


Incandescent (Traducido)

by Geneveon, Ramc95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Tony es el único Omega en el equipo, causando que su calor llegará para volver locos a los Alfas que lo rodeanEl aroma del Omega en celo hace estallar una ola de excitación en medio de la habitación. Tony jadea mientras el ambiente se torna más excitante, pero tienen suficiente auto control para ser respetuosos con Tony, por lo que a pesar de la incomodidad general son caballerosos y damas perfectos que hacen todo lo que este en sus manos para que el Omega disfrute.Y eso precisamente es lo que Tony ama. Le encanta tener detrás de él a los alfas y hacen todo lo posible para complacerlo. Le encanta la lujuria que desprenden pero también como se preocupan lo suficiente para no abalanzarse sobre él.El Puede ser lindo y también lo suficientemente maduro o puede ser fantástico "recompensado" su buen comportamiento dándoles su hermoso y apretado agujero. Porque estar en una instalación llena de alfas aumenta el lívido del Omega





	1. Chapter 1

  
Tony Stark siempre fue una persona ambiciosa, su mente brillante no le permitiría ser nada más. A la temprana edad de doce años, se presentó como un omega que sorprendió a casi todos. Había estado en los titulares durante semanas e incluso antes de que la fiebre de precalentamiento desapareciera de su cuerpo, Howard y María Stark ya habían recibido ofertas para sus futuras series. Algunas ofertas eran sutiles, algunas eran obscenamente flagrantes.  
  
Fue por estas discusiones que Tony supo que ser un omega era tanto una maldición como un regalo. Su madre era una omega y durante su adolescencia y su edad adulta, varios alfas la habían perseguido de manera bastante inflexible. Su padre, por supuesto, había sido el vencedor en ganar sus afectos, y aunque María tenía el potencial de ser una de esas omegas, nunca había deseado a nadie más aparte de Howard.  
  
Incluso a una edad temprana, Tony se decidió a usar su estado omega de la misma manera que usó todo lo demás, para su propio beneficio. Cuando ya estaba listo para perder su virginidad, Tony ya se había convertido en un maestro para interpretar el lenguaje corporal y las miradas que alfas y betas, e incluso a veces otros omegas, arrojaban en su dirección.  
  
Por un tiempo, había pensado que su preferencia por la intimidad era como la de su madre. Claro, Tony durmió (pero nunca durante la semana de calor, estaban reservados para los pocos en los que confiaba que no lo anudaran y lo mordieran), pero solo había tenido una relación seria en su vida y eso había sido con la bella beta, Pepper. Potts.  
  
Aquello había sido un pequeño desastre a veces. Tony había sido el testaferro de las relaciones Pro-Omega / Beta mientras estaba en una relación con Pepper. Él nunca había aceptado ser eso, pero siendo tan conocido como Tony Stark, y aún más que Iron Man ... Su privacidad con respecto a quién o si él estaba saliendo era de conocimiento público.  
  
Mucha gente pensó que se había desperdiciado en Pepper, aunque él no estuvo de acuerdo. Él entendió por qué mucha gente pensó esto. Como un omega, fue instintivamente un proveedor. Quería cuidar a sus seres queridos, asegurarse de que tuvieran lo que necesitaban para ser felices, si se trataba de adornos caros que podía comprar sin pestañear o simplemente abrazándolos ... Tenía que ser él quien cuidara de ellos. Además de todo eso, era Tony Stark ... Un genio multimillonario. Se hizo el omega perfecto y había tantos que amarían tenerlo como propio.  
  
A pesar de que Pepper no tuvo la necesidad de cuidarle, ella le permitió hacer todo lo que pudo tolerar. Ambos tenían personalidades fuertes, pero los instintos omega de Tony que surgían de vez en cuando siempre eran apaciguados por su amante beta.  
  
Pepper sabía lo fuertes que eran sus instintos y, aunque era ferozmente independiente, permitió que Tony pagara todos sus gastos y se mudara con él cuando se volvieron lo suficientemente íntimos.  
  
Y fue bueno para Tony, todo había sido maravilloso ... A excepción de sus calores. Durante las ocasiones en que Tony cedía a su calor, Pepper se agotaba tratando de satisfacerlo.  
  
Nada lo satisfacía  
  
Orgasmo tras del orgasmo, los dedos de Pepper y los consoladores de anudamiento, no hicieron absolutamente nada para embotar el afilado borde del calor de Tony. Estaba vacío, necesitaba un nudo, necesitaba que lo sujetaran y lo cojieran. Necesitaba sentir los dientes contundentes contra su piel, contra su cuello ... O el fuerte agarre de una mano que se clavaba en la nuca de su cuello.  
  
Necesitaba un alfa, ya fuera femenino o masculino ... No importaba. Durante sus calores, el cuerpo de Tony ardía caliente, el interior completamente suave y húmedo en preparación para un nudo.  
  
Su pene aunque no es tan grande como el de un alfa o beta, se filtraría tan profusamente como su agujero, queriendo estar encerrado dentro del apretado oleaje del cuerpo de una hembra alfa. Era un desastre de deseos, incoherente en el momento álgido de su calor, y le importaba un bledo mientras lo estaba pasando.  
  
Cuando estaba con Pepper, la falta de alfa en su vida lo volvía loco durante sus calores. Sin embargo, siempre se sintió tan mal después, porque sabía que no era su culpa, pero todavía se sentía inadecuado.  
  
Cuando Iron Man entró en escena ... Bueno. Causó una brecha aún mayor entre ellos, pero estaban decididos a resolverlo. Y luego, sucedió lo más escandaloso.  
  
Los Vengadores.  
  
Su unión fue algo que Tony nunca hubiera esperado, pero de repente, a raíz del desastre que le sucedió a Nueva York, tenía un equipo.  
  
Se habían reunido en las peores circunstancias y Tony, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a darle todo a este equipo de inadaptados reunidos para un propósito común.  
  
Parecía natural ofrecer a cada miembro un lugar en su casa. Tony era rico, podía más que pagarlo. De hecho, él podría amueblar cada una de sus habitaciones a su gusto.  
  
Sus nuevos compañeros de equipo tenían un lugar para quedarse y Tony estaría encantado de proporcionárselos. También eliminaría la molestia de la búsqueda, si ellos se quedaban allí... ¿Cómo podrían reunirse si estaban dispersos por todo el mundo ? Sería mucho más fácil si todos se quedaran con él.  
  
Era lógico y si había algo que Tony era, la palabra sería genial.  
  
Entonces eventualmente los miembros de los Vengadores se mudaron, uno por uno, apareciendo en la Torre cada dos o tres días hasta que finalmente, abandonaron las ganas de irse.  
  
También fue después de que todos se establecieron y que Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba alojando un paquete de alfas y él era el único omega.  
  
Los medios habían echo un revuelo a la situación.  
  
Había estado tan ocupado con Pepper que estaba tomando su nuevo estilo de vida demasiado duro. Y eso fue todo para Tony / Pepper. Iron Man y luego los Avengers fueron la gota que colmó el vaso a pesar de que había muchas cosas que destruyeron su relación. Ya no eran Tony Pepper, sino Tony Stark y su asistente Pepper Potts. A pesar de que había muchos corazones destrozados, Tony llenó el vacío dejado por la ausencia de Pepper con los Vengadores.  
  
Y una vez que los medios vieron que Pepper y Tony habían roto, hubo otra explosión sobre los Vengadores. Muchos artículos elogiaron la creación exitosa de un paquete alfa con Tony como su omega. Y a pesar de que no era así, ninguno de los miembros alfa de los Vengadores protestó o comentó sobre los chismes.  
  
Los medios dijeron que solo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Por una vez tenían razón, tanto como Tony odiaba admitirlo.  
  
Rodeado constantemente por alfas atractivos comenzó a hacerle cosas a Tony.  
  
Por una vez, estaba más relajado y en realidad estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en años. Él todavía se burlaba y tubo sus calores habituales, pero rodeado por sus alfas ... Tony sintió ... Tony sintió que se preocupaban por él.  
  
Había mañanas en las que entraba a la cocina común, atontado y con los ojos nublados, solo para ser recibido con un plato caliente de comida.  
  
Steve dijo que prefería preparar el desayuno antes que despertarse en una torre quemada si Tony cocinaba.  
  
Tony replicaría que incluso si la Torre se incendiaba, podría construir dos más. Todavía tomaba el plato de comida, masticaba los huevos esponjosos mientras miraba atentamente la espalda de su compañero de equipo mientras Steve continuaba haciendo su magia en la estufa.  
  
Era una buena espalda, tonificada, que conducía a una cintura estrecha y una parte trasera bastante firme. Tony no se avergonzó en absoluto cuando Steve lo sorprendió mirando una vez y en su lugar hizo un ligero saludo con su tenedor lleno de huevos.  
  
Y los otros Vengadores se amontonarían como un reloj. Bruce vagaría aturdido, a veces bien descansado, otras veces privado de sueño y con los ojos rojos por quedarse con Tony mientras estaba en una patada científica.  
  
Durante esos momentos, Bruce duraría hasta tal vez 2AM antes de irse a la cama mientras Tony se pasaba en su taller hasta que se estrellaba tres horas más tarde en su escritorio, rodeado por la mecánica de sus últimas creaciones.  
  
Tony siempre se despertaba en la cama, aunque nunca supo cuál de los alfas lo había sacado de su laboratorio. Tampoco podía distinguirlo por el olor porque cada uno de sus aromas permanecía en sus habitaciones mucho después de que Pepper eventualmente se desvaneciera. Descubrió que no le importaba eso.  
  
Entrenó y se entrenó con Natasha y Clint en las habitaciones renovadas que eran esencialmente un gimnasio junto con algunas áreas de entrenamiento / combate.  
  
Las primeras sesiones lo dejaron adolorido y mallugado, a menudo con los ojos penetrantes de Natasha. Clint era bastante presumido cuando obtenía lo mejor de Tony, pero Tony se lo tomó todo con calma. Le gustaba que nunca le fueran tan fáciles solo porque era un omega. Fue aún mejor cuando Steve o Thor se unieron, añadiendo cosas diferentes a las lecciones que Tony estaba aprendiendo gradualmente. Tony a menudo salía de las salas de entrenamiento con muchos moretones y un ego aún más mallugado, pero finalmente, todos esos negros y azules dieron sus frutos. Luchaba mejor con y sin su traje, así que, en general, ¡progresaba!  
  
Sin embargo, las noches de cine fueron sus favoritas, especialmente cuando Thor y Steve se quedaban perplejos o muy entretenidos. Era acogedor y confortable, sentado en la oscuridad rodeado por el olor familiar de sus alfas y su hogar.  
  
Y luego, después de meses de vivir juntos, las cosas se pusieron interesantes.  
  
Interesante como estar, estar rodeado constantemente por sus compañeros de equipo alfa no solo estaba mejorando su salud mental sino que estaba afectando su cuerpo.  
  
Lógicamente hablando, esto debería haber sido esperado. Como con casi todo, Tony absorbió tanta información como pudo cuando se presentó como un omega. Sabía que los omegas y los alfas podían afectarse unos a otros en medidas pequeñas y drásticas, según la exposición que tuviese la persona.  
  
......  
Todo fue en el sentido olfativo, las feromonas que expulsaban los Omegas y Alfas todo fue debido a eso. Debería haberlo sabido, pero nunca le había sucedido a Tony porque nunca había estado en contacto constante con un solo alfa, y mucho menos con cuatro o cinco, cuando Thor no estaba en Asgard.  
  
Pero sucedió y, al principio, Tony se sintió un poco avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo al bombardeo constante de almizcle alfa.  
  
No había notado el gradual ablandamiento de su cuerpo. Solo había comenzado a darse cuenta cuando Clint le pasaba un brazo por el hombro después de una ronda de sparring que los dejaba a ambos sudorosos y doloridos.  
  
La mano del arquero había rozado involuntariamente un pezón que antes de eso, Tony no había notado que era tan sensible en absoluto. Había enviado una sacudida electrizante a través de todo su cuerpo y eso lo había mortificado, se dio cuenta de que se había excitado al tacto.  
  
El olor había atraído la atención de Clint y sus ojos azules se habían ensanchado, las pupilas se expandieron mientras respiraba el exclusivo aroma a omega de Tony.  
  
Presionado tan cerca, Tony también podía oler el aroma ligeramente extraño de la excitación de Clint, un aroma único que estaba hecho de metal y madera. Había sentido que su compañero de equipo se acercaba, los ojos de Clint parpadeaban lentamente como en trance. La sutil, pero no tan sutil, inhalación del cuello de Tony hizo que el omega se alejara apresuradamente, incluso mientras enviaba su corazón a toda velocidad como si estuviera volando millas y millas sobre la ciudad.  
  
Fue el roce de los dedos curvos del alfa contra su pecho lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tony había salido bruscamente de allí, usando la excusa de ducharse en la majestuosidad que era su baño en sus propias habitaciones.  
  
Se había quedado desnudo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero de su espacioso baño y examinó su cuerpo a fondo. No fue su imaginación. Había una suavidad en su pecho que había sido amablemente entonada un año antes.  
  
Sus pezones estaban en posición firmes a pesar de que la habitación no era fría en lo más mínimo. Y cuando les dio un masaje experimental con el pulgar, descubrió que eran extremadamente sensibles y una vez que comenzó a tocarlos, rápidamente se volvió adicto a la sensación que recorrió por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Él los pellizcó, ligeramente al principio. Se sentían tan sensibles que temía que tocarlos demasiado duro lo hiciera caer de rodillas. Y sin embargo, incluso el fuerte mordisco de ese toque suave lo hizo jadear y apoyarse contra la pared cuando lo hizo de nuevo.  
  
Hacerlo más duro se sintió aún mejor.  
  
Tony sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, una humedad allí entre sus muslos rodaba mientras jugaba con sus pezones.  
  
Su pene omega se estaba endureciendo y acarició su ruborizado sexo mientras estimulaba el apretado pico de un pezón. Pronto estuvo jadeando sobre sus rodillas, amortiguado por la gruesa y suave alfombra, mientras hundía los dedos en el húmedo calor de su cavidad anal que goteaba.  
  
Él arqueó su espalda, amortiguando sus gemidos contra su brazo mientras se penetraba con sus dedos.  
  
El slick estaba goteando libremente ahora, el sonido de un chapuzón húmedo mientras hundía los dedos en su agujero hambriento sonaba tan obsceno y ruidoso.  
  
Sus muslos estaban húmedos y resbaladizo y su piel se sentía caliente.  
  
Se sentía bien ... Tan malditamente bien para las primeras zambullidas, pero después de un minuto más o menos, el placer gradualmente disminuyó, por lo que se quedó sin ganas.  
  
Dio la vuelta sobre su espalda a pesar de que todos sus instintos le decían que permaneciera sobre sus rodillas, para presentarse a cualquier alfa que lo tuviera.  
  
Dios, solo quería ser montado, ser penetrado por completo ... Con un fuerte agarre en su pene y el roce constante de sus dedos sobre las sensibles paredes de su ano, Tony pudo empujarse para soltarse con un gemido de satisfacción.  
  
Él se coloco jadeando en el suelo de su baño, con una capa lisa que cubría el interior de sus muslos y otra que corría por su estómago.  
  
Miró al techo con ojos turbios y oscuros y se dio cuenta de que apenas estaba satisfecho.  
  
En lugar de aliviarse por el orgasmo, se sintió ... Inquieto, nervioso.  
  
Había un poco a fuego lento en su sangre, una sensación apenas allí pero sabía que se convertiría en un estallido completo de ... Calor.  
  
Su celo estaba llegando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hace las cosas a su manera y continúa estreñido emocionalmente, pero al final, logra tener una conversación real con sus alfas sobre la palabra "H""
> 
>  

 

Tony no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo, pero cuando se enfrentaba a problemas no amenazantes usualmente recurría a ignorarlo.

 

Después de una ducha en la que se recuperó nuevamente, se sintió aliviado de verse distraído por las mejoras que quería hacer en su último traje. Todavía no estaba en celo, solo estaba experimentando algunos de los sutiles síntomas de calor que sabía ignorar.

 

Él lo ignoró.

 

No llegaría mañana o incluso unos días. Estimó que tomaría una semana o más. Debería preocuparle que su semana calurosa no estuviera programada para ... Revisó mentalmente el calendario en su cabeza y su mente se quedó boquiabierto al cabo de aproximadamente un mes , más o menos unos pocos días.

 

Bien ... bien, eso parecía bastante serio. Se frotó la cara y pensó en sus opciones.

 

Se suponía que su calor no se debía presentar hasta el próximo mes y, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba actuando de forma extraña, sensibilizándose de la manera que solo podía preludiar al calor.

 

¿Era su dieta?

 

Eh, nada había cambiado mucho, además de quizás comer más sano debido a la cocina de Steve. Hubo menos comida para llevar, menos grasa y comida chatarra procesada, más comidas caseras, y una disminución en el consumo de alcohol en aproximadamente un 50% ...

  
El consumo de alcohol de licor fuerte disminuyó en un 75%. Bueno, tal vez fue un cambio en la dieta, pero comer más sano no podría ser la única causa.

 

¿Cuáles fueron sus opciones?

 

Su mente se encogió ante la idea de llamar a Pepper.

 

No, no está sucediendo.

 

¿Llamar a un servicio de calefacción omega? Estaba horrorizado de haber tenido ese pensamiento en su mente, aunque sabía que había servicios de buena reputación e incluso algunos realmente muy recomendados en Nueva York.

 

Necesitaba considerar todas las opciones, pero Tony era un tonto paranoico. Ni siquiera confiaría en las personas a las que pagó para entregarle cosas, no había manera de que permitiera que un alfa desconocido lo tocara durante la semana de calor, y mucho menos poner su pene dentro de él.

 

Había tanto bombo sobre la semana de calor de un omega, que no quería pensar en ello en absoluto .

 

Tony vio su calor como un gran inconveniente. Odiaba ser un esclavo insensato de su cuerpo y solo lo había compartido con Pepper. Y durante todos los años que Pepper pasó como su asistente, ella conocía los signos exactamente como lo hacía cuando se acercaba su semana de calor.

 

En sus horarios, habría bloques sólidos de falta de disponibilidad de negro y, a veces, incluso dos o tres días después. A Tony le gustaba darse un capricho, después de todo, y qué mejor manera que disfrutar de dos días de relajación mental en un spa o en una bañera de hidromasaje después del frenesí que era el calor de un omega.

 

Y cuando él y Pepper estaban juntos, su calor era ... La palabra era agonizante.

 

Entonces, mientras todos los demás cantaban las alabanzas de los omegas calientes y lo hermosos que se veían, lo sexy que era cuando estaban tan perdidos en sus deseos ... Tony prefería pasar, gracias. Él no tenía elección, sin embargo.

 

Tal vez podría encerrarse en una de sus casas desconocidas que específicamente compró para esconderse durante su calor.

 

Tendría las persianas cerradas, con las cortinas corridas, iría a MIAMI por un tiempo con solo JARVIS y sus bots para asegurarse de que no se consumiera.

 

Era ridículo, pero incluso los paparazzi y los más obsesionados seguidores de Tumblr siguieron su semana de calor.

 

De alguna manera le divirtió que a pesar de que esto lo estaba volviendo loco, dentro de un mes, cuando se esperaba que tuviese su calor, pudiera confundir a muchísimas personas por estar fuera de casa.

 

  
Estaba tan distraído pensando en no distraerse que no escuchó el intercomunicador.

 

—Señor— JARVIS interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Al Capitán Rogers le gustaría que le informe que si no va al piso común , él enviará al Sr. Barton para que lo busque—

 

—Solo un minuto, Jarvis— dijo Tony incluso mientras hacía girar casualmente los planos a medio completar en sus manos. Todavía tenía tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Tendría que dejarlo en un segundo plano por ahora, pero tan pronto como fuera capaz, tomaría esas decisiones.

 

..................   
—Quería que le informaran que el señor Barton comenzó a mirar alguna de las aberturas con demasiada atención, señor— JARVIS dijo con gravedad.

 

Tony se dio por vencido y tiró el esquema hacia la mesa, murmurando para sí mismo mientras se iba. —Si encuentro que falta un tornillo... —

 

 

Tony estaba actuando de manera extraña.

 

O bueno, estaba actuando extraño para ser Tony Stark. Después de la cena de anoche, Tony había bajado a su laboratorio, como solía hacer cada vez que se distraía.

  
Steve lo había visto irse, compartiendo una mirada preocupada con Natasha que también había tomado nota del extraño comportamiento del omega.

 

Al genio omega le gustaba trabajar hasta el hueso. Parecía pensar que era como sus creaciones, corriendo con la fuerza pura de su voluntad como si fuera una corriente que lo sostuviera como lo hacían las baterías con sus máquinas.

  
Los otros miembros de los Avengers nunca le dijeron nada sobre este comportamiento. Tony, en lo que respecta a Steve y los demás, siempre había sido así, según la señorita Potts y otros conocidos.

 

Aunque ahora vivían todos juntos en la Torre y habían desarrollado un fuerte sentido de camaradería y compañerismo entre ellos, no estaba en su derecho de ser el acompañante de lo que Tony podía y no podía hacer.

 

Incluso si muchos de sus hábitos no eran saludables y el omega carecía de superpotencias o súper suero para reparar el daño diario de su estilo de vida, seguía siendo su elección y su derecho a hacer lo que quería en su tiempo.

 

Solo podían mostrar su preocupación y ofrecer su apoyo cada vez que acudía a ellos, lo cual, sin duda, no era tan frecuente como querían.

 

Steve solo estaba agradecido de que el omega hubiera comenzado a limitar su consumo de alcohol o al menos dejara de beber con tanta frecuencia.

  
...........

 

Acababa de regresar de su carrera matutina, el resplandor naranja del sol naciente a su espalda cuando bajó al laboratorio para recuperar su omega con exceso de trabajo.

 

JARVIS encendió los pasillos oscuros como siempre hacía cuando Steve regresaba, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente incluso antes de que él las alcanzara.

 

  
Cuando se encontró fuera del laboratorio de Tony, lo encontró oscuro y vacío.

 

Extraño

 

  
Perplejo, se preguntó si Bruce había logrado arrastrar a Tony de regreso a sus habitaciones, o si Natasha lo había empujado a la cama.

  
A veces uno de los otros llegaría al omega antes que él, pero no había rastro persistente del omega ni de sus compañeros de equipo alfas.

 

  
—¿JARVIS?— Llamó Steve. Todavía era tan extraño, este mundo en el que se encontraba, donde había una persona sin carne ni sangre, pero vivía en las paredes y hablaba con ellos como cualquier otra persona de la calle.

 

—Sí, Capitán Rogers— la computadora respondió de inmediato.

 

  
Vaciló un momento, preguntándose si el superordenador informaría a su creador de las interacciones de Steve con él. Negando con la cabeza, decidió que no importaba de todos modos. Lo peor que el omega podía hacer era llamarlo madre gallina y realmente, eso no era nada para Steve.

 

—¿Tony está bien? ¿Está en sus habitaciones?— Preguntó Steve, todavía de pie en el pasillo iluminado afuera del laboratorio abandonado.

 

—El Señor ha estado dormido en su cama desde la 1 AM— JARVIS le informó.

  
—La actividad cerebral indica que Señor se encuentra en un ciclo profundo de sueño REM. Hay órdenes permanentes de no molestarlo a menos que la situación sea terrible. ¿La situación es grave o de riesgo para la vida, capitán Rogers?—

 

1AM.

Huh, extraño de verdad.

  
—Ah, no, JARVIS— dijo Steve inmediatamente. —Solo quería saber cómo estaba—

 

No hubo respuesta de la computadora que Steve tomó como reconocimiento de todos modos.

 

No debería haber sido tan extraño, Steve trató de convencerse a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la cocina como solía hacer después de acostar al omega.

 

Por alguna razón, la anormalidad de la situación no le dejaba descansar la mente, incluso después de que el omega en cuestión apareciera en el desayuno como solía hacerlo. Como de costumbre, el resto de los vengadores se dirigieron a la mesa del desayuno atraídos por el olor a tocino y panqueques o muy probablemente por el aroma de su omega flotando en el aire.

 

Mientras conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, Steve no podía apartar los ojos de Tony y Natasha y luego Clint lo miraban repetidas veces cuando continuaba mirándolo. Había algo en general extraño y Steve no podía señalarlo.

 

  
Normalmente, él estaría compartiendo conversaciones con el grupo, disfrutando del calor de la charla cómoda mientras comían. En cambio, él estaba accediendo silenciosamente al omega.

 

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre las características familiares del cabello de Tony, su rostro, la forma en que sus manos gesticulaban en el aire mientras hablaba. Entonces sus ojos se hundirían en la curva de sus labios, parpadearían cada vez que viera la insinuación de una lengua rosa, o cada vez que el omega sonriera divertido cada vez que Bruce gruñía una respuesta.

 

Tony estaba ajeno a la mirada fija, animado como estaba por los ingeniosos pensamientos que tenía mientras soñaba. Estaba tratando de explicarlo en detalle a un Bruce Banner que aún no estaba consciente sin sus dos tazas de café.

 

—¿Estás bien, Steve?— Preguntó Clint en voz baja. Lanzó una mirada al objetivo de la fijación de Steve.

 

—Si— respondió el alfa distraídamente. —Estoy bien—

 

Tony se levantó y recogió su plato vacío para ponerlo en el fregadero. Steve inmediatamente se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia el omega, aunque no sabía por qué.

Clint puso una mano preocupada en su brazo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad vertiginosa.

  
...........

  
—Creo ...— dijo Steve mientras apartaba sus ojos de Tony, las cejas arrugadas en confusión. —Voy al gimnasio—

 

Salió de la cocina, su boca se convirtió en una firme línea de confusión. Fue solo una vez que estaba mirando la cinta de correr que respiró profundamente el aire limpio y fresco y se sintió más como él. Sacudió su cabeza y tomó nota de la extrañeza de toda la mañana. En cambio, recurrió a los pesos y se dispuso a resolver el exceso de energía de su sistema.

 

 

Las cosas fueron normales al día siguiente.

  
Regresó de correr y encontró a Clint llevando a un Tony dormido a sus habitaciones. Caminó con él sin decir palabra a la habitación de Tony, donde colocaron el omega bajo las gruesas sábanas. Estaba terriblemente tentado de gatear debajo de ellos y mirando a Clint, sabía que no estaba solo al tener este pensamiento.

 

Clint lo siguió a la cocina, pero el silencio permaneció intacto ya que estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

 

—Es su olor— dijo Clint después de varios minutos de silencio. Steve arrojó las cáscaras de huevo que acababa de abrir y se detuvo para agarrar el condimento que le gustaba preparar.

 

—Es ... Hay ...— Clint luchó por encontrar las palabras que luego admitió en un susurro bajo. —Tenía una erección cuando se durmió conmigo durante la película—

 

—¿Qué?— Steve lo miró. —Eso es ... Barton, ¡eso es muy inapropiado!—

 

Clint le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Steve sintiera que estaba fuera de lugar de nuevo, pero Clint simplemente se encogió de hombros. —No voy a saltarlo, cielos—

 

—Bueno— dijo Steve, avergonzado de que técnicamente eso era lo que había insinuado. —Los Omegas tienen una forma de afectar a los alfas y estas reacciones son naturales ...—

 

—Oh Dios— dijo horrorizado Clint, —ya tuve esta charla hace años de mis propios padres. No te dije que la obtuvieras de nuevo— Salió precipitadamente de la cocina y Steve tuvo que reírse de eso.

  
Pero en el fondo de su mente, se encontró de acuerdo con el otro alfa que Tony olía bastante bien últimamente. Bueno, él siempre olía bastante bien. Fue justo como dijo, había algo acerca de los omegas que atraían a los alfas y viceversa. Debería esperarse dado que estaban en contacto constante entre ellos y bueno, estos impulsos eran naturales.

  
Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuvieran que ser bestias.

  
Steve no lo había admitido a nadie, pero tenía su parte justa de sueños húmedos que habían comenzado a centrarse en un omega específico.

 

Steve negó con la cabeza y añadió leche a los huevos para que estuvieran bien y esponjosos y un toque de pimienta molida, al igual que a Tony les gustaban. Dio su sonrisa matutina acostumbrada al omega que luego tropezó en la cocina con los ojos apenas abiertos.

 

Los siguientes dos días pasaron sin ningún problema en la normalidad. Para su decepción, Thor en realidad tuvo que irse porque Asgard había sido llamado por negocios y no podía explicarlo.

  
Prometió regresar más temprano que tarde y los Vengadores restantes tuvieron otra noche de cine.

 

Clint discutió con Tony cuando el omega comenzo a reorganizar los muebles después de quejarse de que la forma en que se acomodaban los sofás y las sillas no era óptima para ver todo el televisor de pantalla plana que acababa de instalar.

  
A Bruce no le importaba en absoluto y Natasha se entregó a los desvaríos de Tony. Ella disfrutó el viaje cuando él continuó empujando los muebles aquí y allá mientras ella todavía estaba en él.

 

Steve permitió que el francotirador siguiera adelante y atrás hasta que regresó con palomitas de maíz recién hechas y luego tuvo que ponerse de pie para poder comenzar la película. Tony terminó acurrucado sobre los cojines, tumbado sobre Bruce y Steve mientras discretamente le tiraba palomitas de maíz a Clint que estaba relajado sobre un montón de cojines en el suelo. Natasha luego robó la bolsa antes de que todo se desperdiciara como munición. Ella y Steve se lo pasaron entre ellos y lo mantuvieron alejado del puchero omega.

 

La noche terminó bien y Tony comenzó a pensar que podría sobrevivir a la semana de precalentamiento antes de que la cosa real llegara y lo golpeara en la cara como lo había esperado.

 

Entonces Pepper Potts llamó y le recordó a Tony que tenían una recaudación de fondos para asistir a Stark Industries.

 

Pepper todavía se las arregló para el horario de Tony, pero las cosas fueron incómodas entre ellos desde la separación así que no hubo mucha conversación además de declarar firmemente que Tony tenía que estar allí.

  
No quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado por su próximo celo, especialmente cuando no estaba seguro de la fecha exacta en que llegaría.

 

De aceptar ir o no había sido una de las peores decisiones que Tony haya tomado. Pero él era terco cuando quería serlo y se negaba a admitir, incluso a sí mismo, que no debería estar en público con su cuerpo bombeando las sabrosas y deliciosas hormonas omega que básicamente eran el llamado de una sirena a los alfas sin pareja.

 

No tenía a nadie a quien culpar por esto. Cuando la recaudación de fondos había sido programada para la programación, la fecha había sido discretamente decidida con el calor de Tony en mente. Se suponía que serían tres o cuatro semanas antes de que su golpe de calor. Por ese margen, ir a este evento de recaudación de fondos debería haber sido seguro, pero una semana fue arriesgado, y lo era aún más porque este calor venía fuera de horario.

 

Tampoco fue culpa de Tony que su cuerpo hubiera decidido traicionarlo y básicamente estaba enviando invitaciones a su cama a sus compañeros de equipo.

 

Hablando de sus compañeros de equipo ...

 

Se las arregló para convencer a Bruce de que asistiera con él y luego a Clint con la oferta de comida gratis y alcohol. Curiosamente, Clint luego convenció a Steve de asistir a través del viaje de culpa y cuando le preguntó a Natasha si iría, la hembra alfa no dio una respuesta definitiva, pero apareció con un impresionante vestido negro cuando la limusina llegó de todos modos.

 

En general, Tony se sintió indiscutiblemente seguro rodeado por los alfas e incluso se relajó y sonrió libremente cuando finalmente llegaron. Una bebida fuerte ayudó a calmar sus nervios, pero no podía negar que caminar con su equipo lo hacía sentir intocable.

 

El destello de las luces de la cámara que se apagaba garantizaba otro titular para los Vengadores, aunque no habían venido al evento en esa capacidad oficial. Los reporteros obtuvieron una buena imagen de los alfas que acompañaron al omega y la forma involuntaria de formar un sólido escudo de cuerpos a su alrededor mientras se dirigían al salón de baile bellamente decorado donde se lleva a cabo la recaudación de fondos.

 

En realidad, resultó ser una buena noche. No fue fiesta y Tony limitó el número de bebidas que tenía después de que se pusiera de buen humor, pero estaba pasando un buen rato.

  
Tuvo buenas conversaciones con Bruce, fue entretenido por los pequeños aperitivos a los que Clint hizo caras, y Steve y Natasha habían estado hablando en silencio entre ellos mientras mantenían esa actitud vigilante que tendían a hacer naturalmente.

 

Luego, por supuesto, después de sentirse seguro toda la noche, se las arregló para ser arrinconado por un knothead en su camino a los baños. Trató de ignorar los avances del alfa pero, por una vez, no era el que estaba ebrio hasta los ojos por el licor y el alfa continuó siguiéndolo.

  
Probablemente ni siquiera sabía quién era Tony, pero a pesar de eso, no aceptó un no por respuesta. El alfa, innegablemente apuesto pero muy ofensivo, había puesto sus manos sobre Tony con la promesa de anudarlo como una buena perra.

 

Banner casi se desplomó cuando los encontró, especialmente después de captar el olor agrio del miedo de Tony y cuando vio dónde estaban realmente las manos del alfa, tanteando libremente en el culo de Tony.

 

Natasha, que había estado dos pasos detrás del doctor, incapacitó al alfa fácilmente mientras Clint alejó a Bruce y Tony del evento. Steve no estaba al tanto de la situación y solo entró en contacto cuando Natasha regresó a la mesa en la que todos habían estado sentados.

 

Los Vengadores dejaron el evento, otra cosa notada por los reporteros.

 

  
Steve se indignó indudablemente por lo sucedido y convocó una reunión de equipo. Nadie respondió y realmente, esperaba eso cuando encontró a Tony encerrado en su habitación, perturbado por los eventos de la noche. No quería dejar el omega solo, pero ahora que habían regresado a la Torre, el omega estaba tan seguro como podía, así que Steve fue a correr tarde porque estaba tan agotado. Clint realmente se unió a él, pero Natasha decidió quedarse atrás con Bruce.

 

Tony no estaba en peligro real de que no pudiera salir y, lógicamente, Steve sabía que el omega era capaz de manejarse solo. Incluso borracho, Tony se apresuró a pensar cuando se enfrentaba a problemas y además de eso, el omega siempre tenía el plan A, B y C para cualquier situación y era capaz de pensar uno sobre la marcha si nada funcionaba.

 

Aún así, la inquietud solo se instaló después de que él regresó a la Torre. Tal vez estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada y lo más probable es que Tony descartara todo el asunto, pero Steve estaba decidido a hablar con el omega por la mañana.

 

Su sueño terminó incómodo y se despertó sobresaltado por la alarma de fuego estridente que se apagó durante unos breves dos segundos antes de que se extinguiera.

 

Terminó en las cocinas con solo su pantalón de chándal, seguido del resto de los Avengers solo para encontrar una escena muy peculiar.

 

Tony estaba en la cocina, una sonrisa avergonzada y un rubor rojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Uno de sus bots, Dum-E, sostenía un extintor de incendios, y Steve podía oler los restos de tostadas quemadas y ver los restos en la basura. Todos lo miraban con preocupación y Steve dio un paso al frente.

 

  
—Está bien, habla— Demandó y de todas las cosas que esperaba oír, lo que Tony terminó diciendo no se lo esperaba.

  
.................

—Eta. Mi calor es en menos de una semana—espetó Tony.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio aturdido, a lo que Natasha luego dijo: —Mentira. Sé tu horario, no es por otro mes—

 

Tony le dio un mal olor y luego se cruzó de brazos. Bruce, a pesar de no tomarse su café, fue sorprendentemente rápido y reflexionó sobre la explicación de Tony.

 

—Le creo— dijo Bruce después de un momento de consideración. —De hecho, muestra varios síntomas que son normales para que los omegas entren en celo—

 

—¿Qué?— dijo Tony, su cara se sonrojó cuando recordó la forma en que había estado sintiéndose alrededor de los alfas, el hormigueo de calor que se había estado arrastrando sobre él durante momentos aleatorios en el día.

 

—Estás durmiendo más— señaló Bruce y los ojos de Steve se iluminaron ante la explicación.

 

—Huh— Clint afirmó. —Reorganizaste todos los muebles en la sala el otro día—

  
—Compré un televisor nuevo—protestó Tony, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que los omegas que se estaban preparando para el calor eran muy específicos sobre su entorno. Definitivamente era más odioso con cosas menores en un día normal, así que nunca pensó en ello.

 

—Son síntomas clásicos de anidación que preludian el calor— señaló Natasha. Parecía un poco perturbada porque no había pensado en ello antes, pero ese fue un error que cometió.

 

Como su asistente antes de que ella se le revelara como agente de SHIELD, Natasha había memorizado todos los hechos importantes de Tony, que incluían información personal, como cuándo estaba esperando su calor y quiénes eran sus compañeros. Era descuidado por su parte no haber sospechado nada más solo porque tenía esa información.

 

—Está bien— dijo Steve con un tono que de alguna manera logró transmitir certeza e incertidumbre. —Tu ... calor es en una semana—

 

—Menos— corrigió Tony solo porque podía.

 

¯Menos de una semana— estuvo de acuerdo Steve con un suspiro.

 

—¿Qué quieres hacer?— Luego su rostro se calentó cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque Tony compartía esta información con ellos, no era asunto suyo ni de los demás lo que Tony haría durante ese tiempo.

 

  
Su mente entonces comenzó a vagar por lo que exactamente estaría haciendo un omega como Tony en ese momento y tuvo que alejar a la fuerza su mente de esa dirección.

 

—Um— Fue lo único que Tony dijo. La silenciosa admisión de vulnerabilidad le recordó a Steve la noche anterior y le preocupaba que Tony pensara que no estaba a salvo. Era una preocupación que no debería existir porque son compañeros de equipo y, más allá de eso, todos se preocupaban unos por otros.

 

—Mira, no vamos a aprovecharnos de ti solo porque estás en celo— dijo Steve con firmeza. Dio a los otros una mirada que era pura autoridad. Se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho como si tratar de parecer intimidante terminaría cualquier discusión con respecto a ese asunto.

 

Bruce parecía realmente ofendido por la implicación, mientras que Clint y Natasha respondían a su mirada con los ojos entornados. En realidad, esto hizo sonreír a Steve y fue capaz de volverse hacia Tony y decir con confianza: —Estás a salvo con nosotros, Tony—

 

  
Tony no pudo evitar dejar que la sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro en la pequeña pantalla de Steve. Se sentía un poco más confiado ahora, un poco menos avergonzado de sacar su calor de la forma en que Steve y los otros estaban actuando.

 

—Es lindo de tu parte decir, estrellas y rayas— arrastró Tony con una sonrisa —Pero nunca me preocupó mi virtud con ustedes. Tengo el cerebro y el poder para protegerme incluso si todos persiguen mi trasero—

 

Natasha simplemente levantó una ceja perfectamente formada en respuesta como si fuera un desafío personal y Tony realmente titubeó en su arrogancia, parpadeando con ojos muy abiertos.

 

9—¿Qué pasa con nuestra seguridad?— Bromeó Clint y Tony se mofó en respuesta. Rompió la ligera tensión que se había ido acumulando e incluso Steve sofocó una carcajada. Él reasumió su papel como el proveedor del desayuno y empujó a Tony fuera del camino para alcanzar una cacerola limpia.

 

—Tengo el control total de mis instalaciones, lo cual es realmente sorprendente, así que puedo decir lo que quiero o no quiero— respondió Tony con facilidad. —Como, por ejemplo, encerrarme en una habitación con Hammer y aún así le diría que vaya bien me anude con su polla de cuatro pulgadas—

 

Bruce no pudo evitar resoplar antes de responder. Algo sobre la declaración de Tony le había sonado extraño. —¿Son tus celos normalmente estresantes?—

 

  
Tony suspiró antes de ceder a regañadientes, —Bueno ... Sí. Quiero decir, no quiero besar y decir, pero ... mi compañera nunca podia  
satisfacerme— Apartó la vista, sintiendo la vergüenza filtrarse en su voz de nuevo e incluso una pequeña cantidad de vergüenza.

 

El grupo había quedado en silencio, pero Bruce se acercó a Tony cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Tony era un playboy conocido, su promiscuidad era infame. Tenía tantos amantes en el pasado, una variedad de alfas, betas y omegas, pero Bruce sabía que su amigo solo había confiado en una persona para sus calores.   
.

 

No había obtenido los detalles exactos de su relación, pero por la mirada abatida en los ojos de Tony, tenía una sospecha. Colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Tony y levantó la cara del omega hacia la suya, atrajo la atención de su amigo hacia él. —Tony— Bruce dijo lentamente, —Pepper es una beta—

 

  
Tony se mordió el labio para contener un comentario mordaz de lo observador que era Bruce. Era instintivo arremeter cada vez que la gente mencionaba ese poco, pero Bruce no se merecía eso.

 

Bruce, a pesar de convertirse en un furioso monstruo de rabia, era un alma gentil cuando se trataba de personas a las que cuidaba y Tony había tenido el honor de contar como una de esas personas. En cambio, presionó sus labios en una línea firme.

 

  
—¿Alguna vez Pepper utilizó alfa sintéticos?— Ante la mirada inexpresiva de Tony, Bruce continuó: —¿Hormonas alfa sintetizadas u olores durante tu celo?—

 

—¿Qué?—  
.

  
—Oh, Tony— respiró Bruce con simpatía. Ahora entendía por qué Tony parecía tener una actitud tan deprimente sobre su calor si alguna vez hablaba de eso. Si alguien no experimentaba más que dolor durante algo que debería haber sido increíble, no era de extrañar que Tony temiera su semana calurosa.

 

 

El resto de los alfas se habían congelado después de llegar a la misma conclusión que Bruce. El doctor tiró del omega en un abrazo, ignorando la dura reacción de Tony.

 

  
Instintivamente trató de calmar la angustia que podía oler emanando del cuerpo de Tony manteniéndolo cerca y funcionó. El aroma alfa natural de Bruce se filtró lentamente en su piel, y todo lo que Tony podía oler era el olor herbal familiar de su amigo. Fue reconfortante y Tony se encontró relajado cuando Bruce comenzó a hablar con él.

 

 

Explicó suavemente con un tono neutro, tratando a su amigo como lo haría si hablara con una pareja de omega beta que experimentara problemas durante el celo. Y debido a que era Tony, no sintió la necesidad de dejarlo boquiabierto, y lo explicó en el discurso con el que los médicos y endocrinólogos estarían familiarizados. Los hechos científicos difíciles fueron más útiles para Tony que cualquier término y explicación para un lego.

 

 

Habló sobre cómo los omegas se sintieron atraídos por los alfas durante la semana de calor y que los alfas también se sintieron atraídos por los omegas. Las feromonas dictaron la compatibilidad y el intercambio exitoso de fluidos corporales durante la semana de calor alivió los síntomas desde el principio. Esto a menudo condujo a una semana de maratones sexuales entre el omega y el alfa.

 

  
Una beta y una omega o una beta y un par alfa podrían lograr los mismos resultados, pero como las betas carecían de los genes necesarios para producir las feromonas necesarias, necesitarían utilizar las hormonas omega o alfa sintetizadas durante la semana de celo o celo para que su pareja avance eso.

 

 

Descubrir que tanto Pepper como Tony no estaban al tanto de este hecho fue un triste descubrimiento, pero ahora tenía más sentido ahora que Bruce lo había explicado.

 

—Lamento que hayas pasado por lo que hiciste, Tony— simpatizó Bruce. Pero su calor puede ser algo bueno y con el socio o socios correctos, es una experiencia como ninguna otra".

 

  
Miró a los ojos de su amigo y solo pudo ver la verdad allí y Tony sintió tanta curiosidad por todo lo que se había perdido. Se sentía horrible tanto por él mismo como por Pepper, que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles entre ellos si uno de ellos se hubiera tomado el tiempo de cuidarse unos a otros, para aprender más sobre lo que los hacía compatibles y trabajar en los problemas que no .

 

  
Pero eso fue en el pasado y en el presente, Tony estaba rodeado de alfas que se preocupaban por él. Y se preocupaba por ellos, sabía que lo hizo mucho antes del momento en que había tomado un misil y lo había llevado a un agujero de gusano.

 

  
—¿Qué quieres hacer, Tony?— Bruce preguntó en serio. —No puedo hablar por los demás, pero lo admitiré ... he pensado en ti como mi omega desde que comencé a quedarme aquí con todos y me gusta pensar que también piensas en mí como tu alfa—

 

  
Tony sintió que sus ojos se abrieron ante la admisión, pero se sintió más conmovido que cualquier cosa. Realmente fue una revelación cuando normalmente en el pasado, tales admisiones de compromiso por lo general lo enviaban corriendo y rompiendo lazos.

 

  
Admitió con dificultad: —Confío en ustedes ...— Luego, después de mirar cada alfa y ver que sus ojos se fijaban intensamente en los suyos, dijo: —Creo que los medios estaban en lo cierto y que yo pienso que soy el omega de nuestro pequeño grupo—

 

Inclinó la cabeza, luchando por poner en palabras las emociones que sentía. Cuando se sintió preparado, todavía no podía mirarlos cuando admitió: —Creo que me hizo feliz pensar que, siendo ah ... La cabeza omega". Me gusta cuidarlos chicos, me gusta saber que todos están aquí conmigo ... Me hace feliz—

 

  
Sacudió la cabeza cuando Natasha dijo con firmeza: —Me considero tu alfa—

  
—Yo también— asintió Steve con un asentimiento y una sonrisa tímida. Clint asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Bueno—sonrió Bruce, aunque las respuestas de los demás no le sorprendieron de ninguna manera, —Ahora que eso está fuera del camino. ¿Incluso quieres que te ayudemos con tus calores? ¿Incluso nos encuentras sexualmente atractivos?—

 

 

Tony se sorprendió de la pregunta y comenzó su respuesta con. —¿Estamos hablando en serio ahora? Ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo ... —

 

Su rostro se calentó de nuevo de rojo y sus palabras se interrumpieron antes de responder con un simple — Sí, sí, lo hago ". Creo que me gustaría, quiero decir, si ustedes están listos para eso—

 

  
Steve se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar —No queremos presionarlo ... si nos necesita ... si nos quiere ...—

 

  
—Yo ...— Tony se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros de equipo. Había tenido la idea de pedir ayuda a sus alfas, pero lo había descartado como algo que no podía hacer.

 

A los medios les gustaba pintar esta bonita imagen de ellos como.   
una unidad alfa, pero nunca había sido un hecho real. Envió una excitación emocionante por todo su cuerpo cuando pensó que realmente podría tener eso. —¿Qué tal ... lo tomamos con calma?—

 

—¿Qué necesitas, Tony?— Preguntó Natasha y fue un alivio escucharla decir eso. Era la forma directa en que abordaba situaciones que le resultaban familiares y reconfortantes.

 

Tony miró entre ellos, con un nervioso revoloteo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que realmente lo habían dicho, que realmente lo querían como su omega. —Mi um ... calor ... creo que va a golpear en unos días— Aún podía sentir su cara ardiendo pero él continuó, hablando .

 

  
—¿Qué tal ... solo compartir mi cama? Será como una gran fiesta de pijamas. Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que Thor pueda comerse la mitad y todavía estaríamos bien—

 

  
El alfa de cabeza roja dio una sonrisa alentadora y dijo: —Puedo hacer eso—

 

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y así fue como Tony terminó en el centro de una pila de alfas durmientes más tarde esa noche.

  
Cuando aparecieron en su habitación, él esperaba que fuera un asunto incómodo, pero sorprendentemente, era todo lo contrario. En todo caso, parecía una noche de cine que nunca terminaba y que cambiaba de ubicación.

 

Resultó que Tony había estado exagerando, tal vez solo un poco con respecto a su cama. Si bien había una buena cantidad de espacio en su cama, alojar a cinco personas era un aprieto, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron. La necesidad de presionar estrechamente junto con el omega anuló su incomodidad, al menos por ahora. Tomó algunos movimientos y una extremidad incómoda aquí y allá antes de que cada persona pudiera acomodarse cómodamente.

 

  
Y luego tuvieron que reorganizarse una vez más cuando Clint tuvo que filtrarse después de que finalmente todos se pusieron cómodos. Cada persona era respetuosa de los demás, no había manos errantes, ni dedos furtivos que pellizcaran el culo de Tony.

 

  
Tony estaba en el centro, con Steve a su lado, una pequeña pero generosa cantidad de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Al lado de Tony, Bruce estaba tendido de espaldas, quejándose de que ser la cucharilla de Tony le daría un enorme dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente.

 

  
Clint había estado acurrucado entre Bruce y Natasha, pero había perdido su lugar, por lo que empujó a Steve de mala gana hasta que el alfa rubio tuvo que rodar a un lado, colocándose confortablemente contra la espalda de Tony.

 

  
Sin embargo, estaba en una posición incómoda, algo que Tony entendió desde que Steve se retorcía contra él. Con un toque malicioso, Steve finalmente solucionó el problema metiendo su brazo debajo de la almohada de Tony y pasando su brazo por la cintura del omega. Cuando no hubo protestas, Steve se sintió lo suficientemente acomodado como para relajarse y dormir, aunque todavía no podía durante varios minutos, ya que era muy consciente de su cuerpo presionado contra el de Tony.

 

No era tan cómodo como lo era cuando estaba solo o solo con otra persona, pero tener sus alfas con él lo compensaba con creces. Tony sintió que una parte de él dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

 

Había un nudo dentro de él que se estaba deshaciendo, liberando toda la energía reprimida y nerviosa que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba desarrollándose durante toda la semana.

 

  
Esa noche, Tony se durmió tranquilamente, rodeado y abrazado por el aroma a Hogar 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Las mañanas no son tan malas y tampoco lo son los alfas posesivos "

 

La mañana después de la fiesta de las pijamas improvisada de Tony fue tan fácil de tratar como la noche anterior. No era como si todos se desesperaron al mismo tiempo y terminaron mirándose el uno al otro a la luz de la mañana.

 

Era un testimonio de lo que todos eran, acurrucados en una pila de extremidades que ni siquiera Natasha despertó cuando Steve trató de abandonar la cama. Tony solo fue empujado porque su juego de almohadas se había alterado cuando Steve se escapó.

 

Tony había comenzado a buscar al rubio alfa antes de que estuviera completamente despierto. De otra manera, entre un pestañeo y el siguiente, Steve se abrió paso astutamente sobre los montones de cuerpos dormidos y pudo colocar sus pies en el suelo. Tony lo comenta desde su lugar en la cama, Bruce se acurrucó de lado mirando hacia la omega y Clint se movió hacia el calor que Steve había quedado atrás.

 

Steve se estiró en silencio, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de girar el cuello para resolver los retorcimientos que adquirió durante la noche. Cuando se volteo hacia la cama, sorprendido de ver un Tony parpadeando con los ojos turbios, pero sonrió y susurró: -Oye, voy a correr, ¿de acuerdo? -

 

Tony soltó un gruñido de reconocimiento, no tengo más que luchar contra el deseo de cerrar los ojos ahora que sabía por qué Steve se iba.

 

—¿Quieres algo mientras estoy fuera?— Preguntó la voz de Steve.

  
Tony murmuró algo, ya en un sueño. Para la próxima vez que se despertó, su cama estaba bastante vacía y solo Bruce dormía tranquilamente..

  
Fue en busca de sus compañeros rebeldes. Se sentía como cada otra mañana y Tony casi podía sentir que realmente era.

 

Su primera parada fue en la cocina. Por lo general, a Steve le gustaba preparar el desayuno para todo el equipo. Tony estaba normalmente dormido cuando regresó, pero la única vez que Tony había estado yendo durante veintiséis horas, fue testigo del exceso de energía que tenía el súper soldado incluso después de su huida.

 

En la entrada, se detuvo en seco. Esperaba ver platos de huevos, panqueques o salchichas, lo que fuera que Steve estuviera de humor para cocinar, pero en cambio había una cantidad impía de bagels. Montones y montones de bagels de desayuno.

  
Justo desde donde estaba parado, podía ver que había llanura, amapola, sésamo, trigo ... Había algunos que ni siquiera podían decir lo que eran, pero sabían que tenían que ser diferentes según la textura y la apariencia solos.

 

Estaba asombrado, sus cejas levantadas hasta la línea del cabello mientras evaluaba la toma del bagel. En el mostrador, también vio otras dos bolsas marrones con las partes superiores dobladas.

 

—JARVIS— preguntó Tony, e incluso en sus oídos, su voz sonó débil por la sorpresa. —Quiero un número. Analiza cuántos tipos de bagels hay si pudieras—

 

Hubo un sonido de sorpresa por parte de los ocupantes de la cocina mientras JARVIS examinaba obedientemente la habitación.

 

—Escanear el contenido de la mesa solo produce catorce tipos de panecillos, señor— le informó JARVIS. —¿Le gustaría saber los detalles, señor?—

 

Tony hizo un ademán con la mano y caminó hacia la cocina. Natasha apenas reconoció su presencia, captó la lectura en su tableta mientras Steve estaba en la cocina, terminando lo último de su cocina.

 

—Buenos días— lo saludó Clint. El arquero tenía dos bagels cortados frente a él. Aplicó crema de queso en todas las piezas, pensamientos preocupados. Natasha mordió su bagel antes de volver su atención a la tableta en su regazo.

 

Steve se volteo hacia él, con un plato en la mano, y Tony se sintió aliviado al ver que había algo más que panecillos para el desayuno.

  
—Oye, Tony— saludó Steve brillantemente. Su tono era cálido y feliz, y la mirada que le dio a Tony fue de orgulloso logro. Tony lo devolvió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se centraron en el plato que Steve luego coloco

  
Huevos, patatas fritas caseras y tocino. Perfecto. Tony se dirigió a agarrar un plato para poder ayudarse a sí mismo.

 

Steve comenzó a hablar mientras Tony sacaba un plato del estante para platos. —No sabía de qué tipo querías, así que me traje un par de cada uno—

 

Tony acababa de agarrar un tenedor cuando Steve dijo: —También tenían diferentes tipos de queso crema, así que hay ...—

 

Cada uno de ellos se volteo hacia el otro y se encontraron cara a cara. Steve estaba ofreciendo un plato de bagels que acababa de cortar para el omega. Tony parpadeó sorprendido. —Oh, eh, iba a tener algunas patatas y huevos. Necesito la proteína, ¿sabes?—

 

Entonces, para su horror, los ojos azules de Steve se agrandaron y se veía ... abatido.

 

—Oh— dijo el alfa, un indicio de decepción que atravesó el pecho de Tony ante su inesperada aparición. Y ahora Tony estaba pensando, ¿qué diablos ?

 

El alfa parecía congelado donde se encontraba y su expresión pasó de contenido a estoico. Sin embargo, su cuerpo contaba una historia diferente, los músculos de sus brazos se habían tensado y las líneas alrededor de su boca eran tensas. Su postura casi gritaba 'herida' y Tony sintió una mezcla de pánico y preocupación por el cambio repentino.

 

—Dijo que le dijiste que querías rosquillas esta mañana— dijo Natasha, levantando la vista cuando el silencio se hizo casi palpable.

 

—¿Cuándo lo hice ...?— Tony reflexionó. Steve hizo un ruido avergonzado e intentó alejarse antes de que Tony atrapara su muñeca.

 

—Oye, no— protestó Tony con dulzura. —Puedo hacer que esto funcione—

 

  
Tomó el plato de las manos de Steve y agarró uno de los huevos con su tenedor, hizo un emparedado de huevo. Cuando se llevó el sándwich a la boca, pudo ver a Steve mirándolo como si no estuviera seguro de si Tony lo estaba complaciendo.

 

Y realmente, eso era lo que Tony estaba haciendo cuando se comprometió. No había sentido ganas de comerse un panecillo, había muchas cosas honestas, pero el primer bocado del sándwich le hizo pensar de nuevo. El huevo era suave y sabroso, mientras que el bagel era masticable. Fue una buena combinación y decidió poner tocino en el siguiente para agregar un poco de crujiente crujiente a la mezcla. Estaba genuinamente complacido con eso y le dio a Steve una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras comía.

 

  
El alfa se relajó después de ver la sonrisa. Steve se sintió realizado cuando regresó de su carrera con dos bolsas de plástico repletas de bolsas de panecillos. Había tenido un momento de pánico en el deli, abrumado por la cantidad de opciones que se ofrecían hoy en día.

 

Afortunadamente, un empleado lo había notado, sonrió ante la mirada perdida en sus ojos y ayudó al alfa a elegir una variedad decente.

 

  
—Tu omega tiene suerte de tener un alfa tan atento— había dicho la chica antes de irse. Estaba aturdido pero extrañamente satisfecho por el comentario.

 

Cuando parecía que Tony no los quería en absoluto, Steve se había sentido ... rechazado. Era una sensación tan extraña que inmediatamente había intentado apartarla. Independientemente de su esfuerzo, aún le dolía a pesar de que trató de ignorarlo.

 

  
Afortunadamente, Tony había resuelto el problema de la manera fácil en que lo hizo para llegar a soluciones viables. Steve sintió su alfa ronroneando en su interior mientras el omega comía otro de sus sándwiches improvisados, haciendo suaves y felices ruidos que probablemente ni siquiera estaba consciente de haber hecho.

 

  
La atmósfera finalmente se deslizó de nuevo a un calor confortable. Hablaban entre bocados de comida y Tony finalmente disfrutaba del murmullo de conversación entre los alfas.

 

Estaba contento como estaba, observando a sus compañeros de equipo. Se había despertado en un estado relajado, una sorpresa cuando había considerado el resultado más probable de la mañana siguiente.

 

  
Él esperaba más ... ¿torpeza? No estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando realmente, pero además del pequeño contratiempo con Steve, la mañana se sintió extraña, pero en el buen sentido, normal.

 

  
Su mente regresó a todas esas mañanas antes de que su calor realmente golpeara en el pasado. Pepper había actuado como si hubiera una bomba a punto de caer a pesar de su alegría forzada.

 

  
Tony pasaría todas las mañanas en el laboratorio, sostenido solo por un tazón de cereales y una taza o dos de café tibio. Había tratado de evitar el calor tanto como podía, a menudo se había sumergido en sus proyectos en sus intentos. Cuando los calambres golpean, agudos y doloridos, nunca supo si era por sus dolores de precalentamiento o hambre.

 

Acaba de recordarse arrastrándose fuera del laboratorio y buscando el olor de Pepper en su cama. Eventualmente, el golpeteo de sus talones resonaría en el pasillo y ella entraría, suspiraría, y lo arrodillaría.

 

Había sido demasiado para ella y ni siquiera el calor de sus alfas podía aliviar el frío en su corazón cuando surgió el pensamiento desconcertante. Torció algo dentro de Tony que su calor o incluso él como persona puede ser demasiado para ellos también.

 

  
Era irracional, lo sabía. Bruce había explicado por qué sus calores previamente compartidos habían salido tan mal, pero esa parte irracional enterrada profundamente bajo toda la fría lógica todavía se lo comía. Se aferró al recuerdo de los brazos de Bruce a su alrededor y sus silenciosos pero firmes deseos de ser sus alfas.

 

  
Sin embargo, quería una idea de sus pensamientos, pero era reacio a pedirla. Se inclinó un poco, tratando de echar un vistazo a la tableta de Natasha y descubrió que se abrió en un artículo en polaco tal vez. Él apartó la mirada antes de que ella lo sorprendiera mirándolo fijamente, pero lo más probable es que lo supiera.

 

El humor de Steve había seguido mejorando. No tenía planes hoy y estaba considerando visitar uno de los museos de Nueva York, tal vez un museo de arte.

 

Clint estaba refunfuñando para sí mismo, claramente descontento por lo que fuera que había estado preocupando sus pensamientos.

 

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo— suspiró Clint mientras sacudía las migas de sus dedos.

 

—¿Hmm?— Respondió Natasha, levantando la vista brevemente para voltearse hacia el otro alfa.

 

Clint dobló su brazo sobre la mesa y enterró la cabeza, de modo que solo un ojo azul se asomó al grupo.

 

—Tenemos que enviar solicitudes de ausencia de calor— Clint gimió en sus brazos. Esto no era nuevo para Tony o Natasha, pero Steve aparentemente estaba sorprendido.

 

—El mío ya está adentro— Natasha se encogió de hombros, lo que solo hizo que Clint hiciera una mueca más. —Entro esta mañana—

 

—¿Qué?— Steve volteo sus ojos incrédulos hacia Clint. —¿Estas cosas no solo ... suceden?—

  
Tony no pudo evitar reírse de ellos a pesar de que podía sentir un rubor viajando a sus mejillas. Él era el motivo de estas solicitudes, después de todo. —Hah, consultor pagado aquí. Soy un hombre libre—

 

Clint lo miró disgustado y decidió responderle a Steve. —Los empleados combinados tienen que enviar uno al principio del año para su pareja y uno para ellos mismos si sus ciclos no están sincronizados. Entonces, ya sabes—agitó una mano en el aire, desde oso — No hay Excepciones—

 

Siguió diciendo como si recitara: —Los empleados no apaciguados deben presentar una solicitud de ausencia por calor dos semanas antes. Técnicamente son solo para mantener las hojas de disponibilidad actualizadas, pero ...— Su voz se redujo a un susurro bajo — Si presentas una solicitud en menos de dos semanas ... irá directamente a la bandeja de entrada del Director Fury—

 

—No hace falta decir que nadie presenta una solicitud de permiso, calor o de otro tipo, después del plazo de dos semanas— dijo irónicamente Natasha. Le dio a Tony una sonrisa, —No se puede evitar en nuestro caso sin embargo—

 

—Sí— Clint gimió, —lo que significa que para esta tarde, Fury tendrá tres pequeñas banderas rojas con mi nombre, Natasha, y sí, el tuyo también, Steve—

 

  
Tony se rió de su miseria, muy divertido hasta que Clint dijo con una sonrisa: —No te preocupes, cariño, tu nombre estará allí también". En cada aviso—

 

La idea de que Fury leyera su nombre en tres solicitudes diferentes para cuidar un calor ... Eso ciertamente mató su diversión.

 

  
—¿Qué?— Tony casi grito

 

—Tenemos que ponerle nombre a nuestro compañero— explicó Clint con un suspiro. Las sonrisas de Natasha solo crecieron ante la mirada que cruzó la cara de Tony. Parecía horrorizado y su boca se torció, tratando de adoptar una expresión estoica aunque falló miserablemente.

 

—Está bien, eso no es gracioso— exclamó Tony cuando Clint no se rió o lo llamó crédulo. —¿No es eso una invasión de privacidad o algo así?—

 

—Somos una organización gubernamental súper secreta— murmuró Clint contra la mesa. —No se trata de querer probar si estamos jugando al trabajo. Hacen verificaciones de antecedentes y todo eso—

 

—Mhmm— Natasha acordó con indiferencia, —Realmente he hecho algunos de ellos—

 

  
—Lo harías—Tony murmuró para sí mismo.

 

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Steve, quien interpretó la conversación con una mueca. —Buena suerte con eso, Cap—

 

Tony salió de la cocina, sus pensamientos giraron en tantas direcciones diferentes.

 

Podía verlo ahora, Fury ahora estaría arrepentido de llevar a Tony a los Avengers. Tony ha hecho lo que un ejército de alienígenas y un dios nórdico poseído no pudieron: incapacitar a los Vengadores. Bueno, está bien, eso fue una exageración. Su calor puede ser mortal a veces, pero solo durará una semana. El mundo puede sobrevivir sin ellos durante una semana, ¿verdad? Es mejor, Tony gruñó mentalmente para sí mismo.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando hacer algo de ciencia por si acaso no podía. No estuvo mal estar preparado.

 

 

Tony no pudo hacer ciencia esa tarde.

 

  
A las 2:45 PM, recibió una llamada del departamento de I + D de una de sus instalaciones en Nueva Jersey. Estaba bastante seguro de que su presencia no era necesaria, pero el investigador jefe logró convencerlo de que sería una buena idea hacer una aparición.

 

  
Era una instalación recién instalada y Tony había decidido visitar y caminar por los terrenos al menos cada dos años.

 

Tony era generalmente exigente con respecto a con quién pasaba el tiempo, pero descubrió que las mentes brillantes que reclutaban en su compañía tendían a estar en la misma onda que él. Generalmente hablando.

 

Sin embargo, todavía estaba ansioso por la noche anterior. Y no estaba 100% seguro, pero tenía esa pequeña sensación de hormigueo en la nuca que decía que sus alfas no estarían cómodos con él, incluso si decidía tomar su traje.

 

JARVIS aconsejó que Tony analizara su sangre para determinar los niveles de hormonas omegas. Fue significativamente más alto, pero los síntomas no habían empeorado aún. Él había estado revisando su sangre desde que sintió que los signos comenzaban y parecía tener un desarrollo errático. La información no lo ayudó en absoluto a determinar cuándo golpearía su calor.

 

Bruce estuvo preocupado todo el día. Desapareció a su piso después de despertarse y no aparecio hasta más tarde esa noche. Se suponía que debía haber una conferencia telefónica con varios físicos expertos. Le había prometido a Bruce que JARVIS no grabaría la llamada, aunque Tony había tenido tanta curiosidad sobre los temas de los que estarían hablando.

 

Estaba a punto de buscar a Clint o Natasha cuando JARVIS le informó que el Director Fury y un lacayo de SHIELD estaban entrando al edificio.

 

Hizo una fuga apresurada y se encontró con Steve mientras lo hacía. El alfa protestó por irse pero finalmente cedió. No quería que Tony fuera solo, Tony no quería ir solo, y ninguno de los dos quería encontrarse con el Director Fury.

 

Entonces Tony salió de Nueva York con Steve abrochado en el asiento del pasajero. Discutieron por la radio durante la mitad del viaje, y luego se unieron sobre cómo Nueva York realmente no había cambiado mucho desde los días de Steve.

  
Todavía era una ciudad bulliciosa llena de gente extraña y siempre estaba tan ocupada con la vida.

 

Se habían estado intercambiando miradas durante el viaje, Steve más que Tony, que intentó mantener la vista en el camino. Para cuando llegaron a la instalación, volvieron a las conversaciones fáciles, hablando de más renovaciones que Tony quería hacer en la Torre.

 

  
—No necesito nada elegante, Tony— argumentó Steve cuando el omega sugirió instalar una bañera de hidromasaje en el baño.

 

—Creo que una bañera de hidromasaje es bastante necesaria— replicó Tony. Dios, Tony adoraba su baño. "O", y Tony intentó su mano en esto, esperando que no se rompiera y le quemara en la cara. —Siempre puedes unirte a mí en el mío—

 

La cara de Steve se puso tan roja que Tony terminó sonriendo, satisfecho, mientras entraban al edificio.

 

Entonces Tony se dejó llevar por el equipo que trabajaba allí y Steve simplemente lo siguió. Hubo dos o tres personas emocionadas de conocerlo, pero en general, gravitaron alrededor del genio omega como planetas alrededor del sol.

 

Steve no se ofendió en absoluto. En realidad, se sintió un poco aliviado ya que su fama como Capitán América nunca le había sentado bien en los hombros. Era una persona sencilla con deseos simples y solo quería vivir una buena vida en la que sus amigos y los que él consideraba como familia estuvieran seguros y felices también.

 

Él casi se paraba contra la pared, siempre atento al omega mientras se movía por la habitación sin esfuerzo.

 

Tony trabajó su magia y encanto alrededor del grupo. Este era su mundo y él era Dios aquí. Habló y gesticuló mientras inspeccionaba sus proyectos, señalaba defectos y elogiaba los detalles que encontraba brillantes. Su emoción era obvia y todos estaban sintiendo los efectos de ella mientras su aroma saturaba lentamente la habitación.

 

  
Era un olor con el que Steve se había familiarizado, casi íntimamente con la forma en que estaba presionando el pecho contra el omega anoche. Lo atrajo a una especie de feliz aturdimiento, los ojos se centraron en Tony mientras continuaba sus inspecciones.

 

Luego olió algo e hizo que su labio superior se enroscara para mostrar sus dientes.

 

Excitación alfa

 

  
....................

Había un alfa detrás de su omega como un cachorro enamorado y la visión de Steve quedó sumergida en rojo. Tony no se dio cuenta cuando se sentó casualmente en el borde de un escritorio con sus piernas estiradas frente a él.

 

El alfa estaba flotando cerca de su omega. Era joven, acababa de salir de la universidad, tal vez, pero la forma en que miraba a Tony estaba haciendo que Steve curvara sus dedos mientras luchaba contra el repentino impulso de agarrar el omega y marcharse.

 

Tony estaba pasando un buen rato. Steve no le haría eso al genio ni a sí mismo.

 

Se negó a sucumbir a ese instinto tan básico que veía al alfa joven como una amenaza solo porque mostraba interés por Tony. No era nada como el alfa de la noche anterior.

 

El alfa más joven estaba compuesto, sus mejillas en de un rojo rubicundo, y sus ojos estaban fijos en Tony pero no estaban desenfocados por el hambre. No hizo ningún movimiento para tocar el omega a pesar de que trató de ser lo más cercano a lo socialmente aceptable.

 

Steve trató de dominar sus instintos diciéndose a sí mismo que el alfa era joven y obviamente adoraba a Tony por su trabajo.

 

La adoración al héroe, incluso. A lo largo de, Tony no ha dado señales de reconocer la atracción y esto ayudó a calmar los instintos alfa de Steve.

 

El tiempo que demoró a Tony en envolverlo todo fue demasiado largo para Steve, que no hizo nada más que vigilar a la otra alfa.

 

  
El investigador principal tomó una foto del grupo frente a la sala de laboratorio. Steve no se unió porque no era un empleado de la IS.

  
Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando el alfa colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Tony, pero no hizo nada porque un beta hizo lo mismo en el otro lado. Puede decir que Tony no estaba 100% cómodo, pero se mantuvo tan calmado como pudo. Mientras Tony no diera señales de angustia, Steve estaba seguro de poder hacer esto.

 

  
Le dieron un respiro antes de ir a cenar, lo que Tony le prometió al grupo como un regalo. La admiración que inicialmente tenían por el genio literalmente se cuadruplicó al momento del anuncio.

 

Cuando Tony se reincorporó a él después de la película, el olor de las otras personas lo golpeó como un tsunami, aplastándolo con su intensidad.

  
Aún podía oler el omega, pero el aroma de Tony estaba cubierto por todos los demás.

 

Steve apenas podía tolerarlo y luego no podía soportarlo en absoluto cuando sintió el aroma de un cachorro alfa manchado en el cuello de Tony.

 

  
Llevó a Tony sorprendido a lo que esperaba fuera el baño unisex. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del omega, la nariz enterrada contra el cuello de Tony mientras lo presionaba contra la pared.

 

No era amenazante, no estaba tratando de encerrar a Tony o impedir que se fuera. Era más como si sus instintos le dijeran que protegiera a los omega de los demás, para protegerlo.

 

El olor que respiraba estaba contaminado, pero podía oler el aroma único de Tony bajo todo eso.

 

Cada respiración lo hacía sentir mejor pero también le picaba las manos con la necesidad de arreglarlo.

 

Las manos de Tony le atravesaban el cabello y era relajante y agradable. Él era dócil y confiaba en los brazos de Steve y el alfa repentinamente se sintió culpable por la forma en que reaccionó.

 

 

—¿Estás bien allí, Steve?— La voz de Tony retumbó contra su mejilla.

 

Eso también se sintió bien, pero a regañadientes se alejó. No quería mirar a Tony a los ojos porque se avergonzaba de haber perdido el control.

 

—Sí ... Lo siento— suspiró con frustración —Acabo de perder el control—

 

—Fue Wells, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Tony con una mirada cómplice. —¿El chico alfa?—

 

Steve asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y Tony se rió entre dientes —Sí, pensé. Parecías realmente agrio una vez que comenzó a acercarse. Él solo está un poco asombrado. Él lo superará una vez que descubra cuán idiota soy—

 

El alfa quería sonreír, pero no le gustaba la forma en que Tony dijo eso. —Eres increíble, Tony— le dijo al omega con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

—Soy un genio— Tony simplemente corrigió.

 

—Asombroso también— Y Steve lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que en realidad sonaba verdad en lugar de la forma en que Tony mismo lo habría dicho. Entonces el omega cedió y aceptó suavemente lo que hizo sonreír a Steve.

 

—¿Crees que estás listo para regresar?— Tony juguetonamente se burló.

 

—En realidad ...— Steve inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en la curva del cuello de Tony para que su nariz se presionara contra la piel allí. Encontró el aroma del alfa allí, la afirmación sutil que no era realmente un reclamo, pero los instintos alfa de Steve gruñían sobre el aroma extranjero. A él no le gustaba nada.

 

—Tú ... Hueles como él— dijo en voz baja. —¿Puedo ...?— Acarició levemente el cuello de Tony y esperó que el omega no se ofendiera.

 

Tony sonó sorprendido mientras respondía: —¿Quieres perfumarme?—

 

Normalmente, tales medidas no eran necesarias entre alfas y omegas. Los Vengadores nunca habían tenido la necesidad de hacerlo ya que Tony había estado rodeado constantemente por ellos. Había estado sumergido en sus olores combinados, por lo que siempre olía a ellos.

 

  
Pero ahora, con los diferentes olores extraños que se aferraban a su ropa y su piel, a Steve le costaba desear nada más que frotarse todo en el omega

 

  
Sus manos se agarraron a la parte posterior de la camisa de Tony.

 

—Está bien, Cap— dijo Tony en voz baja. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de sumisión y Steve sintió que el apretado cordón de inquietud empezaba a desmoronarse con el permiso de Tony.

 

Al principio, simplemente presionó su mejilla contra el cuello de Tony. Entonces sus manos comenzaron a viajar, presionando suavemente pero firmemente hacia abajo, dejando su aroma para que borrara cualquier otro.

 

Comenzó a acariciar contra la suave piel intachable allí. El olor de Tony se estaba volviendo cada vez más limpio, más familiar ahora que Steve estaba agregando su propio aroma a el omega

 

Luego, junto con sus olores mezclados, Steve lo olió. Recordó cómo los ojos de Clint habían estado tan distraídos, tan aturdidos, cuando habló sobre el olor de Tony y cómo lo había estado afectando.

 

Steve actuó mortificado en ese momento, pero ahora, él entendía perfectamente. Este olor también le era familiar a Steve. Cada vez que atrapaba fragmentos, calentaba su sangre hasta hervir, el deseo y el hambre lo obligaban a hacer cosas más tarde esa noche. Y cuando se viniera, apretaría el nudo mientras fantaseaba con el omega que deseaba.

 

  
Tony. El olor era innegablemente él, pero más dulce, más profundo. Eso hizo que su cerebro se empañara de lujuria y le dolió porque eso significaba que Tony mismo estaba excitado.

 

  
Fue ese pensamiento el que lo hizo atreverse a presionar sus labios contra el cuello del omega. Cuando el aliento de Tony se detuvo, pero sus manos se curvaron sobre los brazos de Steve, el alfa lo siguió con un golpe de su lengua.

 

Esta era una forma más efectiva de deshacerse de los aromas persistentes que encontraba desagradables en su omega. Ayudó tremendamente que Tony solo le enseñara el cuello y le dio permiso al alfa para hacer lo que quisiera.

 

  
Así que Steve besó y lamió, respiró con avidez el aroma floreciente de la excitación de Tony. Y cuando el omega comenzó a suspirar de placer, Steve comenzó a chupar, encantado, eso causó que Tony se sobresaltara inicialmente por la sorpresa.

 

El gemido que vino después fue aún más estímulante y Steve lo siguió haciendo mientras usaba su boca y lengua para sacar más sonidos entrecortados de su omega.

 

Podía sentir el pene retorciéndose a la vida en sus pantalones y alejó sus caderas para que no comenzara instintivamente a rechinar contra el omega. Quería, Dios, si quería, pero más que eso quería tocar más la piel de Tony. Quería borrar por completo todos los otros olores, excepto los suyos. La camisa todavía olía tanto como extraños que Steve la quería fuera de él.

 

..................  
Sus manos se movieron hasta el borde de la camisa de Tony, tocando el material mientras preguntaba con ojos hambrientos y oscuros: —¿Puedo ...?—

 

Tony parecía más que feliz de estar de acuerdo con los avances de Steve, así que cuando sus propias manos cayeron para cubrir las de Steve, el alfa estaba preocupado. La respiración del omega era más pesada, pero sus ojos eran sorprendentemente claros.

 

  
—¿Cuánto sabes sobre lo que les sucede a los omegas cuando están constantemente con alfas?— Tony preguntó con seriedad.

 

  
Hubo una corriente subterránea nerviosa en su tono que Steve inicialmente no captó. Estaba distraído por la necesidad de tocar a Tony. Su creciente erección también dolía en los confines atrapados de sus pantalones, pero el omega lo miraba fijamente con una pizca de ansiedad que hizo que Steve reinara en su lujuria.

 

  
¿Qué había estado preguntando? Luego recordó cuál había sido la pregunta y Steve se sonrojó por completo, inmediatamente pensando que Tony estaba hablando de la forma en que los omegas se filtraban cuando se excitaban.

 

  
—Oh, Dios, Tony, sé todo sobre los pájaros y las abejas— le dijo al omega y lo juntó de nuevo. Le excitó, le hizo palpitar la erección y le dolió la sensación de las manos de Tony sobre él.

 

  
Su propia mano aterrizó en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, las puntas de los dedos rozaban ligeramente el hueso de la cola. Se sentía un poco audaz y por lo tanto, deslizó las puntas de los dedos justo debajo de la camisa de Tony, donde se encontró con el borde de los pantalones vaqueros de Tony.

 

  
Acarició la piel allí, sorprendido de lo suave y suave que se sentía. Él ya estaba recostado en el espacio de Tony, borracho por el delicioso aroma que todavía estaba saliendo de Tony en gruesas olas. Mordió el caparazón de la oreja del omega y dijo: —No tienes que avergonzarte si te mojas un poco ...—

 

  
—Uh, eso no es exactamente ... de lo que estoy hablando— Tony jadeó en respuesta. Sería tan fácil para él ir con eso e ignorar su incomodidad. Excepto ... realmente le molestó un poco.

 

Tony se obligó a alejarse, apenas, pero quería mirar a Steve a los ojos. Lo que vio allí hizo que su respiración se enredara al descubrir que se había convertido en el único foco de esos ojos azules. Podía sentir cada parte donde tocaban sus cuerpos, desde los muslos, hasta las caderas y el pecho Incluso podía sentir el bulto del pene de Steve contra él y eso lo hizo deseoso de dejar las palabras y simplemente llegar a lo que estaban haciendo.

 

Tony podía sentir la forma en que Steve se frotaba la piel y sabía que el alfa quería un mayor contacto entre ellos, pero se sentía nervioso de una forma que no lo ha hecho desde que era un adolescente desgarbado.

 

  
No se sentía cómodo con los demás al ver su torso desnudo y sabía que era superficial al respecto. El reactor Arc estaba incrustado en su pecho y la forma en que llegó no había sido un procedimiento ordenado. Había cicatrices feas y relucientes donde estaba el reactor y algunas de esas cicatrices eran como líneas plateadas de melocotón que se ramificaban desde su base.

 

  
No era artístico ni bello, era solo un recordatorio de la traición y la pérdida que había sufrido. Le había llevado mucho tiempo sentirse cómodo con cualquiera que lo viera sin camisa.

 

  
Sin embargo, entre los Vengadores, todos tenían sus cicatrices y nunca se había hecho ningún comentario o observación cada vez que un miembro los vislumbraba.

 

 

Sin embargo, no fue el reactor Arc lo que le preocupó. Fueron ... los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido gradualmente sin su aviso hasta hace poco. Le había vuelto cohibido de una manera que nunca había esperado sentir, así que se sintió un poco aprensivo cuando Steve estaba tratando de alcanzar más piel incluso cuando otro lado de él estaba ansiosamente de acuerdo.

 

  
Lo deseaba desesperadamente, quería sentir las ásperas manos encallecidas de Steve deslizarse sobre su piel, pero había esa inquietud que lo detenía. Desde que descubrió lo que había sucedido, Tony comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ya no era el suyo. Se produjo una ansiedad que fue difícil de combatir.

 

  
Las manos de Tony presionaron ligeramente sobre el firme pecho del alfa como si no estuviera seguro si quería alejar a Steve.

 

Steve se detuvo, mirando hacia el omega, —¿Qué pasa?—

 

—Um— murmuró Tony, sin saber cómo explicarlo. —Tal vez, solo puedo mostrarte—

 

  
Se quitó la camisa y al principio, Steve no entendió cuál es el problema. Lo primero que vio fue el reactor de arco, y al igual que todo lo que Tony creó, Steve quedó fascinado. El resplandor azul era de otro mundo y le sorprendió que este fuera el producto de la brillantez de Tony y su voluntad de vivir.

 

  
Luego notó las protuberancias rosadas de los pezones de Tony y quiso tocarlas, pero no quería centrarse en ellas. Así que deslizó sus manos por los costados de Tony, acariciando la piel del omega como quería.

 

  
Exploró y le dio tiempo al omega para que se familiarizara con su toque. Cuando las manos de Steve alcanzaron sus pectorales, notó una diferencia. Era más suave de lo que esperaba, como que le recordaba, la comprensión hizo clic en su mente.

 

  
—¿Esto ...?— Preguntó y se encogió de hombros internamente por la respiración entrecortada de su voz.

 

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, se dijo, mientras contemplaba el suave oleaje del pecho de Tony. Él no quería llamarlos pechos. Tony era un hombre, un omega, y esa palabra trajo a la mente las curvas obvias que las hembras naturalmente tienen.

  
No estaba en su mente, aunque eso era lo que eran, independientemente de su pequeño tamaño.

 

—Sí ...— Tony exhaló cuando comenzó a excitarse aún más. Los pulgares de Steve rozaban su piel en una lenta caricia, apenas tocaban sus pezones. Parecía una provocación, la forma en que le dolía el toque de Steve allí. Aún así, preguntó: —No ... ¿no te parece poco atractivo? Soy un hombre, quiero decir ...—

 

No eran tan notables como las de una mujer, pero definitivamente eran más llenas que las que tendría un hombre de la complexión de Tony. Mientras que las mujeres de todas las denominaciones tenían senos de forma natural, un omega solo se desarrolló bajo las circunstancias correctas y el tamaño era genético y se basaba en la oferta y la demanda.

 

El embarazo tiende a hacerlo de la manera más fácil. La ruta menos común se estaba sumergiendo constantemente en estrecha proximidad con un alfa potente, o en el caso de Tony, con varios alfas.

 

Cuando acababan de desarrollarse, se veían así, un ligero ablandamiento de los músculos del pecho, apenas perceptible al principio. Podrían seguir siendo tan pequeños, solo un puñado vacío, o podrían crecer más. Depende realmente del omega y su situación.

 

Steve había visto imágenes de omegas masculinos con pechos llenos por cortesía de Internet. Los pectorales de Tony eran suaves, solo un ligero oleaje, los pezones rosados y ansiosos, de aspecto suave.

 

Él entendía la imagen corporal y cómo algunas personas se avergonzaban de sus cuerpos. Había sido una de esas personas antes del suero, escondiendo su dolorosa larguirudez debajo de la ropa demasiado holgada para él porque era muy delgado y no tenía ningún músculo.

 

Pero no podía ver ninguna razón para que Tony se avergonzara de su cuerpo. De hecho, la evidencia del efecto de los alfas sobre Tony fue, en todo caso, extremadamente excitante.

 

Quería dejar que sus acciones hablaran más que sus palabras y así, se inclinó bajo la mirada pesada de los ojos de Tony y lo hizo con la suficiente lentitud para que Tony pudiera alejarse si quisiera. Cuando la única reacción que recibió fue el oscurecimiento de la mirada de Tony, Steve se pego en un pezón

 

Él se amamantó ligeramente, no queriendo lastimar el omega y también inseguro de cuán sensible era Tony con este tipo de estimulación. Tony estaba compartiendo esto con él y Steve podía sentir la forma en que sus instintos alfa ronronearon al pensar que él podría ser el primero en tocar a Tony de esta manera.

 

Cuando el omega se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación, continuó, curvando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del omega para acercarlo suavemente más cerca.

 

El pezón era suave en su boca, la areola hinchada debajo de su lengua. Masajeó el tejido regordete alentador, preguntándose si Tony estaba tan cambiado por su presencia que su cuerpo podría empezar a producir leche para ellos. No sabía qué excitante era ese pensamiento en realidad hasta que sintió su pene latir fuertemente en sus pantalones. Pulsó con la necesidad de atención que lo hizo marearse con la sensación.

 

Dios, esperaba que fuera así. Ahora que la idea estaba en su cabeza, no podía deshacerse de la imagen de Tony retorciéndose en su regazo mientras Steve chupaba su pezón. O mejor aún, haciendo que su omega lo montara, ordeñando su hinchado nudo mientras Steve extraía la dulce leche de su cuerpo.

 

Su pene se crispó violentamente, muy interesado en hacer realidad esas fantasías.

 

Tuvo que quitarse del pezón pero no antes de darle otra lamida burlona. Él dijo: —¿Eso responde tu pregunta?—

 

  
Tony respiraba pesadamente y, Dios, parecía tan bellamente destrozado solo por la boca de Steve sobre su pecho. —No sabía que se sentiría así ..—

 

  
—¿Se siente bien?— Preguntó Steve solo para estar seguro. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba más que bien, pero quería oír a Tony decirlo. Quería escuchar a Tony admitir que quería que Steve lo hiciera.

 

—Sí— respiró el omega y luego instó a Steve a que volviera a su pecho, que el alfa obedeció con más facilidad. Él lo quería tanto, después de todo.

 

Steve puso su boca de nuevo en el pezón del omega y trazó la suave piel con su lengua. Una profunda inhalación lo hizo temblar cuando el aroma de la excitación de Tony comenzó a llenar su nariz, más profundo y especiado de deseo.

 

  
Steve se sintió casi ebrio con el aroma del omega, era tan pesado en el aire ahora y mezclado con su propio olor. Fue embriagador y demasiado bueno, los dos se entrelazaron.

 

Se preguntó si el omega se estaba mojando y luego se preguntó si sería capaz de oler su slick si lo hiciera. El aroma de Tony estaba despertando como era, el olor de su lubricación podría simplemente enviarlo al frenesí.

 

Enrolló sus dedos donde estaban apoyados contra la aguda protuberancia de la cadera de Tony y resistió el impulso de simplemente extender la mano hacia atrás y apretar el firme músculo del culo de Tony.

 

  
En lugar de eso, volvió a enfocarse en hacer lo que el omega quería y masajeó la suave hinchazón de su pecho. Mordió suavemente, apenas presionó sus dientes para probar la reacción de Tony.

 

El sobresalto y su respiración era bueno y también la forma en que Tony lo miraba con grandes ojos marrones, una rápida lengua rosa lamiéndose los labios secos.

 

Todas las señales eran positivas, así que Steve continuó, mordisqueando suavemente el pezón antes de calmarlo con su lengua. Él llevó su mano libre al otro, no queriendo descuidarlo solo porque no quería llevarlo a cabo todavía.

 

  
Frotó el pezón con el pulgar, un poco triste porque no había leche dulce del maravilloso cuerpo de Tony.

 

  
Quizás a su tiempo? Su mente animó optimista.

 

  
Comenzó a aplicar una suave succión a la que tenía en la boca, esperando poder saborear la esencia de omega. Todo lo que podía saborear era la sal limpia de la piel de Tony, pero no podía encontrarlo en sí mismo para sentirse decepcionado. ¿Cómo podría estar él cuando tenía este precioso omega en sus brazos, jadeando y retorciéndose por las sensaciones que Steve estaba arrancando de su cuerpo?

 

  
Tony permitió que la pared soportara su peso, su respiración aumentaba gradualmente a medida que se excitaba más y más. Cada golpe de la lengua de Steve contra él hacía que el omega se retorciera, cada mordisco enviaba un escalofrío que le bajaba por la columna vertebral, donde se enganchaba en su vientre y tiraba, agudo y deliciosamente bueno.

 

  
Pasó sus manos por el cabello de Steve e inclinó la cara del alfa para que sus ojos se pudieran encontrar fácilmente. La acción hizo que su pezón húmedo saliera de la boca del alfa y se estremeció cuando el cálido soplo de la respiración de Steve lo convirtió en guijarro a la dureza.

 

  
Tony vio el deseo ardiendo en la mirada de Steve. Podía sentirlo cocer a fuego lento en su propio cuerpo, encendido a la vida por el toque alfa.

 

Los labios de Steve estaban húmedos con su saliva, la boca aún dividida, como si estuviera feliz de no hacer nada más que explorar este nuevo cambio en el cuerpo de Tony si solo el omega se lo permitiera.

 

  
Y era un pensamiento tentador, pero aún más era el deseo de sentir la boca de Steve presionada contra la de él. Quería sentir su alfa temblar contra él tan seguramente como Steve le estaba haciendo. Así que instó al alfa a acercarse más, alineando sus cuerpos para que una vez que Steve se diera cuenta, se moviera ansiosamente en el beso.

 

  
Sus cuerpos presionaron juntos. Los tuvo a los dos jadeando ya que no solo sus cuerpos se acercaban, sino también sus caderas y sus ingles. Tony estaba duro en sus pantalones y Steve podía sentir la cálida longitud presionando contra su dura erección.

 

  
La sensación del pene de Tony contra él hizo que el alfa gimiera suavemente al sentir que su necesidad de omega aumentaba. Quería frotar su esencia en la piel de Tony, sentirla cálida y temblar bajo sus manos al hacerlo.

 

  
Al mismo tiempo, quería devorar la boca de Tony, familiarizarse con la textura de su lengua y la suavidad de sus labios. Sus bocas se deslizaron una contra la otra, una y otra vez hasta que una de ellas se separó, permitiendo que la otra sumergiera su lengua dentro.

 

  
Tony sabía tan dulce como el azúcar que estaba en su café y tan amargo, pero a Steve no le importó en absoluto. La boca de Tony se sintió celestial y su lengua, deslizándose sinuosamente contra la suya, era simplemente pecaminosa.

 

 

Se apretaron lentamente uno contra el otro y encontraron un ritmo cómodo que los hizo gemir contra la boca del otro.

 

  
Una de las manos de Steve había llegado al culo de Tony. Tony no protestó, incluso retrocedió un poco cuando el alfa apretó el músculo carnoso.

 

  
Su propia mano se apretó entre sus cuerpos y frotó la dureza prominente del paquete de Steve. Steve buscó a tientas en la parte trasera redonda y gimió cuando sintió la humedad que se filtraba a través de los jeans de Tony.

 

Sus dedos se humedecieron con la mancha de Tony y solo quería chuparla de sus dedos.

 

  
—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto— Steve logró jadear. Tony decidió callarlo con un beso. Agarró el pene de Steve a través de sus pantalones, le dio un apretón provocador. Sonrió contra su boca cuando el alfa resistió su toque.

 

Se las arregló para deshacer el botón de Steve y luego metió la mano para obtener esa carne caliente palpitante. Se maravilló del peso en la palma de su mano, pero gimió cuando Steve comenzó a moverse contra su mano contra sus pantalones sin aliento.

 

  
—Yo no...— Steve jadeó de nuevo. —Quiero decir, simplemente no aqui — Su otra mano apretó el pecho de Tony y pellizcó el pezón puntiagudo. —Te mereces una cama ... Dios, quiero llevarte a la cama—

 

  
Y esa declaración silenciosa hizo que el corazón de Tony se disparara. Le hizo desear decirle cuán dulce era eso, pero en cambio, se burló de su alfa con palabras y toques. —¿Ni siquiera va a comprarme la cena?— Bromeó Tony contra la boca del alfa.

 

  
Él sacó el pene de Steve de su ropa interior y finalmente fue capaz de echarle un buen vistazo. Se erguía con orgullo, grande y grueso, elevándose desde una mata de pelo rubio.

 

Estaba enrojecido de un rosa bonito, la cabeza en forma de hongo brillante ya estaba babeando gotas de líquido presemen blanco nacarado.

 

  
Su pene estaba caliente como la sangre y se sentía tan aterciopelado cuando Tony lo acarició.

 

  
Steve se estremeció y tomó represalias al dejar la tentación que tenía el trasero de Tony de devolverle el favor. Buscó con la cremallera en su afán, pero logró la misma hazaña. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior se estaban convirtiendo en una molestia, así que Tony los pateó, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente al alfa.

 

  
Steve permitió que sus ojos vagaran e inmensamente disfrutó de la vista. Luego tomó el pene del omega en su mano, descubriendo la forma y el peso de la erección de Tony.

 

  
Él amaba la forma en que se sentía. En comparación con un alfa o beta, los omegas eran más pequeños pero más sensibles. Incluso frotar ligeramente contra la carne de su pene omega hizo que Tony se estremeciera y gritara.

 

  
Steve lo besó suavemente, luego presionó por otro beso, más duro que el primero, antes de decir: —Esta noche, te compraré la cena esta noche—

 

  
Tony bufó una risa que se convirtió en un gemido lleno de placer cuando Steve se aferró a su cuello. Chupó una marca roja brillante justo al lado de la manzana de Adam, menos prominente del omega.

 

  
—Además— dijo Steve mientras admiraba el intenso contraste contra la piel de Tony. —Conseguí tu desayuno, y el desayuno triunfa sobre la cena en mi libro—

 

 

—Sí, está bien— Tony respondió distraídamente cuando Steve bombeó suavemente su pene. —El desayuno estuvo bueno, mereces una recompensa—

 

  
Steve sonrió por lo distraído que estaba Tony, disfrutando del placer de sus cuerpos frotándose. Steve pensó que nunca podría tener suficiente de esto ahora que lo probó.

 

  
—Oh, ¿verdad?— Suspiró Steve y se apiadó de él, dejando que el pene de Tony fuera a molestar a otra área menos sensible. —¿Y si te quiero como mi recompensa? —

 

 

—Sí, lo que quieras— Tony estuvo de acuerdo y suspiró cuando Steve lo besó sin aliento otra vez. El omega sonrió sin vergüenza ante su oferta y Steve pensó que se veía tan hermoso desnudo excepto por su confianza en sí mismo.

 

  
Su cuerpo era vulnerable a los ojos de Steve y se demoró en los pezones del omega, que eran puntiagudos y aún húmedos por la boca de Steve. Su enrojecido omega estaba de pie orgullosamente entre sus piernas y el pene de Steve parecía grande e intimidante como se le compraría.

 

  
—Te quiero ya— dice Steve, con voz devastada mientras hacía su pedido. El cerebro de Tony sonó fuera de línea antes de que su mente lo alcanzara rápidamente. Lo dejó sin palabras, con la boca tan seca, que Steve comenzó a sentirse aprensivo. Tal vez él había ido demasiado lejos?

 

  
Pero Tony solo le dio un fuerte beso, antes de jadear, —Dios, sí, hazlo— Y Steve se sintió tan aliviado y tan excitado que tuvo que agarrarse a su pene para evitar correrse allí mismo.

 

  
—¿Cómo me quieres?—Tony respiró caliente contra su boca y Steve gimió por pura excitación. Solo la implicación sola ... y los pensamientos que lo inspiraron lo hicieron tirar de sus bolas en un intento desesperado de evitar su orgasmo inminente.

 

  
—¿Me quieres así?—Preguntó Tony. Presionó contra el alfa, golpeando sus penes juntos. —¿O quieres que mire hacia la pared ...?— Puedes cojerme los muslos si quieres... Ven por mi trasero o mi agujero si quieres eso también ...—

 

  
Sus ojos eran tan grandes mientras Tony hablaba. Cada palabra que se le cayó de la boca hizo que Steve se acercara más a su orgasmo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, atrapó la boca del omega con la suya para detener el flujo de palabras demasiado tentadoras y trató de decidir.

 

  
Eso solo lo empeoró, ya que fue bombardeado por imágenes de los escenarios exactos de Tony. De celo entre la suave carne de sus muslos ... Tony se abrió para mirarlo, e incluso la imagen de la cabeza rojiza de su miembro presionó contra su agujero. Llegaría tan duro, el borde le mordía la cabeza, ansioso y desesperado por el calor de su semen.

 

  
O podría acariciarlos juntos. Podía ver a Tony estremecerse, apretar el estómago y agitarse el pecho, pezones rosa bonitos hinchados y doloridos por su toque.

 

  
Fue casi una tortura que solo pueda elegir uno, al menos por ahora.

 

  
—Así— finalmente decidió. Steve quería ver la cara de Tony. Quería ver su reacción cuando alcanzara el culmen y el estómago del omega con su semen. Tal vez incluso podría frotarlo en los pezones de Tony antes de que se lo jodiera con los dedos.

 

 

Sí, eso era lo que quería hacer. Capturó fácilmente la boca del omega, lamiendo profundamente, y suspiró cuando sus lenguas se deslizaron juntas.

 

  
Él se estaba acariciando rápidamente ahora. La urgencia era como un dolor en su estómago, una presión dura en sus bolas que se había tensado nuevamente, lista para descargar. Podía sentir su nudo creciendo también, solo una ligera hinchazón de tejido duro en la base. Cuando se venga, su nudo explotará, engordando con la venida que su cuerpo tiene para ofrecer antes de derramar brotes desordenados.

 

  
Las manos de Tony se hicieron cargo y el omega trabajó su erección sin esfuerzo. Steve estuvo tan cerca de venirse que fue un maldito milagro que no lo haya hecho.

 

  
Jugó con el pene de Tony con una mano, con la intención de hacerlo correr primero. Su mano abarcó fácilmente la erección del omega y se deleitó con el sonido del placer de Tony cuando se acercó a la liberación.

 

  
Entonces Steve pellizcó su pezón con fuerza, y Tony se sacudió, gimiendo cuando se derramó en la mano de Steve. El súbito chasquido de calor se filtró en su carne mientras exprimía el orgasmo de Tony de su cuerpo. Sacó un puñado de semen del omega y estaba caliente mientras cubría sus dedos.

 

  
Una vez que Tony fue un desastre estremecedor, Steve llevó su mano cubierta de semen a donde Tony todavía estaba tirando del pene del alfa. Cubrió la mano de Tony con la suya y lo guió a un ritmo rápido e implacable en su pene que gotea desesperadamente.

 

  
No tomó mucho tiempo en absoluto. Los ojos de Steve estaban pegados a la cara del omega a medida que se acercaba cada vez más al clímax. Cuando la lengua rosada de Tony lamió sus labios, y la voz entrecortada de Tony susurró baja y sucia, —Vamos, vente para mí, Steve ... quiero sentirte en mi piel ...— Fue entonces cuando el orgasmo de Steve le atravesó el cuerpo.

 

  
Su nudo explotó, hinchándose en una gran bola de carne sensible en la base de su pene. Tony inmediatamente lo rodeó con su puño, apretando con fuerza para que la espalda de Steve se inclinara mientras jadeaba a través de su orgasmo. Tony masajeó su nudo, persuadiéndolo para que liberara el torrente de semen que quería casi desesperadamente.

 

  
Salió del alfa como una inundación, cálida y espesa donde aterrizó en el estómago de Tony. Steve logró atrapar el destello de calor en la cara de Tony cuando el primer golpe de semen cayó sobre su piel.

 

  
Y cuando vio la intensa hambre en los ojos de Tony crecer mientras miraba donde su mano estaba bombeando el pene de Steve, simplemente no podía mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de que él quería.

 

Se apretaron fuertemente, perdidos en la sensación de su orgasmo. Estaba apoyado pesadamente contra la pared, empujando las caderas débilmente mientras Tony continuaba ordeñándolo.

 

  
Cuando terminó, su pene seguía enviando pulsos de esperma, pero ahora más débil, menos intenso y menos volumen en comparación con el primer orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo fue el más intenso, produciendo la mayor cantidad de esperma de su eyaculación. Tenía dos mini orgasmos más que lo hacían gemir suavemente, pero no eran tan intensos. Su nudo se desinfló rápidamente después de lo que tendía a hacer si no estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de un omega.

 

 

Luego pudo abrir los ojos y la vista que tenia lo dejó sin aliento.

 

  
Había franjas blancas en la barriga y la ingle de Tony. El semen era espeso y aún cálido cuando lo tocó, extendiéndolo sobre las partes de Tony que no había alcanzado. Había una mezcla del gasto de Tony y su ppropio semen del pene suavizante del omega. Deslizó sus dedos húmedos sobre los pezones de Tony, rodeó cada protuberancia para que brillara con la humedad en la luz del baño con su esperma.

 

La mirada de Tony era pesada sobre él así que levantó los ojos y se encontró con ellos. El omega estaba saciado y satisfecho, la mente inspirada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero más allá de eso, había una chispa de hambre, no por una necesidad inmediata, sino por el futuro y lo que harían entonces.

 

  
Tony se deslizó sus manos en el cabello de Steve otra vez y cuando lo tiró hacia sus pezones, se humedeció por el semen de Steve, el alfa inclinó la cabeza. Se llevó cada pico a la boca, los chupú y los limpió tan minuciosamente como los ensució.

 

Compartió el gusto con Tony, y el omega lo saboreó con entusiasmo. Limpió los dedos de Steve y aceptó las gotas de leche que el alfa limpió de su vientre.

 

  
Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en lo que harían a continuación.

 

Más tarde, cuando estaban cenando, Tony estaba sentado y sentado mientras que estaban rodeados por sus empleados, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo de que el olor penetrante de Steve este en su piel.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Las conclusiones se hacen con datos insuficientes. Tony corrige el error"
> 
>  

 

 

Para Tony y Steve, no parecía haber cambiado nada después de lo que sucedió en las instalaciones de SI. Seguían siendo solo ... Tony y Steve, pero había una brillante conciencia del otro que surgió entre ellos.

 

Era como si se vieran con ojos nuevos. Steve ahora sabía lo que Tony padecía en agonía de pasión. Anhelaba volver a hacerlo, catalogar cada contracción y escalofrío, cada suspiro y gemido.

 

Y Tony había sentido el empuje y la rutina de las caderas de Steve contra las suyas, sintió que el alfa temblaba contra él cuando alcanzó su liberación. Estaba tan ansioso por sentir el calor de las manos de Steve sobre su piel, para escuchar los sonidos que el alfa haría cuando sus labios se presionaban juntos.

 

Todo fue un descubrimiento y los asombró a ambos, ser tan conscientes de la existencia del otro. Se sentía como si un nuevo mundo se hubiera abierto frente a ellos.

 

Tal vez las cosas sí cambiaron, pero el nivel no fue catastrófico. Fueron ligeros, pequeños cambios, como secretos que se susurraban entre dos personas.

 

Era, a veces, obvio y sutil. Steve no saltó en cada oportunidad para ponerse a la altura de Tony, pero le gustaba actuar como el caballero que había sido criado para ser. Así que estaba atento y se colocó en situaciones que normalmente se abstendría de hacer con un omega en el que no estaba interesado.

 

Tony se sintió molesto, pero extrañamente complacido cuando Steve se tocó la parte baja de la espalda cuando entraron al restaurante o cuando el alfa le sacó la silla. Pasado de moda puede ser, pero fue tan cariñoso Steve que Tony no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente.

 

Todos los ojos de las otras mesas estaban entretenidos en ellos, muy curiosos por ver la reacción del omega. Casi podía ver sus expectativas de él como si fuera un guión bien conocido a la espera de ser leído.

 

Tony Stark, un omega independiente tan deseado por muchos y uno que se ha negado a sucumbir a sus instintos para doblar su cuello a un alfa ... Había lástima en sus ojos cuando vieron a Steve realizar estos gestos y no debería haber sabido cómo Stark reaccionaría ante tales pantallas?

 

Y esperaban que Tony se riera de los gestos de la alfa o incluso desatara esa aguda y aguda mente suya para cortar el ego de la alfa en cintas. Todo era entretenimiento para ellos, chismes silenciosos que podían compartir con otros en el próximo almuerzo o cena. Tony a veces se desesperaba porque esta era la opinión pública sobre él. Otras veces, se deleitaba con la reputación.

 

Pero para Steve ... su compañero de equipo, su alfa, su amigo ... los forasteros solo podían mirar boquiabiertos cuando el omega se sonrojó con un rosado que ninguno de ellos había visto.

 

Él no se retiró de la luz de Steve ni se mofó de la silla extraída. Se movió con el peso de la mano de Steve contra su espalda como si siempre hubiera estado allí, y se sentó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Desconcertó a la multitud y lo delicioso que sus mentes susurraron, era incluso mejor de lo que habían planeado decirle a sus conocidos.

 

Los rumores comenzaron y se volvió loco con instantáneas silenciosas imágenes etiquetadas con curiosas especulaciones. Nadie sabía la verdad pero finalmente circuló en internet como hechos.

 

Sus empleados estaban encantados y los que se sentían lo suficientemente cómodos como para hacerlo lo molestaban sin malicia.

 

Era una apariencia diferente para el omega normalmente seguro, pero era completamente entrañable. Lo hacía parecer tan joven, suave en los bordes en lugar del genio sarcástico y agudo que muchos estaban acostumbrados a ver en la televisión. También lo hacía muy deseable y cada alfa y beta observaban sus acciones con enfoque láser.

 

Y a Steve ... No le molestó en absoluto. Lo hicieron a través de la cena sin ningún incidente. El alfa se relajó, sonriendo, mientras participaba en conversaciones, incluso cuando la charla giraba en torno a temas más adecuados para los atracones de ciencia de Tony y Bruce.

 

Ayudó que lo que sea que sucedió entre ellos hiciera explotar las puertas que los separaban, ese límite que dictaba lo socialmente aceptable aparte de lo inapropiado.

 

Steve mantuvo el PDA al mínimo. Incluso después de lo sucedido, todavía sentía que todo lo que había entre ellos era delicado y frágil. Precioso. No quería aplastarlo cuando todavía era tan nuevo, pero reconoció el cambio con cada mirada prolongada, cada toque incidental.

 

Parecía que no podía negar el deseo de tocar al omega casualmente. En todo caso, Steve encontró aún más excusas para hacerlo. Él también lo disfrutó aún más, la calidez que sintió cuando tocó el codo de Tony o el dorso de su mano cuando hablaron. Se sentía natural y Tony parecía disfrutar de la atención, así que siguió haciéndolo.

 

Y cuando por fin estuvieron solos, seguía siendo el mismo, pero aún más íntimo, incluso si no estaban haciendo nada sexual.

 

La atmósfera entre ellos se sintió cargada. Las apariencias entre ellos eran miradas de mutuo conocimiento.

 

Había una anticipación entre ellos, aunque no habían hablado de hacer nada.

 

Hubo silencio en el auto cuando regresaron a Nueva York. Fue cómodo y Steve solo lo rompió una vez para comentar que el chico alfa estaba bien después de todo.

 

El aroma de Steve en el omega fue obvio durante toda la cena, casi ofensivo a pesar de la ducha improvisada que ambos pudieron tomar en la instalación del SI antes de irse. Sin embargo, duchas separadas, porque las duchas de las instalaciones SI eran pequeñas cosas pequeñas destinadas a limpiezas rápidas.

 

Tony había pensado brevemente en la idea de tomar una agradable ducha humeante con su alfa, de ver el juego de agua corriendo por los músculos flexivos de Steve mientras ... La idea había sido cortada rápidamente. De esa manera, se generaron pensamientos peligrosos, que él preferiría tener en la privacidad de su habitación en lugar de que sus pensamientos fueran anunciados en el camino a la cena.

 

Tal vez no había borrado su pensamiento lo suficientemente. Steve ciertamente había parecido distraído cuando tomó su turno en la ducha, los ojos azules se dilataron cuando captó una pista del slick de Tony en el aire.

 

El omega lo había besado antes de que la puerta se cerrara, burlándose de él con promesas del futuro.

 

Cuando volvieron a la Torre y el automóvil estaba estacionado en el garaje, Steve cogió el omega en sus brazos otra vez. Lo besó lenta y dulcemente en el ascensor, una mano en el cabello oscuro de Tony y otra enroscada alrededor de su cintura.

 

Sus cuerpos se rozaron y tanto omega como alfa se perdieron en el calor que se había estado acumulando entre ellos desde el último beso.

 

Fury los encontro en el piso besuqueandose, a simple vista no le gusto, frunció el seño y los miro apaciblemente. Con una enorme erección Steve entro al piso, pero si Fury podia ignorarlo, el también podia.

El acensor sse serro y fury no podia estar mas que furioso y mas aun con la sonrisa de Tony

Fueron los pasos los que llamaron la atención de Bruce primero. Estaban familiarizados y realmente, la única persona que entraría a su piso tan casualmente era Tony.

  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron y el omega entró, completamente a gusto, Bruce sonrió con facilidad. Tony parecía relajado y, aunque no esencialmente despreocupado, había una suavidad en él que era notablemente diferente. También hubo un rebote en su paso, también diferente de los fuertes pasos confiados que le gustaba hacer. Bruce no quería llamar a la caminata del omega, pero a veces esa palabra describía mejor la manera segura en que se movía.

 

Él era un hombre atractivo. No era solo el marco de su cuerpo, el conjunto de sus hombros, o la curva de su sonrisa ... Lo que realmente hizo por Bruce fue la pensara que Tony era extraordinario

 

Era fácil caer en sus encantos, pero espigar el funcionamiento de su mente era increíble. Y Bruce vio todo lo que era el resultado de la mente de Tony. Cualquiera, realmente, si se tomaran el tiempo de mirar, podría prestar atención. Tony era un inventor y mientras la gente se maravillaba de sus manos, manos que construían y daban forma a las cosas, Bruce nunca olvidó que fue la mente de Tony la que puso manos a la obra.

 

Y para que una mente le hablara a otra, para que Bruce hablara con Tony y analizara esas palabras y respondiera con una comprensión perfecta ... Fue lo más cerca que había estado del nirvana en mucho tiempo.

 

Incluso antes de encontrarse con él, el nombre de Tony había estado enyesado por todas partes, y junto con él, todos los chismes de los medios.

 

A Bruce nunca le había interesado sintonizar la información, no había visto el punto. Incluso cuando ambos ocupaban esferas similares de trabajo, todavía estaban en mundos diferentes.

 

Cuando descubrió que Tony Stark era un omega, se sintió intrigado y luego lo descartó rotundamente. Quien atrapara a el omega ciertamente llevaría un estilo de vida interesante, pero esa persona nunca sería Bruce Banner.

 

No tenía la constitución para vivir en el punto de mira que siempre parecía seguir al Omega Stark. Podría dedicar toda su vida a trabajar e investigar sus proyectos y nunca tener la oportunidad de ver a Stark con los ojos cerrados, y mucho menos ser presentado al omega.

 

Qué irónico que ese destino que lo llevo aquí. Que Bruce se encontraría viviendo con Stark, no, en la sede de los Avengers cuando meses antes, apenas había estado viviendo. Se había recluido mientras atravesaba el nivel más bajo de su vida.

 

  
Estar solo significaba no lastimar a otra persona y Bruce había estado de acuerdo con eso. Y luego, un equipo de individuos improbables lo arrastró de la oscuridad, jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

 

Y no solo eso, sino que él era parte de algo. Mientras ponía sus ojos en el omega, sintió que la sensación de maravilla lo llenaba.

 

Resultó que él era esa persona, después de todo. O al menos, era uno de los miembros con la fortuna de estar en un grupo en el que Tony Stark era el proveedor de omega. Fue realmente notable.

 

Y luego la siguiente inhalación que tomó trajo consigo un aroma abrumador que sintió como si lo golpeara con fuerza en el plexo solar. Trabajó para respirar y su atención se centró en contener la oleada de emociones que se apresuraban en su cuerpo. Se mordió la garganta, como contener la bilis, incluso él sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no era lo que era. Sin embargo, ardía, ácido y agudo en la garganta, pero sabía que si lo dejaba salir, sucederían cosas peores.

 

Fue la ráfaga de ira, el preludio de su transformación, y el miedo a perder el control aquí se agrega a la mezcla tóxica. Pudo contenerlo porque la afluencia de emociones, tan repentina como era, no era abrumadora. Había sido un shock, pero manejable. Apenas.

 

El aroma era rico en la piel de Tony, un aura que se proyectaba desde su cuerpo. Era familiar, muy familiar, pero no era de Tony y Bruce realmente no había anticipado cuánto sus instintos alfa serían arrojados al caos con el aroma cambiado de Tony.

 

Era cálido, como la luz del sol empapándose en el verde de las hojas recién abiertas. Era un olor a almizcle alfa y su familiaridad significaba que pertenecía a uno de los otros Vengadores. Bruce tuvo que luchar para recordar de quién era.

 

Los ojos azules serios pero amables de Steve vinieron a su mente y Bruce realmente no supo por qué estaba sorprendido. La forma en que el otro alfa se había estado sintonizando con cada una de las acciones de Tony era suficiente.

 

No estaba sorprendido si tenía un momento para pensarlo. Todos los alfas fueron arrastrados lenta pero seguramente a la órbita de Tony, pero Steve ... Bruce sospechaba que Steve había sido atrapado mucho antes de que hubiera pisado la Torre.

 

Pero estaba sorprendido, perturbado en realidad, por la vehemencia que sus instintos despertaban en su interior.

 

Tony siempre había olido a todos ellos, por lo que no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal ahora. El olor de Steve dominó a todos los demás, pero no era como si fuera el único aroma en la piel de Tony.

 

Bruce podía oler los débiles aromas de la noche de Tony. El cuero distintivo del interior de su auto, el aroma penetrante del equipo estéril, otros olores pertenecientes a la gente que Bruce no reconoció, betas, alfas, incluso omegas, pero nada atrapado, simplemente olores que se pegaban a su ropa. Todos eventualmente se desvanecerían con el tiempo, dejando a los Vengadores alphas reclamando cada centímetro de la piel de Tony, así como también el aroma personal de el omega que se entrelaza con el de ellos.

 

Era solo que ... el olor de Steve era un elemento dominante en ese momento y ese hecho estaba irritando sus instintos para reaccionar. No entendía por qué sus instintos alfa se estaban volviendo locos por eso.

 

El olor se hizo más fuerte y levantó la vista hacia los aterrorizados ojos de Tony. Bruce involuntariamente lo empujó a un lado antes de que el olor lo mareara de emoción.

 

Se tambaleó hacia el balcón, con la mano presionada contra su nariz, así que todo lo que podía oler era su propio olor y el olor a tinta que manchaba sus dedos cuando anotaba las observaciones.

 

Lanzó una mano hacia donde Tony estaba arrodillado, con los ojos muy abiertos y confundidos.

 

—Sólo. No ...— se quedó sin aliento alrededor de las emociones, tratando de empujarlas de regreso a sus entrañas. —Dame un momento—

 

Se calmó a sí mismo en incrementos, el tiempo del cuerpo, pero sabía cómo hacerlo, para recuperar el control de sí mismo. Así que se enfrentó a las luces de la ciudad, con las manos apretadas en la barandilla. Se concentró en la brisa que refrescaba su rostro, revolviéndole el pelo.

 

Sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza, pero volvió su atención al trabajo de su pecho. Lo obligó a reducir la velocidad, respirando profundamente por la nariz y exhalando lentamente por la boca.

 

  
Una vez que su respiración se estabilizó, cambió su enfoque a su rostro y lo arrugó, contrayendo los músculos. Luego lanzó un suspiro, conscientemente relajado. Hizo esto dos veces más antes de pasar al resto de su cuerpo y luego a sus extremidades. Apretó los músculos de su estómago, luego los relajó.

 

Él formó un puño con la mano, luego abrió los dedos de par en par. Sus piernas se tensaron, sus dedos se enroscaron en sus calcetines, luego se relajaron al exhalar. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, y su cuerpo obedeció a la perfección, aunque otras veces, puede que no sea tan fácil.

 

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, miró hacia el mar de luces de la ciudad y sintió en una profunda calma. Esta vez le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que realmente le tomaba, pero había estado haciendo estos ejercicios con la suficiente frecuencia como para haber mejorado en ellos.

 

Se giró hacia la habitación y vio a Tony observándolo desde el sofá, una humeante taza de té sobre la mesa de café. No tenía uno para él, solo el que trajo para Bruce.

 

—JARVIS lo logró— Tony dijo automáticamente cuando Bruce levantó una ceja en cuestión. Todos sabían que el omega no podía cocinar nada sin un incidente.

 

Incluso con la oferta de té, una manzanilla relajante de lo que podía oler, se quedó donde estaba apoyado contra la barandilla.

 

—Entonces— dijo Bruce y se sintió aliviado de que su voz no fuera tensa ni dura. Eran las pequeñas cosas en la vida por las que estaba agradecido. —¿Tú ... y Steve?—

 

  
—Oh.— Y Bruce pudo ver que la comprensión hizo clic en la mente de Tony. Casi quería suspirar con exasperación. Probablemente Tony había ignorado o se había deleitado con las miradas que todo el mundo les había lanzado. El aroma de Steve estaba sobre él, desvergonzado y como una advertencia roja a todos los alfas.

 

El omega se encontró con sus ojos, pero había un rubor rosado en sus mejillas que Bruce nunca había visto antes. Él ha visto a Tony avergonzado y rojo, pero este tono de rosa era nuevo y adorable.

 

—Simplemente ... sucedió— dijo Tony como si todo se explicara tan fácilmente con esa declaración. Entonces sus ojos adoptaron una mirada distante y Bruce solo supo que el omega estaba pensando en la parte —Esto— de la declaración. Podía oler el rastro de excitación que lentamente se desenrollaba de su cuerpo y hacia el aire. Hizo que su propia respiración se acelerara mientras olfateaba el olor.

 

  
Se aclaró la garganta, devolviendo el omega al presente. Los ojos de Tony se enfocaron en él, y de repente se hizo evidente para Bruce que si Tony y Steve estaban juntos ahora ... ¿Tony podría tener algún uso para Bruce o los otros alfas en su próximo celo?

 

  
Bruce sabía que Tony admitió haber disfrutado siendo su omega, no solo de Steve, sino de Bruce, Clint y Natasha ... posiblemente Thor también si los asgardianos deseaban la conexión. Sin embargo, Bruce sabía a ciencia cierta que ser el único omega de un grupo de alfas era más allá de lo impuestos.

 

  
Un paquete exitoso fue una ocurrencia rara porque aunque los omegas anhelaban la posición de dicho grupo, rara vez funcionaba. Fue bueno en teoría, pero terrible en la práctica y la implementación. Los alfas pueden no ser capaces de compartir el omega o incluso el omega, mientras deseen cumplir el rol, no podrán manejar el intercambio de ellos mismos.

 

  
Los intereses también pueden disminuir o un omega puede sentir que estaba más preparado para un solo emparejamiento. Hubo demasiadas variables para hacer una teoría coherente sobre por qué algunos grupos trabajaron y otros no.

 

 

Sin mencionar que cinco alfas, si Thor fuera incluido, ya estaban más allá de la norma para un solo omega. Los paquetes exitosos generalmente tienen un límite de cuatro, tres alfas y un omega, si es que se formaran. Incluso eso causaba algunas especulaciones, ¿por qué tres alfas en lugar de dos?

 

 

Y aunque hizo que el corazón de Bruce se apretara para ser retirado de lo que él había considerado el único lugar al que realmente pertenecía, se haría a un lado si se lo pidieran. Tony merecía felicidad, al igual que Steve. Todos lo hicieron, y si ese lugar no estaba al lado de Tony, entonces Bruce viviría con eso.

 

  
—¿Qué estás pensando, en ese cerebro tuyo, Bruce?— Preguntó Tony, preocupado. Había visto el juego de emociones pasar por la cara de Bruce. Había sido interesante, pero Bruce a veces tendía a perderse en su propio espacio.

 

No era de sorprenderse ya que el científico tenía a Hulk viviendo en su interior. Aun así, a Tony le gustaba estar al tanto de los pensamientos de su alfa, especialmente cuando eran tan intrigantes como los suyos.

 

Bruce suspiró, y fue un sonido que hizo que la preocupación de Tony se disparara. El alfa se veía tan feliz cuando Tony apareció. Había estado inclinado sobre algunas notas en el sofá, tan concentrado en las palabras escritas allí que había sido ajeno al resto del mundo. Pero cuando Tony entró, el doctor había mirado hacia arriba, su rostro se transformaba de concentración en una sonrisa fácil.

 

  
Bruce se había mostrado tan atractivo y mucho más joven, el efecto del estrés y la pena se despejó con una sola mirada a su omega.

 

  
Perplejo y molesto a Tony de que algo que él hizo pudiera haber alterado su alfa. No hizo un movimiento para ir donde Bruce, aunque había un impulso apenas restringido para hacerlo. Quería arreglar lo que estaba mal, pero Bruce mantenía la distancia y Tony tenía que descubrir por qué.

 

—¿El va a estar contigo en tu calor, entonces?— Preguntó Bruce y luego se obligó a caminar hacia Tony, hacia sus notas que luego agarró.

 

No vio la cara de Tony que se transformó en confusión. Bruce estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose las mano. Mientras ordenaba los papeles

 

"¿Quieres decir solo?— Cuestionó Tony con cautela. Sintió que estaba vibrando en su asiento con Bruce tan cerca y aún tan tenso.

 

—Sí, quiero decir ...— Bruce se detuvo y decidió simplemente decirlo. Este incómodo baile entre ellos estaba casi incómodo y eso en sí mismo era un poco desgarrador.

 

Bruce nunca había tenido una conversación con el otro hombre donde sus palabras fueron inarticuladas ... tan intrincadas y fácilmente malinterpretadas. —Puedo entender si no quieres una manada Tony. Solo creo que tenemos que contarles a los demás antes de que tu calor golpee y hay ..Agitó su mano en el aire," ... expectativas y no son necesarios "—

 

  
Y una vez que comenzó a hablar, era como si no pudiera parar. Hubo palabras que salían de su boca, destacando cada inseguridad y preocupación que tenía desde que se despertó esa mañana.

 

  
La conferencia había hecho mucho para distraerlo, pero sus pensamientos todavía se habían extraviado en el omega. A menudo, los pensamientos giraban alrededor de todas las cosas que podrían salir mal.

 

Apretó las manos, recordando todas las veces que perdió el control. Sus manos todavía estaban bronceadas, sin rastros de verde ondulado. Además de sentirse un poco pegajosa, su piel se sentía tan normal como se suponía que debían estar, por ahora de todos modos. Bruce sabía lo fácil que era perder el control así que tal vez ... tal vez sería lo mejor para todos si Bruce no fuera uno de los alfas de Tony.

 

La idea dolió.

 

—Tal vez sea lo mejor— dijo Bruce en voz alta. —No me han puesto en una situación en la que mi control sea probado de esa manera, pero puedo prever que las cosas irán terriblemente mal—

 

  
Suspiró y se frotó las manos, con la vista tensa y borrosa de modo que casi podía ver la piel estirándose, el verde emergiendo a pesar de que sabía que tenía el control completo. Fue solo su miedo manifestándose en su visión. —Casi pierdo el control antes. Si solo quieres a Steve ... solo tenemos que decírselo a los demás—

 

  
Luego miró la cara de Tony porque tenía que ver su reacción, sin importar de qué se tratara. Él no pudo evitarlo. Esperaba que el omega pareciera aliviado de que Bruce lo dijera para no tener que hacerlo.

 

Esperaba que el omega asintiera y sonriera, tal vez lo aplaudiera en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento antes de irse. Problema resuelto, crisis evitada.

 

Debería haber sabido mejor que predecir las acciones de Tony.

 

Lo que vio fue que sus palabras habían sorprendido al omega. Tony lo miraba confundido, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente entendio las palabras de Bruce. Luego descubrió que estaba un poco enojado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Bruce estaba insinuando. Que Tony no lo quería ni a él ni a Natasha ni a Clint.

 

—¿Es eso lo que crees que es esto?— dijo Tony, tratando de contener el dolor. Aunque puede estar fallando espectacularmente, ¿pero quién lo culparía? Bruce lo había abrazado tan estrechamente la noche anterior y Tony se había regodeado en el abrazo, sintiéndose apreciado. Ahora, ese mismo alfa estaba listo para irse, asintiendo con la cabeza como si todos los hechos estuvieran en papel y las conclusiones fueran tomadas y acordadas.

 

Tony no había aceptado esto y eso lo enojó un poco. Tal vez un poco enojado.

 

Así que tal vez un poco de esa ira se deslizó en sus palabras cuando dijo: —¿Crees que voy a venir aquí para decirte, oye, así que sé que te pedí que me ayudes a través de mi calor ayer, pero ahora estoy bien? ¿así que no importa?—

 

—Estás viniendo a mí apestando a Steve, ¿qué más significa?— Bruce trató de mantener la calma pero podía sentir su propia chispa de ira en represalia. También había un hilo de dolor que se entrelazaba a través de sus palabras, pero fingió que no estaba allí.

 

  
Tony apretó la boca en una delgada línea. Bruce estaba parcialmente aliviado, parcialmente lleno de terror. Eso significaba que era el final de su conversación, ¿verdad? Y ahora se sentía arrepentido de que Tony y su relación se tensasen debido a este desordenado final.

 

  
Esperaba que solo fuera así por un tiempo antes de que volvieran a la comodidad de la amistad antes de que Bruce se ofreciera a ser el alfa del omega.

 

—¿Qué tal si bajé aquí porque, como tu omega, estoy teniendo preocupaciones sobre mi cuerpo con las que quiero tu ayuda?— Tony gritó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su mirada era desafiante, pero estaba mirando a Bruce con una mezcla de emociones que el alfa encontró difíciles de descifrar. Pero una cosa que vio y que sabía tan bien, fue lastimada.

 

La ira de Bruce se desmoronó frente a la admisión de Tony, tanto verbal como tácita. —¿Qué?— Preguntó y antes de darse cuenta, estaba escaneando el cuerpo del omega de la cabeza a los pies. —¿Qué pasa?—

 

Tony se movió incómodo en su asiento. La línea infeliz de su boca no se suavizó ni un poquito.

 

—Nuh-uh. De ninguna manera— declaró Tony firmemente. —No Estamos teniendo esa conversación antes de terminar ésta— Y a pesar de que Bruce no estaba contento con la demanda, él accedió. —Dime qué te hizo pensar que no te quería ni a ti ni a los demás—

 

  
Bruce frunció el ceño, pero respondió a regañadientes. —Hueles como Steve—. —Como ustedes ... tuvieron sexo— dijo aTony.

 

—Pensé que se suponía que solo debíamos ayudar con tu celo ... pero si quieres tener sexo con Steve, no veo por qué nos necesitas a alguno de nosotros—

 

Tony suspiró y luego gimió, atrapando una de las manos de Bruce en la suya. —Está bien— Él reconoció. Había estado tan aturdido por lo que había sucedido entre él y Steve que, al igual que su típico yo, no se dio cuenta de lo que afectaba a los demás.

 

Había pensado mucho en el viaje de regreso a Nueva York. Pensó en ser su omega y en cómo significaba que no podía darles partes de su vida. Al principio, los omega habían pensado que los alfas solo lo ayudarían a superar eso y que la vida continuaría como lo había hecho anteriormente. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había querido eso, después de todo. No podía esperar que lo ayudaran con su calor y no compartieran otras partes de él.

 

  
Los quería en su vida, y no solo como compañeros de equipo o alfas que voluntariamente lo ayudarían solo porque los necesitaba. Quería estar ahí para ellos, cuidar de ellos, compartir su vida con los suyos y compartir también la suya con él.

 

Era muy complicado, pero Tony sabía que lo que quería de los alfas iba más allá de algo tan simple como simplemente sacarlo de su celo.

 

Se había dado cuenta de esto cuando él y Steve estaban en el camino de regreso. La calidez de la compañía de Steve solo había consolidado el deseo de más, más de Steve y más de sus alfas en su vida.

 

  
Apretó la mano de Bruce alentadoramente y luego habló, —Lo que pasa conmigo y Steve ... como dije antes, simplemente sucedió. No era algo que esperaba, pero ... — Se pasó la lengua por los labios y admitió —Creo que me alegro de que haya sucedido así—

 

  
—Admitiré que cuando tuvimos esa charla ayer, eso es todo lo que esperaba también— Tony agachó la cabeza avergonzado pero se obligó a levantarla para encontrarse con la mirada de Bruce. "—Pero ... me gusta la idea de ...— Buscó a tientas con las palabras, una hazaña verdaderamente sin precedentes para alguien que siempre tuvo una réplica ingeniosa. "— bien, no quiero decir que quiero tener sexo en todo momento con todos ustedes, pero eso es más o menos lo que significa—

 

  
Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron y Bruce se desvió de sus preocupaciones por el pánico que casi podía ver en los ojos marrones de Tony. —Quiero decir. Mi celo. Sabes, en un punto todo será instinto y realmente espero que las cosas sean mejores que las otras veces, pero ... pensé que sería bueno que la primera vez que tuviera sexo con mis alfas no sería cuando mi cerebro esté frito y revuelto durante el calor—

 

  
Bruce sintió que la esperanza de pertenecer en los Avengers florecía de nuevo, pero aún se contuvo lo suficiente como para preguntar: —¿Incluso conmigo?—

 

Tony lo miró, luego miró a sus manos unidas donde el omega estaba inconscientemente frotando su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Bruce. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Tony sonrió, juguetón y dulce al mismo tiempo. —Sí, especialmente tú, Brucie—

 

 

Entonces Tony lo besó. Estuvo en shock por un mínimo de dos segundos antes de rendirse al beso. El olor de su omega llenó su nariz y pudo sentir toda la tensión sobrante en su cuerpo evaporarse cuando sus labios se presionaron juntos, suavemente al principio.

 

  
Bruce había estado listo para hacerse a un lado, pero, Dios, realmente no había querido.

 

Todavía le molestaba que el olor de Steve fuera tan frecuente en la piel de su omega, pero no se registró como importante, no cuando se distraía con el contacto de los labios de Tony con los suyos.

 

  
Se sentía tan eufórico, tan aliviado, y quería que ya estuviera acercando el omega antes de darse cuenta. Bruce solo lo quería más cerca, pecho a pecho, piel a piel, corazón a corazón. Quería que el aroma de ellos llenara su habitación.

 

  
Bruce tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura del omega, y el otro ahuecó su mandíbula. Tony pudo haber sido el que inició el beso, pero fue Bruce quien tomó el control. En poco tiempo, tenía a Tony en su regazo y estaba deleitándose con la calidez y el peso de su omega encima de él.

 

  
Sintió que podía volverse loco de deseo. Se había estado conteniendo con la idea de que Tony ya no estaba al alcance. Y como resultado de eso, había roto todos los sueños de tener el omega en ese breve lapso entre la entrada de Tony y la charla que borraba todos los conceptos erróneos.

 

  
Descubrió que una vez que tenía a Tony presionado contra él, no quería soltarlo. Quería pasar sus manos sobre la piel de Tony. Quería que su aroma fuera tan obvio en el omega que nadie confundiría a Tony con un solo alfa.

 

Entonces su mente racional rompió la niebla del deseo y le recordó que Tony había acudido a él por un problema. Se retiró lentamente, riendo cuando Tony trató de seguir sus labios.

 

  
—Tony— dijo Bruce y el omega abrió los ojos, los ojos teñidos de oro marrón aturdidos por el deseo. Era profundamente tentador volver a besarlo sin aliento, pero ahora que lo recordaba, la preocupación anuló el deseo.

 

Podía sentir su pene conviviendo entre sus piernas, presionando apretadamente contra el trasero de Tony. El omega lo sabía también por la forma bromista con la que se balanceaba minuciosamente contra ella.

 

  
Bruce sabía que a Tony le encantaba burlarse de él. Antes de que algo de esto sucediera, a el omega les gustaba empujarlo y golpearlo, nunca maliciosamente, pero como le haría a un amigo.

 

  
No le sorprendió en absoluto que esto se trasladara también a este nuevo aspecto de su relación. Aun así, era una tortura, una buena clase de tortura sentir el roce burlón del culo de Tony contra él. Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando el omega se movió en su regazo como si estuviera tratando de ponerse cómodo, pero en realidad estaba alentando al pene ya interesado de Bruce a animarse aún más.

 

  
—Por favor, Tony— Bruce se agarró a las caderas del omega en un intento de calmar las tentaciones de las caderas. Cuanto menos se moviera Tony, más podría pensar Bruce. —Dijiste que me necesitabas para mirar algo. Quiero ayudarte si me necesitas—

 

Y ese era el problema de por qué Bruce estaba tan preocupado. El omega rara vez pedía ayuda. Para la investigación y los proyectos, tendía a solicitar el aporte e intelecto de Bruce, ¿pero por sus propias preocupaciones y salud privadas? No tanto.

 

  
El omega comenzó a inquietarse en su regazo, esta vez sin querer. Se retorció un momento, pero incluso eso le daba a Bruce suficiente fricción como para que sus dedos temblaran en el omegas.

 

—Dios— Tony luego murmuró —Esto se siente como déjà vu pero, —está bien—

 

Para sorpresa de Bruce, Tony se quita la camisa, dejándolo con el pecho desnudo en el regazo del alfa. El resplandor del reactor de arc distraía, pero nada tiene un mal aspecto, por lo que Bruce trata de localizar la fuente de la preocupación de Tony.

 

  
—Sé un poco al respecto— Tony comenzó a balbucear mientras Bruce exploraba con sus ojos —Los Omegas experimentan cambios en su anatomía para dar cuenta de la existencia de un alfa o múltiples alfas. Quiero decir, todo el mundo siempre dice que los omegas son proveedores y siempre tienen ese instinto de cuidar de sus alfas, en casa, financieramente ... sea cual sea el trato. Raramente los cambios son físicamente, pero sé que sucede—

 

  
La diatriba terminó con un tono inquisitivo, como si, a pesar de saberlo, aún no estuviera claro para el omega. La parte inicial de la diatriba no fue realmente informativa en cuanto a la preocupación de Tony, pero Bruce todavía escuchaba a medias mientras buscaba la causa. La voz de Tony fue calmante hasta sus oídos de todos modos.

 

  
Una vez que dejó de centrarse en la carne en la que estaba instalado el reactor, Bruce notó rápidamente el cambio físico del que hablaba el omega.

 

Logró apartar la mirada de los pequeños pechos, mirando a los ojos de su omega para decir: —¿Sabes que en realidad no soy médico?—

 

La cara de Tony adoptó una expresión extraña, una mezcla de disgusto y exasperación. —Tampoco soy un experto en física, pero leo lo suficiente sobre esto como para entender lo que sucedió con el tesseract— Luego se balanceó impaciente sobre el regazo del alfa, casi petulante, y murmuró —tienes experiencia con estas cosas—

 

—Está bien— Bruce cedió. —Solo, quédate quieto—

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estoy distrayendo?— Tony sonrió pero obedientemente obedeció. Bruce podía sentir que su rostro se sonrojaba y no ayudaba que su erección aún permaneciera obstinadamente contra el omega.

 

Él no dio una respuesta, en su lugar dirigió su atención al pecho de Tony. Presionó sus dedos contra la carne suave, buscando anormalidades.

 

—¿Has sentido dolor o dolor?— Preguntó al omega.

 

—"Un poco de ternura"—.admitió Tony a regañadientes. —Y uhm. Dolor ... alrededor del pezón—

 

Bruce asintió, aunque estaba distraído, solo ligeramente. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por los pezones de Tony, que se veían un poco doloridos e hinchados.

 

—Bueno, no estoy realmente sorprendido— murmuró Tony y el tono era bajo y ronco. Captó la atención de Bruce y cuando se encontró con los ojos del omega, pudo ver el deseo anterior arremolinándose en sus ojos. —Steve llegó a ellos y fue amable al principio, pero casi al final, hemos perdido el control—

 

Bruce se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. La imagen de Steve en la posición de Bruce, el suave pezón de Tony atrapado entre los dientes del alfa tenía el pulso del propio pene de Bruce en la envidia. Quería sentir la suave felpa de Tony en su boca.

 

Recorrió el borde de un pezón rosa, disfrutando de la forma en que Tony reaccionó al rasguño de su uña contra la carne sensible. —¿Eso es lo que pasó?— La voz de Bruce se vuelve baja y ronca también. —¿Le mostraste esto y no pudo evitar jugar con ellos?—

 

  
Tony jadeó cuando Bruce tocó las suaves areolas, pero evitó el contacto directo con sus pezones. —Sí— admitió Tony con un gruñido, —Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió—

 

  
Bruce se inclinó justo cuando Tony se reclinó hacia atrás, dándole al alfa suficiente espacio para colocar un beso en cada pezón. Quería llevarse cada uno a su boca, sentir la suavidad contra su lengua, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

 

  
—Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la atención—le dijo Bruce. —Llevará algún tiempo, pero eventualmente te acostumbrarás a la sensación. Tal vez sea un poco más amable con ellos —

 

Él rozó los pezones de Tony con ligeros toques de plumas, notando la forma en que la respiración del omega se aceleraba. Pronto, se endurecieron en apretados picos rosados bajo sus dedos.

 

Tony suspiró de placer, inclinándose hacia adelante para susurrar, —Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que mejorará cuanto más estimulación tenga?—

 

—Mmhmm— estuvo de acuerdo Bruce —Estimulación suave y un poco de descanso—

 

—Se sintió bien cuando lo hizo— confesó Tony con ese rubor rosado manchando sus mejillas. Esto solo hizo que Bruce lo ansiara aún más, dedos ansiosos por tocar y pellizcar. Tony le sonrió, sabiendo exactamente qué pensamientos estaban llenando su cabeza. Entonces, por supuesto, el omega dijo: —¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes?—

 

  
El latido de su pene era todo lo que Bruce necesitaba para responder esa pregunta. Quería volver a lo que estaban haciendo, saquear la boca del omega con la suya. Quería pasar sus manos por su piel, añadiendo su propio olor al almizcle prevalente de Steve.

 

  
Él no hizo nada de eso. En cambio, besó a Tony gentilmente con remordimiento. Cuando se apartó, detuvo a Tony con una mano firme sobre su esternón, con los dedos sobre el brillante brillo del reactor Arc. El omega se sacudió al instante del contacto, sin duda incómodo con cualquier cosa que lo tocara.

 

Bruce negó con la cabeza, lamentándose, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes

  
  
Presionó un pulgar contra el suave oleaje del labio inferior de Tony, pasándolo por la costura de sus labios hasta que acarició la comisura de sus labios. —No puedo. No me arriesgaré a hacerte daño si sale el Otro Tipo. Mi control no es tan bueno—

 

  
Tony no sabía qué decir a eso. Había cosas que temía, pero tener miedo de sí mismo nunca había sido una de ellos.

 

Él nunca había tenido miedo de Hulk. De hecho, el omega descubrió que realmente confiaba en Hulk mucho más que cualquier humano normal que haya encontrado. Él había visto los videos de cuando ocurrió la invasión. Para él había sido un imperativo descubrir todo lo que podía sobre el momento en que desapareció en el agujero de gusano.

 

Había visto la repetición después de reproducir su armadura de traje rojo y dorado volando hacia el agujero en el cielo. Sus ojos habían penetrado en la pantalla, conteniendo la respiración un momento después, su cuerpo cayó de vuelta a la Tierra, cayendo libremente a una velocidad que sin duda le habría dejado una bonita mancha roja en las aceras de Nueva York. Y Hulk lo había salvado. Incluso antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que se estaba muriendo, Hulk había estado en camino a interceptar su cuerpo que caía.

 

  
¿Cómo podía sentir miedo por alguien que había hecho eso por él?

 

  
Pero a pesar de que no tenía esos sentimientos, Bruce ciertamente lo hizo. Y su miedo era como cualquier otro, no quería lastimar a nadie, especialmente a aquellos a los que cuidaba.

 

Entonces, ¿qué podría hacer Tony?

 

Lo único en lo que se podía pensar el omega era tratar de mostrarle al buen doctor que podía confiar en sí mismo. Tony confiaba en él.

 

Entonces se inclinó más cerca, tomando la cara de Bruce en sus manos. Tony miró a los ojos de su alfa, y pudo ver todas las emociones desnudas en su rostro.

 

Deseo. Querer. Miedo. Preocupación. Resignación. Todo se mezcló para formar la aceptación de que, desde su accidente, Bruce tendría que negar estas cosas por sí mismo.

 

Ah, allí. Oculto bajo todas estas otras emociones. Soledad. No el deseo de placeres carnales, sino el tipo que anhelaba la simple calidez del toque de otro.

 

—¿Podemos probar algo?— Preguntó Tony suavemente. Pasó una mano por el pelo ondulado del alfa, calmándolo con el movimiento.

 

Pero Bruce era cauteloso y también tenía esperanzas, aunque trató de negarlo. Se mordió el labio antes de decir: —No quiero hacerte daño, Tony— Luego apretó los ojos y murmuró para sí mismo: —Por favor, no dejes que te haga daño—

 

—Solo un beso, Brucie— dijo Tony antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, captando la mirada del alfa mientras sus ojos se abrían. Y antes de que sus labios se encontraran, Tony respiró contra su rostro, tres palabras devastadoras, —Confío en ti—

 

Bruce jadeó en el beso como si estuviera inhalando aire después de casi ahogarse. Las palabras resonaron en su mente, viajando a través de su cuerpo, alcanzando en cualquier esquina oscura que el monstruo se escondiera.

 

Sintió que la fe de Tony en él lo sacudía hasta lo más profundo, haciendo vibrar todas las cosas que Bruce había pensado de sí mismo, que no era un monstruo.

 

Sus manos se agarraron a la cintura de Tony, pero en lugar de empujarlo hacia atrás, solo lo acercó más, desesperado por la confirmación de que podía tener esto.

 

  
El beso permaneció lento y gentil a pesar de la urgencia que ambos estaban empezando a sentir. Fue la dulzura lo que los hizo bajar la velocidad, el suave roce de sus labios que jalaba los suaves y necesitados gemidos de ambos.

 

  
—¿Está bien?— Preguntó Tony una vez que se apartó, con los ojos encapuchados mientras miraba al alfa. Los ojos de Bruce también estaban dilatados, la excitación en ellos tan obvia que realmente hizo que Tony viera su alfa disfrutando de su toque.

 

Sabía que Bruce nunca lo lastimaría y Bruce necesitaba saberlo también.

 

—Más que bien— respiró Bruce. Y realmente lo fue, por ahora al menos.

 

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón aumentando, pero no era por miedo o pánico. Sintió la luz en su cuerpo, la piel hormigueaba donde pasaban las manos de Tony.

 

Atrapó la boca del omega con la suya, exultante.

 

Bruce estuvo tentado de cerrar los ojos, pero se resistió. Sintió que hacerlo permitiría que la sensación de tener a Tony en sus brazos lo abrumara y, aunque eso en sí mismo podía ser sorprendente, también tenía el potencial de ser desastroso.

 

  
Tony no sintió tal impulso. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el marrón brillante rodeado de oro omega. Quería descifrar cada reacción que recibía del doctor.

 

  
Los besos fueron agradables, y no de la forma en que la mayoría de la gente usó esa palabra para describir algo. Esas eran normalmente situaciones que no eran ni desagradables ni sorprendentes, solo que algo así como ... Ahí. Nada especial, pero una experiencia interesante, no obstante. Ya sabes, lindo.

 

  
Así no era como besar a Bruce. Fue agradable en la forma en que se sintieron cómodos el uno con el otro. Los brazos de Bruce a su alrededor eran agradables, reconfortantes ... familiares. Fue agradable y gentil. Era potencial y ni Tony ni Bruce hubieran querido que este primer beso entre ellos fuera de otra manera.

 

  
El potencial era una buena palabra para eso y sus mentes trabajaban en procesos de pensamiento similares, por lo que ambos sabían que el potencial en realidad era algo muy bueno. El potencial podría convertirse en algo increíble, y si se involucraban los elementos correctos, el potencial se convertiría en grandeza.

 

  
Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo, explorando el potencial y con sus bocas juntas, las manos lentamente comenzaron a vagar y acariciar ... Había una chispa allí que podía convertirse en algo maravilloso.

 

Para Bruce, se sentía como algo tan cerca de perder el control, pero en lugar de sumergirse en el abismo donde Hulk estaba esperando, estaba siendo levantado a alturas vertiginosas. En lugar de caer, estaba volando.

 

  
Bruce estaba ansioso por tocarlo, porque, a pesar de sus temores de herir al omega, se encontró perdido en las sensaciones que Tony le dio. Quería esto por sí mismo, quería esto para ellos, para él y para Tony. Y aunque sabía que no necesitaban la intimidad física, quería ese aspecto en su relación. Quería saber cómo se sentía poder besar a Tony cuando quisiera.

 

  
Quería poder deslizar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño de Tony, doblar su cabeza contra la curva dulce del hombro y el cuello del omega. Quería sentir la voz de Tony reverberando a través de su mejilla mientras hablaba de fórmulas y esquemas. Quería poder acariciar, besar y tocar .

 

  
Así que cuando Tony se arqueó instintivamente contra él, alejándose con un grito ahogado, Bruce no cedió ante su miedo. Hizo todo lo posible para superarlo, poniendo su confianza en sí mismo para mantener el control. Creía firmemente que nunca haría daño a su amigo, su omega. Él martillaría esta convicción en el cráneo de Hulk si fuera necesario.

 

  
Su alma estaba en silencio, las mismas profundidades sin perturbar donde Hulk dormía. Mientras miraba el omega en su regazo, solo sentía entusiasmo y deseo.

 

Quizás el monstruo dentro de él fue atraído a dormir porque se sentía seguro. El aroma de su omega lo calmó, la sensación de él en sus brazos hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

 

  
Bruce, él mismo, sintió que le gustaba que se fortaleciera con la fe de Tony en él. Sabía que no era bueno confiar únicamente en una persona para su validación, pero cuando volvió a presionar su boca contra la de Tony ... Solo sintió gratitud por tener un refugio seguro para la tormenta en la que podía descansar.

 

  
Sus manos se agarraron y sostuvieron la cintura de Tony mientras se besaban. Una de sus manos se deslizó accidentalmente un poco más allá de lo que pretendía, rozando la parte superior de su espalda redonda.

 

Tony se apartó con una ronca carcajada y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo seductor.

 

  
Bruce solo pudo mirar hipnotizado mientras el omega se inclinaba hacia adelante y le susurraba al oído: —Estaba pensando ... ya que fue mi culpa que te enojaras antes .... ¿Qué tal que te lo compensé?— El omega le mordió la oreja, enviando calor por su espina dorsal.

 

  
Bruce solo logró sobresaltarse —Tony— antes de que el omega lo besara nuevamente mientras simultáneamente deslizaba sus pies hacia el piso. El beso terminó con un suave sonido, las manos de Tony sobre los muslos de Bruce manteniéndolo firme mientras se reclinaba.

 

  
Sin esfuerzo, separó las piernas de Bruce y se acomodó entre ellas. Tony rozó una mano contra el bulto ahora forzado del pene de Bruce y sonrió cuando las caderas del alfa instintivamente persiguieron su toque.

 

Tony se acarició la parte interna del muslo y lo miró con ojos peligrosamente oscuros, las pupilas delineadas en oro fundido, omega dorado. Se pasó la lengua por sus lindos labios y dijo otra vez: —Déjame compensarte—


	5. Chapter 5

  
"A Tony le gusta bromear, pero a Bruce no le importa al final"

 

Todos los alfas tenían una especie de buen peso pesado para sus penes. Generalmente eran más grandes que las betas y definitivamente producían más líquido preseminal y semen en general. Tony siempre se reía con la boca ansioso cuando sabía que estaba a punto de intimar con un alfa.

  
No pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso biológico lo que lo hundió.

  
Y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenía un compañero como este, macho y alfa al mismo tiempo. Descubrió que echaba de menos tener el peso pesado del pene de un alfa en la mano, todo aterciopelado, cálido y crispado con el pulso de su compañero.

 

El aroma único a almizcle también fue algo que se dio cuenta de que era algo que también había echado de menos. Sobre todo porque simplemente le hizo cosas, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que nunca lo hizo con los amantes que tubo.

 

Simplemente encendió sus propias hormonas omega a toda marcha.

 

  
Su cuerpo se calentó desde el interior, volviendolo todo fundido cálido y suave. Había un pulso sordo que podía sentir en sus entrañas y sabía que si se lo dejaba solo, esa torpeza se convertiría en un agudo dolor.

 

Podría enviarlo a una especie de frenesí desesperado si no puede obtener lo que necesita. Rara vez se permitió caer tan profundamente en sus deseos por esta razón. Entonces, cuando pudo, fue como estar parado en el borde de un acantilado, mirando hacia el abismo oscuro.

 

  
Su corazón palpitaba, su respiración se acortaba, sentía adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, y era esa sensación peligrosamente aguda de saltar, no saltar, y luego decir sielos antes de que cayera libremente, perdiéndose a los deseos de su compañero.

 

Así era como él explicaría que estar con un alfa era como. Peligroso y más que eso, impresionante.

 

  
Eso no significaba que no le gustara estar con otros omegas o betas. Sus socios beta y omega eran amantes competentes, ese no era el problema. Sabían cómo tocarlo, hacerlo sentir dolorido y cómo hacerlo resbaladizo y mojado.

 

 

Podrían tenerlo jadeando y retorciéndose contra sus manos o penes, pero había algo en los alfas que lo tenía apretado sobre la nada, ansioso por estar envuelto en su aroma y tacto.

 

Así que cuando cuidadosamente, con entusiasmo, abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Bruce, no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que el alfa ya se estaba engrosando, el bulto arropado contra los boxers azul marino que llevaba Bruce. Podía decir que el cockhead ya estaba goteando, una mancha oscura y húmeda donde el líquido preseminal se empapaba.

 

  
Tony solo quería liberarlo y echarle un buen vistazo. Tenía que tragarse la afluencia de saliva que inundaba su boca ante la idea, Tony estaba tan malditamente ansioso. Quería complacer a su alfa, pero respiró hondo, mirando al alfa que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

  
Era como si Bruce no pudiera creer que se encontraba en esta situación, con Tony listo para devorarlo por completo.

 

  
Sabía cómo era su aspecto en esta situación, de rodillas con la mejilla apretada contra la línea firme de la cara interna de Bruce. Levantó sus manos por las piernas del científico y las colocó tan peligrosamente cerca de su ingle.

 

  
—¿Qué quieres, Bruce?— Tony casi ronroneó. Tony sabía lo que quería, pero Bruce tenía la opción de conseguir las manos de Tony o su boca o nada en absoluto si no quería nada de esto. Sin embargo, Tony esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, a pesar de que el propio Bruce había afirmado querer esto.

 

  
Por si acaso el alfa cambiaba completamente de opinión ... Tony en serio no lo esperaba.

 

 

Tal vez se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido, o tal vez ahora no era el momento. Ellos tuvieron una charla salida del corazón hace un momento, y esa charla hizo que a Tony le apetezca acercarse al alfa. Simplemente tendía a traducirse en un deseo de estar físicamente más cerca, de introducir intimidad física junto con lo que habían hablado.

 

Verlo allí entre sus piernas separadas también debía estar afectando a Bruce, ya que tuvo que esperar unos segundos más de lo esperado para hablar

 

Y cuando lo hizo, salió un tartamudeo entrañable de sus labios que combinaba muy bien con el rubor en su rostro. Sus alfas eran realmente otra cosa ... Los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra y los más adorables para arrancar también.

 

—Tú no ... Tony— trató de hablar Bruce otra vez. —No tienes que hacer esto—

 

  
Eso no se esperaba, pero era completamente adorable, la forma en que Bruce era tan serio incluso cuando el suave bulto en sus pantalones se estaba llenando lentamente. La proximidad de Tony, tan cerca de la piel de Bruce con solo la fina capa de su ropa para separar la carne de la carne, permitió que el omega inhalara la afluencia de excitación alfa.

 

  
—Lo sé, Bruce— Tony respondió fácilmente —Pero yo quiero esto, y tú quieres esto. Entonces dime que quieres. Quiero hacerte feliz—

 

Bruce todavía parecía reacio a nombrar su deseo, así que Tony se burló de él colocando una mano sobre la erección ahora prominente atrapada en sus pantalones.

 

—¿Puedo tocarte aquí?— Cuestionó Tony, aunque su mano ya estaba presionando suavemente sobre el bulto.

 

  
—Eso..— Bruce se aclaró la garganta antes de decir fervientemente —Sí ... Eso se siente bien—

 

Tony se sintió satisfecho de cómo la voz del alfa también sonaba tensa en su respuesta. La mano de Tony fue gentil al principio, pero presionó con más firmeza cuando Bruce intentó pero no pudo evitar que sus caderas empujaran aún más el toque de Tony. Logró cortar el gemido que se deslizó por su boca.

 

  
—Técnicamente, tengo la culpa de esto— bromeó Tony mientras su mano presionaba contra el bulto. —No pensé que te excitaras tanto al mirar mi pecho—

 

  
—Aprende algo nuevo todos los días, ¿verdad?— Bruce logró decir.

 

—Mmm— estuvo de acuerdo Tony, levantando la vista de donde estaba mirando, acariciando distraídamente la mano. —¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo sobre mí?—

 

  
Los ojos de Bruce se entrelazaron mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no apretar las manos sobre los cojines del sofá. —Creo que me vas a mostrar de todos modos, ¿verdad?—

 

  
Los ojos de Tony adquirieron ese brillo y una sacudida de emoción atravesó su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada que le dirigió el omega iba más allá del interés casual. Fue pura seducción.

 

  
—Te gustará, lo prometo— dijo Tony con una sonrisa promiscua y sus ojos bajaron de nuevo a donde su mano estaba apretando la longitud vestida de Bruce. Su mirada se encontró con la de Bruce otra vez por un breve momento, lanzó una sonrisa astuta girando las comisuras de su boca.

 

—Creo que quiero esto en mi boca— Tony parece decirse a sí mismo a pesar de que estaba hablando directamente con el alfa.

 

Él acarició lentamente como si considerara el contorno que sus dedos hicieron sobre pene de Bruce. Parecía espeso y su boca se humedeció aún más al considerar el fuerte peso contra su palma o quizás calculando cuánto de él podía soportar.

 

 

Independientemente de sus razones para decirlo, Bruce literalmente podía sentir su pene temblar violentamente bajo la mano de Tony. Ni siquiera habían hecho nada que valiera la pena, solo un beso y las bromas de Tony, pero Bruce ya se sentía mucho más cerca de disparar su carga. Sus manos se apretaron contra los cojines y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

  
—Jesús, Tony— Bruce gimió sin aliento. Se sentía como si pudiera hacer un nudo en ese mismo momento si realmente quería, pero quería experimentar lo que Tony acababa de proponer abruptamente.

 

  
Podía sentir su pene comenzando a doler, infeliz por estar atrapado en sus pantalones. —No puedes decir cosas como esas ... No si quieres que dure lo suficiente como para ser de alguna utilidad para ti—

 

  
Tony sonrió, aparentemente complacido por la reacción del alfa. —Supongo que será mejor que vaya a trabajar, ¿eh?—

 

  
Bajó la mirada una vez más, pero, en contra de sus palabras, no fue directamente a despojar a Bruce de sus pantalones o ropa interior. En cambio, continuó acariciando su duradera longitud, enfocándose en la sensación de carne firme en su mano, cálida y lista para él.

 

  
Se sintió bien para el alfa, a poco de no ser suficiente. Podía sentir la fricción contra su pene, los dedos de Tony presionados contra los lados y su palma frotando contra la parte inferior sensible de su erección.

 

  
Las sensaciones eran solo la estimulación suficiente para alentar a su pene a reafirmarse aún más. Definitivamente estaba ansioso por participar, absorbiendo el calor de las manos de Tony mientras esperaba.

 

 

 

 

Los ojos de Bruce seguían moviéndose de sus labios a sus ojos, un rubor que se oscurecía lentamente en sus mejillas.

 

  
Sus ojos se volvían oscuros y brumosos, parpadeando lentamente como si estuviera en un sueño. Tony sintió que debería sentirse tímido y honrado porque era Bruce quien lo miraba así. Pero todo lo que el omega hizo fue permitir que una sonrisa frunciera sus labios, mostrando la confianza que no sentía que lo había sentido por completo, porque lo quería tanto, sus manos temblaban.

 

  
Fue una buena idea que Bruce no se mirara las manos entonces. Sus ojos vagaron por la boca de Tony y el omega casi podía predecir qué pensamientos le cruzaban por la cabeza, especialmente porque él fue quien los puso allí.

 

 

Y por si se equivocaba, Tony se humedeció los labios lentamente, arrastrando los dientes sobre el regordete rosado de su labio inferior.

 

La pupila oscura de los ojos de Bruce se expandió rápidamente y su respiración se volvió superficial y su atención se fijó únicamente en la boca de Tony.

 

A pesar de que se sentía como si estuviera aturdido con el olor a omega tan espeso en la nariz, Bruce pensó que este movimiento era típicamente Tony.

 

 

Sabía que el omega lo estaba molestando, había disfrutado burlándose de él durante todo este asunto, pero descubrió que la sonrisa que lentamente curvó los labios de Tony era aún más tentadora que el vislumbre de su lengua rosada.

 

 

Tony acarició la suave cara interna del muslo, sintiendo la forma en que los músculos se tensaban bajo su mejilla. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su rostro contra el bulto allí, respirando el aroma único de Bruce.

 

  
Era algo salvaje como una tormenta que acaba de entrar. Se le recordó que Bruce, el inteligente y hermoso Bruce, era tan peligroso en su propia piel como Tony en su traje. Había calor en su pecho ante ese pensamiento, no miedo, nunca miedo, porque Tony sabía que Bruce nunca querría hacerle daño.

 

 

El omega podía sentir su corazón acelerado en su pecho mientras respiraba el almizcle alfa. Se movió sobre sus rodillas y ya había una humedad entre sus mejillas que lo excitaba. Lo hizo retorcerse de anticipación, con la boca aguada para probarlo.

 

  
Incluso a través del suave algodón, podía sentir el calor del pene de Bruce. Sonrió de nuevo cuando lo sintió contra su mejilla, tan ansioso por meterse en su boca. Puso un beso contra el bulto que se tensaba antes de dirigir su atención al azul más oscuro donde estaba escondida la cabeza de Bruce.

 

 

Dijo algo al algodón mojado, la lengua presionando contra la tela y saboreando solo la esencia de Bruce. No había mucho, solo se sentía como una tela húmeda, pero el olor era increíble. Solo por el aroma, Tony sintió que podía saborear un toque de sal y almizcle. Sin embargo, quería la cosa real, quería probar el líquido preseminal de Bruce a través de la tela. Quería chupar la tela, provocar a Bruce con la sensación de su lengua sin lamer la carne cálida.

 

  
Puso su lengua plana sobre la longitud del pene cubierto del alfa, arrastrando la punta de su lengua lo más abajo que pudo antes de que los pantalones se interpusieran en el camino.

 

Aunque no podía ver nada, no con los boxeadores de Bruce en el camino, sabía que estaba detenido donde estaría el nudo. El alfa se tensó debajo de él, y era como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración cuando Tony husmeó en la base.

 

  
Cuando presionó sus labios allí, contra el suave pero firme calor del pene de Bruce, el jadeo amortiguado que estalló en el aire fue más que satisfactorio. Solo confirmó lo que había encontrado, así que el Omega decidió darle más atención a esta parte de su alfa antes de pasar al resto.

 

  
Tony puso en la base un poco más de presión de la que había aplicado anteriormente. No esperaba sentirlo, por lo que estaba encantado cuando su boca provocó una reacción más firme, los indicios del nudo de la alfa. Bruce continuó tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, pero no pudo evitar soltar estos silenciosos jadeos.

 

  
Tony quería burlarse de él, para ver si podía estimular el nudo para que se llenara un poco más, de modo que realmente pudiera sentir la forma redonda del mismo creciendo.

 

  
Sus labios ejercieron una presión firme contra la carne sensible, incluso con la delgada ropa entre ellos. Mientras el alfa temblaba por encima de él, Tony pasó sus ágiles dedos a lo largo de su pene ahora completamente duro.

 

  
El aroma de Bruce era más fuerte aquí, vertiginoso en su fuerza. Tony sintió que había bebido alcohol por varios tiros a pesar de que se sentía completamente en control. Fue la euforia que sintió, lo hizo retorcerse en su lugar, sintiéndose liso filtrándose en sus boxers.

 

 

El alfa parecía estar en desacuerdo consigo mismo si las sacudidas moderadas de sus caderas eran alguna indicación. Parecía querer perseguir el toque de Tony mientras masajeaba ligeramente el pene de Bruce y, al mismo tiempo, el alfa quería quedarse quieto para permitir que Tony continuara con su curso de acción. Se sentía bien, la presión sobre su piel, tanto que estaba permitiendo que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera con el nudo.

 

  
Debido a que Tony estaba impaciente, le dio un pequeño apretón con la otra mano antes de acariciar la longitud con la otra, comenzando un ritmo burlón de cabeza a base y de vuelta otra vez.

 

  
Quería sentir los sacos suaves de los testículos de Bruce contra sus labios, pero se prometió a sí mismo este postre más tarde. Así que luego lamió hacia arriba, siguiendo el golpe de su mano y terminó en el suave bulto donde sabía que el cockhead estaba esperando ansiosamente.

 

  
Él tomó esa carne regordeta en su boca, succionando la tela y obteniendo más indicios de sal y almizcle. La mancha oscura se había hecho más grande, el pene de Bruce brotando más fluido cuando Tony estaba molestando su nudo de formación. Y ahora, la boca de Tony chupando cálida y húmeda contra su glande lo empeoró aún más, pero se sentía tan, muy bien.

 

  
Tony estaba hambriento por el sabor de su alfa, y la saliva que había inundado su boca ahora se filtraba a través de los calzoncillos de Bruce, aumentando la humedad ya húmeda contra su pene.

 

 

  
Encima de él, Bruce respiraba pesadamente, las manos apretadas inútilmente sobre sus muslos. —Tony ...— exhaló y fue a la vez una súplica y una oración. Ha sido tan bueno, el alfa le permitió a Tony hacer lo que deseaba, aunque su voluntad había estado colgando de un hilo deshilachado.

 

  
Ese era su Bruce. Bueno.

 

 

 

 

  
Así que Tony intentó no torturarlo porque ceder y llegar al plato principal en realidad significaba que Tony tampoco se torturaría a sí mismo.

 

Cuando se alejó, pudo ver que el pene del alfa se flexionaba en sus confines, persiguiendo el calor de su boca. Le arrulló con dulzura al alfa, pasando una mano por los temblorosos músculos de la pierna de Bruce.

  
—No te preocupes, gigantón— ronroneó Tony mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. —Solo recuéstate y relájate—

 

—Yo me ocuparé de ti—

 

Y cuando tiró de los boxeadores húmedos del alfa, Bruce levantó sus caderas ansiosamente, permitiendo que Tony se quitara los bóxers y los pantalones. Se los quitó por completo, empujándolos a un lado y luego Bruce quedó desnudo frente a él de la cintura para abajo.

 

  
Y Tony lo analizó todo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras recorría con la mirada la carne desnuda de Bruce. Bruce ni siquiera podía encontrar en sí mismo sentirse avergonzado por la forma en que los ojos del omega se abrieron de manera tan drástica.

 

  
Él solo quería a Tony tanto, quería sentir la piel del omega contra la de él, que simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se ofreció completamente para la lectura de Tony. Inclinó sus caderas hacia adelante inconscientemente y una vez que se sorprendió haciéndolo, se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando el duro pene que tenía entre sus piernas.

 

  
Él no estaba avergonzado en absoluto, si algo estaba ansioso por que Tony se llenara. Solo esperaba que fuera seguido por sus manos y su boca.

 

  
Los ojos de Tony se vieron inmediatamente atraídos por el pene de su compañero de equipo. Pensaba que no lo sorprendería, él conocía la forma y el tacto debajo de sus manos y su boca, pero aún así lo tomó por sorpresa. Había estado tan concentrado en burlarse del médico que ni siquiera había intentado imaginarse cómo sería su alfa.

 

Ha visto a Bruce sin camisa antes, algo difícil de no hacerlo cuando tendía a destruir su ropa cada vez que se relajaba. Así que Tony sabía que el cuerpo del alfa tendía a inclinarse más hacia el lado peludo en comparación con el propio pecho liso de Tony.

 

Eso no molestó a Tony en lo más mínimo, aunque una pequeña parte de él era un poco envidioso. Para los omegas, cultivar incluso el poco vello facial que tenía era un proceso difícil de obtener. Pero la envidia era la sensación menos prominente que tenía, sobre todo era asombroso porque Bruce era hermoso a su manera.

 

  
Tony quería explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bruce al igual que el alfa exploraría el suyo.

 

Ver los gruesos y rizados bucles de los que sobresalía orgullosamente el pene de su alfa no era para nada sorprendente, aunque era algo nuevo. Tony nunca había visto a Bruce completamente desnudo, pero por lo que podía ver cintura abajo, definitivamente disfrutaba de la vista.

 

  
A pesar de que el trabajo del alfa consistia más en la investigación que en el trabajo manual, Bruce ha cuidado bien su cuerpo. No era voluminoso como Steve o Thor, pero tampoco era larguirucho.

 

  
A Tony le gustaba describir a Bruce como el tipo de persona que era fuerte, con una buena complexión sólida. Parecía que esto también se aplicaba a su físico.

 

  
Tenía buenas y fuertes piernas, la insinuación de los músculos capaces de esconderse bajo su piel. Y entre esas piernas había un enrojecido pene del que Tony ya tenía el más mínimo sabor, pero que todavía anhelaba. La parte más gruesa era la cabeza de hongo de su glande, la cabeza acampanada brillante y húmeda con la saliva de Tony. Ya podía sentirlo golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta y tuvo que tragar la afluencia de saliva que inundó su boca ante este pensamiento.

 

 

El resto del pene de Bruce tampoco era algo que ignorar. Debajo del glande, la columna de su erección era casi tan gruesa. Era un buen tamaño, lo suficientemente grueso como para que Tony supiera que estaría estirado y apretado sobre la circunferencia de Bruce, incluso una vez que pasara el glande por sus labios. Llevarlo a la boca sería incómodo a la larga. El hombre era más grueso que largo, pero Tony confiaba en poder con eso.

 

  
Su mandíbula puede estar dolorida después de un uso prolongado, pero eso sí que vale la pena.

 

El pene de Bruce ya estaba filtrando una cantidad constante de líquido preseminal, el líquido goteaba de la hendidura para correr por la longitud enrojecida de su erección.

 

  
Tony siguió el rastro de líquido preseminal por la enrojecida longitud con sus ojos, observando cómo se curvaba sobre la carne apenas hinchada que se inflaría en un nudo. Justo cuando juzgaba los pliegues de la piel allí acurrucados, Tony sabía que la circunferencia del nudo de Bruce sería más grande que cualquiera que haya tenido antes. Era casi intimidante si no estaba tan excitado.

 

 

Más allá de eso, había dos bolas grandes, ligeramente peladas, la suave piel estirada sobre los sacos llenos de esperma. La omega no podía esperar para sentirlos vacíos en su boca, sentir que el pene de su alfa escupía un cálido semen en su garganta, pero eso fue más tarde, y cuando Tony se lamió los labios, planeó un curso de acción.

 

  
Tony quería compensarlo y realmente lo decía en serio cuando lo dijo.

 

  
Pero para Tony, compensarlo no significaba solo una mamada rápida. El omega tenía la intención de tomarse su tiempo, de disfrutar el acto de descubrir lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba a su alfa. Quería hacer que el alfa se volviera loco o lo más cerca posible de él.

 

  
Quería absorber toda apariencia de cordura a través de su pene hasta que Bruce fuera un desastre de extremidades y saciedad, por cortesía de un orgasmo que derrite los huesos.

 

  
Así que comenzó con ese rastro que llamó su atención, comenzó con la base del pene de Bruce. Apoyó la punta de su lengua contra el punto donde la humedad había terminado y, con una mano estabilizando la dura longitud, deslizó la parte plana de su lengua hacia arriba. Obtuvo sal y almizcle y la sensación de calidez. Sintió su lengua arrastrarse por el calor aterciopelado del pene de Bruce, arrastrando las venas prominentes. Y cuando llegó a la punta, se entregó a sí mismo y cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza brillante, mamando suavemente, frotando la lengua contra las crestas y los pliegues allí.

 

  
Bruce había estado conteniendo el aliento una vez que Tony se acercó. Y a pesar de que debería haber estado esperándolo, con los ojos fijos en el omega, la lengua de Tony contra su carne caliente todavía era un shock maravilloso. Dio un empujón cuando Tony chupó su cockhead, apretando las manos sobre los cojines sin que él lo dijera.

 

 

Los ojos dorados de Tony lo miraron a través de pestañas oscuras, sus bonitos labios rosados extendidos por la circunferencia de su pene. Bruce podía sentir cada movimiento de su lengua, cada movimiento mientras Tony exploraba su bocado.

 

  
Estaba jadeando por su boca ahora y no podía evitar que los gemidos escaparan de él. Apenas comprobó el deseo de agarrar un puñado del pelo oscuro de Tony, para instarlo a tomar más de su pene en su cálida boca. Su boca era un calor celestial alrededor de su dolorido pene y la visión del omega que lo estaba tomando era impresionante. Era pecaminoso, la forma en que sus labios estaban estirados sobre el duro pene de Bruce.

 

  
El alfa sabía delicioso y Tony descubrió que quería mucho más que la cantidad de presemen que tenía hasta ahora. Quería lo real, probar el semen de Bruce en su lengua y descubrir qué diferente sabía de lo que había probado hasta ahora.

 

  
Bruce emitió otro sonido cuando Tony se llevó un suave golpe, su pene se balanceaba frente a su rostro. Tony se lamió los labios e incluso la bocanada de aire caliente de su aliento hizo que Bruce temblara cuando tomo su erección.

 

—No he hecho esto por un tiempo— Tony tuvo la audacia de decir. —Pero me gusta pensar que es como volar, solo tengo que hacerlo—

 

Fue una cosa tan ridícula de decir, pero ese fue Tony en pocas palabras. Bruce sabía que estaba siendo dramático, pero sintió desesperado queriendo que su pene esté en la boca pecaminosa del omega. Así que se aferró a las palabras incluso cuando todo su cuerpo estaba hormigueando de deseo.

 

—Creo que lo harás bien— Comenzó a decir Bruce y luego, por supuesto, Tony lamió la hendidura de nuevo, mirando al alfa con ojos sensuales. —¡Bien!— Bruce gimió y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el sofá cuando el omega metio su pene en la boca.

 

  
Tony estaba más que satisfecho. Le dio a Bruce la atención que se merecía. Él acarició la gruesa longitud mientras chupaba la punta. Hubo un leve toque en su cabeza y luego los dedos de Bruce se enredaron en su cabello.

 

  
El agarre del alfa no se tensó, en todo caso, simplemente descansó allí mientras sus caderas empujaban instintivamente para meter más de su pene en la boca de Tony. Él no era enérgico, todavía no de todos modos, por lo que Tony continuó el ritmo que inicialmente comenzó, lento y decidido.

 

 

Sin embargo, no le importaría si Bruce fuera un poco más impulsivo. A él no le molestaría que quisiera cogerle la boca, pero Tony no le dijo eso a Bruce. Él estaba siendo sincero cuando dijo que había pasado un tiempo desde que hizo esto.

 

  
Tony sabía que se trataba de mantener la boca y la garganta relajada cuando llegaban a las cosas más difíciles, por lo que estaba tomando esta lenta exploración como el momento para prepararse para eso.

 

  
Estaba seguro de que podría conseguir que el alfa soltara sus restricciones y sintió que esto sería bueno para Bruce. También confiaba en sus habilidades y por intimidante que fuera el tronco de Bruce, estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa de satisfacerlo.

 

  
Tenía una mano acariciando la carne que no estaba en su boca y una mano apoyada contra la cadera del alfa. Tony eso para seguir ahuecando los testículos blandos que previamente descuidó. Su pulgar se frotó contra los pliegues de carne donde el nudo de Bruce aún se estaba creando

 

  
Permitió que el alfa se metiera en su boca, hundiendo sus labios con cada empuje. Sus labios estaban tan extendidos sobre el pene de Bruce y cuanto más abajo se ponía, más difícil era maniobrar su lengua. Así que decidió utilizar el ágil músculo contra la parte inferior del pene de Bruce. Se concentró en crear una succión apretada y cálida, un buen agujero para su alfa para disfrutar.

 

  
Bruce finalmente había renunciado a retenerlo, lo que hizo que todo el esfuerzo fuera así, así que valió la pena para el omega. Su alfa estaba expresando su placer, bajos gemidos de hambre con cada chupar y lamer que su omega había aplicado. Era cálido y apretado y su pene se esforzó por enterrarse cada vez más en el húmedo calor de la boca de Tony.

 

  
En la base, su nudo se había convertido en un pequeño bulto, aún no lo suficientemente grande como para trabarlo si estaba entrando en celo en un cuerpo cálido, pero definitivamente allí. Sintió los dedos de Tony acariciar la carne sensible, enviando descargas de fuego por su espina dorsal. Bruce no pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia adelante con un gemido de necesidad.

 

  
Pilló a Tony por sorpresa, el pene duro fue un poco más profundo de lo que esperaba. Desencadenó su reflejo nauseoso y se liberó con una tos, escupitajo y saliva que recorrieron la longitud de la crispación de Bruce. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando respiró profundamente.

 

  
El alfa estaba mortificado ya le ofrecía sinceras disculpas, pero el omega solo le dio una mirada complacida antes de volver a chupar.

 

Volvió a su tarea con una venganza, chupando el duro pene de nuevo en su boca. Bruce echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido por el repentino calor que envolvía su pene donde solo había aire fresco.

 

 

Tony sabía que solo necesitaba práctica para recuperar su experiencia previa con el sexo oral y estaba decidido a mostrarla. Sus labios avanzaron lentamente por el pene de Bruce y mantuvo su respiración estable incluso cuando era difícil hacerlo con su generoso bocado.

 

Pero se las arregló para hacerlo, acompañado de los gemidos libremente dados por la alfa que sonaron como victoria para los oídos de Tony.

 

  
Y cuando llegó al punto anterior, tomó aún más hasta que sus labios tocaron el pequeño nudo en la base. Su mano dio un masaje en el nudo y sus otras bolas de Bruce acaricio suavemente.

 

 

Lentamente deslizó su boca hacia atrás hasta que volvió a caer, masajeando la longitud caliente con labios y lengua. Él dominó el ritmo y aplicó un ritmo más rápido.

 

  
Tony hizo todo, con la intención de hacer de esta la mejor maldita mamada que Bruce haya recibido. Tenía la intención de hacerlo durar y así, prácticamente adoraba el pene del alfa con su lengua y su boca.

 

  
Hizo movimientos completos con la boca, sus labios tocaron la piel sensible del pequeño nudo de Bruce y se retiraron hasta la punta que goteaba. Le dio más atención al cockhead, usando su mano para masajear la longitud mientras articulaba la prominente cresta con su afelpado labio inferior. Metió la lengua en la ranura, probando aún más líquido preseminal.

 

  
El alfa estaba jadeando, gimiendo, sus miembros temblando apaciblemente cuando Tony usó todo en su arsenal para darle placer.

 

  
La mano de Bruce, que se había salido de su cabello cuando se paso la mano por la boca, había encontrado su camino de regreso a los mechones oscuros. Dio un murmullo de aprobación, mirando al alfa incluso con su bocado. Esto solo hizo que el estremecimiento alfa fuera difícil, un suave gemido por las vibraciones que viajaban por su pene.

 

  
Oh sí , Tony pensó para sí mismo. Había eso también.

 

  
Tony había estado tan concentrado en asimilar todo lo que Bruce tenía para ofrecer que había estado sofocando sus propios gemidos. Pero entendió esto, entendia esto ahora, así que aflojó su propio control y gimió mientras chupaba la polla de Bruce.

 

 

Mientras lo hacía, su mano subconscientemente viajó a donde su propia pequeño pene de omega estaba buscando atención. Una vez que lo tomó, apretando con fuerza, gimió para si. Comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de los empujes que Bruce estaba haciendo. Fue incómodo al principio, pero comenzó a sentirse muy bien. Incluso se volvió laxo cuando el placer comenzó a enroscarse en su cuerpo, el fuerte aroma del alfa y su propia mano sobre su pene casi lo marearon de placer.

 

  
Bruce tenía su cabeza apoyada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados mientras sus caderas empujaban su pene dentro y fuera de la boca de Tony. Podía sentir que el omega se relajaba bajo su mano y sus caderas subconscientemente empujaban más rápido pero con empujes más cortos. Sintió los labios de Tony arrastrarse contra la vena abultada en la parte inferior de su pene.

 

 

Su respiración se acortó y sintió sus bolas apretarse, acercándose a su cuerpo en preparación para su orgasmo. Estaba nadando en el placer de la boca de Tony y quería que durara. Quería sentir el suave calor de la boca de Tony sobre él siempre.

 

  
Quería ensuciarlo, llenar su cuerpo con su semen, ya fuera derramarse por su garganta o en lo más profundo del calor de su cuerpo ... Dios, Bruce lo quería.

 

  
Y la sola idea de bajar por su garganta dejó a Bruce dolorido, muy cerca de derramarse sin previo aviso. Demasiado cerca ... Estaba demasiado cerca y estaba listo para volar a pesar de que estaba muy tentado de prolongar esto. No había forma de que pudiera, la boca de Tony era demasiado habilidosa y el omega estaba más que decidido a sacarlo de esta manera.

 

Bruce no tenía quejas. Él agarró sus bolas, tirando de ellas con la esperanza de prolongar su orgasmo, al menos hasta que fuera capaz de advertir al omega.

 

  
Su agarre en el cabello de Tony se tensó y los ojos del omega parpadearon hacia él, dorado adquiriendo esa ventaja inteligente con la que estaba tan familiarizado.

 

 

—Estoy cerca— le dijo al omega casi desesperadamente. Luego, para su consternación, Tony saco su pene de ls boca de nuevo, dejando la erección dolorida fría y desesperada una vez más por el calor del omega. Tony calmó su consternación con la mano, los dedos envolviendo la gruesa circunferencia de su miembro y acariciando arriba y abajo la longitud resbaladiza.

 

 

Su pene temblaba en su mano, se flexionaba y tensaba la piel con toda la sangre latiendo en sus venas. La forma de seta de su cockhead asomó desde el puño de Tony y la piel estaba brillante con la saliva del omega junto con gotas de líquido preseminal que continuaban derramándose por la hendidura.

 

 

—Dime lo que quieras— Tony respiró contra su glande, la lengua deslizando el líquido allí. Bruce se quedó sin aliento y su penr se sacudió violentamente mientras Tony continuaba diciendo, —Steve me marcó, se derramó en mi pecho. ¿Quieres venirte a mi cara? ¿En mi boca? ¿Qué quieres, Brucie? Podrías tener todo lo que quieras de mí—

 

 

La mención de otro alfa no hizo nada para amortiguar su excitación. En todo caso, provocó una rugiente competitividad dentro de él que Bruce no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Steve ha tenido su turno y ahora su omega estaba con él, mordisqueándole la cabeza con suaves y bonitos labios rosados.

 

  
Así que se centró en lo que quería, incluso cuando le dolían las pelotas en busca de satisfacción.

 

  
Era muy tentador ver que la evidencia goteaba sobre su piel, pero Bruce prefería probarla. Quería devorar la boca del omega después de tragar todo y quería probar su esencia allí junto con la de Tony. Pensó que quería que Tony se tragara su semen para enterrar su espasmo en la garganta del omega. Quería sentir los labios de Tony tocar su nudo, sentir sus bolas de pulso y disparar cuerdas de semen en la boca.

 

 

Y sin embargo, su deseo de ver su esperma derramarse sobre la piel perfectamente sin marcar de la cara de Tony también era una tentación demasiado grande.

 

  
Inhaló un poco y luego exhaló: —Tu cara— confesó con un gemido. —Quiero ... mucho venirme por tu garganta, pero quiero verlo. Necesito verlo…—

 

 

Tony no dijo nada, pero sonrió maliciosamente y gritó que aceptaba un desafío. Y luego, el calor húmedo de su boca envolvió el pene de Bruce otra vez y cedió a la sensación de que había estado luchando todo este tiempo. Se permitió tener esto, anhelando el borde afilado del orgasmo inminente. Gruñó cuando Tony tomó toda la longitud gruesa sin esfuerzo ahora, el calor apretado, apretando a su alrededor.

 

  
Bruce soltó un gemido impotente cuando el omega le apretó el nudo, con los ojos apretados mientras gruñía y empujaba sus caderas. Tony trabajó su pene implacablemente, confiado en saber lo que le gustaba al alfa ahora. Fue llevado al borde tan rápido que su orgasmo se estrelló contra él como un camión de carga.

 

Él comenzó a maldecir mientras sus bolas se apretaban, —¡Demonios, Demonios, Tony ...!—

 

  
Tony se quitó de modo que solo sus labios chuparon su cabeza, una mano todavía acariciaba la longitud pulsante mientras la otra animaba el nudo que se inflaba rápidamente. Creció rápidamente en su puño, llenándose tan rápido y separando sus dedos cuando Bruce comenzó a acercarse.

 

  
Bruce luchó por abrir los ojos y vio como su penr se crispaba y luego comenzó a escupir gotas de semen en la cara del omega.

 

  
Tony jadeó al calor del semen de Bruce haciendo contacto con su piel. El pene del alfa se flexionaba con cada chorro, disparando chorros blancos que se derramaban en su cara, manchando sus labios, sus mejillas. Lo tomó todo, respirando entrecortado mientras seguía masajeando el nudo firme. Más aún, Tony quería más y Bruce se lo dio con gemidos indefensos.

 

 

Bruce seguia corriéndose incluso sin su nudo bloqueado en un cuerpo cálido. Tony sabía que le daría tanto esperma, podía sentirlo con cada sacudida del pene del alfa. Cuando sintió que había suficiente cantidad de esperma de Bruce manchando su piel, se llevó el pene a la boca.

 

 

—¡Ah!— Bruce gimió, sin esperar sentir la boca de Tony sobre su pene de nuevo. Gimió mientras agarraba el cabello de Tony, guiando la boca del omega para que empujara la delicada cabeza del monstruo a través del apretado anillo de los labios de Tony. Su pene continuó pulsando chorros de esperma y continuó gimiendo, especialmente cuando podía sentir la lengua de Tony deslizándose en el semen.

 

  
Podía sentir a Tony tragándose su carga y esto solo hizo a Bruce aún más frenético, empujando las caderas para que empujara el resto de su pene profundamente en la boca del omega.

 

  
Tony también estaba gimiendo, extasiado por el sabor y la calidez del semen de Bruce. Era salado y amargo y todo lo que Tony quería. Sintió que el semen en su cara aún estaba tibio, pero que ya se estaba enfriando. Luchó por respirar mientras Bruce empujaba su pene grueso en su boca,

 

  
Tony lo quería todo y estaba cojo en el agarre de Bruce mientras tomaba todo lo que el alfa tenía para darle.

 

  
Y cuando Bruce finalmente terminó, su nudo se desinfló rápidamente pero aún estaba loco por el tacto, Bruce se sintió mareado. Estaba perdido de placer pero captó el movimiento del brazo de Tony mientras el omega se acariciaba. Pone a Bruce fuera y estaba desesperado por probar su omega, especialmente después del regalo que Tony acababa de darle. Antes de darse cuenta, sus manos estaban tirando de Tony de sus rodillas y tirándolo al sofá.

 

 

El omega gritó mientras era maltratado, no por miedo sino por excitación ante la demostración de fuerza de Bruce. Él permitió que lo pusieran de espaldas en el sofá, separando sus piernas y permitiendo que su alfa hiciera lo que deseaba. Bruce rápidamente lo despojó de sus pantalones y bóxers y luego sus piernas fueron arrojadas sobre los hombros del alfa. Las grandes manos de Bruce lo mantuvieron en su lugar, sus manos agarradas en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

 

 

  
Bruce bajó la mirada hacia lo que tenía delante, las piernas de Tony se ensancharon obscenamente cuando se colocó entre ellas. Su pene de omega estaba duro y goteaba, hambriento de atención mientras se retorcía contra su estómago. Era bastante rosa, se sonrojó y goteaba abundantemente, las pequeñas bolas de Tony ya estaban cerca de su cuerpo. Estaba listo para volar y seguramente lo habría hecho si Bruce se lo hubiera permitido mientras se acariciaba mientras estaba de rodillas. Sin embargo, estaba contento de haber visto las acciones de Tony, de lo contrario no tendría esta oportunidad ahora. La vista del pene omega de Tony hizo que Bruce casi se hipnotizara en su necesidad. Bruce deseaba tanto devolver el favor que Tony acaba de otorgarle.

 

 

La boca de Bruce tomó su pene dura sin esfuerzo. No era en ninguna parte tan grande como una alfa o una beta, por lo que Bruce no tuvo problemas para sorber todo el tiempo. Llevó todo el camino hasta la base, sus labios chuparon al menor atisbo de un pequeño nudo de bebé que, como alfas, tenían los omegas. La circunferencia del nudo de omega no era ni remotamente tan grande como la de un alfa y, a diferencia de un alfa, los omegas rara vez se anudaban.

 

  
Le dio a Bruce un placer tan extremo que podía sentir los toques del nudo de bebé de Tony contra sus labios. Le dio tanta atención como Tony le dio la suya, tomándola junto con el resto de la longitud de Tony.

 

  
El omega gritó, jadeando gimiendo mientras sus caderas empujaban su pene en la calidez de la boca de Bruce. Sintió que la lengua del alfa se hacía un nudo y ahora estaba jadeando. Las mesas habían cambiado y Bruce estaba disfrutando muchísimo de este hecho.

 

 

Tony tenía su brazo echado sobre su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados mientras Bruce lo llevaba rápidamente al orgasmo.

 

  
Un dedo grueso que jugueteaba con el borde de su culo hizo que Tony arqueara su espalda, gritando por la estimulación. Estaba mojado con su slick, goteando realmente, y su olor llenó el aire cuando Bruce sumergió solo la primera articulación de su dedo en el apretado agujero de Tony. Bruce gimió alrededor de su bocado mientras apenas penetraba el omega con su dedo. Se sintió como un vicio, los músculos de Tony se cerraron con fuerza contra el intruso. Su propio pene se crispó en interés aunque no hizo mucho más que eso. Mantuvo la penetración poco profunda, frotando contra el borde sensible.

 

 

Era casi suficiente para que Tony se viniera, junto con la dulce boca de Bruce tratando de ordeñarle el orgasmo. Pero fueron los dedos de Bruce pellizcando su tierno pezón lo que hizo que Tony llegara a su orgasmo.

 

Ni siquiera pudo gemir una advertencia antes de estremecerse, las caderas temblando y sacudiéndose cuando su pene emitió un chorro de leche. Bruce dejó que se llenara la boca, el sabor agridulce le cubrió la lengua. Esperó hasta que Tony terminó, tragando la primera carga pero manteniendo la segunda.

 

 

Compartió esto con el omega que lo miraba con ojos dorados y aturdidos. Ambos tenían muchas endorfinas, compartiendo el resplandor. Tony abrió la boca de buen grado y fue exactamente lo que Bruce quería. Podía probarse a sí mismo en la lengua del omega, podía sentir el lío pegajoso que hacía del omega contra su propia piel, pero no le importaba.

 

 

Gimieron sin aliento el uno contra el otro, complaciendo el sabor combinado de sus esencias. Y cuando Bruce se alejó, usó sus dedos para limpiar el desastre que hizo. Él rastreó los labios hinchados del omega con sus dedos manchados cada vez antes de tomar los labios del omega en un profundo beso.

 

  
continuó besando a Tony con asombro.

 

  
Tony olía como el suyo, tan completamente afirmó que Bruce se sentía tan satisfecho de sí mismo. No se molestó en contener el feliz retumbo de su alfa mientras besaba el omega.

 

  
Apretó fuerte contra el omega en el cómodo sofá y suspiró feliz cuando Tony arrojó una pierna desnuda sobre la suya. Estaba seguro de que debían parecer ridículos, ambos desnudos de la cintura para abajo, con sus pantalones y ropa interior esparcidos por la habitación. Todavía estaba usando su camisa también, pero Bruce no podía encontrar en sí mismo que le importara. Tony sintió calor en sus brazos como si fuera a donde pertenecía.

 

 

Sintió que Tony sonreía contra sus labios, por lo que se apartó, mirándolo con una mirada inquisitiva.

 

 

  
—Entonces, ¿qué aprendimos hoy?— Tony sonrió mientras doblaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Bruce.

 

  
Bruce solo lo acercó más, besándolo profundamente con su lengua deslizándose en la boca del omega saciado. Podía saborear la amargura de su semen en la boca de Tony y ansiosamente buscaba más rastros de él allí. Él solo retrocedió cuando sus pulmones exigieron más aire incluso cuando su corazón solo deseaba más qué el omega en sus brazos.

 

  
Aún así, respondió al omega con su propia sonrisa de respuesta, —Que eres completamente insaciable, y nos vas a secar a todos en la próxima semana—

 

  
Los brazos de Tony lo acercaron más y murmuró con confianza contra los labios de Bruce. —Y no me querrías de otra manera ahora, ¿verdad?—

 

 

Bruce no se molestó en responder, no con palabras de todos modos. Solo atrapó los labios de Tony con los suyos otra vez, presionando el omega contra los suaves cojines de su sofá. Solo había calor entre ellos, presionados tan cerca con sus bocas conectadas, sus manos deslizándose perezosamente sobre sus cuerpos.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Las duchas son el mejor lugar para ensuciarse".

 

 

  
De hecho, terminaron quedándose dormidos en el sofá juntos una vez que el alfa los limpió con un par de toallitas húmedas que Bruce tenía convenientemente cerca. Para entonces, Tony no podía manejar más que una ceja arqueada sugestivamente antes de acurrucarse contra los brazos del alfa.

 

  
Y debido a que fueron Bruce y Tony, su versión de la conversación sobre almohadas consistió en que Tony convenció al científico para que le hablara sobre su reunión anterior. Estaba somnoliento y dócil de una manera que normalmente solo ocurría después de haber renunciado al sueño durante varios días, pero aún sentía curiosidad por saber qué sucedía.

 

  
A Bruce no le importó. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien que pudiera seguir este tipo de conversaciones con él en la cama, pero tenía que admitir que era agradable. Él contó la conversación con sus compañeros, repasando los argumentos y las diferentes teorías presentadas por cada miembro participante.

 

  
En el momento en que estaba explicando sus propios puntos de vista sobre todo, sus palabras ya se estaban reduciendo a un murmullo y luego él también se estaba desvaneciendo en el sueño

 

Se despertaron sobresaltados cuando se disparó una alarma estridente. Los ojos nublados de Tony parpadearon, aturdidos y confundidos, pero los ojos de Bruce se abrieron de golpe.

 

 

—Mierda— murmuró el alfa mientras se levantaba. Tony gruñó contra el cojín, sentándose en la calidez que dejó el alfa. Bruce se dirigió a la cocina cercana, buscando la cafetera que todavía se estaba calentando desde antes.

 

  
—Lo siento— murmuró Bruce al omega, —le pedí a JARVIS que me despertara en caso de que me durmiera. Necesito escribir algunas cosas para ellos. No querían creer cuando les dije ... — Negó con la cabeza, deseando no haber mencionado el punto que había causado tal debate en la reunión. Hubiera preferido continuar su siesta incluso si el sofá no era la mejor superficie para hacerlo.

 

  
Un rápido pop-up del tiempo, cortesía de su IA favorita, demostró que ya había pasado el momento en que todos se acurrucaban en la cama.

 

Una consulta rápida también le dijo a Tony que Clint y Natasha no estaban en el edificio. El omega se sintió algo decepcionado. Su montón de cachorros les había dado a todos una buena ronda de sueño, una rareza para todos los involucrados. Qué pena.

 

  
Tony se sorprendió cuando JARVIS transmitió un mensaje grabado de los dos alfas. La marca de tiempo dice que fue creada hace aproximadamente una hora, muy probablemente mientras Bruce y Tony estaban durmiendo la siesta.

 

  
Clint apareció, la cámara enfocándose en su rostro. Detrás de él, podía ver el fondo simple pero elegante de la sala de estar de Natasha.

 

Sonrió al ver la mirada enojada de Clint, que se combinaba bien con la actitud estoica de Natasha.

 

 

 

  
—El jefe nos tiene atados algunos cabos sueltos ya que no estaremos la próxima semana— se quejó Clint en la grabación. En el fondo, Natasha comenzó a meter algo de ropa en una bolsa de lona estándar. Se arrojan un par de tacones de aguja negros y varias armas que vio volar por el aire.

 

  
Tony sonrió ante la actitud contrariada de la alfa, especialmente cuando se frotó la cara con resignación. —Medio día y volveremos— dijo Clint con severidad.

 

  
—Seis horas— la voz de Natasha salió desde algún lugar fuera de la vista.

 

Las cejas de Clint se arquearon mientras miraba hacia donde estaba. Volvió a la grabación y se corrigió —Seis horas. ¡Entonces no empieces sin nosotros! Acércate a mi cara, JARVIS— Sorprendentemente, el video realmente hizo exactamente eso y se amplió dramáticamente para que los ojos azules y la boca sonriente de la alfa ocuparan la mayor parte del video. —Lo digo en serio baby—

 

La grabación se cortó con un guiño del arquero y dejó al omega sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tony se divirtió, tanto del mensaje de Clint como de las bruscas acciones de Natasha. También se sintió un poco conmovido porque se molestaron en dejarle un mensaje.

 

  
No podía recordar la última vez que alguien se preocupó lo suficiente como para hacerle saber personalmente a dónde iban. Tal vez Pepper ... pero ella sabía que siempre revisaba sus horarios primero, así que casi no había necesidad de informarlo personalmente.

 

  
—¿Clint y Natasha no están?— Bruce frunció el ceño mientras dejaba una taza para Tony sobre la mesa. Era negro con probablemente más cucharadas de azúcar que saludable. Era exactamente lo que le gustaba a Tony.

 

  
—Mhm—, reconoció y aspiró ansiosamente el aroma. —¿Crees que Fury está tratando de sabotearnos?—

 

—No, no lo creo— dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó junto al omega, con su taza humeante en las manos. "! —Parecía tan ansioso por que nos reuniéramos y tienes que admitir que la configuración es demasiado conveniente. ¿Un montón de alfas y un omega sin ataduras? Fuimos una tragedia en formación o la mayor dinámica grupal esperando a suceder—

 

  
Empujó suavemente la rodilla del omega con la suya. Hubo una pizca de alegría en su voz cuando dijo: —Probablemente está enojado porque tu calor desvió sus planes del rumbo. Puede ser una cosa —

 

  
—Hmm— Tony no estuvo en desacuerdo ni estuvo de acuerdo, aunque parecía probable. Puso la taza medio terminada, dando palmaditas en la pierna del alfa.

 

—Bueno— dijo Tony mientras se ponía de pie —Te dejaré hacer lo tuyo—

 

—No tienes que irte— protestó Bruce.

 

  
Tony solo apartó su preocupación y respondió, —No quiero ...— movió sus dedos hacia el alfa, —Interrumpir tu trabajo. Además, no creo que pueda quedarme quieto aquí y que a nadie le guste respirar por encima del hombro—

 

 

El alfa alzó una ceja, —Creo que me gustaría si fueras tú— La idea del omega contra su espalda, los fuertes brazos de Tony abrazandolo a él, la calidez de su aliento contra su cuello ... fue más imagen atractiva de lo que Bruce quería admitir.

 

  
El sonrojo que Tony pudo sentir floreciendo en su rostro fue un calor inesperado, pero se sintió gratamente sorprendido ante el leve coqueteo de Bruce. No era algo que esperaba del otro hombre, pero ... fue agradable.

 

  
Le hizo sentir una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con su taza de café y todo tenía que ver con por qué Bruce le había hecho uno.

 

  
Incluso con sus mejillas rosadas, Tony estaba más que feliz de llevar el cumplido incluso cuando no estaba acostumbrado.

 

  
Tony sonrió y dijo: —No cuando estás trabajando, no—

 

 

  
Bruce no discutió con esa lógica. Él simplemente frunció el ceño y confesó: —Pero Natasha y Clint no están cerca y Steve probablemente esté fuera de su carrera nocturna—

 

 

Tony dio una sonrisa genuina una vez que se dio cuenta de la fuente de la preocupación de Bruce. Podía verlo ahora, Bruce se encogía sobre la cama grande, fría y solitaria de él. Tal vez imaginó a Tony acurrucado con una almohada, anhelando la calidez de sus alfas. Tal vez solo: Tony también soltó un suave gemido cada vez que una brisa soplaba a través de una ventana abierta.

 

 

La imagen golpeó un punto sensible dentro de él. Pensó que si ese era realmente su plan, la punzada de la soledad realmente sucedería. Y no necesitaba la falta de alfas para saber que su cama sería fría y poco atractiva cuando solo era él.

 

 

Afortunadamente, no era su intención en absoluto irse a la cama. Mentalmente, se frotó las manos mientras tramaba el curso de las siguientes horas.

 

  
Le dio a Bruce un beso en los labios, sonriendo cuando el alfa lo acercó más para un beso más profundo. Tony no lo negó, ¿cómo podría?

 

 

Tony pudo saborear la amargura del café de Bruce contra sus labios. La presión de los brazos del alfa alrededor de su cintura era agradable y más familiar ahora. Suspiró en el beso, quizás derritiéndose un poco por lo cálido y querido que estaba empezando a sentir.

 

 

Aún así, se alejó cuando las manos de Bruce comenzaron a viajar lentamente un poco más abajo de sus caderas.

 

Eh, mira eso. Tony estaba siendo responsable.

 

—No estaré solo en mi gran cama fría— dijo con una sonrisa.

 

Bruce lo miró con dudas antes de gruñir al darse cuenta. —Eso no es mejor, Tony—

 

  
—¡Al laboratorio!— Declaró el omega alegremente y presionó otro beso en los labios del doctor antes de escabullirse.

 

  
Escapó del círculo demasiado tentador de los brazos de su alfa, girando hacia la entrada del ascensor. Se sentía mareado y feliz, animado por los afectos obvios de Bruce hacia él.

 

  
Tony había tenido la tentación de quedarse, realmente lo deseaba. Pero sabía cómo las personas como él y Bruce se ponían cuando se enfocaban en algo.

 

  
Además de eso, disfrutó su uno a la vez con el otro científico. Quería terminar la noche con una nota alta en lugar de languidecer en el sofá, eventualmente aburrirse mientras Bruce potenciaba su investigación.

 

 

Se sintió completamente despierto, refrescado por la siesta. Ignoró la sensación lánguida en sus extremidades, el tirón del deseo de acurrucarse en la cama rodeado por los aromas de su alfa. Todavía era tan débil y menos compulsivo que fue anulado por lo ansioso que estaba por hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

 

  
Bruce suspiró con cariño ante la espalda de Tony que retrocedía. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la curva del culo de Tony por un momento.

 

 

Vio la sonrisa de complicidad que Tony arrojó sobre su hombro y la cara de Bruce se sonrojó al ser atrapada. La risa de Tony lo caldeó a pesar de que su cara ya estaba enrojecida por el calor. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando colocó una delgada computadora portátil sobre la mesa, ansioso por comenzar para poder terminar más temprano que tarde.

 

 

Si pudiera terminar a tiempo, podría arrastrar el omega de regreso a esa gran cama. Lo que harían ... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez disfrutarían de más intimidad, o podrían simplemente abandonar la fiebre de la cafeína y pasar una mañana perezosa juntos.

 

  
Ambos sonaban igual de buenos para el alfa.

 

 

La mente de Tony estaba girando a través de diferentes tipos de mejoras para sus últimos trajes mientras bajaba en el ascensor. Pero cuando se encontró revisando los esquemas, estaba disfrutando cada vez más viendo las líneas proyectadas girar en lugar de modificarlas.

 

  
Esta noche era un tipo de noche de manos, lo que significaba ... Automóviles.

 

  
Se encontró haciendo las reparaciones habituales del automóvil. Fue trabajo manual fácil y lo disfrutó. También le permite ensuciarse con grasa y le permite jugar con todos los componentes de metal que le eran tan familiares como cualquiera de sus trajes de Iron Man.

 

 

Dedicó una o dos horas de trabajo gratificante a sus bebés, a los automóviles, no a sus trajes. Al final, sus brazos estaban manchados de tierra junto con los jeans y la camiseta manchadas que se había cambiado.

 

  
Bruce todavía no había aparecido, por lo que el alfa todavía estaba preocupado o el sueño había reclamado su próxima víctima. Tony no estaba decepcionado, aunque la idea de acurrucarse en la cama sonaba cada vez más atractiva cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí mirando el interior de su automóvil. Suave y cálido, las sábanas inmaculadas y esperando.

 

 

Tony, por otro lado, estaba sucio y sucio de la manera que a él le gustaba pero tuvo que lavarse. Tal vez podría acurrucarse en la cama de Bruce o echarse una siesta mientras el médico tecleaba.

 

  
Se dirigió a las duchas, quitándose la ropa sucia sin un cuidado en el mundo. Uno de los bots los recuperará, como lo harían normalmente.

 

 

Ya no tenía bóxers cuando sus pies tocaron las frescas baldosas del suelo del baño. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente y se encontró con su reflejo. Se sonrió a sí mismo cuando vio una mancha de grasa en la frente. El estiércol estaba sobre todo en su cara y brazos donde se arremangó las mangas. El resto de su cuerpo era simplemente sudoroso y enrojecido por el trabajo. El agua que lo lava todo se sentiría celestial.

 

 

El baño era pequeño en comparación con el que tenía en su suite, pero todavía era considerablemente grande en comparación con lo que sería un baño normal en un lugar como Nueva York. Era bastante básico, la gran ducha era el accesorio principal. De acuerdo, bueno, no es exactamente básico ya que la ducha era aún más lujosa que un solo puesto funcional.

 

 

Podía caber fácilmente dos personas había mucho espacio y relucientes paredes blancas de mármol. Además de eso, la ducha tenía un asiento que combinaba con las paredes y era muy útil. Originalmente, se suponía que también se incluiría un candelabro en miniatura con esta ducha, pero Tony lo había olvidado. Al menos no había jacuzzis a la vista, para eso era su baño principal. Era un lindo cuarto de baño, que se adentraba en la opulencia en negro y grises con reluciente mármol blanco que convertía en una bonita imagen.

 

 

Tony entró en la ducha después de tirar sus calzoncillos y giró una perilla que comenzó el agua tibia. Lo ajustó como quería, la salpicadura de gotas en su carne desnuda hizo que la piel de gallina subiera a la superficie. Estaba un poco más caliente de lo que a él normalmente le gustaba, pero su cuerpo se sentía un poco dolorido y adolorido incluso cuando no había pasado tanto tiempo en los autos.

 

 

  
Su subconsciente señaló que, después de todo, su calor venía. Tony lo ignoró, aunque ahora sentía un revuelo de excitación en lugar del temor habitual.

 

Su celo ...

 

 

Tony negó con la cabeza antes de entrar en el camino del agua. Rápidamente se ajustó al calor, suspirando de absoluta dicha cuando se filtró en sus músculos. La mugre se eliminó rápidamente con jabón, dejando una piel lisa y bronceada.

 

  
Cuando toda la suciedad se diluyó en un remolino, Tony dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre él, dejando que el vapor que lo refrescaba lo relajara en cuerpo y mente. Se sentía celestial y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su torso. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la suavidad de su pecho, dudó.

 

Todavía no estaba 100% cómodo con los cambios, pero ... Se mordió el labio cuando recordó la mirada que cruzó la cara de Steve y la forma en que había palmado la suya ... La mente de Tony aún tropezaba con los pechos de la palabra. Pero no podía negar que el hambre oscura que había visto en los ojos de Steve había encendido un deseo que era igual de profundo.

 

 

Y la forma en que los ojos de Bruce habían barrido su piel, su ética en conflicto con su deseo de tocar y saborear ... Sí, incluso mientras Bruce mantenía una distancia profesional entre ellos, Tony podía sentir el hambre subyacente que temblaba en su cuerpo

 

 

  
Solo pensar en ellos hizo que su cuerpo lentamente despertara al deseo. El vapor había empañado el cristal, rodeándolo en una nube nebulosa. Eso, junto con el deslizamiento sensual del agua sobre su sensible piel fue suficiente para que él se moviera sobre sus pies, y la excitación se elevó lentamente. Sus manos se deslizaron a través de la humedad, las puntas de los dedos rozando contra su piel.

 

 

Por un momento, Tony lamentó no haber regresado a su piso. A pesar de que aún no estaba en celo, todavía tenía una pequeña caja de juguetes con la que estaba más que feliz de jugar, especialmente si su gran cama estaba fría y carente de sus alfas.

 

 

Imaginó cómo reaccionarían, cayendo en su cama cuando regresaran. ¿Se escandalizarían ante el olor de él, caliente y necesitado, mezclado con el limpio aroma de sus sábanas?

 

 

No podía imaginar que lo sentirían. Durante toda la semana, el omega había sentido una intensa mirada en su persona. Tony estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención en público, por lo que nunca le hizo caso. Incluso bromeó con los alfas con una sonrisa aguda cuando los atrapó. El mensaje siempre fue: —Sí, soy un omega, ¿y qué?— Pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que sus miradas tenían otro significado cuanto más se acercaba su calor.

 

Intimidad.

 

  
Los Vengadores no eran solo alfas al azar que captaban su olor y estaban jadeando por el momento en que podían ponerlo de rodillas ...

 

  
Eran sus alfas y él era su omega.

 

  
Tony gratamente descubrió que realmente estaba esperando su calor e incluso aquí, ahora, mientras estaba rodeado de calor, descubrió que echaba de menos a sus alfas.

 

  
Tony quería entregarse a sus alfas, ceder al calor que podía sentir que estaba hirviendo bajo su piel ... tan cerca pero aún no plenamente realizado, todavía no. Clint le pidió que esperara y, aunque no estaba bajo su control, lo que su cuerpo decidió hacer, esperaba que su calor no comenzara todavía. Quería a todos sus alfas en casa.

 

  
Podía sentir un tipo diferente de calidez infundiendo su cuerpo, uno de deseo. Dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre su pecho con más confianza, familiarizándose con su cuerpo cambiado. El omega recordó cómo se sintió cuando Steve había amamantado su pezón, esos bonitos ojos azules oscuros de deseo mientras mordisqueaba suavemente. Recordaba pasar los dedos por el corto cabello rubio de Steve, instándolo a acercarse a medida que sus deseos mutuos aumentaban cada vez más.

 

 

Su cuerpo anhelaba un toque de alfa, sus entrañas se apretaban al darse cuenta de lo vacío que estaba. No le gustaba la forma en que se sentía, un eco dolorido que lentamente se transformó en una necesidad apremiante. Tony cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente recreara la forma en que sus alfas lo harían sentir.

 

 

 

 

Capítulo 2

 

  
Sus ojos en él, observando la forma en que el agua se deslizaba sobre los desnudos planos de su cuerpo. Una boca caliente se cerró sobre su pezón todavía tierno cuando una mano lo acercó más. Casi podía sentir la longitud rígida de la erección de su alfa presionando caliente y duro contra su cadera, flexionándose mientras la sangre corría a lo largo.

 

Con una mano, sus dedos rodearon alrededor de un pezón y gentilmente provocaron que la protuberancia se convirtiera en dureza. No pasó mucho tiempo y los toques burlones lo hicieron jadear suavemente. Su pezón todavía estaba dolorido, de Bruce y Steve, por lo que suavizó su toque para que apenas se burlara de la protuberancia.

 

Cuando sus deseos se convirtieron en una ansia de un toque más duro, cambió al otro pezón. Éste no estaba tan dolorido, así que felizmente lo pellizcó ligeramente, estremeciéndose por la forma en que hacía que su cuerpo cantara con placer.

 

Con la otra mano, deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas. Chocó contra su pene ya gordo y ansioso por estimulación, pero había algo más que él quería. Desde que la idea de jugar con sus pezones entró en su mente, ya podía sentirse empapado de anticipación.

 

 

Sintió una mancha humedeciendo sus muslos, sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían y resbalaban mientras más se burlaba de su cuerpo. Fue allí donde él quería tocar.

 

  
Tony se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, renunciando a su erección en lugar de alcanzar ese punto que lo hacía sentir dolorido y deficiente.

 

 

Sus dedos pasaron por los testículos suaves y regordetes y rozaron su perineo. Su estómago se apretó cuando sus dedos finalmente rozaron su borde mojado. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, los ojos revoloteando mientras tocaba el sensible músculo. Su mancha fluía libremente y sintió que se cubría los dedos mientras más frotaba allí, rodeando el músculo y cubriéndolo con su propia humedad.

 

  
Tener los dedos allí, tan cerca, y sentirse tan vacío era una tentación demasiado grande para el omega. Esa sensación de dolor y vacío se sintió aún más pronunciada ahora que estaba al alcance de hacer algo al respecto. Por ahora, Tony estaba ansioso por tener un buen y grueso ppene dentro de él, casi jadeando con el deseo de ser dividido, pero sus dedos tendrían que ver.

 

Por ahora , se prometió a sí mismo.

 

  
Fue lo suficientemente bueno. Definitivamente lo suficientemente bueno, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de reprimir el sonido de su creciente placer.

 

  
El gemido de Tony resonó en el baño, fuerte y claro mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro. El sonido lo sorprendió, pero la necesidad que podía escuchar en su propia voz solo lo excitó aún más. Tuvo que pararse allí por un momento, el corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras sus músculos se apretaban en su dedo.

 

  
No estaba ni cerca del grosor de un pene, pero aun así, tener algo que llenara el vacío era tan bueno. Se sentía de una manera que sentirse vacío se sentía mal. Quería más, quería sentirse lleno.

 

 

Su respiración se incrementó, el vapor lo mareó un poco. Buscó a tientas la perilla de la ducha con la mano que no estaba entre sus piernas y la enfrió un poco para reducir el vapor. Una vez hecho esto, rápidamente regresó a su trabajo, empujando su dedo dentro de él rápidamente para volver a hacerlo El repentino empujón de su dedo lo hizo jadear mientras enviaba un chisporroteo de calor por su espina dorsal.

 

 

Se sintió demasiado sensible, dolorosamente, mientras se frotaba contra las sensibles paredes de su interior. Estaba caliente y húmedo en el calor de su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pared de la ducha, respirando con los ojos entornados mientras se tocaba lentamente.

 

 

¿Cómo lo tocarían sus alfas?

 

 

La mente de Tony repitió la forma en que las manos de Steve habían estado recorriendo su cuerpo, el calor y la calidez de su boca contra la de él. El omega se estremeció de deseo, respirando a través de su boca mientras gemía con cada deslizamiento de su dedo.

 

  
—Alfa ...— Tony gimió de deseo. La próxima vez que introdujo su dedo, agregó otro dedo y el estiramiento lo hizo soltar otro gruñido. No sintió incomodidad en el estiramiento, solo un profundo deseo de estar más lleno.

 

  
Se congeló cuando una ráfaga de aire frío entró en la ducha cuando la puerta se abrió. Había estado tan atrapado con su deseo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

 

 

Steve estaba de pie en la entrada de la ducha, con los ojos ya oscuros mientras observaba la extensión desnuda del cuerpo de Tony. Sus fosas nasales brillaban con cada respiración, ansioso por el aroma de omega excitado. Solo tenía un leve olor a él, el agua dificultaba obtener un buen aroma, pero era suficiente para que su sangre bombeara exitante

 

  
La vista del omega desnudo fue más que suficiente para que gruñera de deseo.

 

  
El alfa había tenido la tentación de robarle a Tony cuando JARVIS le había informado que él y Bruce se habían quedado dormidos abrazados. En cambio, Steve había canalizado la energía hacia la productividad y consultó a JARVIS sobre el próximo celo del omega.

 

  
Aunque la IA se había mostrado reacia a compartir parte de la información más personal de su maestro, le complació proporcionar una guía general sobre las mejores prácticas a la hora de proporcionar cuidados para un omega en celo. En el momento en que los ojos de Steve estaban doloridos por el cansancio, había pasado el tiempo sudando con una carrera nocturna.

 

  
Aceptó el deseo de buscar el omega a su regreso, deseando la cercanía y el sonido del latido del corazón de Tony en sus oídos. Steve se había quedado perplejo, pero luego se deleitó en seguir el rastro de las ropas descartadas del omega, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar al final. Lo había conducido a un baño, el sonido de la ducha era evidente incluso a través de la puerta. Su pene se había tornado duro en sus pantalones ante la idea de Tony desnudo y mojado, ojos marrones oscuros mirándolo con deseo bajo el oscuro abanico de sus pestañas.

 

En la puerta, Steve dudó incluso cuando su pene ya estaba duro entre sus piernas. No estaba seguro de su bienvenida, a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos ese mismo día. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta con indecisión cuando lo escuchó.

 

  
Los gemidos de Tony enviaron una fisura de calor por todo su cuerpo y el repentino calor del deseo hizo que su cabeza girara. Su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente al sonido, volviendo a la vida en un estallido de calor y deseo. Steve realmente podía sentir el líquido preseminal deslizándose sobre su pene mientras permanecía allí, su cuerpo bombeando con entusiasmo fluido en anticipación de estar con su omega.

 

 

Y cuando escuchó la súplica de Tony, el alfa suave que dijo con esa voz, llena de lujuria y deseo ... Steve sintió el tirón de sus instintos empujándolo hacia adelante, instándolo a ir al omega.

 

No luchó contra sus instintos, solo tuvo el impulso de caminar con la esperanza de que Tony no se enfadara con la interrupción

 

  
Steve ni siquiera podía ver el omega en la ducha, el vapor había empañado la mayor parte del vidrio, pero podía ver su forma general y lo que estaba haciendo. Puede ver dónde estaban las manos de Tony y recordó vívidamente la forma en que la mano de Tony se había enroscado alrededor de sus erecciones doloridas, acariciándolas hasta la plenitud.

 

 

Steve solo tuvo un momento de inquietud antes de que el omega reaccionara. Para su deleite, Tony no superó sus expectativas e hizo algo que no había pensado que estaba dentro del rango de respuestas. El omega lo arrastró a la ducha, completamente vestido y todo.

 

  
—Alfa— Tony exhaló cuando puso sus manos sobre Steve.

 

  
Lo dijo de nuevo, esa palabra, —Alfa ...— y esta vez, hubo placer y fue más un ronroneo que cualquier otra cosa. Sintio un escalofrío en la columna vertebral Steve, al escuchar a Tony dirigirse a él con ese título y en ese tono. Instintivamente se acercó y fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar a el alfa en su espacio mientras estaba completamente vestido. La lluvia de agua ya ha oscurecido la ropa de Steve cuando se empapó, pero el alfa no estaba enojado en absoluto. De hecho, estaba eufórico y forcejeaba con su ropa para desnudarse lo más rápido que podía.

 

 

Steve quería sentir su piel contra la de Tony, sus cuerpos desnudos presionadose juntos. Hubo un par de manos adicionales tratando de ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Tony que correspondía con el suyo. Las ropas empapadas fueron empujadas fuera de la ducha en un montón húmedo, pero para entonces, ninguno de los dos se preocupó. Estaban tan atrapados en la presencia del otro, el deseo en la vanguardia de sus mentes.

 

  
Había una gran cantidad de piel desnuda en exhibición y, a pesar de que ambos tuvieron una visión del cuerpo del otro ese mismo día, todavía era tan nuevo que dejaba a la vista alfa y omega.

 

 

Tony observó el cuerpo desnudo de Steve, con los ojos fijos en el pecho firme, el estómago tenso y la forma en que el alfa lo observaba a su vez. El omega puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve, deslizando hacia arriba la carne húmeda para que pudiera rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alfa. Se inclinó para besarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y atractivos. Solo se cerraron cuando Steve se inclinó, atrapando los labios del omega.

 

 

Sostener el cuerpo desnudo de Tony contra el suyo era todo lo que imaginaba que sería, húmedo y sobre todo, sensual. Solo la sensación de sus manos deslizándose sobre la piel del omega le hizo estremecer la espalda y besar a Tony fue como volver a casa. Sus manos vagaron sobre sus cuerpos húmedos, quedándose por encima de la cintura por el momento mientras sus labios se cerraban en besos hambrientos.

 

  
—Oh Dios— Steve jadeó contra la boca de Tony. —Yo quería ... quería alejarme, pero simplemente no podía—

 

  
—Bien— respondió Tony mientras acercaba el alfa. Steve dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado mientras su erección se apretaba contra el vientre de Tony. El omega se retorció solo haciendo que las manos de Steve se apretaran donde estaban situadas en las caderas de Tony, la fricción del vientre de Tony contra su erección era enloquecedora.

 

  
—Me alegro de que hayas venido— Tony le dijo mientras seguían besándose. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño en el sentido de que era muy consciente del cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo, pero aún quería más contacto, más toques, solo ... más.

 

  
Se había estado burlando bastante antes de que el alfa decidiera unirse, por lo que también estaba un poco nervioso. La presencia de su alfa era a la vez tranquilizante y ... también lo estaba calentando aún más.

 

  
Cogió una de las manos de Steve con una suya y se la llevó al trasero. La súplica tácita para que Steve lo tocara allí era obvio y el alfa tomó la indirecta. Steve estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Tony quería y se entusiasmó con la tarea. Su mano agarró a la mejilla, la palmeó y disfrutó de la manera en que se sentía. Estaba demasiado tentado de tocar a Tony donde las manos del omega estaban antes y acercó sus dedos más cerca del agujero de Tony.

 

  
Tony dio un gemido de aprobación, incluso movió sus piernas más separadas para un mejor acceso. Cuando los dedos de Steve rozaron su agujero resbaladizo, el omega se estremeció en sus brazos, sus labios se separaron en un suave jadeo.

 

 

  
—Por favor— murmuró Tony, jadeando contra sus labios.

 

 

Steve lo acercó, apoyándose contra la pared mientras capturaba la boca del omega en un beso profundo. Su atención se dividió entre jugar con el apretado borde de Tony y aprender el sabor de la boca de Tony con la suya.

 

 

—Te sientes tan mojado aquí ...— Steve se maravilló mientras hundía su dedo en el calor del cuerpo de Tony. El cuerpo del omega se apretó de inmediato ante la invasión a pesar de que Tony retrocedió ansiosamente contra ella.

 

 

Steve sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero la espiral descendente era una sensación tan embriagadora que la acogió con satisfacción. Solo puede imaginarse cómo se sentiría tener el olor de Tony nublando su mente, su aroma único y delicioso ...

 

 

  
El olor de Tony lo había estado molestando mucho antes de darse cuenta. Y ahora que habían obtenido la confirmación del omega de que él recibía con agrado sus avances, Steve no sentía remordimientos al permitirse perfumar el omega.

 

  
Con sus cuerpos presionadose tan juntos, la nariz de Steve estaba metida en el cuello del omega mientras trabajaba el agujero de Tony abierto en sus dedos. Cada aliento le dio una pista del aroma limpio y adictivo de Tony. Lo mareaba de deseo, su corazón latía ferozmente con la necesidad de reclamar el omega.

 

  
Mío, mío, mío , su alfa interno cantaba. Con sus dedos enterrados profundamente dentro del omega, y el propio omega empujando hacia atrás para tomar todo lo que pudo, los reclamos fueron más que simples declaraciones. Ellos fueron la verdad.

 

 

Steve puso su boca sobre la piel intachable, pasando su lengua por la longitud del cuello de Tony. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando sintió que Tony se sacudía en sus brazos, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para ofrecer a Steve la vulnerable columna de su cuello.

 

 

Trabajó en agregar marcas bastante rojas a la piel libre de imperfecciones de Tony, incluso cuando siguió hundiendo los dedos dentro y fuera del cuerpo del omega. Tony estaba goteando tanto que Steve pudo sentir que algo se deslizaba por sus dedos y el sonido de él al abrirlo ... Los chasquidos y el sonido húmedo de sus dedos moviéndose a través de la abundante mancha lo hicieron sentir aún más desesperado por sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Tony rodeando su pene

 

Estaba tan mojado ...

 

  
Un pensamiento lo hizo soltar la carne de Tony, dejando un chupetón rojo brillante donde había estado su boca.

 

  
—¿Estás en celo ...?— Steve exhaló con los ojos muy abiertos. Tony lo encontró con ojos igualmente abiertos, oscuros y brumosos de deseo. Emparejaron a Steve perfectamente.

 

Luego, cuando las palabras se grabaron en la mente de Tony a través de la niebla del deseo, el omega sacudió la cabeza lentamente, parpadeando cuando dijo: —Todavía no. No, no lo creo—

 

  
Luego se impacientó con los dedos de Steve y los empujó contra ellos, suspirando de alivio cuando rozaron sus paredes. Cuando abrió los ojos, fue para ver a Steve mirándolo con hambre, los ojos devorando la forma en que trabajaba sus caderas para meter los dedos gruesos de Steve dentro de él.

 

  
Tony le sonrió, e incluso con su comportamiento licencioso, el calor en sus ojos no era el de su calor real, sino uno puramente de deseo. —Eso es todo. Cap—

 

Y esa admisión... Steve tuvo una participación activa nuevamente con una especie de fervor que no había tenido cuando se unió por primera vez. Omega calientae y tener relaciones sexuales con Tony mientras estaba en celo sería una experiencia increíble, pero había algo sobre Tony tal como era ahora, que enfureció el deseo de Steve de alcanzar otro nivel.

 

  
—Necesito estar dentro de ti— Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que él se diera cuenta, pero eso no lo hizo menos cierto. Tampoco sorprendió a Tony. En todo caso, Tony gimió ante la declaración. Su agujero se apretó tan fuerte en los dedos invasores de Steve que el alfa gimió. Su pene dio un tic envidioso.

 

  
Tony se apartó, aunque su cuerpo gritó por la pérdida cuando los dedos de Steve se escaparon. Los giró para que él estuviera de cara a la pared, y se presionó contra ella con las piernas separadas. Lanzó una mirada abrasadora al alfa que miraba, las caderas inclinadas en señal de invitación.

 

No era una presentación real, no del tipo en el que los omegas caían instintivamente cuando querían que un alfa los montara. Pero la forma en que se estaba ofreciendo Tony era tan parecida a la presentación de un omega a un alfa que hizo que Steve se congelara en su lugar.

 

Sus ojos devoraron ansiosamente la imagen que hizo Tony, memorizando la tentadora curva del omega mientras se ofrecía para el placer de Steve.

 

  
Steve se apretujó cerca de él, su longitud caliente presionada entre las mejillas de Tony. No pudo evitar gemir mientras se frotaba contra la espalda del omega. Tony tenía que saber que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, no había forma de que el omega no supiera.

 

  
Steve solo confirmó esto como un hecho cuando Tony se echó hacia atrás con una mano para separarse. La vista solo hizo que Steve gemiera. Juró que sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando el estrecho agujero de Tony se reveló a sus ojos, goteando resbaladizo.

 

 

Pensar que él tenía sus dedos allí hace un momento y ahora la longitud dolorosa de su duro pene estaba acurrucado allí, tan cerca ... En comparación con la pequeña y pequeña entrada, el pene de Steve parecía intimidante, su grosor grueso más que los dos dedos que usó para estirarlo.

 

  
Pero Tony estaba hecho para esto y estaba ansioso por la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban, frotando su trasero contra el pene de Steve. En respuesta, el alfa no pudo evitar la forma en que sus caderas empujaron hacia delante, su gallo enrojecido señaló el agujero que goteaba. Tuvo que doblar las rodillas un poco para posicionarse donde quería estar, pero una vez que estuvo en su lugar, pudo entallar la punta de su erección contra el borde del omega. Apretó su pecho contra la espalda de Tony, frotó el glande con impaciencia, mojando la cabeza con el slick del omega.

  
(.....)

 

 

  
—No dije que íbamos a hacer esto en una cama la próxima vez? ...— Steve murmuró incluso mientras se presionaba más cerca, con los ojos fijos en donde su carne se encontraba con la de Tony.

 

Todavía no había entrado en el, aunque el deseo de hacerlo era casi insoportable. Solo estaba burlando el borde de Tony con la punta de su pene estremeciéndose por el calor que podía sentir contra la carne sensible. Quería hundir su pene en el cuerpo de Tony, sentir la forma en que su erección estiraba el agujero del omega alrededor de su circunferencia.

 

Al mismo tiempo, su mente giraba con la posibilidad de llevar su omega a la cama, de sábanas calientes y suavidad mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Tony. Y se preguntó si Tony se presentaría allí cuando estuvieran en la cama, el omega sobre sus rodillas, su bonito y pequeño agujero en exhibición para Steve mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para apoyar su cara contra las suaves sábanas y almohadas.

 

  
La imagen sola hizo que Steve quisiera hacer estallar el nudo en ese momento, pero lo hizo retroceder. La cantidad de esfuerzo que tomó para calmarse casi le dolió, pero eso valía la pena.

 

Se concentró en el aquí y el ahora, viendo el agujero de Tony, la entrada demasiado ansiosa por estirarse.

 

  
Tony soltó un suave gemido, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás cuando sintió la cabeza de la erección de Steve contra su agujero. No podía negar que quería a Steve dentro de él, pero sabía que la ducha no era el mejor lugar para lo que querían hacer.

 

Todavía…

 

  
—¿Solo un poco?— Tony lo tentó, retrocediendo aún más para que la cabeza de Steve se deslizara a través del pequeño anillo apretado. El repentino calor y el apretado apretón del cuerpo de Tony hicieron que Steve jadeara, poniendo las manos y apretadar las caderas del omega.

 

El cuerpo de Tony había producido mucho slick así que la cabeza de Steve no solo estaba rodeada de opresión, sino también de calor cálido y aterciopelado.

 

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia adelante mientras empujaba un poco más profundo, hundiendo una pulgada de su paquete, más profundamente en el cuerpo de Tony. Steve solo necesitaba sentir un poco más de Tony, quería sentir lo apretado y húmedo que estaba dentro.

 

  
Él se detuvo en su lugar a pesar de que solo quería enterrar toda la longitud dentro. Las palabras de Tony se hicieron eco en su mente y en verdad ... Steve no sabía si podría detenerse una vez que fue enterrado profundamente en el cuerpo del omega.

 

Luchó por transmitir esto, gritando: —¿Qué significa 'solo un poco' para ti?—

 

  
Tony jadeó contra los azulejos, el cuerpo temblaba de deseo. Podía sentir su borde estirado alrededor de la punta del pene de Steve y no quería nada más que simplemente empujar hacia atrás, solo cajeme y simplemente déjate llevar. Sacudió la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que Steve se balanceaba contra él, el glande jugueteaba con su agujero con cada minuto

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, hambriento de más.

 

  
—Lo que quieras, Steve— Tony logró gemir. Fue recompensado con otra pulgada del pene de Steve deslizándose más profundamente en su cuerpo. Podía sentir las manos del alfa vagando por su piel, una mano arrastrándose hacia arriba y ahuecando la suave hinchazón de un pecho mientras que la otra seguía el oscuro rastro de cabello hacia donde su propio pene omega estaba ansioso por llamar la atención.

 

  
Steve continuó estático contra él y confesó al omega: —No sé si puedo parar ...— Gimió de placer, moviendo las caderas y, para entonces, su pene ya estaba medio encajado en el cuerpo del omega. —Te sientes bien ... Muy bien, Tony—

 

  
El omega dejó escapar un silencioso —Rico...— cuando Steve presionó más. Se sentía tan cerca del todo que sus nervios se estaban volviendo locos. —No pares ...— consiguió decir Tony mientras se estiraba lentamente.

 

  
Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeando cuando cedió al placer. El lento balanceo del cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo se sintió increíble cuando el alfa lo abrió lentamente con su pene. Cada tirón y arrastre tenían la larga longitud arrastrándose contra sus paredes, enviando chispas de placer hormigueando por todo su cuerpo. Ese doloroso vacío se fue marchitando lentamente hacia la nada con cada empuje que hacía el alfa.

 

  
Los dedos de Steve rozaron el pene de Tony y el toque fue tan inesperado que hizo que sus músculos se cerraran aún más. El alfa emitió un gemido estrangulado que demostraba lo agradecido que estaba por ello, apretado como un vicio alrededor de su pene.

 

  
Poco a poco, el espacio entre sus cuerpos disminuyó lentamente cuanto más Steve empujaba en el cuerpo de Tony. Muy pronto, Steve estaba al ras contra su espalda, con las caderas apretadas contra la espalda de Tony. Se sentía tan ... lleno ... Su cuerpo estaba estirado alrededor de la circunferencia de Steve y fue la realización más impresionante saber que estaban unidos en el acto más íntimo.

 

  
Tony respiraba pesadamente, atrapado en la calidez de los brazos de Steve mientras sostenía a su amante cerca.

 

  
Steve se tomó un momento para luchar con su control deshilachado con su pene enterrado tan profundamente dentro del omega. El cuerpo de Tony temblaba en su agarre aunque no tenía nada que ver con el frío. El agua a su alrededor seguía siendo agradable y cálida, pero no era nada comparada con el fuerte calor del cuerpo de Tony a su alrededor.

 

  
Steve presionó un beso entre el omóplato de Tony, susurrando su nombre cuando comenzó a empujar. Fue lento pero con un propósito, la fuerza de Steve fue puesta a buen uso mientras entraba y salía.

 

  
Comenzó lentamente, sacando solo unos centímetros para meterse profundamente en el cuerpo de Tony. Se sentía increíble, el calor apretado del culo de Tony masajeaba su dolorida longitud.

 

 

Tony estaba jadeando, con la cabeza gacha mientras Steve comenzaba a correr contra él con golpes cortos. Apenas estaba dejando el calor del cuerpo de Tony, prefiriendo enterrarse en la raíz. Era el tipo de puta que animaba a un alfa a anudar rápido, el borde del omega masajeaba la base donde se formaba el nudo.

 

 

Tony se preguntó si Steve estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo, que básicamente estaba usando el cuerpo de Tony para animar a los suyos a anudarse.

 

  
lo quiero ... La sola idea hizo que Tony apretara con fuerza, lo que hizo que Steve gritara.

 

 

—Dios, Tony ...— Steve jadeó, empujando profundamente, tan profundo. El siguiente empuje que hizo el alfa hizo que Tony se mordiera el labio. De hecho, podía sentir el nudo de Steve comenzando a engordar. Tiró de su borde mientras el alfa continuaba empujando y la formación del nudo de Steve hizo que el alfa aumentara su velocidad.

 

  
Su nudo se estaba formando y no había forma de que Steve pudiera detenerse ahora. —Tony ... Tony ...—

 

  
Los empujes se hicieron más difíciles, el ritmo más rápido cuando Steve comenzó a rodar en serio. En este punto, Tony solo estaba disfrutando el viaje, pero un golpe particularmente fuerte hizo que Tony casi se empujara hacia atrás cuando el pene de Steve rozó su próstata.

 

  
—De nuevo, Dios, haz eso otra vez— gimió Tony y Steve voluntariamente lo hizo, moviendo sus caderas de la misma manera. Sabía que lo había hecho bien cuando el omega gimió de nuevo, su voz se rompió cuando Steve golpeó el mismo lugar otra vez. Incluso más resbaladizo se filtró desde donde estaban conectados y los empujes se suavizaron en golpes largos mientras Steve continuaba golpeando dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Tony.

 

  
Steve quería hacer esto último, pero no había forma de que eso sucediera. Su nudo ya se estaba hinchando, y podía sentir esa sensación vertiginosa en sus entrañas que señalaba la llegada de su orgasmo. El cuerpo de Tony era demasiado para él. Le hizo sostener el omega cerca, apretando su cuerpo contra él mientras clavaba su pene en el calor caliente de su interior.

 

  
El pequeño nudo estaba empezando a formarse pero ya se sentía cerca de demasiado cuando tiraba del apretado borde de Tony. Steve gimió contra su cuello, aliento caliente y pesado mientras lo cojia duro era excitante. Los omegas solo gemían en reconocimiento, bombardeados por el placer de muchas sensaciones diferentes. La más obvia fue empujar el pene de Steve mientras se clavaba en él, pero también era la manera en que Steve lo acariciaba al azar mientras lo estaba cojiendo o incluso la forma en que el alfa acariciaba su mejilla contra el cuello de Tony. Incluso la forma en que él toscamente palmeó su pecho se sumó a la acumulación del placer del omega.

 

 

Y sobre todo fue la sensación del nudo de Steve apareciendo y saliendo de su cuerpo. Era una sensación que no se parecía a ninguna otra y Tony la quería. Quería sentir a Steve profundamente dentro de él, quería estar atado con su alfa mientras lo bombeaban con semen. La idea de estar aún más lleno con Steve hizo que Tony sacudiera la cabeza, jadeando ante cada tirón del nudo de Steve.

 

 

—Tony ...— la voz de Steve fue entrecortada por el deseo, —Voy a anudarte ... por favor ... ¿puedo?—

 

  
—Oh, Dios, sí— Tony jadeó hacia él, empujando hacia atrás en el siguiente ataque. —Anudéame, por favor, solo hazlo ...—

 

(.....)

 

Estaba tan cerca de mendigar, pero ya estaba suplicando con su cuerpo. Con cada impulso ansioso, Tony suplicó a Steve que lo atara, que lo llenara. Él sabía el momento exacto en que Steve lo hizo. El alfa dejó escapar un grito de asombro, sus caderas empujaron con fuerza contra el culo de Tony. Fue en ese momento que sintió el nudo de Steve inflarse rápidamente dentro de él, atándolos juntos. La carne dura creció, estirándolo, se sentia tan apretado, tan apretado alrededor de su gran circunferencia. La creciente presión hizo que Tony jadeara, gimiendo débilmente cuando Steve comenzó a tener un orgasmo. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se aferró a la carne hinchada, el nudo desencadenó el cuerpo de Tony para responder mientras ordeñaba el pene de Steve por cada gota de semilla.

 

 

El primer chasquido de calor dentro de él hizo que Tony gritara, tirando de su alfa. Hizo que su agujero tirara del nudo sensible que hizo que Steve gritara también, enviando más chorros de esperma al cuerpo del omega. La primera ola fue intensa, le quitó el aliento a Steve y jadeó débilmente contra el hombro de Tony. Podía sentir sus bolas apretadas, cada gota de esperma se disparaba en el cuerpo de Tony.

 

 

Incluso mientras estaba jadeando, haciendo un lloriqueo leve y siseando por la forma en que se sentía demasiado bien, Steve sintió una satisfecha sensación de satisfacción por haber llenado a Tony. La sensación no duró mucho, se perdió en la abrumadora sensación de anudamiento de Steve. Para cuando el primer orgasmo terminó, Steve sintió que estaba flotando por las intensas sensaciones.

 

  
Aún estaba atado con Tony, pero ahora, la sensación de su nudo apretado en el cuerpo de Tony no era tan abrumadoramente sensible. De hecho ... Steve dio un ligero empujón, jadeando, ya que provocó un segundo orgasmo que lo atravesó.

 

  
Tony debe sentirlo también cuando se estremeció en la bodega del alfa, jadeando a un débil —Steve ...—

 

  
Tony había recuperado el aliento cuando Steve comenzó a tener problemas otra vez. El alfa apenas podía manejar una temblorosa disculpa incluso cuando todavía estaba en celo. La sensación de otra ola de esperma inundando su cuerpo tenía el omega sintiéndose débil en las rodillas.

 

  
Instó a Steve a volver con su cuerpo hasta que llegaron al banco de mármol. Se sintió ridículo al hacerlo y sabía que tenía una razón para no hacer esto en la ducha, pero cuando Steve continuó metiéndose en él, Tony descubrió que no se arrepiente en absoluto.

 

 

Especialmente cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony todavía tenía que venirse. El alfa le dio un beso en la nuca, una mano grande envolviendo el sun duro pene de Tony. Steve ordeno un orgasmo de él que hizo que Tony apretara fuertemente el nudo aún inflado. Esto, por supuesto, desencadenó otro mini orgasmo del alfa, el último, antes de que pudieran desatarse.

 

  
Terminaron besándose de todos modos, esta vez lentamente y lánguida con Tony sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de Steve. Su agujero ahora estaba filtrando las múltiples cargas que Steve le había puesto, el blanco esperma que goteaba por sus muslos.

 

  
Tony soltó una carcajada cuando estuvieron bien y realmente satisfechos, sonrió divertido por lo nervioso que estaba Steve cuando se dio cuenta de que básicamente se habia corrido tres veces en Tony. Tony estaba un poco nervioso porque básicamente arrastró a Steve a la ducha con él, pero realmente no lo demostró. No se sintió mal cuando vio la forma en que Steve todavía lo miraba con esa mirada insondable en sus ojos.

 

 

Fue fácil de limpiar, incluso cuando el agua estaba templada hacia la congelación. Cuando Steve se ofreció a lavarle el pelo, Tony se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se derritió bajo los dedos de Steve masajeando la espuma en su cuero cabelludo.

 

  
Él le devolvió el favor a pesar de que no era tan bueno como Steve. Pero cuando hizo que el alfa inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás para poder lavarle el champú, Tony no pudo evitar darle un dulce beso en los labios, sonriendo cuando vio los labios de Steve curvados en una sonrisa.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Las puertas que previamente habían bloqueado el libido de Steve se han roto. De hecho, no solo se han roto, sino que han sido derribados y hechos pedazos de chatarra y otras piezas inútiles.

Así era como Steve se sentía ahora.

Siempre había puesto al nombre y al país primero, incluso al sacrificio de tener una pareja o de disfrutar de los placeres carnales. Steve se dedicó a ser un buen hombre más que un alfa. Era solo lo que era.

Pero desde el primer segundo que se conocieron, siempre había habido algo sobre Tony que lo irritaba. No había querido reconocerlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque en todo caso, este era el hijo de Howard, su hijo omega. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Steve nunca habría sido considerado un alfa apropiado para el hijo omega de Howard.

Sin embargo, los dados habían sido lanzados hace mucho tiempo. Su vida había cambiado para siempre una vez que fue al hielo, solo para ser recuperado y devuelto a un mundo completamente nuevo. Un mundo donde Tony Stark vivió y un mundo en el que Steve se sintió atraído por el omega y tuvo la suerte de ser su alfa, o al menos, uno de sus alfas.

¿Realmente podría ser solo suerte y coincidencias? Steve no lo creía y era por eso que aprovechaba al máximo lo que le habían dado en esta vida. Quizás más adelante se sentiría avergonzado por su necesidad, por su hambre creciente de sentir la textura de la piel de Tony, pero no podía encontrarlo en sí mismo para sentir vergüenza. Ahora no.

Sin embargo, la profundidad de su necesidad era sorprendente. La presión suave de los labios de Tony contra su boca y luego sus mejillas y frente, el vapor rodando alrededor de la habitación pequeña pero espaciosa de la ducha ... Se sentía como un sueño, pero sabía que no era así, no con las emociones volátiles que picaba justo debajo de su piel.

Steve tuvo que confesar sus sentimientos. Tal vez no era la mejor idea hacerlo mientras todavía estaban anudados juntos, pero las palabras acababan de salir de su boca, frustradas y teñidas de preocupación.

Tony no había sido molestado. En todo caso, sonrió con simpatía.

—Sí— dijo Tony, para nada perturbado. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Steve en un círculo suelto mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el alfa. Puso su mejilla contra el cruce donde el cuello y el hombro de Steve se encontraron y murmuró, —Eso es más o menos lo que es el calor. ¿Es tu calor de la misma manera?—

Steve había sacudido la cabeza. Sus surcos eran días brutales, llenos de lujuria donde cualquier cosa podría desalentarlo. Eran agresivos y dominantes. Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora no era para nada como su rutina, aunque la necesidad de enterrarse en el omega era la misma.

Esto fue más suave de alguna manera. Steve quería envolver su cuerpo alrededor del omega, frotar su mejilla contra la de Tony, acariciarlo hasta que estuviera relajado y flexible en sus brazos. Estos deseos tenían un sabor más sensual en comparación con la necesidad de conducción de su calor.

Aunque Tony no entendía cuál era exactamente la diferencia, todavía estaba lamiendo la atención que Steve estaba dando. La mejor parte fue que Tony no solo le dio permiso para hacer todas estas cosas sino que respondió con igual fervor.

Al menos esta vez, cuando la necesidad de tener a Tony otra vez lo alcanzó, él fue capaz de llevarlos de vuelta a la cama del omega. Había mirado la carne desnuda del omega con ojos hambrientos y, desechando su toalla, la había cubierto con la suya. No importaba que hubiera pasado la hora anterior corriendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Tony, no cuando podía hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Steve sabía que su rutina no vencería por mucho tiempo, pero lo que sea que sintiera ahora también tenía elementos. Tenía ganas de tocar y probar ... tener a Tony debajo de él, empujando las caderas hacia atrás para tomar cada centímetro del hinchado falo de Steve. Esto era muy similar a su calor e incluso la intensidad del mismo era alucinante.

Tony le permitió todas estas cosas, incluso clavó sus dedos en el cabello de Steve cuando la boca del alfa se cerró alrededor de un tierno pezón.

Uno pensaría que tener el omega colgando de su pene hace apenas una hora habría sido suficiente para saciar su deseo.

Claramente, no había sido suficiente, a juzgar por la manera casi voraz en que Steve se acercó a Tony.

Había anudado bien el omega en la ducha y, a pesar de que el agua había borrado todas las pruebas, Steve aún podía percibir su propio aroma profundamente arraigado en la piel de Tony. Las imágenes también se quemaron en su cabeza, junto con el calor exquisito y apretado del cuerpo de Tony.

Steve quería llevarlo otra vez, una y otra vez. Quería probar los límites del cuerpo y el apetito de Tony. Sin embargo, esta vez no cedió a sus exigentes deseos, no sin querer prestar atención al omega primero.

Tony estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, las piernas abiertas en las rodillas, su pene omega en exhibición. Steve felizmente bajó su boca sobre ese hermoso pene, inhalando y deleitándose con el aroma mixto de alfa y omega que encontró allí.

Pasó todo el tiempo que le llevó a Tony suplicando, jadeando sin aliento mientras Steve adoraba su pene con sus labios y lengua. Y cuando el omega empujaba sus caderas, las maldiciones se mezclaron entre las súplicas, Steve solo se movió más abajo para burlarse de su lengua contra el hueco del agujero de Tony.

Persiguió el olor de su propio almizcle alfa allí y corrió su lengua en círculos contra el músculo crispado con el que tan amorosamente se había familiarizado. Para entonces, Tony estaba goteando copiosas cantidades de resbaladizo y el alfa estaba encantado y más que feliz de lamer todo con barridos lentos y deliberados de su lengua. Persiguió el sabor de la mancha de su omega hasta su fuente, hundiendo la lengua en el apretado calor. Su boca estaba llena del sabor de la mancha de Tony y le encantaba.

El sabor era exclusivamente de Tony y Steve casi podía jurar que podía saborear un poco de amargura. La sugerencia de que era capaz de probar su propio semen del cuerpo de Tony lo hizo crecer. Su grueso y dolorido pene se balanceó ansiosamente hasta que presionó la brillante punta húmeda contra el agujero de Tony.

Cuando Steve lo tomó, en su espalda esta vez, fue duro y áspero y completamente perfecto. Se hundió en las entrañas cálidas y húmedas del cuerpo de Tony, su ardiente boca se aferró a un pezón rosa mientras una mano masajeaba el suave hinchazón de un pezón. El otro sostuvo una de las piernas de Tony por la parte posterior de su rodilla, manteniéndolo abierto para que Steve pudiera empujar su pene tan profundo como quisiera.

Steve solo arrancó el pezón de Tony, lo dejó mojado y alcanzó su punto máximo, cuando el omega gimió. Puso suaves besos en la garganta del omega antes de comenzar a hablar. Estaba atrapado en su deseo y, contrariamente a la manera reverente en que había besado el omega, su mente estaba arremolinándose con tales pensamientos llenos de lujuria. La inmundicia absoluta que Steve había murmurado en el oído del omega haría que su cara se volviera de color rojo cereza avergonzado en los días venideros cada vez que pensaba en ese momento, pero era así, así que valió la pena.

—Se siente tan bien, Tony—  Steve gimió. —Quiero tomarte todo el tiempo, mantén mi pene agradablemente y cálido dentro de tu apretado culito—

—Por favor ... lo quiero—gimió Tony en respuesta. —Haz lo que quieras ... quiero que me llenes ... tu pene se siente ... ugh ... tan bien en mí ...—

—¿Sí ...?— Murmuró Steve, con los ojos encapuchados mientras seguía cojiendo al omega. La fuerza de sus embestidas hizo temblar el cuerpo de Tony, incluso mientras el omega gemía por más. —¿Me dejarías cojerte cuando quisiera, Tony? Déjame llenarte con mi pene ... mi esperma ....te dejaría goteando y lo utilizado siempre que mi pene tenga hambre por tu pequeño agujero?—

Si este era el juego que iban a jugar, Steve estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Solo al oír la respiración jadeante de Tony, sus palabras ya eran suficientes para que sus bolas se estiraran. Y luego fueron las palabras que decía lo que también volvía loco a Steve con excitación.

—Demonios, sí ...— Siseó Tony mientras Steve le daba castigo

—Lléname cuando quieras, donde quieras ... no importa si estoy completamente dormido, solo cojeme despierto si quieres—

Y esa única sugerencia ... Dios, ese pensamiento envió a Steve en espiral tan cerca del orgasmo.

—Joder ...— Steve jadeó, —Jesús, Tony ...—

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respiró profundo y tembloroso. Él gimió cuando obtuvo el lleno de su aroma combinado, potente con sexo, resbaladizo y semen.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta la idea de eso, Steve?—  Alentó Tony con los ojos entornados. —¿Solo deslizar tu pene en mi pequeño agujero cuando esté dormido?—

Giró la cabeza y se miró con el alfa. —Mmm, sí, te dejaría si quisieras. Sería tan caluroso ... despertarme por la mañana, sentir que tu semen gotea de mi trasero, sabiendo que me tenías que tener en medio de la noche ... tal vez incluso despertarte contigo aún anudado dentro de mí ... Cojeme otra vez por la mañana—

Ambos se quejaron ante la idea y, honestamente, Steve nunca pensó en hacer lo que Tony había descrito, pero ahora ... ahora ... la sola idea lo hizo estremecerse contra la garganta de Tony. Su orgasmo se estrelló contra él como un camión de carga.

En términos de charla sucia, Tony ganó sin problemas, pensó Steve antes de que su mente fuera arrastrada en una felicidad no adulterada.

Él no anudó a Tony esa vez. Quería hacerlo, el deseo de hacerlo era casi abrumador, pero había visto el desastre que había hecho entre las piernas del omega la primera vez. El agujero de Tony había sido usado, ligeramente hinchado, como resultado del anudamiento de Steve. El semen del alfa había goteado lentamente fuera del agujero de Tony y Dios, que había sido un espectáculo bonito.

En celo, el cuerpo de un omega estaba hecho para hacer un nudo cada vez que el deseo aumentaba. Muchas veces una vez por hora o incluso más, dependiendo, pero Tony todavía no estaba en celo. Así que, aunque Steve deseaba profundamente meter su nudo en lo más profundo del cuerpo del omega ... Logró no hacerlo. Fue útil que las palabras de Tony lo hubiesen llevado al límite antes de darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca.

Su orgasmo también había provocado el de Tony. El omega había sido objeto de burlas tan despiadadamente una vez que Steve lo tuvo en la cama, que la sensación de Steve disparando su esperma en su cuerpo fue suficiente para provocarlo. El omega había gimoteado en sus brazos, sus músculos ordeñando el palpitante pene alfa de Steve. Podía sentir el suave pero firme nudo presionado contra su borde, junto con la suave presión de las bolas de Steve contra su culo mientras se balanceaba contra él. Completamente hinchado, el nudo era demasiado grande para deslizarse dentro pero esto era suficiente. Incluso presionar la carne sensible contra el cuerpo de Tony hizo que Steve gimiera contra el hueco de su garganta.

Sin el nudo para evitar que todo el semen de Steve se derramara, la mancha húmeda resultante era realmente grande. Tony lo encontró divertido una vez que rodó fuera de la cama y se paró con las piernas temblorosas. Steve se había sonrojado, pero estaba bastante orgulloso de la cantidad de semen que su cuerpo había producido para su omega. Era el alfa en él que ronroneaba al volumen y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Tony lo decía todo.

Mientras Steve reemplazaba las sábanas, Tony fue al baño para limpiarse con las toallas húmedas y limpiar el desastre que habían creado.

Tanto Tony como Steve finalmente habían estado cansados y aunque a su cama le faltaba una gran parte del equipo, el omega se encontró contento y feliz cuando se metió en la calidez de los brazos de Steve. Su respiración había comenzado a profundizarse cuando Steve murmuró en su oído, —¿Lo decías en serio ...? ¿Realmente me dejarías ...?—

Y en esos últimos momentos antes de que el sueño lo reclamara, Tony recordó cómo Steve se había sentido avergonzado y sin embargo se preocupó por lo mucho que deseaba a Tony. Y el omega no podía negar la forma en que esos pensamientos enviaban un destello de calor por todo su cuerpo.

El omega dio unas palmaditas en la mano más cercana que pudo alcanzar. Sus palabras fueron murmuradas pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el alfa no pudiera confundir sus palabras, —Sí, adelante, gran hombre— La siguiente oración se murmuró contra el brazo de Steve, por lo que no pudo entenderlo del todo, pero Tony lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por el

No era lo más romántico para decir, pero era Tony y Steve no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Se acomodó más  contra el omega y se durmió con el rico y reconfortante aroma y la calidez de la mano de Tony sobre la suya mientras dormían.

 

 

 

Cuando Tony despertó, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos al principio. No estaba del todo seguro de querer despertarse todavía.

  
Tony estaba envuelto en calor mientras se desplazaba en ese estado medio dormido. Su cuerpo se sintió ligero, relajado, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de ello. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo constante, con el brazo metido debajo de la mejilla.

  
El sonido comenzó lentamente a filtrarse y luego el calor extra de un cuerpo presionado ligeramente contra él desde atrás. Su otra mano estaba estirada al frente, escondida bajo el grueso edredón. Su cuerpo se sentía repugnantemente bueno por su descanso y solo había un poco de dolor por las actividades de la noche anterior.

  
Tony trató de estirarse, pero sus miembros estaban grabados por el cuerpo acurrucado alrededor del suyo. Sintió cálidas bocanadas de aire contra su cuello y ahora que se dio cuenta de eso, se volteo hiperconsciente de ello, tanto que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

  
Estaba el peso ahora familiar de un brazo colgado de su cintura y se apretó cuando Tony se retorció en el abrazo. El omega podía sentir una forma dura metiéndose entre sus piernas y era como si una bombilla se apagara en su cabeza. Sus labios se crisparon, quería curvarse en una sonrisa, pero todavía estaba dormido y perezoso.

  
Sutilmente al principio, Tony empujó sus caderas hacia atrás. Apenas presionaba contra la erección medio dura, podía sentir calor contra él incluso a través del fino algodón de sus boxers. Hizo una pausa, su culo apretado contra el de su compañero alfa. Esperó un par de segundos y cuando no hubo ningún empujón de respuesta, hizo un puchero.

  
Repitió el movimiento, un poco más insistentemente. Sus labios se curvaron en satisfacción cuando escuchó el jadeo ahogado amortiguado contra su hombro. Tal vez su compañero estaba despierto ahora, pero no podía estar tan seguro. Sin embargo,  sonrió porque estaba seguro de que a su alfa no le molestaría la forma en que Tony planeaba despertarlo.

  
Tony continuó el ritmo lento pero firme que había establecido y disfrutó de la forma en que el pene se espesaba con cada empuje. También podía sentir los dedos de su alfa contra su abdomen, aplicando algo de presión para tirar del cuerpo de Tony contra el suyo.

Sexo lazy mañana Tony estaba completamente de acuerdo con esto.

  
Su compañero, si no estaba completamente despierto para entonces, estaba al menos en el mismo estado medio despierto en el que estaba Tony en ese momento. Sus caderas se movieron juntas, moviéndose lentamente en la cálida y brumosa mañana. La fricción que tuvieron al rozarse entre sí fue suficiente estímulo para mantener a ambas partes interesadas.

  
Un fuerte empujoncito especial hizo que Tony jadeara cuando sintió que la polla se abría paso entre sus mejillas. Se sentía celestial. La tela dura cubierta cubría su agujero ahora. Podía sentir que empezaba a gotear y solo podía imaginar cómo su mancha mancharía el material de algodón que cubría el pene rozando contra él. Él gimió en aliento cuando su alfa continuó esa lenta y deliciosa rutina con un suspiro contra su cuello.

  
—Mmm ... tan cálido ...—

  
Esa no era la voz de Steve.

  
Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de golpe y él se alejó apresuradamente antes de darse cuenta de a quién estaba atacando. No terminó cayéndose de la cama ni nada, pero se quedó mirando el bulto que inicialmente había supuesto que era Steve. El borde de la manta que Tony había acaparado durante la noche había sido arrojado sobre la cabeza del alfa.

  
Un sonido amortiguado vino del alfa. —Nooo ... Vuelve, Tony— gimió Clint antes de quitarse la manta.

  
Miró al omega con los ojos nublados y resopló, descontento. Tony se sobresaltó en una carcajada, el latido de su corazón se convirtió en familiar calor. Clint lanzó un brazo perezoso hacia él, sus dedos extendidos temblaron a medias. Su otro brazo agarró una almohada y la tiró contra su frente. —Esta Frío ahora— el alfa gruñó acusándolo con ojos soñolientos.

  
Un Clint soñoliento que intentaba deslumbrar resultó ser una imagen realmente adorable. Tony se sorprendió al encontrarse sonriéndole al arquero una vez que su sorpresa inicial se desvaneció.

  
—¿Hora, JARVIS?— Preguntó Tony.

  
—Tiempo de acurrucamiento con Clint— el alfa murmuró en la almohada al mismo tiempo que JARVIS respondió: —Las once de la mañana, señor—

  
Tony arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Era casi mediodía. No había dormido así desde antes de que el resto de los Vengadores se mudaran allí.

  
—Intentamos despertarte antes— dijo Clint y luego rodó sobre su espalda. La almohada fue empujada, pero aún mantenía los ojos obstinadamente cerrados. —Banner hizo el desalluno. Nunca supe que el hombre supiera cocinar, pero lo hizo. Tratamos de despertarte—

Tony frunció el ceño. No recordaba a nadie tratando de despertarlo. Tal vez estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Sus labios aún estaban presionados en una línea insatisfecha cuando pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto.

—Nat hizo señas de que nos callaramos y dionmiedo cuando tratamos de despertarte—gruñó el alfa. —Dijo algo sobre los síntomas de precalentamiento ... Sí, eso nos hizo retroceder. Sin embargo, le gane en piedras, papel y tijeras para acompañarte

  
La última palabra fue más de un suspiro.

  
—¿Cuándo regresaron?— Se preguntó Tony en voz alta. Realmente no esperaba ninguna respuesta porque parecía que Clint se había quedado dormido otra vez. Tony lo inspeccionó, atento mientras el pecho de Clint subía y bajaba en un ritmo constante.

  
—Hace un par de horas—dijo Clint claramente.

  
—De acuerdo, no he dormido—... pero para entonces Tony se había distraído cuando su mirada se posó en el bulto notable entre las piernas del alfa. Llevaba un pijama de cuadros de algodón y la madera de la mañana que lucía alteraba las líneas rectas limpias de los colores alternos. No era solo un bulto, Tony podía ver el contorno de la erección de Clint cuando se apretaba contra la tela.

  
La respiración de Tony se hizo más profunda a medida que su mente disminuía la velocidad. Sintió que su cuerpo se despertaba de una manera muy diferente y se lamió los labios repentinamente secos. Se congeló cuando vio un movimiento notable cuando el pene de Clint dio un tic nervioso. Tenía el omega subconscientemente inclinado hacia adelante, inexplicablemente atraído por el alfa.

  
—Puedes tocarlo si quieres— dijo la voz entretenida de Clint.

  
Los ojos de Tony se apartaron rápidamente de donde estaba trazando el contorno duro de la erección de Clint. Su cara se sonrojó con calor pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Clint, solo vio un creciente calor en esos ojos azules.

  
—Oh, bueno. Gracias. Eso creo— dijo Tony irónicamente a pesar del pulso de deseo que sentía en sus entrañas. —Voy a ayudarme a mí mismo entonces, ¿por qué no ...—

  
Clint le sonrió, pero solo movió sus piernas más separadas. Fue una clara invitación para que el omega ocupe el espacio recién creado.

  
—Siéntete libre— fue todo lo que dijo Clint. Lo dijo de manera frívola, como si en realidad no importara, pero el duro contorno de su pene era difícil de ignorar. La oferta de hacer lo que él quería era muy tentadora.

  
Tony quería tocar. Sintió el deseo de correr sus manos a lo largo de los fuertes músculos de las piernas de Clint como si fuera una compulsión. Tiró de él, un gancho en su vientre que lo empujó hacia el alfa relajado pero obviamente excitado.

  
Era casi como que Clint se mostraba a sí mismo para Tony al ofrecer la carne dura entre sus piernas para el uso del omega. Tony no podía negar que la implicación tenía su corazón acelerado. Siempre había sido un niño curioso y, como hombre, esa curiosidad solo se volvió más inquisitiva. Fue particularmente peor cuando tuvo la oportunidad de jugar justo enfrente de él. Sus ojos se deslizaron nuevamente hacia esa dura longitud y él lo quería .

  
Y por la forma en que la respiración de Clint había aumentado, Tony sabía que Clint debía sentir un deseo mutuo de tocarlo también. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿Daría Tony ese deseo? ¿Podría el?

  
Cuando hizo un movimiento para cumplir la oferta de Clint, no pudo. Había algo que lo detenía y ahora eso era desconcertante y tal vez un toque preocupante. Por alguna razón, había una parte de Tony que quería que se le mostrara una prueba del deseo de Clint. Quería que el alfa jadeara tras él, que se volviera hambriento por el sabor de su boca. Quería que el alfa luchara contra el frenesí de tenerlo y Tony quería que él perdiera.

  
Él no sabía de dónde venían estos sentimientos. A Tony le gustaba jugar duro para conseguir a veces, pero siempre había sido un juego, uno muy corto cuando ambas partes estaban mutuamente a favor de más, como fue el caso con Clint y Tony.

  
Si el omega estaba interesado en un compañero, normalmente no los hacía saltar por los aros. Tony no tuvo tiempo para tonterías así en su vida, pero esto ... Esto era otra cosa. Sus instintos lo estaban reteniendo como si hubiera una pared invisible que los separara y no cedería a menos que Clint demostrara ser digno .

  
¿Qué tan jodido fue eso? Tony luchó por vencer los instintos más básicos porque, a pesar de que él y Clint nunca se habían besado, Clint era su alfa , tanto como Steve o Bruce.

  
—Oye— dijo Clint para llamar su atención. Fue exitoso porque los ojos de Tony volvieron a los suyos. El alfa lo miraba astutamente ahora, sus ojos azules ya no estaban nublados por el sueño. En cambio, estaban alertas y tan agudos como el reluciente metal de sus flechas.

  
Tony no sabía si Clint era capaz de entender la forma en que estaba en guerra con sus instintos, pero esos ojos azules se suavizaron con cierta conciencia.

  
El alfa luego se desperezó perezosamente y el movimiento le recordó a Tony un gran depredador felino. Fue suave y fácil, los músculos se ondularon cuando cada uno se tensó y luego se relajó. Hizo que la camisa ajustada que llevaba puesta se levantara, solo un poco, para revelar la piel bronceada y un rastro de cabello rubio oscuro. Sus ojos, impotentes, lo siguieron hasta donde estaba esperando la floreciente erección de Clint.

  
Sintió como si Tony dejara de respirar cuando una mano trazó burlonamente el contorno duro de la erección de la alfa.

  
"Sí", bromeaban las voces de Clint, pero incluso eso no podía distraer la atención de Tony de la forma en que el alfa comenzó a tocarse. Clint hizo estos ligeros golpes con sus caderas y presionó su falo cubierto contra sus dedos. —Solo mírame, Tony. Mira todo lo que puedo darte—

  
¿Y cómo podría Tony resistir esa tentación?

  
Se quedó sin aliento cuando Clint bajó la otra mano para presionar contra sus bolas con los dedos. Cuando eso no fue suficiente, separó las piernas aún más y deslizó su mano más lejos para masajear ligeramente los sacos suaves en la base de su pene.

  
Tony estaba congelado en su lugar con calor y deseo zumbando bajo su piel. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Clint, con la boca entreabierta mientras veía al alfa atravesar sus pantalones.

  
Su pijama estaba demasiado oscuro para saber si ya estaba goteando a través del algodón, pero Tony quería imaginar que lo estaba.

  
Los Alfas siempre goteaban profusamente cuando estaban excitados. La idea hizo que su boca se llenara de saliva y su agujero se cerró, dolorosamente vacío.

  
El aroma del almizcle alfa se espesaba en el aire y Tony, que estaba más cerca del alfa, recibió los primeros olores del aroma de Clint. Fue atractivo a su manera, un aroma único de madera y metal. El olor hizo más difícil para el omega resistirse acercándose, así que hizo exactamente eso.

  
Los ojos de Clint se habían cerrado, pero se abrieron de nuevo cuando sintió el movimiento de la cama bajo el peso de Tony. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca de tocarse ahora, pero incluso entonces, el instinto omega de Tony le impidió cruzar el último puente.

  
Clint podía ver claramente el hambre en su omega, solo necesitaba ese empujón que lo envió cayendo en una necesidad sin restricciones.

  
—Sigue mirando, Tony— animó Clint con un suave gemido. Luego sonrió ante el omega y supo que la siguiente petición enviaría al omega a dar vueltas y más cerca de romperse. —Quiero tus ojos en mí ... pero sin tocar". Aún no

 

—¿Qué?—

 

  
Un sonido de protesta se escapó de la garganta de Tony, pero Clint solo le dio esa misma sonrisa burlona, excepto que ahora había un indicio de desafío detrás de su mirada. Las manos de Tony se cerraron sobre sus muslos e inclinó la barbilla en desafío a pesar de la evidente carpa en sus propios boxeadores.

A Tony nunca le gustaba que se le negara algo que él quería. Siempre había trabajado para lo que tenía desde que se había despertado a la realidad. Sus trajes eran horas y horas de planificación y construcción. Así que al negársele esta ... simple ... cosa ... envió sus instintos omega chirriando a detenerse y volteando completamente en lo que exigía.

Lo que antes había sido una correa que lo contenía, necesidades sin voz que tenían sus instintos omega exigiendo que Clint necesitara probarse a sí mismo ... Ahora estaban exigiendo probar, tocar ... juzgar al alfa digno con sus propias manos, su boca ... solo pon sus malditas manos sobre él.

Se contuvo ahora, no porque sus instintos lo paralizaran para seguir adelante sino porque Clint, él mismo, le había pedido que solo lo mirara.

  
Sólo mira.

  
Entonces lo hizo. Le dolió, con los muslos temblando bajo sus manos, su aliento superficial mientras su alfa se mostraba para Tony.

  
Clint admiraba la moderación de Tony, incluso cuando no quería nada más que simplemente abalanzarse sobre el omega y hacerlo rodar sobre su espalda. Los ojos de Tony estaban oscuros, tan oscuros, con deseo y calor, y sus bonitos labios rosados se separaron mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. El alfa sabía que lo tenía, que podía tomarlo fácilmente ahora y que Tony le desnudaría el cuello mientras Clint lo cogia

  
¿Pero qué gracia tendría? Clint pensó mientras se apretaba. Sin duda sería exquisito, pero Tony había estado burlándose de los alfas sin saberlo durante meses. Quizás desde la primera vez que Clint lo vio.

Tony Stark, un hombre diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido. Había hombres similares a él, otros genios superiores que podían hablar en círculos incluso sobre lo mejor de Shield y había personas cuya arrogancia estaba justificada y otras eran una completa mierda. Esas personas se desvanecieron de la memoria cuando miró a Tony. Tal vez todos acababan de dar pasos para prepararlo para Tony Stark.

  
Debido a que Tony Stark era ardiente, no había dudas al respecto. Era ardiente, voluntarioso y muy animado, incluso antes de que Clint descubriera que era un omega, el alfa se había preguntado cómo sería atrapar esa boca inteligente con la suya. Era tan dolorosamente brillante, que Clint sabía que habitaban esferas completamente diferentes en la vida. Tony siempre estuvo a la luz, el centro de atención. Clint ... prefirió mirar desde lejos, ser un espectador en vez del foco. Trabajó mejor de esa manera, al menos hasta que Fury los reunió a todos.

Entonces Tony estaba en su espacio, en su mundo, y era difícil mantener sus manos para sí mismo. Difícil, pero no imposible. Eran compañeros de equipo y Tony había estado profundamente enamorado de su novia beta. Ese fue un gran cartel de "No te hacerques" ahí mismo, así que Clint lo hizo.

  
¿Y después de que descubrió que Tony era un omega? Dios mío, se había tomado tanta precaución para evitar colarse en los respiraderos para entrar en su habitación cuando no estaba allí, solo rodar en el olor de la dulzura omega de Tony.

  
Clint no era muy pervertido. Tal vez. De acuerdo, tal vez era tan pervertido, pero no era un acosador. A menos que Shield le pagara por ser, entre otras cosas.

  
Ahora no era el momento para tales pensamientos de todos modos, no cuando tenía los ojos del omega en él únicamente en él. Estaba empezando a entender por qué Tony amaba tanto la atención, especialmente cuando un giro particular de su muñeca lo hizo gemir y solo ese sonido gutural hizo que Tony se tambaleara hacia adelante. Estaba solo a un suspiro de tocar, pero nunca llegó.

Buen chico, pensó Clint aturdido.

  
La sensación de su mano en su pene dura nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. Cada aliento que introducía en sus pulmones se llenaba con el aroma de su almizcle alfa entrelazado con el de Tony. Todavía podía oler las diferencias, pero esperaba con ansias cuando el aroma de Tony tenía sus propios indicios.

Casi lo había vuelto loco cuando se estableció contra el omega a primera hora de la mañana. Los Vengadores pasaron tanto tiempo juntos que sus aromas se habían mezclado en una especie de aroma mezclado que audazmente proclamaba sus asociaciones, pero lo que olía a Tony contaba una historia diferente.

Tony fue reclamado. No en el sentido de matrimonio o era posesión de alguien, pero ya no era un omega independiente.

Había olores normales que una persona obtiene al estar en algún lugar o tener interacciones ocasionales con otras personas y luego había olores . Tener el aroma de alguien después de un abrazo era muy diferente a tener su olor debido al sexo.

Era mucho más rico, mucho más complejo que simplemente estar constantemente uno alrededor del otro. Era como si pedazos de Steve y Bruce hubieran sido fusionados en la piel de Tony. Sus olores eran tan fuertes en el omega, tan frecuentes que los propios instintos alfa de Clint gemían angustiados. La relación de Bruce y Steve con Tony se sintió permanente mientras que la de Clint era ... frágil.

  
Clint tuvo que hacer algo para consolidar su lugar en la vida del omega. Era irracional porque aún podía recordar la mirada testaruda en los ojos de Tony cuando dijo que los quería a todos .

Clint iba a hacer su reclamo, pero no antes de que se burlara del bello omega.

Continuó acariciando, acelerando el ritmo mientras comenzaba a impacientarse. Se sentía bien, pero ahora la tela era más un estorbo que una provocación. En el siguiente golpe descendente, levantó las caderas lo suficiente para poder bajar el pijama hasta los muslos y liberar su dolorido pene. Ir a comando fue la mejor idea que tuvo todo el día.

El aire frío que se encontraba con su carne calentada hizo que el alfa suspirara de alivio. Jugó con él un poco, frotó la veta gruesa que corría por la parte inferior. Él había estado derramando una buena cantidad de líquido preseminal por el poco de juego que ya había hecho y utilizó la humedad para deslizar la carne dura. Clint rápidamente estableció un ritmo familiar y se acarició con suaves movimientos que rápidamente lo dejaron sin aliento. Gruñó por lo fácil que era hacérselo.

—Se siente bien, Tony— suspiró feliz en el omega. Se sintió mucho mejor. La fricción lo hizo empujar nuevamente hacia el calor de su palma, cerrando los ojos. Apretó un poco en la cabeza, una gota nacarada de líquido preseminal en la punta.

—Por favor ...—La palabra fue tan suavemente dicha que Clint casi la había perdido, de no haber sido por el cálido aliento que podía sentir en la cabeza de su pene. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que apretar bruscamente la base.

  
Tony estaba inclinado sobre él, todavía sin tocarse, pero Clint podía decir que lo deseaba desesperadamente. Sus labios estaban brillantemente húmedos, como si los hubiera lamido o mordisqueado constantemente mientras miraba al alfa.

—Por favor, alfa—  dijo Tony de nuevo, volviendo los ojos oscuros, ahora teñido con el signo revelador de oro omega. Envió una nueva inyección de calor a través del cuerpo de Clint, pero fue el destello rápido de su lengua rosada lo que hizo que la resolución de Clint se desmoronara.

  
—¿Quieres probarme, Tony?— Murmuró Clint incluso mientras se daba otro golpe, exprimiendo más gotas de líquido preseminal que se deslizaban por la cabeza.

Tony se atrevió a poner una mano sobre su muslo, moviéndose tan cerca del pene de Clint que sus labios casi tocaron la cabeza mojada cuando respiró —Sí—

  
—Adelante ... Solo una lamida— cedió Clint. Tony ansiosamente aprovechó su oportunidad, bajó la lengua y lamió lentamente la cabeza mojada. El alfa jadeó y no se molestó en contener el gemido que se derramó con el toque de la lengua de Tony.

Su lengua se deslizó a lo largo del glande y recogió todo el líquido allí. La lengua de Tony no retrocedió hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Pasó la punta puntiaguda a lo largo de la hendidura, deslizándola a lo largo de las crestas abocinadas de su cimitarra. El músculo húmedo nunca abandonó la carne caliente de Clint hasta que Tony voló en círculos y deslizó su lengua sobre la superficie una vez más. Técnicamente contaba como una sola lamida aunque ciertamente no era lo que Clint estaba pensando cuando lo permitió. Tony también lo sabía, pero sus ojos brillaban con intención provocadora.

  
Clint se estremeció cuando Tony se retiró diligentemente. Observó como el ojo del omega quedaba nublado mientras saboreaba el sabor de la esencia de Clint.

Tony descubrió que estaba hambriento, con la boca hambriento por el sabor y la sensación del pene de Clint en la boca. Quería el aroma del almizcle de Clint en su nariz, esos fuertes y ágiles dedos apretados en su pelo ...

Estaba a punto de poner a prueba los límites de la paciencia de Clint, pero por suerte, no tenía que hacerlo. El alfa mismo tomó la mano de Tony y la llevó a su pene. Él dijo: —Chúpate en la punta ...—

  
Tony estuvo inmediatamente sobre él. Deslizó la brillante cabeza en su boca. El calor repentino, incluso cuando se esperaba, seguía siendo un delicioso golpe y demonios, era mucho mejor que sus manos. Clint gimió, apenas conteniendo los empujes abortados de sus caderas. Tony tomó el control. Lentamente acarició la carne caliente mientras pasaba los labios y la lengua por la punta del pene de Clint.

  
—Cielos— Clint jadeó cuando Tony siguió chupando la punta. Hizo un ruido medio estrangulado cuando el omega comenzó a jugar con sus testículos, ahuecándolos suavemente. Esa hábil lengua suya recorrió las crestas del glande de Clint, cavando suavemente en el punto sensible justo debajo de la cabeza.

  
—Ughh— Clint gimió y Tony se unió a él, gimiendo alegremente cuando Clint ya no pudo contenerse. No pudo evitar empujar su pene más adentro de la boca de Tony, hundiendo más de la mitad de su dolorido pene en el apretado y húmedo calor. El omega lo tomó fácilmente, ansiosamente incluso y chupó la carne dura mientras masajeaba el resto con su mano.

Estaba murmurando maldiciones mientras sentía la fuerte succión de la boca de Tony. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron, los músculos de su estómago se tensaron cada vez que sintió la punta  de la lengua del omega burlándose de su pene. Demonios, la boca de Tony se sentía tan bien en su pene ...

  
Los ojos de Clint se revolvieron en su cabeza y su control se perdió. Pero estaba bien ... estaba bien, su mente trató de razonar, él hizo suficientes burlas ...

  
No está bien, otra parte de sí mismo de alguna manera logró discutir.

  
—Maldición—Gimió antes de sacar a Tony. Cómo se las arregló para hacer eso cuando estaba completamente a bordo con el status quo actual, es posible que nunca lo sepa. Ambos hicieron sonidos iguales de frustración. El gallo de Clint se movió en el aire entre ellos, salpicó resbaladizo de la boca de Tony y estaba tan ansioso por regresar a él calor. Clint quería recostarse y dejar que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera, pero el alfa sabía que quería algo más que eso. Él quería dar todo lo que tenía.

  
Así que puso el omega en su regazo e inmediatamente sintió que sus frustraciones se calmaban con la proximidad de Tony. El arquero lo acercó aún más y se apoderó de esa boca suave y húmeda como él había querido. Tony gimió sorprendido pero él participó con entusiasmo. Inclinó su boca sobre la de Clint en un húmedo y deseoso beso de deseo.

  
Estaba caliente y necesitado, los labios y las lenguas se deslizaban unos contra otros. Ambos estaban tan increíblemente excitados. El pene de Clint estaba presionado entre sus cuerpos, todavía mojado y pegajoso por la boca de Tony. Sintió la erección de Tony también, igual de duro, mientras se frotaba contra él con cada contracción de las caderas de Tony.

  
La boca de Tony ... Dios, Clint amaba la boca de Tony. Le dio un sabor a la boca de Tony en su pene y cómo se sentía tener esos bonitos labios apretados contra los suyos ... era casi demasiado. Tony era demasiado, con la forma en que comenzó a gemir contra el alfa, gemidos suaves y hambrientos que volvían loco a Clint. Al alfa le encantó.

 

Sus besos estaban llenos de deseo y estaban jadeando contra la boca del otro hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos segundos cuando sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, explorando el sabor único de la boca del otro. Clint recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Tony y agarró un puñado del áspero culo de la omega.

  
Tony lanzó otro gemido de sorpresa y Clint se encontró adicto a los ruidos que su omega estaba haciendo. Era casi tan bueno como sentir la lengua de Tony en duelo con la suya, húmeda y sensual cuando se besaban.

  
Fue solo cuando el omega comenzó a balancearse más insistentemente contra su pene aún expuesto que Clint se alejó con un jadeo. El arquero tenía planes y tenía la intención de verlos fructificar, de lo contrario habría dejado felizmente que el omega lo completara.

  
—Date la vuelta— le dijo Clint. —

—Pero no voy a dejar que te diviertas—

  
Tony lo miró, parpadeando lentamente mientras procesaba la petición. Luego sus labios se curvaron en una alegre sonrisa que convenció a Clint para que lo tomara por otro beso sucio. Esta vez, cuando Clint se separó, murmuró al omega con ojos llenos de lujuria oscura, —Date la vuelta para mí, Tony ... déjame probarte—

  
No fueron solo las palabras las que llegaron a Tony, era la forma en que Clint las dijo, ásperas con un toque de burla en su voz, pero él estaba tan, tan serio acerca de lo que quería. Tenía a Tony retorciéndose en su regazo, la mancha goteaba de su agujero. Perfecto. Era exactamente lo que Clint quería, después de todo.

  
—Me gusta tu forma de pensar— murmuró Tony y robó un último beso antes de darse la vuelta.

  
Clint pudo ver cómo se quitaba la camisa y revelaba los músculos ágiles de su espalda. Las manos de Clint estaban colocadas sobre sus caderas, así que ayudó al Omega

  
—Mierda— suspiró Clint cuando observó al desnudo omega.  El trasero de Tony ... Definitivamente quería participar en eso.

Tony lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro con sus mejillas rosadas. Cuando se inclinó para tomar el pene de Clint de nuevo en su boca, el alfa fue agraciado con una vista aún más atractiva.

El pequeño orificio rosado de Tony se reveló cuando se inclinó y los ojos de Clint se fijaron en la forma en que se retorcía. Había rastros de resbaladizo slick que ya se escapaba de su agujero, deslizándose por sus bolas regordetas y sus muslos. Estaba brillando húmedo a la luz y Clint fue golpeado con su aroma, fuerte y apetitoso.

  
—Oh, sí— murmuró Clint para sí mismo. —Esto ... es algo digno de ver— Y realmente era una imagen bonita, una que Clint esperaba ver a menudo. Se le presentó el pequeño agujero rosado de Tony. Su pene omega también estaba completamente duro y en la base, dos testículos regordetes. Quería llevárselo a la boca, chupárselo mientras jugaba con el borde del agujero de Tony.

  
—¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?— Bromeó Tony con un ligero movimiento. Acarició el pene de Clint, lo que hizo que el alfa se estremeciera sin aliento.

En lugar de responder, Clint contratacó extendiendo aún más esas mejillas, enmarcando el bonito rosa de su agujero entre sus pulgares.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente como para poder deslizar su lengua en una línea rápida a lo largo de la carne expuesta. Pasó su ansiosa lengua a lo largo de la dura longitud del pene de Tony, sobre sus bolas y a lo largo de su perineo hasta que alcanzó el pequeño músculo de su agujero. Clint reclamó la victoria sobre la sacudida resultante del cuerpo del omega junto con el gemido jadeante.

  
La sensación de la lengua de Clint hizo que Tony se sintiera débil y se deslizó sobre sus codos, casi obteniendo un pene venoso. Sin embargo, se contuvo y, aunque podía ver la cara de Clint sin girarse, sabía que estaba orgulloso de haber atrapado a Tony con la guardia baja.

  
Y Clint realmente se sentía bastante satisfecho, solo por un momento. Todos los pensamientos volaron de su cabeza en el momento en que probó el lubricante de Tony junto con una dosis concentrada del aroma de omega. Había pensado que besar a Tony era adictivo, pero el sabor de él ... Clint podría hacer esto todo el día.

  
En el momento en que Clint obtuvo siquiera un ligero sabor, se dio cuenta de que se convirtió en algo más que querer complacer su omega. Lo quería tanto, casi tan desesperadamente como quería que Tony lo mordiera.

  
Él no fue dejado por mucho tiempo. Su pene goteando fue envuelto en el apretado calor de la boca de Tony una vez más. Era igual de bueno, tal vez incluso mejor porque se estaba embriagando de la excitación de Tony. Clint se permitió un momento para disfrutarlo, levantando las caderas cada vez que los labios de Tony se arrastraban antes de que lo volvieran a tomar, rodeando su pene en calor y humedad.

  
Soltó un gemido lascivo cuando Tony masajeó la base. Las yemas de sus dedos se frotaban contra los espesos pliegues de la piel, indudablemente tratando de alentar su nudo. Se sintió bien así que Clint no protestó en absoluto, dijo en cambio, —Sí ... Dios, tu boca se siente tan bien ...—

  
Tony no respondió, no con palabras de todos modos, pero se retorció por encima de donde estaba situado por encima del alfa. Un ligero movimiento de sus caderas fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Clint hacia la pequeño y duro pene que estaba fácilmente a su alcance. Sin mencionar las líneas plateadas de la mancha que habían comenzado a recorrer la parte posterior de sus muslos.

  
El alfa puso sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Tony, colocando sus manos en una mejor posición para agarrar los globos redondos de su culo. Descubrió ese pequeño agujero de nuevo y se le hizo la boca agua al verlo. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el pene omega más pequeño que le pareció igual de atractivo. Se negó a descuidarlo, pero se prometió a sí mismo que probaría la mancha de Tony antes de terminar.

  
Clint apretó su agarre y aplicó la presión suficiente para guiar el omega más cerca de su rostro. Instintivamente, Tony se acomodó en la posición en la que Clint lo quería adentro, cambiando su peso a sus codos y rodillas para que estuviera equilibrado sobre el alfa. Su pene omega se balanceó cuando se posó sobre sus rodillas.

  
Clint luego tomó la cabeza de su pene en su boca que tenía a Tony temblando y gimiendo alrededor de su propio bocado. Sus ojos se agitaron cuando el alfa succionó, presionando a Tony más cerca mientras tomaba más de su erección más profundamente en su boca.

  
Se hizo más difícil concentrarse con la boca de Clint arrastrándose caliente y apretada sobre su pene pero Tony continuó con sus propias atenciones. Ambos estaban libremente gimiendo ahora, ambos tan concentrados en dar el otro placer que ni siquiera podían balancear sus caderas para empujar sus penes más adentro en el húmedo calor de la boca de su amante.

  
A Tony le encantaba la forma en que Clint llenaba su boca, el peso de su pene pesado en su lengua. Su mano izquierda masajeó suavemente los testículos del alfa, rodándolos en su palma, mientras su otra mano masajeaba la base de su pene. Incluso mientras se movía arriba y abajo, sus dedos buscaban incluso un indicio del nudo de Clint. Encontró los pliegues de carne en la base donde crecería el nudo, pero nada todavía. Él no estaba decepcionado en absoluto, solo se volvió aún más decidido a hacer que se llenara y creciera con cada golpe de su lengua.

Clint, por otro lado, estaba concentrado en saborear el sabor de Tony en su boca. Le encantaba la forma en que el cuerpo de Tony le respondía, cada sacudida, cada escalofrío. La mejor parte fue que, dado que Clint estaba en la parte inferior, la mancha de Tony goteaba naturalmente por su perineo hasta su boca. No había pensado en eso antes, pero honestamente era lo mejor de ambos mundos.

  
Acababa de obtener una breve muestra de la mancha de Tony, pero ahora lo captaba cada vez que iba de punta a punta. Finalmente se quitó por completo, dejando el pene de Tony húmedo y palpitante. Se movió contra las almohadas, con cuidado de no empujar demasiado el omega mientras se colocaba en una mejor posición para lo que quería hacer a continuación.

  
Con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo lamer un camino desde las bolas de Tony hasta el borde apretado de su culo. Estaba goteando allí y Clint gimió cuando pudo lamer cada mojado con su lengua.

  
Tony emitió un sonido de sorpresa amortiguado por el pene de Clint. Definitivamente era un buen sonido, así que Clint quería escucharlo de nuevo. Mantuvo el culo de Tony extendido con sus manos y rodeó el borde húmedo con su lengua. El omega gimió de nuevo, el sonido amortiguado alrededor de su bocado. Se quitó el pene de Clint con un ahogado, —Oh, Dios ...— que solo acarició el ego del alfa.

  
Tony no lo llevó a su boca, pero trató de seguir acariciando a Clint mientras el alfa lo rodeaba.

  
Luego, un dedo empujó su agujero junto con la lengua de Clint. La punta se abrió paso, el dedo rozó las sensibles paredes de su interior. El estiramiento no fue incómodo en absoluto. De hecho, solo hizo que Tony ansiara más, ansioso por tener la longitud total del dedo de Clint dentro de él.

  
La cantidad de placer que sentía era casi abrumador. La punta afilada de la lengua de Clint lo hizo jadear cuando el alfa se burló del borde sensible. Estaba luchando por no ser enterrado bajo la enorme intensidad de placer que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

  
Básicamente había renunciado a tratar de concentrarse porque todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se sentían como si estuvieran encendidas con electricidad. Cada círculo de la lengua de Clint lo hacía gemir, con los ojos cerrados mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y mente a placer.

  
Para cuando Clint deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de él, Tony era un lloriqueo de sensaciones. Se estaba acercando tanto ... La lengua y los dedos de Clint ... Dios, sus dedos ... Ni siquiera estaban jodiendo con él tan bruscamente, solo bombeaban constantemente dentro y fuera de él, pero se sentían increíbles. Se sentían tan bien cuando lo abrieron ... Sus caderas se movían instintivamente en el agarre de Clint, movimientos ligeros que perseguían los dedos del alfa cada vez que retrocedían solo para empujar hacia adentro.

  
Los sonidos eran obscenos, los pequeños jadeos que salieron de la boca de Tony, así como el sonido húmedo de los dedos de Clint mientras se movían a través de la gran cantidad de resbaladizo que se filtraba. Además de eso, la forma en que el alfa lamió la humedad, la lengua atrapando cada pequeña gota.

  
Se habían empujado el uno al otro tan cerca del borde. Incluso sin Tony tratando de hacer su parte a través de su pene, Clint estaba tan, tan cerca. Los sonidos, los olores ... todo en ese momento lo empujaba cada vez más cerca y no quería eso. Aún no.

  
Él no quería detenerse, pero quería separar a Tony, dejarlo desanimado con las secuelas de su orgasmo. Tal vez en el futuro, esto era algo que quería probar, solo sacando el omega de su boca solo, pero por ahora, su pene se puso pesado y tan jodidamente duro.

Se detuvo con un sonido suave e instó a Tony a alejarse. El omega se puso de rodillas y se sintió como gelatina. Dio media vuelta, casi cayendo en el abrazo de Clint para besarlo. Podía sentir el corazón de Clint palpitando de anticipación, ansioso por el calor del cuerpo de Tony.

  
Tony gimió cuando sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Pasó sus dedos por el corto cabello rubio que hizo silbar a Clint ante la peligrosa mezcla de dolor y placer. Hizo que el alfa gruñera mientras tiraba del omega más cerca de la cintura.

  
Su pene todavía estaba dolorosamente duro, y presionó insistentemente contra el húmedo y bien bordeado músculo del agujero de Tony. El omega podía sentirlo, caliente y pesado de sangre, y lo deseaba tanto.

  
Apretó su trasero contra la erección, gimiendo y suspirando cuando el pene se enganchó en su borde, solo para que pudiera mirar cuando Tony dio un ansioso empuje hacia abajo.

  
—Déjame ...— Clint murmuró y luego alineó su pene contra el agujero de Tony. Ambos gimieron cuando la punta se abrió.

—Sí ...— Siseó Tony mientras se hundía lentamente y tomaba el pene de Clint más profundamente en su cuerpo.

 

Las manos de Clint estaban apretadas en sus caderas. Cuando Tony estuvo completamente sentado en su regazo, se tomó un momento para saborear la sensación de estar deliciosamente estirado alrededor de la cincha del pene de Clint.

  
Clint también se estaba ajustando a la tensión que rodeaba su pene. Tony estaba tan caliente y húmedo por dentro y sus músculos apretados como un vicio.

La base de su pene se sentía especialmente sensible y la intensidad solo se amplificó desde que fue enterrado dentro del del omega.

Enterró su cara contra la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Tony y se quedó sin aliento cuando Tony comenzó a moverse. Fueron solo unos pocos empujones antes de que Tony se detuviera. Empujó contra el pecho de Clint para poder alejarse.

  
—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Clint. Tuvo que esforzarse tanto para no seguir metiéndose en el cuerpo de Tony.

Tony pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz. Pasó una mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Clint antes de inclinarse, burlándose de él con un beso profundo pero dulce.

—Recuéstate ...— Susurró al oído de Clint. —Quiero probar algo más—

  
El alfa levantó una ceja en cuestión, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Observó a Tony con una mirada hambrienta, curioso de lo que el omega quería hacer.

Tony se movió en su regazo y dio un empuje experimental. Ambos emitieron un suave gemido, pero Tony negó con la cabeza y se puso de rodillas. El pene de Clint salió de la cálida y pequeña casa que encontró en el cuerpo de Tony, pero antes de que el alfa pudiera protestar, la omega dio media vuelta.

  
Clint vislumbró el agujero suelto de Tony antes de que él extendiera la mano y alineara el pene de Clint con su entrada y se hundiera en ella una vez más. Dio otro gemido placentero mientras estaba estirado, el pene de Clint frotándose en todos los lugares correctos. La nueva posición tenía el pene de Clint golpeando diferentes puntos dentro de él, áreas más sensibles que hacían que Tony respirara profundamente para acostumbrarse. Él se retorció en su lugar y una vez que se acostumbró, comenzó a moverse.

  
—Oh, Dios— gimió Clint mientras trataba de ver el culo redondo de Tony rebotando en su pene. El omega estaba inclinado hacia adelante mientras se sostenía sobre sus manos y rodillas para darle a Clint la vista perfecta de su agujero tragándose todo el largo de su pene. Sin embargo, valió la pena, cuando la siguiente embestida hizo que la cabeza de Clint rozara con ese dulce y pequeño manojo de nervios dentro de él.

  
El omega dejó escapar un pequeño gemido lascivo, mientras su ritmo aumentaba  hambriento de sentir ese choque de placer otra vez. —¡Oh!—

Clint era muy consciente de lo que significaba ese gemido e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por empujar cada vez que las caderas de Tony caían. Funcionó a la perfección, su pene rozó el punto dulce de Tony constantemente. Pronto, tuvo a el omega jadeando y gimiendo mientras rebotaba en su pene con entusiasmo. Tony estaba perdido de placer, pero Clint no estaba mucho mejor. Estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax con cada gemido y cada apretón de las entrañas de Tony a su alrededor.

  
A pesar de esto, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba cómo se movía el omega por encima de él. No quería perderse ni un solo momento de esto. El culo de Tony estaba tan jodidamente apretado alrededor de su duro pene y combinado con la vista de eso desapareciendo en el culo del omega ... viendo ese liso borde rosado abierto para él ... el delicioso arrastre de las paredes de Tony en su pene.

—Tony ...— Clint gimió, y Dios, quería poner sus manos en ese culo. —Me estás matando, Tony ... Diablos ...—

El omega tuvo la audacia de sonreírle por encima del hombro con ojos teñidos de oro. —¿Sí? ¿No te gusta?—

  
—Sabes que lo hago— Clint jadeó cuando Tony lanzó un gemido en su regazo. —¡Mm!— Jadeó cuando el borde se cerró sobre su nudo que se formó y que le envió descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo. —Dios, te sientes tan bien envuelto alrededor de mí ...—

  
—Bien ...— Tony exhaló. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo pero estaba disfrutando tanto. En esta posición, tenía todo el control y tenía la intención de usarlo. Bromeó al alfa con un murmullo de orden, —Mantén tus ojos en mí—

  
Clint se sobresaltó en una risa que terminó con un gemido. —No ... no me gusta que te nieguen cosas, ¿verdad, Tony?—

—Hmm ...— Tony no afirmó ni negó. —Tengo lo que quiero ahora, aunque ...—

—Ah ... No ..(quejándose)—  el alfa se quedó sin aliento y realmente no lo estaba. Estaba más que feliz de dejar que el omega hiciera lo que él deseaba. Clint estaba obteniendo lo que quería de todo esto también. Y Tony era una belleza cuando era así. Clint nunca supo que alguien podría verse tan hermoso como Tony en este momento.

Su cuerpo se movía a la perfección, las caderas subían y bajaban mientras se autopenetraba sobre el pene de Clint. Los músculos de sus muslos se esforzaron por obedecer sus órdenes, pero sus movimientos parecían tan sencillos.

Clint no creía que pudiera durar mucho más. Cada gota de las caderas de Tony tenía su culo enrojecido contra la ingle del alfa. Estaba enraizado dentro del omega y podía sentir su nudo creciendo. La dura bola de carne comenzó a engancharse en el borde de Tony cada vez que se quitaba y volvía a caer.

—¡Mm!— Tony gimió cuando sintió el nudo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

—No pares—Clint gimió —Me estoy acercando tanto ... Uf ... Dios, Tony ... ¿Puedes sentirlo bien? ¿Mi nudo?—

—Sí ...— Tony respondió sin aliento. —Se siente bien ... Estirándome ...—

 

Él comenzó una vez más, incluso cuando sus músculos comenzaron a arder por la tensión. Era un buen tipo de dolor, al menos por el momento, mientras él estaba lleno de adrenalina y endorfinas felices. El nudo hizo más difícil lograr los movimientos suaves por lo que Tony terminó gimiendo contra él.

Clint comenzó a tomar participación activa en lugar de permitir que el omega lo completara.

Tenía a Tony jadeando cuando comenzó a meterse en él, presionando sus caderas apretadas contra el culo del omega. Sintió que la mano de Clint se posaba en su culo y le apretaba la mejilla redonda.

  
Realmente era una sensación única, el estiramiento de su agujero alrededor del nudo hinchado cada vez que se levantaba. Y cuando volvió a hundirse, se hizo cada vez más difícil volver a meter el nudo de Clint en su cuerpo. Pronto, no sería capaz de moverse mucho más, no si quería el nudo de Clint dentro de él.

  
Tony respiraba con dificultad, el sudor brillaba sobre su piel. Hizo una pausa en el siguiente empuje y saboreó el tramo del creciente nudo de Clint. La próxima vez que hizo un movimiento para salir, el nudo firmemente tiró de su borde. Tony jadeó y descubrió que no podía bajarse sin un esfuerzo significativo. Era ahora o nunca, y esta era su última oportunidad de salir antes de que el nudo de Clint se hiciera demasiado grande como para escapar.

  
Tony permaneció firmemente sentado, saboreando la sensación de plenitud dentro de él.

—Voy a llegar Tony ...— gritó Clint. Él estaba al filo de una decisión aquí, listo para caerse. Apenas pudo contenerse, pero se las arregló para decir: —Ya casi... ¿Puedo ... puedo hacerlo dentro de ti?—

—Cielos— Tony respiró y sí, lo quería. Definitivamente lo quería. Envolvió su propia mano alrededor de su pene y apenas tuvo que tocarlo antes de apretar con fuerza el pene de Clint. —Anudame ... Mmm, jódeme, Clint—

  
Eso era todo lo que necesitaba el alfa. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de Tony, empujándolo hacia el siguiente empuje para que Clint estuviera tan adentro como fuera posible. Ambos gimieron sincronizados mientras el nudo se llenaba, expandiéndose rápidamente, encerrados en la calidez del cuerpo de Tony.

Tony sintió el pene de Clint moverse dentro de él. Era la sensación más erótica que se había sentido hasta la fecha. El alfa descargó completamente todo lo que tenía, derramándose libremente dentro del cuerpo del omega. Sintió que el cuerpo de Clint se apoderaba de él cuando se venía, un gemido indefenso le arrancó la garganta mientras le disparaba la semilla al cuerpo de Tony.

  
Su cuerpo se cerró automáticamente cuando el orgasmo del cliente desencadenó su propio orgasmo. Sus músculos ordeñaron el nudo del alfa por cada gota de semilla, incluso cuando el propio semen de Tony se derramó de su pene. Tony estaba lleno del semen de Clint y cada pulso y contracción tenía el omega gimiendo, retorciéndose en el fuerte agarre de las manos de Clint.

Para cuando el orgasmo inicial pasó, Tony estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie. Él gimió incluso cuando Clint los maniobró cuidadosamente para que estuvieran acostados en sus costados. La posición fue más fácil para ambos, ya que el nudo no bajaría por un tiempo todavía. Tony ya se sentía tan increíblemente lleno incluso cuando Clint continuó llenándolo con más semen. En los momentos en que podían relajarse, Clint continuó manteniendo el omega cerca, acariciando la sensible piel de su cuello.

No tuvieron que decir una palabra. Simplemente se deleitaron con el resplandor crepuscular, contenido omega y alfa, y se deleitaron en la afirmación de su vínculo.

Su olor estaba en todo el omega ahora. Fue perfecto, y los instintos alfa de Clint ronronearon de satisfacción mientras se calmaban para esperar a que terminara el nudo. El alfa acariciaba el cuello de Tony y respiraba el aroma predominante de su almizcle combinado. Clint pensó que era la mejor sesión de abrazos que había tenido jamás.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony tiene un tiempo para solas hasta que Clint cambia eso y otra sorpresa también"

 

  
Tony frunció el ceño ante el gráfico proyectado frente a él.

 

Una línea vibrante palpitó de color rojo a medida que subía constantemente el gráfico, trazando un mapa del aumento en las hormonas Omega de Tony. Fue el aumento repentino entre los dos últimos puntos lo que le ganó la ira del inventor.

 

Los ojos agudos siguieron los datos, notando el aumento constante hasta la línea saltó notablemente. Jarvis había estado actualizando los resultados de este gráfico desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en celo. Fue el resultado del análisis de la experiencia de Tony, monitoreando el aumento de sus hormonas omega.

 

  
Con el aspecto impredecible de su próximo ardor, Tony no tenía nada que hacer. Como todas las cosas, necesitaba saber y, sin embargo, un examen para los resultados que casi parecían burlarse de él, el omega había sido tomado por sorpresa. Casi hice un Tony que incluso cuando no estaba tratando, se sorprendió a sí mismo.

 

 

Se perdió un día. El día anterior no había sido probado. Había estado preocupado con la visita improvisada a uno de sus edificios y luego con Steve y Bruce ...

 

  
No debería haber importado ya que los datos habían mostrado un aumento constante pero predecible. No debería haber importado, pero de alguna manera, hubo un salto significativo. El aumento fue más allá del rango de lo que Tony había esperado. Le irritaba, de alguna manera, que hubiera pasado por alto lo más probable, el punto más crucial que necesitaba en sus datos.

 

 

Y sin embargo, cuando Tony pensó en el evento de ayer, no pudo lamentarlo. Ayer había sido increíble. Abrio los ojos. Definitivamente placentero y si se le diera la opción, Tony no habría cambiado nada.

 

  
Nunca podría arrepentirse del comienzo de este nuevo aspecto de su relación con Bruce y Steve. Y esta mañana, Clint ciertamente lo había sorprendido.

 

 

El recuerdo de las manos de su alfa sobre él hizo que su respiración aumentara un poco, una distracción deliciosa que hacía señas para llamar su atención.

 

  
Tony negó con la cabeza para despejar el tentador tirón de deseo que parecía estar presente ahora, solo hirviendo a fuego lento en la boca del estómago.

 

 

Era tiempo de ciencia, maldita sea, y esta vez era sagrado para Tony.

 

  
Y ahora ... según el gráfico, Tony estaba al borde del celo. Él debería estar sintiendo los efectos. El calor, en sí mismo, siempre había sido de dolor, pero el precalentamiento era completamente distinto, un suplicio.

 

 

Esa espera constante, sabiendo que él estaba en el precipicio de algo que podría tragárselo entero ... Fue la espera mas odiosa.

 

 

No, no, Tony se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba acostumbrado a estos patrones de pensamiento porque sus celos siempre habían sido infernales. La voz calmada de Bruce le recordó que no era necesario.

 

 

Él respiró hondo en un intento de ahuyentar la inquietud nerviosa. Sus alfas estaban con él y ¿no era este calor mejor que todos los demás?

 

 

Casi con una sensación de alivio, Tony reconoció que era sirto. Y, sin embargo, había una persistente sensación de inquietud.

 

 

Sus hormonas deberían volverse locas ahora.

 

 

  
—No tiene sentido— argumentó tercamente Tony, para sí mismo, tal vez para JARVIS.

 

—Estoy bien. De hecho, me siento mejor que bien. Un poco sudoroso, tal vez, pero ¿quién no estaría con el calor puesto como está? No pasa nada ¿verdad, JARVIS?—

 

—El sistema de calefacción ha estado a una temperatura agradable de 72 grados Fahrenheit— le informó JARVIS. Luego, inocentemente, agregó: —La temperatura perfecta, como ha afirmado en el pasado—

 

  
Tony ignoró el comentario de AI.

 

 

—Me siento bien— reiteró Tony con el ceño fruncido, pero la falta de entusiasmo por el calor era desconcertante. No está mal ... A menos que sea el preludio de cosas peores por venir. Hubo un escalofrío de ansiedad ante la idea. Él se sentía incómodo.

 

 

—Llama a Bruce por mí, ¿quieres?—

 

 

—Sí, señor.— JARVIS afirmó

 

 

Continuó mirando el gráfico cuando se le ocurrió otra idea. Bruce puede estar ocupado. ¿No era Pepper quien siempre estaba diciendo que necesitaba ser más considerado con los demás? La idea lo hizo fruncir el ceño, moviendo su peso de un pie a otro con indecisión.

 

 

—Hmm. Dile que es urgente a menos que lo que está haciendo sea urgente— dijo Tony y casi inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, cambió de opinión otra vez. —O ... ya sabes, está bien si está haciendo algo ... Dile que no importa o lo que sea. Falsa alarma ... algo así. Puedo resolver esto yo mismo ...— Terminó murmurando la última parte para sí mismo.

 

  
El moreno estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y cómodo dentro de las familiares paredes de su laboratorio que la presión de un cuerpo firme contra su espalda hizo que sus reflejos se encendieran antes de darse cuenta.

 

  
Tony se movió instintivamente con la intención de defenderse, enviando un codo al vientre desprotegido de su atacante. No esperó a ver las consecuencias, solo se lanzó hacia adelante para escapar.

 

 

Se escuchó un grito de dolor, pero para entonces el omega asustado ya estaba claro fuera del alcance del intruso.

 

 

Gracias años de clases de defensa omega, pensó Tony mientras buscaba un arma, cualquier arma. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de quién era la forma encorvada.

 

  
—Jesús, Tony— Clint gimió desde el suelo, —pensé que teníamos algo especial—

 

 

  
Con un "oh" sorprendido, Tony soltó la herramienta pesada que estaba a punto de transmitir a su atacante. Su corazón estaba martilleando en su pecho por el susto, pero la sensación de alivio lo reemplazó rápidamente. Todavía lo dejó con la sensación de nerviosismo cuando regresó al alfa y se arrodilló para inspeccionar el daño.

 

 

  
—Te lo merecías— Tony le dijo a Clint incluso cuando sintió una punzada de culpa por herir a su alfa.

 

 

Él lo alejó. Clint era como un niño grande. Pero eso no le impidia llegar a su alfa. —Has visto a Natasha mostrándome cómo hacer estas cosas—.

 

 

—Sí, sí, estoy bien— gruñó el arquero. Él se escapó de las manos de Tony. —Solo me sorprendió—.

 

 

Tony ignoró el intento del alfa de apartar sus manos. Clint no estaba tratando de hacerlo, solo lo hacía por su orgullo herido.

 

 

Claramente estaba haciendo un puchero, sus ojos azules nadaban con dolor como los de un cachorro herido. Se veía tan adorable que Tony no pudo evitar cómo su boca se crispó en una sonrisa divertida.

 

 

Una vez que Tony pudo empujar la camisa un poco, inspeccionó el área con dedos suaves. Era un poco tierno, a juzgar por la mueca de dolor de Clint, pero lo máximo que obtendría sería un moretón de tamaño decente.

 

  
Tony no debería preocuparse por algo tan menor, pero la preocupación le picaba debajo de la piel. Al ver el dolor de Clint, no importa cuán pequeño, despertó todos estos instintos profundamente enraizados que querían cuidar y calmar a su alfa.

 

 

Tony nunca fue del tipo que se niega a sí mismo y no sentía vergüenza por lo que era, así que era fácil dejar que esos instintos guiaran sus manos. Tony sintió la necesidad de estar completamente seguro de su evaluación, por lo que continuó pasando los dedos por el lado del alfa, sobre la piel bronceada, relajando y disculpándose en silencio por el dolor que le causó.

 

 

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su toque se había convertido en una caricia hasta que su alfa exhaló un feliz suspiro.

 

 

—Siéntete libre de seguir adelante— alentó la complacida voz de Clint, atravesando la contemplación de Tony.

 

 

Las manos de Tony se habían acercado a su cadera, pero se apartó bruscamente ante el tono burlón. El omega agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que el calor le subía por el cuello y las mejillas. Sin embargo, tenía un extraño capricho en los labios, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la sonrisa bonachona de Clint.

 

 

  
Para desilusión de Clint, el omega retiró sus manos aunque hubo un último toque persistente. Tony ayudó a Clint a levantarse, viendo como el alfa se frotaba con cuidado a su lado.

 

 

Tony ignoró el intento de Clint de ordeñar cada gota de simpatía, animando mentalmente cuando el alfa volvió a hacer ese pequeño y lindo puchero. Estaba casi seguro de que Clint no lo sabía y de su efecto recientemente descubierto. Tony planeó mantenerlo así.

 

  
—¿Cómo pudiste llegar ...— Los ojos de Tony se lanzaron hacia la puerta cerrada y luego soltó un gemido cuando vio la cubierta de ventilación rota. —No lo hiciste—.

 

 

Fue lo que esperaba. Una de las rejillas para los respiraderos del techo faltaba, sin duda se anuló en la ventilación propiamente dicha. Debería ser irritante, pero por alguna razón, en realidad fue más entretenido. El omega enmascaró su diversión con un gesto de desaprobación de su cabeza. A pesar de esto, había un cálido cariño en la expresión de Tony cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

 

 

—Un día, vas a encontrar una desagradable sorpresa en esos respiraderos— prometió Tony en un tono amenazador.

 

 

  
—Conejitos de polvo— respondió Clint de inmediato, completamente serio. —Me hacen estornudar. Arruina mi reputación cuando trato de escabullirme y oyes un estornudo que viene de las paredes. El sonido hace eco allí, ¿sabes?—

 

 

Luego le dio una mirada traviesa. —Puedo mostrarte alguna vez—.

 

 

Sorprendido, Tony miró al alfa. —Acabas de…?—

 

 

La única respuesta de Clint fue una sonrisa secreta acompañada de un guiño antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia las listas que JARVIS había mencionado. —¿Que son esos?—

 

 

Tony hizo a un lado todos los pensamientos acerca de la proposición de Clint y centró su atención en los gráficos. Fue fácil para él cambiar de marcha tan rápido.

 

  
—Un rompecabezas— dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño.

 

  
La atmósfera juguetona se disipó tan fácilmente que Clint se arrepintió de su pregunta casi al instante.

 

  
La atención de Tony en los gráficos era absoluta ahora, ojos oscuros escaneando, determinada a descubrir algún mensaje oculto. Clint se tomó el tiempo para mirar tranquilamente a su omega, ojos tan agudos como los del ingeniero.

 

 

Había un entrañable surco entre sus cejas, labios formados en una línea apretada de disgusto. Sin embargo, incluso así, Clint sintió un deseo conmovedor por el omega. Solo quería rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Tony, acercarlo y quitarle ese aroma de la piel.

 

 

¿Qué le impediría hacer exactamente eso? La breve duda fue tan diferente a él que impulsó a Clint a la acción.

 

 

Solo esperaba que Tony le ahorrara otro moretón.

 

 

Tentativamente, Clint presionó firmemente contra la espalda de Tony, inmediatamente metiendo su barbilla contra el hombro del hombre más bajo.

 

  
El alfa soltó una ovación cuando Tony permitió que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tony solo rodó sus ojos y lo jaló más cerca, una mano llevando el brazo de Clint sobre su estómago en un cómodo agarre.

 

  
El alfa se instaló contra él con un suspiro de satisfacción.

 

 

Tony tarareó sin comprometerse y se recostó en el abrazo. La presencia de Clint tuvo un efecto peculiar en él. Con los brazos de su alfa a su alrededor, podía sentir su cuerpo relajándose, pero también podía sentir el pelo corto de Clint rozándole el cuello. Tony se sintió muy consciente de cada cosquilleo que tenía en la piel, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

 

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?— Preguntó Tony con curiosidad. Eso se sintió como una pregunta lo suficientemente segura como para preguntar.

 

 

—Aburrido— murmuró Clint " mentira piadosa". El día lo pasaron mayormente separados, cada Vengador atando cabos sueltos antes del calor de Tony. Parecía como si todas estas cosas siguieran surgiendo, interrumpiendo lo que debería haber sido una preparación tranquila pero sin problemas para el celo de su omega.

 

 

Los instintos de Clint lo instaron a permanecer cerca del omega, pero se contuvo. Tener intimidad entre ellos no significaba que de repente fueran personas diferentes.

 

 

A Tony todavía le gustaba su tiempo a solas, incluso más, ya que su calor lo privaría de días de laboratorio. Clint también prefería tener su propio tiempo a solas. Hizo que volver al grupo se sintiera más profundo.

 

 

Después de un rato, Clint sintió el impulso de buscar su omega. Se encontró a hurtadillas a través de los orificios de ventilación, apenas se abstuvo de tararear la canción tema de Jaws una vez que escuchó la voz de Tony desde su escondite.

 

 

Apoyó su rostro contra la columna del cuello de Tony y respiró el aroma de su omega. Tony estaba recién duchado y carecía de todos los potenciadores de omega que a muchos otros omegas les gustaba usar.

 

  
El aroma de la piel de Tony era todo suyo, metal y tierra, dulce y fragante, totalmente seductor y demasiado tentador para resistir.

 

  
Llama a Clint un hombre débil, pero maldita sea que el aroma de Tony huele delicioso.

 

 

  
Se hizo conocido un rizo de deseo, una baja sensación de excitación que rápidamente se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Clint pudo sentir que su pene se crispaba de interés, y se hinchó entre sus piernas. Se preguntó si Tony podría sentir la dura forma presionar contra él, volviéndose firme y rígido contra su demasiado tentador trasero.

 

 

Clint debería avergonzarse. Él no era un adolescente excesivamente hormonal que aún no había hecho ningún nudo. Ya había tenido a Tony esta mañana, trató de recordarse a sí mismo, pero ese pequeño hecho no hizo nada para cambiar cómo se sentía ahora. En todo caso, hizo todo lo contrario, ya que inundó su cabeza con el recuerdo del hermoso culo de Tony y el estrecho y pequeño agujero que había sido estirado hasta forzarlo mientras se penetraba en el mástil de Clint.

 

 

Clint reprimió un gemido ante el recuerdo, pero se presionó más cerca, acariciando afectuosamente el cuello de Tony. Imaginó que su aroma era obvio, pasando de un suave afecto / felicidad / cariño a los tonos sutiles más profundos que hablaban de deseo . Sutil, porque el deseo estaba allí, pero no estaría demasiado decepcionado si se quedaba allí con el omega en sus brazos.

 

 

Clint estaba dispuesto a esperar si Tony no podía ser persuadido de abandonar sus listas de éxitos.

 

 

"Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido", reiteró Clint con un suspiro. Él acarició lentamente el cuello de Tony, respirando el aroma que (sí, sí, su ronroneo alfa interno) comenzó a cambiar. Se volvió más profundo, ese rico aroma cambiaba en respuesta a su alfa. Ese cambio decía ' interesado ' y Clint se negó a creer que esos puntos y líneas fueran responsables de eso.

 

 

Sus dedos tocaron la línea dura de la cadera de Tony, con las yemas de los dedos trazando diseños sin sentido allí. Sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta, Clint arrastró sus dedos hacia el sur, encontrándose con los firmes músculos del muslo de Tony.

 

  
No podía ver la cara de Tony, pero podía imaginar la expresión que seguramente estaba allí. Una peculiaridad en esos labios besables, sus ojos marrones oscuros se divertieron cuando Tony respondió bromeando, —¿Ah? ¿Te revolcaste en nuestra cama?—

 

 

Nuestra cama. A Clint le gustaba el sonido de eso.

 

  
La conversación lo alejó de la cálida calma de la deriva en el suave aroma de Tony.

 

 

Por ahora, Tony debe haber notado el aroma sutil de su excitación. Y no había duda de la firme protuberancia de la erección de Clint que se apretó ansiosamente contra él, pero Tony no lo reconoció. Clint decidió que era necesario cambiar.

 

 

Con una sonrisa burlona, el alfa presionó deliberadamente sus labios sobre la suave piel del cuello de Tony. Fue recompensado con un zumbido de placer apenas audible, interrumpido demasiado pronto, pero Clint supo lo que escuchó. Animado por la reacción, el alfa decidió continuar con su tarea.

 

 

  
El siguiente paso hizo que Clint acariciara la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Tony. Las cortas cerdas de la barba recortada de Tony le arañaban la cara, pero no se sentía mal. De hecho, se sintió bien.

 

 

  
Acababa de llegar a la pequeña manzana de Adán del omega cuando deslizó burlonamente sus dedos bajo la cintura de los sudores de Tony. Solo había piel cálida debajo y mucho para que el ansioso alfa la explorara.

 

 

El aroma de la excitación, dulce y almizclado, comenzó a llenar el aire, más espeso que antes. Cada aliento que Clint asimilaba traía consigo el aroma del deseo despierto de Tony.

 

 

—Con que Poner manos a la obra allí, ¿eh, Barton?— Tony exhaló, un ligero temblor en su voz. Su voz tenía un borde sin aliento que solo le recordaba al alfa de los gemidos entrecortados que había escuchado esa mañana. Clint podía sentir su pene temblar ante el recordatorio, ansioso por tener más contacto.

 

 

Sin embargo, la mano de Clint detuvo su movimiento hacia abajo. Incluso cuando hizo una pausa, no pudo evitar frotarse las manos contra la cálida piel de Tony, trazando círculos ligeros que hicieron que el omega suspirara satisfecho.

 

 

  
—No parece que tengas un problema con mis manos— bromeó Clint contra su garganta, pero no continuó, no hasta que Tony, él mismo, empujó su culo contra la erección creciente de Clint. Y por si acaso Clint aún no entendía el mensaje, Tony tomó una de esas manos errantes y la condujo a donde su propia pene omega comenzaba a hincharse hasta convertirse en dureza.

 

 

  
Clint emitió su propio zumbido de placer, frotando la longitud de rigidez a través de la tela con solo presionar levemente las yemas de sus dedos. Se maravilló del calor que sentía, de la rapidez con que el pene del omega se estaba volviendo firme en su mano. Le dio un golpecito en la punta, sintiendo un poco de astucia ya durmiendo desde la abertura hasta los boxeadores de Tony.

 

 

Con un feliz suspiro, Tony pasó un brazo por el cuello de Clint e inclinó su rostro hacia el alfa. Sus ojos estaban encapuchados, una chispa de oro omega en ellos que hizo que Clint presionara aún más ansiosamente contra él.

 

 

Sus labios estaban tan cerca del encuentro, pero parecía como si estuvieran en la misma página. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, sino que se tomaron el tiempo de respirar su aroma entrelazado de alfa y omega. Un olor penetrante, el aroma de Clint saturando la piel de Tony y el aroma del omega aferrado, reclamando este alfa como suyo.

 

 

  
Los dedos de Clint lo acariciaron expertamente y le proporcionaban al omega suficiente placer que comenzó a balancear sus caderas entre los dedos de Clint y la dura longitud que estaba apretada contra su trasero. Comenzó como un movimiento apenas perceptible, haciéndose más evidente a medida que Tony buscaba más fricción de las manos del alfa.

 

 

Una de las manos de Tony cayó sobre Clint presionando insistentemente para que el alfa pudiera tocarlo apropiadamente, usando la palma de la mano y los dedos para dar golpes aún más satisfactorios.

 

 

Por supuesto, Clint tuvo que molestarlo por eso. —No— murmuró directamente a la oreja de Tony, haciendo que el omega temblara. Apretó el pene de Tony, totalmente duro y decentemente resbaladizo de su propia esencia. "No parece importarle un poco".

 

 

Tony tomó represalias moviendo deliberadamente su trasero lentamente, frotándose contra la erección de Clint de abajo hacia arriba. El movimiento inesperado sacó un "¡Ah!" Sorprendido de su alfa. La mano libre de Clint presionó la cadera de Tony.

 

 

Los labios del omega se curvaron en una sonrisa ante la reacción de Clint.

 

 

—Cállate y bésame— Tony trató de burlarse, pero salió más como una provocación.

 

 

Parecía que la paciencia de Tony se había agotado. Eso estuvo perfectamente bien con Clint, quien rápidamente asumió el desafío. Nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de tener la boca del omega sobre la suya.

 

 

  
Sus labios se encontraron y Clint sonrió incluso cuando cedió ante el deseo que se estaba gestando entre ellos.

 

 

El beso debería haber sido incómodo, pero no fue así. Era solo calor caliente que se compartía entre sus labios, suave para todas sus burlas, pero había una pista de la creciente lista debajo de él. Incluso cuando sus labios se deslizaron juntos, Clint podía sentir un gran y vasto apetito en el omega en sus brazos. Podía sentir sus propios deseos hacerse eco, tan profundo y voraz.

 

 

Clint inhaló el aroma de omega excitado y comenzó a nublar su mente, haciendo que el mismo aire alrededor de ellos sintiera que estaba cargado de electricidad. Hizo que su aliento se atragantara en su garganta. Su pene estaba presionado contra la espalda de Tony con impaciencia mientras jugaba con el pequeño y duro pene en sus manos.

 

 

A Clint le encantaba la forma en que Tony se sentía en sus brazos, todo cálido y excitado, mientras se frotaba contra el pene de Clint y permitía que el alfa jugara con él.

 

 

Sintió que la excitación aumentaba en su cuerpo y gimió cuando Tony se balanceó entre los dos estímulos. Parecía estar disfrutando mucho la sensación de Clint, duro y dolorido, contra él, así como también la fricción que el alfa estaba proporcionando alegremente.

 

  
Clint se perdió en la sensación de los labios y la lengua moviéndose contra el omega como si no hubiera probado antes. Estaba húmedo y caliente, el sonido de sus bocas resbaladizas moviéndose juntas solo alimentando las llamas de deseo que Clint podía sentir crecer.

 

 

Las piernas de Tony se extendieron inconscientemente cuando la mano del alfa llegó más allá de su duro pene omega para acariciar las bolas pequeñas y apretadas debajo.

 

 

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió la humedad entre los muslos de Tony y Dios, ¿quería probar otra vez eso? El aroma de la excitación de Tony, el aroma de esa dulce mancha que su omega estaba produciendo solo para él, le había dejado a Clint tan agotado que se le hacía agua la boca.

 

 

Tony desaprobó el intento de Clint de alejarse. Sus dedos se encontraron en el cabello de Clint y su longitud fue suficiente para que el alfa pudiera sentir el impacto de que se tirara de él. Se separaron con un suave chasquido de labios. Los ojos de Tony brillaban dorados, nublados por el hambre.

 

 

  
Hizo que algo en Clint se levantara, algo posesivo y hambriento. El alfa nunca se cansaría de ver a Tony así, siendo consumido por la lujuria y el deseo, incluso cuando también le afectaba. Ver a Tony así alimentaba un agujero sin fin dentro de él que quería ver el placer de su omega y saciarlo con sus propios deseos.

 

 

Le hizo querer doblar el omega y hacer que gritara su nombre mientras se metía el nudo en su apretado agujero omega. Era posible que el omega aún pudieran estar suelto por la diversión de la mañana. También era completamente posible que se hubiera vuelto a tensar, las maravillas de la biología omega. Si es así, Clint tendría que tomarlo de nuevo.

 

  
El alfa no sabía qué escenario prefería. Ambas posibilidades tenían su mente dando vueltas.

 

 

—Cielos— Clint soltó un jadeo asombrado. —¿Qué me estás haciendo, Tony?—

 

  
Era una pregunta retórica, pero algo en su tono o en sus palabras devolvió el omega a sí mismo. El alfa se arrepintió y se sintió aliviado cuando la neblina desapareció de los ojos de Tony.

 

 

El omega se estremeció como si despertara de un sueño, pero la mirada de Tony cuando miró a Clint todavía estaba impulsada por la lujuria, pero ciertamente clara.

 

 

  
—Mm— suspiró y comenzó a rechinar contra el falo de Clint otra vez. Hizo el silbido alfa y lo empujó hacia atrás, clavando su erección en esa parte trasera tan acogedora.

 

 

—¿No soportas el calor?— Bromeó Tony, pero su voz entrecortada tembló y sus palabras terminaron en un grito ahogado cuando la mano de Clint acarició suavemente sus bolas.

 

  
—¿Necesitas que te lo muestre?— Respondió Clint con una sonrisa desafiante. Eso provocó una sonrisa del omega también. Se giró hacia Clint, abrazó a Clint mientras sostenía su cuerpo enrojecido contra el alfa.

 

 

Estaban apretados firmemente, las manos de Clint cayendo de regreso a las caderas de Tony, deslizándose inmediatamente debajo de la camisa en busca de carne caliente.

 

 

Tony ofreció sus labios demasiado tentadores y se besaron una vez más, largas y hambrientas prensiones de labios y lengua, el sonido de sus gemidos cayendo libremente.

 

 

 

Fue incluso mejor que antes. No solo Clint fue capaz de arrastrar a Tony contra él, un antebrazo firmemente musculoso presionando contra la cintura del omega, sino que fue capaz de obtener un buen pedazo del culo de Tony.

 

 

Tony gritó sorprendido cuando sintio el agarre y fue ahogado por sus gemidos. Tony aprobaba esto. De hecho, él quería más. Presionó aún más cerca, las caderas ajustadas con una de las piernas de Clint entre las suyas.

 

 

Tan bueno…

 

  
(.....)

  
El pene duro de Tony estaba presionado entre sus cuerpos, frotándose contra el duro músculo del cuerpo de Clint. Cuando Tony se movió ligeramente, tratando de obtener un mejor ángulo, sintió que la longitud del alfa rozaba contra la suya.

 

 

—Oh ...— Tony gimió mientras frotaba su ansiosa erección contra la de Clint.

 

  
Un brazo puesto arrojado alrededor del cuello del arquero, manteniendo sus bocas presionadas juntas con las manos diestras de Tony agarrando el corto cabello rubio ligeramente.

 

  
Dejó que Clint lo sostuviera con fuerza y la aguda mente del alfa no dejó de notar cómo Tony se balanceó hacia delante, tal vez inclinándose un poco sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar su boca. Clint cerró el divertido pensamiento por el momento. Burlarse del omega sobre su estatura estaba muy lejos de su prioridad en este momento. Muy lejos.

 

  
Su mente se centró en el aquí y ahora.

 

  
El calor de sus cuerpos, la pasión creciendo y llenándolos.

 

La calidez de su boca cuando Clint jugueteó con la costura de los labios de Tony, sumergiéndose cuando el omega se abrió para él.

 

  
La lengua diestra del omega era más que suficiente para borrar cualquier pensamiento racional claro.

 

  
Tony estaba más que listo para presionar a Clint hacia las puertas y los ascensores, pero el alfa no se movió ni una pulgada. Él no entendió la indirecta y, en cambio, instó al omega a volver.

 

  
Tony hizo un sonido de protesta que rápidamente se perdió en la boca de Clint. Y luego las manos de la alfa, aún posesivamente agarrando con una manon culo de Tony, exprimiendo y masajeando la carne allí, distrayendo completamente al omega una vez más.

 

  
El omega sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando el alfa no solo le apretaba el culo sino que separaba las dos mejillas.

 

  
—¡Mm!— Tony jadeó, arqueándose la espalda y moviendo las caderas contra la de Clint cuando sintió la presión de un dedo sobre su agujero vestido. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante contra el pecho de Clint, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. El alfa no le dio respiro y siguió bromeando sobre el área, sintiendo la humedad filtrarse a través de la ropa de Tony.

 

  
El arquero bebía en cada gemido, cada boqueada, complacido y codicioso de cada uno. Su pene estaba dolorido y tan envidioso de donde sus dedos estaban molestando al omega.

 

  
—Dios, Tony ...— Clint se maravilló cuando presionó en el centro mismo. Sintió que la tela se hundía un poco, solo un leve golpe cuando la mancha de Tony se empapó en la misma tela. —Estás tan mojado aquí ...—

 

  
Tony quiso dar una burla sarcástica, pero otro círculo del dedo de Clint lo hizo ahogar el nombre de la alfa.

 

—Ttt.mmm.. —Tony jadeó contra el hombro de Clint cuando las manos se retiraron. Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos aún cerrados. Luego escuchó el gemido de su alfa y obligó a sus párpados a abrirse.

 

Clint tenía un dedo en la boca, obviamente percibiendo el sabor del slick de Tony. Sus ojos estaban bidriosos y oscuros por la necesidad. Cuando lamió la última insinuación de la mancha de Tony en su dedo, su atención fue devuelta al omega. No había una sola palabra para describir con precisión la mirada en sus ojos, pero la mejor palabra podría ser ... depredadora.

 

 

Tony se estremeció cuando vio esa mirada dirigida a él. El omega ha tenido a mucha gente mirándolo, deseando, en lujuria, incluso a veces en el amor, pero la forma en que Clint lo estaba mirando ahora le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

 

  
Había hambre, oh sí, definitivamente hambre, pero era más que eso. La mirada en sus ojos, el temblor en sus manos delató el hecho de que Clint lo deseaba por algo más que alivio sexual o una cogida rápida.

 

  
Su mirada era observadora, ojos penetrantes. Él se estaba asegurando de que Tony también disfrutara de su tiempo juntos.

 

 

  
La revelación hizo que su garganta se cerrara con una extraña emoción que se sentía demasiado grande para que él la captara por completo. Tony no estaba seguro si podría manejar esa realidad. Sabía que sus alfas querían ayudarlo, que se preocupaban por él. Reconocieron que querían a Tony como su omega y Tony, más que nada, quería ser su omega.

 

  
Fue mutuamente beneficioso para ambos. Era lógico, se dijo Tony. Y Tony se enorgullecía de cómo se veía. Era un omega deseable, uno que cualquier alfa felizmente tomaría y anudaría. Pero más allá de eso, Tony tenía una personalidad abrasiva. Era arrogante y obstinado, le gustaba meterse y tocar con demasiada frecuencia en temas delicados con una especie de torpe desprecio por los sentimientos .

 

 

Y sin embargo, la forma en que Clint lo estaba mirando ...

 

 

Era como si Clint quisiera asegurar su placer ... Al igual que su alfa quería cuidar de él.

 

 

Como cuando Steve lo miró. Y ahora que estaba pensando en eso, Bruce también. El conocimiento no se había traducido bien en la mente de Tony. De alguna manera, reconoció que querían cuidar de él, pero no se dio cuenta de que también se preocupaban por él.

 

  
Acordaron ayudarlo con su calor, claro. Por alguna razón, el plan que Tony había imaginado había sido rápido, rudo, cojidas con nudos soportables. Y a pesar de que estaba agradecido y aliviado de contar con su ayuda, Tony todavía veía los nudos durante el celo como algo que debía soportar.

 

 

Pero ahora, cuando Tony sintió que Clint deslizaba las manos por los costados en una lenta y deliberada caricia, el omega supo que tenía todo mal. Tony recién ahora lo entendía. Para ser un genio, Tony se sentía terriblemente lento a veces.

 

 

Mejor tarde que nunca, o eso decía el dicho.

 

  
Tony se prometió a sí mismo que cuidaría mejor de sus alfas, empezando por el que demandaba su afecto aquí y ahora.

 

  
El alfa lo empujó hacia atrás y Tony lo dejó. Fue solo cuando chocó contra la mesa de trabajo detrás de él que dio una protesta simbólica —¡Clint-!—

 

  
—Ahora no, Tony— bromeó Clint mientras pasaba sus manos por la cálida piel de Tony. Se inclinó hacia adelante, enterrando su cara contra el cuello del omega, acariciando la sensible piel allí. —Estoy Un poco ocupado— murmuró el alfa mientras lamía la clavícula.

 

 

—Con mi Culo ...—Tony logró decir sin ningúna vergüenza. Los labios de Clint sobre él se sintieron bien. Lo tenía temblando de placer, la sensación de una lengua húmeda trazando un camino casi demasiado bueno para pararse. —Ocupado haciéndome perder la cabeza ...—Tony acusó ligeramente.

 

 

—Nuh-eh— vino la respuesta amortiguada de Clint. —Estoy ocupado tratando de entrar en tus pantalones—

 

  
Tony soltó una carcajada que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido cuando sintió las manos de su alfa deslizarse bajo la banda de sudor.

 

—Victoria— Clint susurró contra su piel. Y se quitaron los ropajes, junto con su ropa interior, dejando a Tony descaradamente expuesto.

 

  
El omega no estaba avergonzado y se mostró orgullosamente a pesar de que había un atisbo de vacilación en sus ojos.

 

 

Clint dio un zumbido de placer, aprobando lo que vio. Las ropas de Tony fueron empujados hacia la mitad, revelando piernas tonificadas y suaves muslos internos. Su camisa había sido levantada un poco, mostrando una astilla de su vientre y luego más abajo, su pene omega ya hinchado y enrojecido.

 

 

Era más pequeño que un alfa y tal vez aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que un beta promedio, pero a Clint no le importaba el tamaño. Lo único que importaba era que era de Tony.

 

 

—Tienes una hermosa pene omega— le dijo Clint a Tony. Acercó una mano, ahuecó brevemente el pequeño saco debajo y luego se movió para acariciar lánguidamente la erección de Tony.

 

 

El omega respiró temblorosamente, con sus ojos nublados mientras veía a su alfa tocarlo. Su pene ya estaba lubricando, el glande brillaba con gotas de presemen que resbalaban por la hendidura.

 

 

  
Clint se aseguró de atrapar la humedad, distribuyéndola a todo lo largo para que sus penetraciones fueran suaves y sin esfuerzo.

 

 

—Nng— Tony gimió inútilmente, aferrándose al escritorio en busca de apoyo.

 

  
—¿Se siente bien?— Bromeó Clint mientras trabajaba tocaba el pene de Tony.

 

 

—No ... mierda ...— Tony exhaló, jadeando nuevamente mientras Clint probaba diferentes maneras de volverlo loco.

 

 

—Obviamente no estoy haciendo algo bien—, reflexionó Clint, —No si todavía puedes molestarme mientras mi mano está sobre tu pene—

 

 

—Haz algo al respecto— Tony lo desafió. Estaba tan contento de haber logrado decirlo sin tartamudear. Por mucho que le gustara jugar. Todavía había una mano bastante diestra en su erección, burlona e implacable en su búsqueda para complacerlo.

 

 

En lugar de responder, Clint eligió besarlo sin aliento.

 

  
Esta vez fue duro y brutal, los instintos alfa de Clint no exigieron nada más una vez que se irritó.

 

 

A Tony no le importó, ni un poco. Estaba agarrado a los hombros de Clint, una mano enredada en el cabello rubio oscuro del alfa. Clint siguió su boca con fervor, casi doblando al omega contra el escritorio en su deseo de lamer y explorar la boca de Tony.

 

 

Cuando se alejó, Clint estaba satisfecho de ver que había dejado el omega aturdido y sin palabras. Quería hacer mucho más y con la pene duro de Tony presionado entre sus vientres, el alfa tenía la idea perfecta de lo que quería después.

 

 

Lamió la esquina de los labios de Tony y dijo: —Déjame probarte, cariño—.

 

 

  
Las pestañas de Tony revolotearon ante la petición, la mente emergiendo de la niebla de placer que los hambrientos besos de Clint habían inducido. Él se rió entre dientes, sin aliento, antes de preguntar: —¿Babe—

 

 

  
La forma en que susurró la palabra hizo que el alfa sonriera.

 

  
—Me das pequeños apodos tontos todo el tiempo— Clint acarició su cuello.

 

 

Tony suspiró pero no tuvo la oportunidad de replicar porque Clint encontró una mancha en el cuello del omega de la que aparentemente se enamoró. Decidió dejar un pequeño moretón allí como recordatorio. Una vez que colocó la boca allí, hizo que el omega jadeara y se arqueara contra él. Tiró de deliciosos gemidos sin aliento de la boca de Tony y disfrutó de cada momento.

 

 

Tony gemía un coro de sí cuando Clint dejó la marca con un último golpe de su lengua. El omega era un desastre de extremidades y necesidades temblorosas y fácilmente saltó a la mesa de trabajo cuando Clint lo instó a que entrara

 

 

La mesa era lo suficientemente resistente. Tenía que ser con todos los proyectos locos en los que a Tony le gustaba trabajar.

 

 

—Adelante, cariño— bromeó Tony.

 

 

—Honeybunch— el alfa negó con la cabeza. No hizo ningún otro comentario porque Tony eligió, en ese momento, sacar su cadera, así, la longitud oscilante de su erección llamó la atención de Clint.

 

 

  
Ah, claro, pensó Clint. Tenía un plan y tenía la intención de ponerlo en acción. En este momento, de hecho.

 

 

Fue a arrodillarse, haciendo una mueca al pensar en sus rodillas en el piso duro. —Esto apesta— murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Tony. —Estoy haciéndome demasiado viejo para esto—

 

 

Tony resopló, divertido, incluso cuando pudo relacionarse. Le gustaba esto entre ellos, de esta manera fácil en la que podían hablar entre ellos sin censura.

 

 

Empujó el resto de su pantalon hacia abajo, pateándolo. —Usa em— le dijo al alfa. —Es mejor que nada—

 

 

  
—¿O podríamos volver a subir?— Amenazó Tony.

 

 

Clint ya estaba recogiendo los pantalones y, aunque realmente no era un colchón, Tony tenía razón. Era algo y el hecho de que el omega se preocupara por su comodidad era conmovedor.

 

 

—No— decidió Claramente. —He querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo. No retrocedas ahora—

 

 

Tony frunció el ceño sorprendido y se preguntó qué otras fantasías había tenido el arquero.

 

 

—Solo recuéstate ...— animó Clint mientras se arrodillaba sobre la ropa. —Acuéstate y disfruta—

 

  
El alfa recorrió con sus manos la longitud de las piernas desnudas de Tony y se posó en los muslos interiores carnosos y suaves. Los separó fácilmente, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras miraba la dura longitud del omega.

 

 

El pequeño pene omega de Tony era igual de seductor por esta vista, sonrojado e hinchado, sin duda ansioso por ser tocado. Todavía estaba goteando, gotas de líquido que se reflejaban en la luz a medida que se deslizaban desde la punta.

 

 

Solo estaba pidiendo atención y Clint descubrió que no podía negar lo que quería. Así que sin más distracción, el alfa se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la punta del omega en su boca.

 

  
Su lengua lamió la esencia misma de la carne caliente y Clint gruñó mientras recibía un recordatorio de lo que Tony sabía. Dios, amaba el gusto de su omega, ya fuera la deliciosa mancha que sin duda se escapaba de su cuerpo ansioso o el sabor ligeramente salado de su bebida alcohólica. Poder saborear libremente a Tony de esta manera era algo que nunca daría por sentado.

 

 

El sonido de los gemidos de Tony fue música para sus oídos. Clint bajó la boca, tomando más del pene del omega, codicioso de más. Más de su gusto, más de sus gemidos. Clint necesitaba más y tenía la intención de tenerlo.

 

 

Mientras trabajaba en la dura longitud de su boca, Clint levantó la mirada, con los ojos exitados mientras observaba el éxtasis en la cara de su omega.

 

  
La boca de Tony se había abierto, un atractivo rubor en su cara que se arrastraba por su cuello. Clint observó, embelesado, incluso mientras continuaba deleitando al omega.

 

  
Tony era hermoso.

 

 

El aroma de la excitación, del Omega le estaba llenando la nariz. Cada aliento de aire que inhalaba estaba saturado con él y solo le enviaba un pulso acelerado, latía con fuerza y le dolía el pene. La pobre longitud confinada ya estaba empujando contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones, haciéndose rígido y grande, incluso cuando estaba apretado.

 

 

  
Clint zumbó de placer, contento cuando Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación. Otra gota de precompuesto, de ese delicioso sabor único, y Clint aumentó su velocidad.

 

 

  
—Ah ... hah ... Clin-tt ...— gimió el omega. Su cuerpo se tensó de placer, con el estómago apretado mientras jadeaba su aliento hacia el alfa entre sus piernas.

 

 

  
Tony maldijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos alfa de Clint brillaban con deseo hambriento. Sus labios se estiraron alrededor de la circunferencia de Tony, mojado con saliva y provocando el omega con destellos de su ágil lengua rosa mientras jugaba.

 

 

Dios, Tony quería agarrar un puñado de ese cabello rubio e impulsar al alfa a un ritmo que rompería el omega en mil pequeños pedazos temblorosos. En cambio, se agarró al borde del escritorio, con los dedos blancos de tensión mientras se contenía.

 

 

Lo que no pudo contener fue el aluvión de palabras, de alabanzas cuando Clint lo chupó.

 

 

—Tan bueno ... se siente tan bien ... caliente y ... mojado ...— Tony balbuceó. —Dios ... ugh ... Clint ...—

 

 

  
Parecía que Clint había obtenido su deseo después de todo, ya que Tony apenas podía unir dos palabras juntas.

 

 

Se acercó a su orgasmo, pero fue un paso agonizante. Clint se negó a acelerar. En cambio, se tomó su dulce momento a la frustración del omega. Esta lenta quemazón era agonizante, pero de todos modos era un placer. Se construyó lentamente, extendiendo calidez por todo su cuerpo.

 

 

Entonces, de repente, ese agradable y cálido calor desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron con un sonido de protesta.

 

 

  
Clint se inclinó sobre él, entrando en su espacio personal, pero a Tony no le importó. De ningún modo. El omega hizo lo que quería en primer lugar y agarró un puñado de pelo rubio oscuro, tirando del alfa hasta que sus labios chocaron.

 

 

Las manos de Clint se deslizaron por su espalda, empujando hacia abajo hasta que fue capaz de agarrar el trasero de Tony y acercarlo más al borde del escritorio.

 

 

  
Instintivamente, Tony envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Clint, siseando de placer cuando su erección húmeda se frotó contra el pene desnudo del alfa.

 

 

¿Cuándo Clint había hecho eso?

 

 

La idea fue rápidamente descartada. No importaba cuando, solo que era capaz de sentir esa pesado pene alfa contra él. Tony empujó una mano entre sus cuerpos, agarrando sus erecciones.

 

 

Clint siseó de placer, empujando las caderas contra él.

 

 

—¿Me vas a tomar?— Tony jadeó contra su boca, ojos oscuros. Clint gruñó contra sus labios, sin siquiera molestarse en responder.

 

 

Clint se echó hacia atrás, solo un momento y Tony supo lo que quería comprobar. Entonces también se inclinó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso contra el escritorio. Separó sus rodillas, dándole al alfa un acceso más fácil a ese lugar íntimo entre sus piernas.

 

 

  
Los ojos de Clint se concentraron en el agujero de Tony, el borde rosado ya resbaladizo por la humedad. La yema del dedo jugueteó con el músculo, sumergiéndose fácilmente en la primera articulación. Tony suspiró de placer cuando se aplicó más presión, permitiendo que el grueso dígito se deslizara dentro fácilmente.

 

 

En el embrague caliente del cuerpo de Tony, había aún más maldad. Las entrañas de Tony estaban calientes y húmedas, los músculos se aferraban hambrientos a la circunferencia insatisfecha de un solo dedo.

 

 

Su cuerpo estaba hecho para algo más grande y Clint se estremeció ante la idea de meter su pene en el apretado calor de Tony, en la impaciencia con la que esas paredes resbaladizas se deslizarían sobre él sin piedad.

 

 

Estaba claro que el cuerpo del omega estaba más que preparado, pero Clint quería estar seguro. La impaciencia lo hizo deslizar un segundo dedo tan pronto como el primero fue tomado fácilmente. Eso, también, entró fácilmente.

 

  
—Listo— declaró Tony, plantando. —Estoy muy preparado—

 

 

—Sí, yo diría eso— dijo Clint sin aliento. Obtuvo la luz verde así que presionó cerca, alineando la punta babeante de su dolorida longitud en ese bonito agujero rosado.

 

  
—Por fin— siseó Tony mientras estaba lleno. El pene de Clint lo empujó, más grueso que los dos dedos solitarios que el alfa usó para prepararlo.

 

  
Era exactamente lo que Tony necesitaba.

 

 

La gruesa circunferencia del alfa de Clint lo estiraba de par en par, empujándose en el apretado espacio de calor y humedad. Tony jadeó y gimió mientras tomaba cada centímetro, mientras Clint lo presionaba sin pausa. El alfa no se detuvo hasta que estuvo profundamente enraizado, la suave piel de sus bolas presionó contra la abertura estirada.

 

 

Clint había logrado distraerlo antes, pero ahora que estaba lleno, el vacío había sido notoriamente obvio. Cada intento que hizo el alfa para alejarse, Tony apretó su agarre, rechazando a Clint la capacidad de dejarlo vacío por mucho tiempo.

 

 

—Tony— advirtió Clint, pero Tony solo lo miró de esa manera, desafiante y obstinado. —No quiero correrme todavía alfa— suplicó en contra de los labios de Tony.

 

 

Con las piernas de Tony apretadas alrededor de su cintura, a Clint solo se le permitían empujones cortos pero profundos. Era del tipo que rápidamente fomentaba el anudamiento y, aunque Clint estaba más que feliz de anudar a Tony, no quería hacerlo después de solo un puñado de embestidas.

 

  
—Créeme— murmuró Clint, —Te llevaré allí, cariño, no te preocupes—

 

 

Su siguiente beso fue más suave, más suave, pero eso no significaba que careciera de pasión. Tony suspiró en el beso, su agarre en el aflojamiento alfa para que Clint pudiera moverse al ritmo que quería.

 

 

Tony permitió que Clint hiciera lo que quisiera, soltando la situación y disfrutando del placer que se le daba. Fue ese mismo movimiento lánguido, el empuje del pene de Clint dentro de él marcado pero decidido.

 

 

Lento pero seguro. No era lo que Tony quería en ese momento, pero estaba convencido de que era lo que necesitaba.

 

 

Su placer a fuego lento bajo su piel mientras Clint continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Sus jadeos y gemidos llenaron la tranquilidad del laboratorio, junto con el chapoteo húmedo de sus cuerpos que se unían.

 

 

Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado, tan atrapados en el momento, hasta que un ruido lo sobresaltó de su placer inducido por el aturdimiento.

 

 

Sobre el hombro de Clint, los ojos de Tony se posaron en la cara mortificada de Bruce.

 

 

Clint se congeló sobre él, pero no se alejó. Si algo empujó profundamente y aquietó. Sus manos se apretaron en las caderas de Tony y él no se movió.

 

 

  
Un respiro no hizo nada para decirle a Clint quién más estaba en la habitación con ellos. Olía solo el espeso aroma de su sexo, de alfa y omega entrelazados íntimamente.

 

 

  
Dos respiraciones más le indicaron que el intruso era otro alfa y que los instintos alfa posesivos de Clint no querían dejar ir al omega.

 

 

  
Tony era suyo.

 

 

  
Tony no estaba al tanto de los pensamientos de Clint, más concentrado en el avergonzado alfa que los había visto.

 

 

Su agarre sobre Clint se aflojó, las piernas desplegándose desde su lugar en las caderas de Clint. Tony sintió su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza, sintiéndose mal por el otro alfa que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

 

 

Intentó alejar a Clint, esperando que el otro alfa se retirara y se riera de la estúpida situación en la que se encontraban.

 

 

Tony no esperaba que Clint gruñera. Ciertamente no esperaba que Clint casi se retirara, su duro pene en peligro de dejar el cuerpo de Tony, solo para empujar fuerte y rápido.

 

 

—¡Mm!— Gritó Tony, con los ojos clavados en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sentía como si el pene dentro de él se hubiera vuelto más duro y de alguna manera más grande cuando su alfa se inclinó sobre él, dando empujones bruscos que hicieron que Tony gimiera en agradecimiento.

 

 

Oh Dios. Esto era exactamente lo que Tony quería hace diez minutos. Esta mierda áspera, la palmada de sus cuerpos, fuerte y sin vergüenza.

 

  
Se aferró a su alfa, las piernas rodearon la cintura de Clint una vez más. Clint se movió agresivamente, cojiendo a Tony lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la palmada de sus caderas contra la de Tony sufriera un impacto justo que sacudió todo el cuerpo de Tony.

 

 

  
Bruce ...

 

(.....)

 

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de golpe, mortificado de haber descartado la situación con su otro alfa.

 

 

Bruce los miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su cara todavía enrojecida. Parecía inseguro, nervioso y listo para huir en cualquier momento.

 

 

Ese momento llegó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Tony estaba encapuchado y oscuro mientras que Bruce era una mezcla de emociones.

 

 

Sus labios estaban separados y la forma en que los miraba ... mirando a Tony, jadeando y luchando por respirar, y mucho menos hablar ... Envió una descarga de deseo embriagador a su cuerpo.

 

 

Bruce estaba excitado y sorprendido, aunque no sabía por qué. Sabía que todos en The Avengers se involucrarían con Tony, pero al verlo por sí mismo despertó un complicado cóctel de emociones y reacciones.

 

 

  
La visión de su omega, las manos agarrando el escritorio mientras jadeaba entre gemidos y suspiros hizo que los instintos alfa de Bruce se volvieran locos.

 

  
Quería empujar a Clint a un lado y ... ¿qué? ¿Qué podría hacer Bruce? Luchar contra otro alfa? Lucha contra Clint, su compañero de equipo, su amigo?

 

 

  
Sus instintos lo instaron a hacerlo, pero Bruce había tenido mucha práctica luchando contra impulsos que sabía que no eran buenos. Así que, como lo hizo en el pasado, Bruce luchó y, lo que es más importante, ganó.

 

 

Bruce empujó el casi abrumador deseo de interponerse entre ellos. Él desechó el deseo de alejar a Tony.

 

 

Él debería irse.

 

 

Tomó la decisión de alejarse, dar a Clint y Tony su privacidad a pesar de que sus instintos comenzaban a arder y no en el buen sentido.

 

 

Estaba a punto de voltearse cuando--

 

 

  
...........

 

 

—¡Bruce ...!—

 

  
Su nombre.

 

  
El alfa se congeló en su sitio, agarrando el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que había dejado caer al encontrar a sus dos compañeros de equipo copulando.

 

  
Sintió que sus piernas se volvieron plomo y la decisión de dejar a los dos en su intimidad se marchitó y murió.

 

  
Tony volvió a pronunciar su nombre y su cuerpo traicionero, en lugar de retroceder un paso hacia los ascensores, se volteó hacia su omega que lo estaba llamando.

 

  
El siguiente paso que dio fue hacia la pareja. Parecía que no tenía problemas para caminar, siempre y cuando eso significara ir a Tony.

 

 

Cuanto más se acercaba Bruce, más sus instintos tiraban de su sentido de sí mismo. Los olores eran abrumadores, Tony y Clint, mezclados en algo que se sentía casi ofensivo para el intruso alfa.

 

 

Bruce no tenía lugar aquí e hizo más que irritarlo. Era irritante, oliendo el olor de otra alfa con la de su omega.

 

 

Sus instintos alfa clavaron garras en su mente racional, silbando que debería ser su olor impregnando la piel de Tony. O si hubiera múltiples esencias, múltiples alfas, Bruce necesitaba asegurarse de que su olor no se eclipsara, no se borrara. Lo chamuscó adentro y pensó que no tenía derecho sobre el omega.

 

 

  
Caminó cuidadosamente hacia la pareja. Clint no estaba contento con la intrusión. Bruce podría decir por cierto que el otro alfa se encorvaba sobre su omega, una necesidad instintiva de esconder a Tony.

 

 

Bruce podría entender. Tuvo que apretar las manos mientras respiraba superficialmente. De alguna manera ... él no estaba enojado, simplemente aprensivo, ansioso por la situación.

 

 

  
Gracias a Dios por eso al menos. Si Bruce hubiera sentido un ligero revuelo por parte del Otro Tipo, el alfa habría salido disparado de la habitación, tal vez incluso desde la Torre misma.

 

 

  
Bruce se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos.

 

 

El aroma familiar de Tony estaba floreciendo en el aire y lo atraía a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

 

  
El omega le hizo señas para que se acercara, con una mano bronceada extendida hacia Bruce, mientras que la otra se enroscaba alrededor del cuello de Clint.

 

 

Bruce dio otro paso y Clint dio un gruñido de advertencia, agarrando el omega posesivamente. Irritado, Bruce dio su propia respuesta, un gruñido profundo y amenazante que hizo que la pareja, omega y alfa, temblaran al oír el sonido.

 

 

Tony no estaba teniendo esta estúpida exhibición alfa. Arrastró sus uñas cortas y romas sobre el hombro de Clint, ganándose un siseo.

 

 

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Siseó Tony. —¡Es Bruce! Si no lo haces, será mejor que saques tu jodido pene de mí en este momento—

 

 

La mano de Tony se lanzó entre sus cuerpos y luego Clint dio un grito asustado y dolido, levantándose del omega. Se mantuvo dentro del espacio de Tony, cerca de las piernas del omega. Pero había suficiente distancia entre ellos que el omega tuvo que sostener su peso contra la mesa.

 

 

—Ow, ow, Jesus. Golpe bajo, Tony— gimió Clint, con la voz tensa. —¿Quién incluso pellizca allí? Creo que me he vuelto suave ...—

 

 

Tony hizo una mueca, pero no se arrepintió, ya que sentía que Clint no era razonable. Gruñir y actuar así no era como él.

 

 

El omega suspiró, pero contrariamente a sus palabras, la erección de Clint no había marcado en absoluto. Tony apretó la dura carne todavía acurrucada en su interior, ganándose un suave —oh— del arquero. —Sí, no lo creo. Tienes suerte de que no fui por tus bolas— advirtió Tony.

 

 

Vacilante, pero demasiado curioso como para dejarlo, Bruce preguntó: —¿Dónde ...?—

 

 

—Muslo interior, hombre— se quejó Clint, luego parpadeó y volteo la cabeza, encontrando la cautelosa mirada del otro alfa. —Oh, hey Bruce—.

 

 

—Hola— respondió Bruce con cautela.

 

  
—Oh, cielos, ¿realmente te gruñí?— Clint pareció sorprendido.

 

 

—Mmmmm— se quejó Tony. Permitió que sus piernas se deslizaran desde su posición. —Definitivamente es un asesino del estado de ánimo—

 

 

—Yo ... no sé qué decir ...— murmuró Clint, mortificado. —No sé por qué ... Tony ... Lo siento, no quise ... hacer lo que sea que hice— Se volteó hacia Bruce, lo miró directamente a los ojos y se disculpó sinceramente. —No sé qué me pasó ... Lo siento, Bruce—

 

 

Dijo con tanta sinceridad y confusión que lo último de la desconfianza de Bruce se desvaneció. Sintió que sus hombros se relajaban y pudo respirar profundamente.

 

 

Tony palmeó a Clint —Está bien, lo conseguimos. No hay necesidad de llorar, pero si no te importa ...— Su mirada se precipitó hacia abajo por sus cuerpos unidos.

 

 

Clint hizo una mueca, pero lo entendió. Mood killer, Tony había dicho. Ciertamente lo era, incluso si su erección todavía era fuerte.

 

 

  
Él asintió, preparándose para retirarse cuando ...

 

 

—Espera— Bruce se acercó.

 

 

Clint hizo una pausa mientras Tony inclinaba la cabeza hacia el científico confundido.

 

 

  
Bruce no quería mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos. Él murmuró, casi demasiado suavemente para ser escuchado. Afortunadamente, estaba silencioso en el laboratorio, por lo que sus palabras fueron bien escuchadas.

 

 

  
—No me importa ...— Bruce se lamió los labios, apretando las manos en la libreta que casualmente sostenía frente a su regazo. Levantó la vista, con los ojos entre Tony y Clint. —Tony ... Tony está muy cerca de su celo, ¿verdad? Este tipo de cosas ... Deberían adelantarlo—

 

 

  
Clint no estaba seguro de lo que Bruce estaba hablando, pero sonaba como si el otro alfa les diera luz verde para continuar. Echó un vistazo al omega, queriendo nada más que hacer exactamente eso, pero la elección dependía de Tony.

 

 

 

Tony todavía tenía sus ojos en Bruce, un ceño preocupado en su rostro. Luego, esos ojos marrones, se posaron hasta donde las manos de Bruce agarraban la libreta y Tony comprendió por qué.

 

 

—Bruce— Tony casi ronroneó.

 

 

  
El otro alfa lo miró entonces y la culpa era pesada en sus ojos.

 

 

  
—Deja la libreta— ordenó Tony.

 

 

Por supuesto, Tony se daría cuenta. Bruce suspiró pero hizo lo que le pedía, dejando caer sus brazos a su lado.

 

 

  
Clint finalmente vio lo que Tony había sospechado. El otro alfa estaba claramente excitado, con una protuberancia prominente creciendo entre sus piernas.

 

 

  
—Hmm— murmuró Tony, contento de descubrir que estaba en lo correcto. Acercó a Clint más cerca y el arquero lo hizo de buena gana, sorprendido por la acción. Tony giró para que sus labios rozara el lóbulo de la oreja del alfa. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Bruce.

 

 

—¿Te importa, Clint?— Tony le preguntó al alfa. La sensación del cálido aliento de Tony y su voz, ronca en un ronroneo seductor, hizo que Clint se estremeciera, mientras su pene temblaba en los confines del cuerpo de Tony.

 

 

—Ah ...— Clint intentó contener el gemido. —No. Eso es - Estoy bien—

 

 

Los labios de Tony se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

 

—Y Bruce dijo que no le importaba ... entonces entonces ...— Tony miró a Bruce. —La única pregunta que queda es ... ¿qué estás haciendo allí?—

 

 

  
Bruce abrió los ojos. Esa fue una invitación clara si alguna vez hubo una, pero aún sentía que se estaba entrometiendo. Se imaginó que, en todo caso, podría simplemente mirar, luego desaparecer, mientras los dos disfrutaban de su sosiego.

 

 

¿Podría él realmente ...?

 

  
—Yo ...— Bruce intento articular

 

 

  
Clint se volteó a mirarlo entonces. —Únete a nosotros si quieres, Bruce.— Las palabras fueron sinceras y Bruce dudó un segundo más antes de decidirse a dar el último paso.

 

 

Clint le sonrió maliciosamente. —Genial— dijo, —necesito toda la ayuda que pueda obtener con este chico ...—

 

 

Tony arqueó una ceja hacia el arquero, pero se volteó hacia Bruce. —¿Oyes eso, Bruce? Clint no puede manejar lo que soy—

 

 

  
—¿Es es asi...?— Murmuró el otro alfa. La broma ligera era tan reminiscente de cómo Clint y Tony normalmente actuaban juntos que tranquilizaba a Bruce. Había incluso una pizca de sonrisa en su rostro cuando se unió a ellos.

 

 

—Sí— respondió Clint, contento de que Bruce no se hubiera escapado por su culpa ... —Tengo que ayudar a tu compañero alfa—

 

 

—Mmm ...— Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Pasó una mano por el frente de Bruce, poniendo una mano alrededor de su cuello.

 

 

—Veré qué puedo hacer— fue la respuesta de Bruce antes de que el omega hablara lo suficiente.

 

 

Clint observó, algo fascinado mientras Tony y Bruce se besaban frente a él. Era extraño, estar tan íntimamente unido a Tony mientras otro alfa lo probaba. Pero era Bruce. Era Bruce, Tony y Clint.

 

 

Clint era capaz de apreciar la estética y los dos se veían bien juntos. Los dedos de Tony se abrieron paso a través del cabello oscuro de Bruce, sus caras inclinadas mientras sus labios se apretaban. Vio el momento exacto en que Tony abrió para Bruce, su boca cayendo en invitación. Bruce aprovechó la oportunidad, presionando más cerca y obteniendo un mejor sabor del omega.

 

 

  
El gemido que dio Tony le recordó a Clint que también quería atención y que si no podía tener la boca de Tony, podría tener otra cosa.

 

 

  
Deslizó sus manos por la parte exterior de las piernas de Tony, lentamente y con intención. Había una pregunta allí, en las caricias de sus manos sobre la piel de Tony. Cuando sus manos se posaron en la parte inferior de las rodillas de Tony, el omega lo obligó levantando sus piernas para que Clint pudiera extenderlas para obtener un mejor ángulo.

 

 

Clint comenzó a empujar, envainándose completamente en el cuerpo de Tony. Suspiró de placer cuando su pene se crispó mientras estaba enterrado profundamente. Tony gimió ante el movimiento, y el sonido fue amortiguado por la boca de Bruce sobre la suya.

 

 

Clint continuó donde lo había dejado antes de que los interrumpieran, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando el placer que se estaba formando dentro de él. Con Tony distraído por Bruce, el omega no era tan exigente como antes. Tener su atención dividida parecía algo bueno, reflexionó Clint.

 

 

  
La visión del otro alfa besándose con el omega tampoco fue malo. Clint vio como Bruce tomaba la cara de Tony, besándolo profundamente, sus labios deslizándose sensualmente sobre los de Tony.

 

 

  
Cuando se separaron, la cara de Tony estaba enrojecida, rosada, excitada y jadeante. Se volteó hacia Clint, con los ojos entornados, con los labios hinchados besándose pero aún hambrientos de más.

 

 

Con un suave gruñido, Clint se apretó contra él, robando un beso para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no era codicioso, con la intención de tomar solo una más antes de devolver los labios de Tony a Bruce.

 

 

  
Antes de que pudiera retroceder, Tony lo hizo con un gemido agudo y placentero. Se tensó de repente, los músculos internos se aferraron con dureza al pene de Clint. El alfa instintivamente empujó más profundo, gritando a la exquisita sensación.

 

 

—¿Qué ... fue eso?— Clint jadeó, luchando contra el instinto de simplemente entrar.

 

 

—Ah— gimió Tony, retorciéndose sintiendo a Clint.

 

  
Sorprendido, el arquero miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de Bruce sobre el pecho de Tony. Sus dedos se frotaron en el lugar donde el pezón erecto de Tony estaba empujando contra su camisa.

 

 

  
Los dedos de Bruce se frotaron contra los pezones de Tony a través de su camisa, sonriendo cuando el omega intentó contener sus gemidos. Tony falló y Clint observó, hipnotizado mientras el omega gimoteaba, los labios temblando entre sus dientes. Clint podía sentir el cuerpo de Tony temblar contra él, en sintonía con la forma en que Bruce prestaba atención a esos nudos rígidos y pequeños.

 

 

  
—¿Sensible?— Preguntó Clint a Bruce. Tony no estaba en condiciones de responder, con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo apretado alrededor de la erección de Clint mientras Bruce hacía lo que le venía en gana.

 

 

  
Clint estaba fascinado por cómo las manos del otro alfa sacaban tan deliciosas reacciones del omega. No había tenido mucho tiempo para explorar todo el cuerpo de Tony, aunque había planeado hacerlo extensivamente en el futuro, en el futuro cercano.

 

 

  
—Mucho— confirmó Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio un masaje al pecho de Tony y ambos alfas disfrutaron de los gritos suaves y amortiguados que fueron sacados del omega. —¿Él no te ha mostrado?—

 

 

  
—¿Mostrarme qué?—

 

 

—Oh— Bruce contempló un momento y luego se dirigió al omega. —¿Manteniendo secretos de tu alfa, Tony?—

 

 

  
El científico apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente de Tony y le dio un suave beso en la sien. No impidió que Bruce siguiera jugando con los pezones del omega, frotando y pellizcando suavemente. Envió sacudidas de placer breve pero intenso recorriendo el cuerpo de Tony. Clint estaba disfrutando de las secuelas del trabajo de Bruce, balanceándose suavemente entre las piernas de Tony.

 

 

Los dos estímulos fueron suficientes para hacer que Tony flexionara los dedos de los pies, solo una pizca de dolor por la atención que Bruce estaba prestando a sus pezones y un montón de placer con Clint bromeando con él desde adentro.

 

 

  
—Lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano— dijo el omega, sin aliento después de que Bruce le diera un momento para recuperarse.

 

 

A través de la niebla del placer, Tony pensó que realmente no era justo cómo Bruce estaba jugando con su cuerpo. El omega podía sentir el calor de sus manos filtrándose a través de la delgada camisa. O tal vez Tony estaba loco y sensible allí ...

 

 

  
—¿Ahora es un buen momento?— Preguntó Bruce, frotando los picos pero no directamente sobre ellos. Después de todo el asalto directo a sus pezones, se sintió bien para el omega.

 

 

Tony asintió bastante entusiasta. Sí, eso sonaba bien, cualquier cosa sonaba bien, siempre y cuando ambos continuaran lo que estaban haciendo.

 

 

  
Bruce lo besó de nuevo, satisfecho, y Tony se derritió en él, suspirando felizmente. No se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a ponerse tenso durante la breve conversación hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó en los brazos de Clint.

 

 

  
Bruce se apartó, buscando la camiseta de Tony y sonriendo cuando el omega levantó sus brazos con facilidad. Clint, comenzando a sentirse un poco dejado de lado, reprimió una carcajada cuando uno de los brazos de Tony quedó atrapado debido a su impaciencia. Él ayudó, sonriendo cuando la cara de Tony finalmente apareció.

 

  
Ahora, el omega estaba completamente desnudo frente a sus alfas, con la excepción del reactor arc, y Tony tembló, no por el frío sino por la forma en que sus ojos lo devoraron al verlo desnudo.

 

 

  
Tony estaba desprovisto de incluso una puntada de ropa y en las posiciones más cuestionables, con Clint todavía enterrado dentro de él y Bruce jugando con ... cosas sensibles. Pero mirando a los dos alfas, Tony solo sintió anticipación y entusiasmo por ver lo que le harían. Lo que les haría a ellos.

 

 

  
Sus miradas se fijaron en él, sus ojos oscuros y hambrientos con una insinuación de sus instintos alfa asomándose a través. Codiciosos y posesivos, pero nada lo "es mío" que había dicho Clint

 

 

En cambio, en algún momento entre Bruce besándolo sin sentido y el descubrimiento de Clint de sus sensibles pezones, los dos alfas parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito.

 

 

Tony estaba seguro de que si bien este acuerdo podría explicar su perdición en el dormitorio, al menos se aseguró de que todos los participantes estarían involucrados y con suerte satisfechos.

 

 

  
Bruce había visto a Tony desnudo antes, pero la visión del omega en todo su esplendor aún era una a la que necesitaba acostumbrarse.

 

 

Ahora que Clint había sido informado de esta gema oculta, sus ojos eran más críticos, escrutando cada centímetro de carne desnuda. Bruce ahuecó sus manos alrededor del pecho de Tony, enfatizando su suavidad y la forma en que llenaban sus palmas.

 

 

  
Los ojos de Clint se agrandaron al darse cuenta y extendió una mano, haciendo una pausa para preguntar —¿Puedo?—

 

 

  
Tony volteó su mirada hacia el arquero y arqueó la espalda. Su voz estaba baja de deseo. —Por favor—

 

 

Bruce quitó las manos cuando Clint avanzó. En cambio, colocó una mano en la cadera de Tony, acariciando la piel allí.

 

 

Observó divertido mientras Clint parecía vacilar antes de tocar el pecho de Tony. El arquero trazó con cuidado los contornos de los pezones rosados de Tony y luego alisó el pulgar. El omega reaccionó en consecuencia, dando un suspiro de placer por el toque suave.

 

 

  
Bruce comenzó a instruir a Clint sobre todo lo que había aprendido en el corto período de tiempo que pasó con Tony.

 

 

—A él le gusta un poco de dolor— le dijo Bruce a Clint después de que el arquero había pasado un tiempo tocando y acariciando.

 

 

—Pero a él le encanta cuando juegas con sus pezones—

 

 

  
—Aunque podría estar un poco adolorido, así que sé gentil con él.—

 

 

  
—Steve es un demonio— murmuró Tony para sí mismo, pero no había nada de coraje en sus palabras. En todo caso, había cariño en su tono que les decía que el omega disfrutaba mucho de la atención de su líder alfa. Pero, por supuesto, no sería Tony si lo admitiera abiertamente. —No tienes idea ... Es insaciable ...—

 

 

  
Bruce escondió su sonrisa presionando un beso en el hombro de Tony. —Podríamos descubrirlo pronto. —

 

 

—Mm— estuvo de acuerdo Clint. Pasó las manos en un pezón más amplio sobre el pecho de Tony antes de ahuecar la carne allí con sus palmas como Bruce había hecho.

 

 

—No puedo culpar al hombre— dijo el arquero mientras experimentaba retocando un pezón ya endurecido.

 

  
—Oh, Dios— se lamenta dramáticamente Tony —estoy rodeado de desviados de la sexualidad. Todos ustedes, desviados. —

 

 

  
Y sin embargo, tenía los ojos tan hambrientos, los ojos fijos en la visión de los dedos de Clint en esa parte de él.

 

 

Otro fuerte apretón y Tony se sacudió en respuesta, la mano volando para atrapar la muñeca de Clint. Él realmente era sensible allí. Clint estaba enamorado de la respuesta y quería hacerlo aún más. El alfa quería explorar más.

 

 

  
La anticipación de Tony se disparó cuando la cabeza rubia y oscura de Clint bajó, acercando su boca para poder poner sus labios en ese pezón abusado. No hubo contención de sus gemidos cuando Clint lo tomó, abrigando el sensible manojo de nervios. Una mueca de dientes lo hizo jadear, seguido de más gemidos de placer.

 

 

A Tony le resultaba fácil perderse en las sensaciones de la cálida boca de Clint sobre su pecho y su duro pene empujando contra todas las partes sensibles y doloridas dentro del cuerpo de Tony. Y Bruce ... El aroma de Bruce estaba allí, ese aroma único que calmaba su omega interior y que de alguna manera generaba una necesidad más voraz dentro de él.

 

 

  
Clint estaba conduciendo hacia él ahora, los labios y los dientes jugando con este nuevo juguete suyo. Una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Tony apoyaba al omega, mientras que la otra sostenía el peso de Clint para que no empujara a Tony sobre su espalda.

 

 

  
Afortunadamente, Clint había elegido el pezón más alejado de Bruce para que el otro alfa pudiera prestarle atención a esa parte solitaria y descuidada de Tony.

 

 

—Oh ... oh ...— Tony estaba gimiendo, bombardeado por todas estas exquisitas sensaciones. Se permitió disfrutar de sus atenciones, entregándose al placer que le ofrecían libremente.

 

 

Desafortunadamente, pronto se hizo evidente que no estaba del todo cómodo como estaba en el escritorio. El borde duro se estaba clavando en el coxis, y la incomodidad lo convenció de que necesitaban encontrar una mejor posición.

 

 

Empujó contra el hombro de Clint y esta vez el alfa lo notó de inmediato.

 

 

—¿Tony ...?— Preguntó Clint sin aliento. Dio al omega espacio suficiente para que Tony pudiera empujarse por completo. Clint siguió su ejemplo cuando Tony se movió de la mesa.

 

 

Tony presionó contra el alfa, dándole un casto beso en la boca. —Necesitaba una mejor posición—. Él les dijo.

 

 

  
Luego hizo señas a Bruce y se giró para poder mirar al otro alfa. Al igual que con Clint, Tony se apretó contra él y tomó la cara del científico, y le dio un beso prolongado en la boca.

 

 

  
Deslizó sus manos hacia el frente de Bruce, sus dedos agarraron los botones de su camisa. Mientras Bruce se distraía por su boca, Tony desabrochó cada botón, rápida y eficientemente. Bruce se rió entre dientes, pero ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa.

 

 

  
Detrás de él, Clint se apretaba contra su espalda, la sensación de la piel cálida le hacía estremecerse de placer. Cuando Tony se volteó para mirar al arquero, encontró a Clint completamente desnudo. Sus ropas descartadas estaban en un montón cerca, pero Tony solo tenía ojos para todo ese gasto desnudo de carne.

 

 

Tocó a su antojo, pasando las puntas de los dedos sobre la forma definida de los abdominales de Clint. Después de prestarle algo de atención al arquero, Tony se volteó hacia Bruce y murmuró: —Tienes que ponerte al día ...—

 

 

El científico todavía tenía los pantalones puestos con la camisa desabotonada. Eso fue resuelto fácilmente. Entre Tony y Clint, las ropas de Bruce fueron quitadas rápidamente, dejándolo tan desnudo como los otros dos.

 

 

Bruce sintió un momento de inseguridad sobre su cuerpo. Clint era todo tonificado muscular, elegante y en forma. Y Bruce en comparación, aunque no estaba completamente fuera de forma, era más suave en áreas como su vientre, sus muslos. Incluso mirando a Tony, sintió un breve destello de incertidumbre, porque Tony tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo, en su cuerpo, que Bruce sentía la falta de él en sí mismo.

 

 

Afortunadamente, Tony parecía ser un lector de ideas, o al menos, muy bueno para leer estas cosas en Bruce.

 

 

Detuvo todos esos pensamientos desagradables que giraban en la cabeza de Bruce con una mirada simple. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo de Bruce y el calor del deseo era tan claro en la mirada del omega que a Bruce no le importó.

 

 

Quería que Tony, por alguna razón, lo quisiera también. Bruce soltó su inseguridad junto con sus inhibiciones y cuando Tony lo acercó, y se sintió bien.

 

 

Terminaron presionados juntos con Tony intercalado en el medio y amando cada parte.

 

 

Podía sentir el duro pene de Bruce contra su culo y Clint en su frente, frotando su propia erección contra el estómago de Tony. Dos juegos de manos viajaron sobre su piel. Clint estaba devorando su boca, una mano tirando del pezón de Tony mientras la otra acariciaba sus penes con su firme agarre.

 

 

  
Bruce tenía su rostro enterrado en la nuca de Tony, respirando cálidamente, haciendo que la piel se estremeciera de sensaciones.

 

 

Tony estaba en el cielo. Se sentía tan cálido y cuidado, presionado entre los dos alfas que estaban enfocados completamente en él. De alguna manera, sus cuerpos sincronizaron en un ritmo armonioso juntos, Tony rechinando contra el cuerpo detrás de él mientras Clint estaba rechinando contra su frente.

 

 

  
Fue una miríada de sensaciones, el placer compartido entre los tres con Tony como foco.

 

 

Entonces Bruce se estaba inclinando, tomando todo ese calor agradable que se extendió a lo largo de su espalda.

 

 

—Bruce ...— Tony protestó contra los labios de Clint.

 

 

  
—Shh, Tony— dijo en voz baja Bruce —solo quiero ver ...—

 

 

  
Tony quería ver de qué estaba hablando exactamente Bruce, pero Clint gruñó contra sus labios, exigiendo su atención. Un apretón firme a la altura de Tony hizo que el omega jadeara y eso permitió a Clint profundizar el beso, su lengua deslizarse en la boca del omega dispuesto.

 

 

  
Distraído, Tony se perdió en el beso, arrastrado por el sabor y la sensación de Clint tomando el control, deslizando la lengua por la suya.

 

 

 

Todavía notó cuando sintió las manos masajeando su trasero, los pulgares separando las mejillas para revelar su agujero que goteaba.

 

 

  
—¡Mmm!— Tony trató de alentar, pero no sonó nada más que un gemido, uno que Clint felizmente respondió.

 

 

  
—Tony ...— susurró Bruce mientras tocaba el borde mojado de su agujero. El Slick se estaba filtrando constantemente, incluso más cuando Bruce usó sus pulgares para hablar ese músculo tentador. Observó el suave interior rosado, húmedo y resbaladizo con la emoción del omega.

 

 

  
—Tony ... voy a entrar ...— Bruce advirtió al omega. En lugar de tratar de dar una respuesta verbal, Tony se echó hacia atrás en una invitación, alcanzando hacia atrás con una mano para mantenerse abierto. Logró un —... ¡por favor ...!— Antes de que Clint tomara su boca en otro profundo beso.

 

 

Eso era todo lo que Bruce necesitaba.

 

 

El casrmtaño se estremeció ante la idea de enterrarse en el cuerpo de Tony. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que Bruce podría tener esto para sí mismo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, Tony justo frente a él, manteniéndose abierto para Bruce.

 

 

El borde resbaladizo y rosado se movió con anticipación, y se derramó un chorrito de resbaladizo.

 

 

  
Verlo hizo que algo en Bruce se rompiera, su paciencia en su límite.

 

 

Con un estremecimiento, Bruce llevó su pesada erección a la entrada de Tony. El alfa deslizó la punta sensible de su erección a través de uno de esos goteos de humedad, observando ávidamente como el fluido transparente se juntaba y cubría la superficie de su glande, dejándolo mojado con la mancha de Tony.

 

 

Bruce se estremeció y sin un momento más, hizo una muesca la cabeza ancha de su pene donde él lo quería, presionado contra el pequeño agujero hambriento de Tony.

 

 

Empujó lentamente, saboreando cada momento. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos, el rojo alfa en sus ojos dilatados. La cabeza se deslizó sin esfuerzo, facilitada por la copiosa cantidad de humedad que era la forma en que el cuerpo omega lo aceptaba.

 

 

  
Sin embargo, todavía no estaba preparado para sentirlo. Bruce no esperaba que Tony todavía se sintiera tan apretado, especialmente después de que Clint se había vuelto contra él antes de que Bruce lo interrumpiera. Pero el omega estaba apretado, todavía tan apretado incluso después de eso.

 

 

Su agujero estirado apretaba la cabeza de Bruce, casi como si el cuerpo del omega lo rechazara. Sin embargo, Bruce sabía que no era así, no por la forma en que Tony gemía en voz alta ahora, el cuerpo presionando ansiosamente contra Bruce, tratando de obtener más del mástil que lo estaba abriendo.

 

 

  
Los Omegas eran naturalmente herméticos o tal vez solo era Tony.

 

  
Sin importar la razón, Bruce tuvo que prepararse mientras empujaba. Con sus manos agarradas a la cintura de Tony, Bruce constantemente alimentó el resto de su grueso pene en el cuerpo de Tony, gimiendo cuando las paredes se separaron a regañadientes.

 

 

  
Una vez que estuvo dentro hasta el último centímetro, Bruce miró hacia donde estaban unidos, casi sin creer que había logrado llegar tan profundo. La sensación de estar unido a un omega, con este omega específicamente, hizo que su mente racional se quedara en blanco de placer. Se concentró en la sensación de este momento, de esta unión íntima que era casi imposible de abrumar.

 

 

Después de un breve momento, Bruce todavía no estaba seguro de si estaba listo, pero su cuerpo se negó a dejarlo esperar. Podía ver que Tony se estaba volviendo necesitado también, un suave gemido escapó de la boca del omega, incluso cuando Clint trató de calmarlo dándole placer con sus manos.

 

 

  
Bruce colocó un beso entre sus omóplatos en disculpa, inhalando el dulce aroma a omega de Tony mezclado con el suyo. Comenzó lento, todavía deleitándose con la sensación de su longitud entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Tony. Sintió todo, cada deslizamiento tenía su pene empujando a través de la humedad, las paredes de Tony se aferraban a él. Y cada vez que retrocedía, el cuerpo de Tony se cerraba, ahora reacio a dejarlo ir.

 

 

  
Fue perfecto. Tony es perfecto. Tony dejar que le hiciera esto era un privilegio asombroso y Bruce nunca quiso darle al omega un motivo para arrepentirse exquisitamente. Así que el alfa se aseguró de que, mientras disfrutaba, Tony también lo recibía con creces.

 

 

Con dos alfas para ver sus necesidades, debería haber sido bastante fácil. Bruce todavía hizo el esfuerzo, asegurándose de prestar atención a los puntos dulces que tenían a Tony jadeando, agarrando su mano donde estaba sujeta a la cadera del omega.

 

 

Bruce trató de mantener el ritmo lento, todavía quería saborear cada golpe, pero demasiado pronto, podía sentir una espiral de tensión comenzando a asentarse en su ingle. Sabía que se iba a anudar y sabía que lo quería dentro del acogedor cuerpo de Tony.

 

 

—Tony ... Tony ...— Bruce jadeó, aferrándose al omega. —Voy a ... anudarte ...—

 

 

—¡Wa-espera ...!— Tony logró jadear, separándose de los besos de Clint. —Quiero ... ambos ..., por favor ...?—

 

 

  
Bruce no quería parar, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto. Medio enterrado dentro dentro del omega, Bruce reunió su voluntad y frenó el orgasmo ascendente.

 

 

—¿Cómo lo quieres ...?— Clint preguntó sin aliento. Pensó que con Bruce cojiendo al omega, Clint tendría que esperar o simplemente terminar él mismo allí mismo. No era lo que él pensaba que terminaría haciendo cuando él y Tony habían comenzado por primera vez, pero Clint sabía que habría más tiempo para hacer las cosas que quería en el futuro. Él también, en cierto modo, se sintió mal por Bruce, ya que Clint había tenido el omega solo para él en la mañana.

 

 

Sus instintos alfa aún estaban satisfechos con el completo reclamo de esta mañana. Clint le había hecho un buen trato a Tony hace unas horas y esa primera vez había terminado con él siendo capaz de anudar el omega hasta que cada gota de su semilla había sido exprimida. Es seguro decir que todavía había una cantidad decente de su semen en el omega. Sí, su Alfa interior aún ronroneaba por este hecho, por lo que no era una dificultad satisfacer sus deseos de hacer otra cosa.

 

 

  
Además, la idea de venirse sobre el estómago y la ingle de Tony ... de obtener su semen en el pene de su omega envió un pulso de excitación a través del cuerpo de Clint. Tener su olor allí sería otro reclamo completo.

 

 

  
Pero si Tony quería algo más, Clint, y al parecer, Bruce, estaba más que feliz de escuchar su plan.

 

 

—Quiero ...— Los ojos de Tony se cerraron por un momento, solo brevemente, antes de que se abrieran nuevamente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y Bruce instintivamente se inclinó y besó sus labios tentadores. Con un feliz suspiro, Tony dijo: —Estás bien donde estás, Bruce. Clint, sin embargo ...— Miró al otro alfa que esperó pacientemente.

 

 

—Te quiero en la boca— le dijo Tony al arquero.

 

 

Hubo medio segundo de silencio antes de que Clint exhalara: —Dios, sí—

 

 

—¿Cómo ...?— Bruce comenzó a preguntar, pero Tony ya tenía sus manos en las caderas de Clint, moviéndolo más lejos para que el omega pudiera inclinarse hacia adelante. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, el agarre de Bruce en sus caderas se tensó, ayudando al omega a mantener un equilibrio precario hasta que se acomodaron.

  
—Dios, eres perfecto ...— Clint estaba murmurando al omega, pasando sus manos por el sudor húmedo del cabello de Tony. _Perfecto— Y entonces él estaba frotando la punta de su pene contra la boca de Tony, respirando con fuerza mientras esos labios se separaban alrededor de la cabeza gorda de su erección. Introdujo el resto de su dolorido pene en la boca de Tony, lentamente para no ahogar el omega.

 

 

Tony lo tomó como un profesional, relajando su garganta cuando la circunferencia del pene de Clint invadió su boca. Se aseguró de respirar por la nariz, concentrándose en hacer esto bien.

 

 

El omega tomó cada centímetro del pene de Clint, avanzando lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron la base donde crecería el nudo si se les daba la oportunidad. Ambas alfas miraron su omega, muy excitados y casi incrédulos de que él era de ellos. Este increíble y brillante hombre era de ellos.

 

 

¿Cómo tuvieron tanta suerte?

 

 

Tony había querido darle esto a Clint al menos una vez, para permitirle sentir su pene completamente envuelto en el calor de su boca. Clint se quedó sin aliento cuando Tony tragó saliva a su alrededor, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad para no empujar hacia adelante. Ya estaba enterrado hasta la raíz en la boca del omega, y hacerlo lo estrangularía. Apretó su mandíbula, sus dedos cavando un poco en el cabello de Tony, listo para sacarlo, el alfa no podía soportarlo.

 

 

  
Justo cuando Clint pensó que se iba a romper, Tony se retiró lentamente a una distancia más segura, dejando el pene del alfa solo a medio camino en su boca. Para compensarlo, el omega hizo uso de su lengua, deslizándola a lo largo de toda la longitud del alfa. Clint gimió ante la sensación y comenzó a empujar, aún teniendo cuidado de no ir demasiado profundo.

 

 

  
Con Tony llamando la atención sobre el pene de Clint, Bruce lo tomó como una señal para continuar. Había quedado fascinado al ver la verga de Clint desaparecer en la boca de Tony, pero su propia erección estaba ansiosa por llamar la atención.

 

 

  
Empezó a empujar, una vez más yendo lentamente al principio para que todos pudieran prepararse. Al principio fueron gentiles, balanceando el cuerpo de Tony entre ellos mientras Bruce lo cojia por detrás. El omega se aprovechó de la situación y usó el movimiento para empujar y sacar el pene de Clint de sus labios. Cuando Bruce lo empujó hacia atrás, él frotó y succionó la punta antes de ser forzado a tomar más de la dura longitud en su boca.

 

 

  
Era un poco precario, esta era la posición en la que se encontraban, pero el placer que obtenían valía la pena.

 

 

  
En medio de los gemidos, Clint llamó al otro alfa.

 

 

  
—Bruce ...— Clint jadeó entre gemidos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la boca de Tony, lanzándose entre el suave rosa de sus labios a sus ojos que lo miraban a través de gruesas pestañas.

 

 

  
Bruce emitió un gemido de reconocimiento, su mente desvió parte de su enfoque de su tarea.

 

 

—¿Puedes mantenerlo firme?— Clint preguntó.  
—Quiero ... quiero moverme y no quiero ahogarlo—

 

 

  
—Mm, sí ...— Bruce estuvo de acuerdo.

 

  
Clint se quitó el pelo de Tony de los ojos y se frotó una gota de sudor de la frente.

 

 

  
—Espera Bebé— instó Clint al omega. —Deja que Bruce se aferre a ti ... Quiero divertirme un poco con tu boca ...—

 

 

  
Tony gimió su acuerdo y con un poco de esfuerzo, se enderezó un poco para poder mover un brazo hacia el alfa detrás de él. Bruce agarró su mano y luego se agarró a la muñeca del omega para agarrarla bien.

 

 

  
Una vez que eso estuvo asegurado, Tony hizo lo mismo con el otro. Las manos de Bruce ya no sujetaban sus caderas, pero en cierto modo, esta posición era mejor.

 

 

 

Bruce fue capaz de detenerlo mientras lo cojia al mismo tiempo.

 

 

Clint estaba murmurando su aprobación, acariciando los labios de Tony y manteniéndolos abiertos para su pene. Tony se mantuvo perfectamente quieto mientras se ponían en su lugar, con el cuerpo flexible y dispuesto, confiando en que los alfas tuvieran cuidado de él.

 

 

  
Tardó un minuto, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se acomodaran en un ritmo cómodo. Con Bruce ayudando a calmarlo y Clint empujando en su boca, Tony estaba en el cielo. Por el momento, se sintió bien. Él estaba siendo utilizado en ambos extremos y porque era con los socios que él confiaba y cuidaba, Tony no sentía nada más que la satisfacción de poder darles este placer.

 

 

  
El ángulo en el que Bruce estaba entrando en él envió el pene del alfa frotando a través de todos los lugares correctos. Sus embestidas eran profundas, el grueso pene lo estiraba por completo. Muy pronto, Tony fue capaz de sentir el bulto delator que quedó atrapado en su agujero. Él lo quería ...

 

 

  
Así que retrocedió aún más insistentemente, disfrutando los gemidos de Bruce y la forma en que sus caderas golpeaban el culo de Tony.

 

 

  
El pene en su boca también goteaba profusamente, el líquido preseminal inundó la boca. Clint estaba más que listo para disparar y Tony tuvo un breve momento en el que reflexionó si lo quería o no en su cara o en su boca. Tal vez ambos.

 

 

  
Su único arrepentimiento era que esta posición no era ideal para tomar un nudo en la boca. Tal vez en otro momento.

 

 

Entre los tres, Clint fue el primero en alcanzar su orgasmo. Tenía una vista tan linda y la vista de Tony tomándolo, sus ojos marrones oscuros llenos de deseo y sensual necesidad, habían sido un gran factor que contribuyó a empujarlo a su apogeo.

 

 

 

Llegó con un gruñido, con cuidado de evitar que su nudo se trabara detrás de los dientes de Tony. Dios, él quería, pero tenía mejores modales que eso. No los sometería a ninguno de ellos, a menos que estuvieran cómodos y capaces de resistir, sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara a Clint el nudo.

 

 

Su orgasmo llegó rápido y duro, dejando a Clint jadeando y gimiendo mientras disparaba su carga a la boca de Tony. Su nudo, a pesar de no estar encerrado en un orificio caliente, todavía inflado y se presionó contra los labios de Tony. Una oleada de semen caliente llenó su boca y Tony tragó instintivamente incluso mientras seguía chupando la longitud. Cuando se volteó demasiado, se derramaron gotas de semen de sus labios.

 

 

El omega se echó hacia atrás con un grito sofocado y continuó lamiendo la rendija donde aún había más derrames.

 

  
Detrás de él, Bruce empujó por última vez, permitiendo que su orgasmo chocara contra él. Se derramó profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Tony, su pene empujó contra el lugar más íntimo dentro de el omega. La sola idea de que estaba alimentando su semen con el cuerpo maduro de Tony hizo que su nudo explotara, se llenara y se encerrara en su lugar tan rápido que el crecimiento de él hizo que Tony gritara sorprendido.

 

  
Bruce rodó contra él, gimiendo y jadeando por lo intenso que era el anudamiento. El cuerpo de Tony se estiró para acomodar el nudo, pero para Bruce, se sintió como si estuviera atrapado en un vicio, uno que masajeaba su carne dura, determinado a obtener hasta la última gota de semen.

 

 

 

Bruce usó toda su fuerza para permanecer de pie, agarrándose ahora a la cintura de Tony para que sus ingles se apretaran el uno contra el otro.

 

 

Incluso desplazarse en su lugar hizo que el nudo se moviera y ese pequeño movimiento envió lo que parecían corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuerpo de Bruce. No ayudó el hecho de que cada pocos momentos, podía sentir que sus músculos se apretaban, su nudo siendo apretado, mientras dejaba salir aún más semen en el cuerpo de Tony.

 

 

 

En el momento en que toda la prueba terminó, los tres eran un desastre de sudor y fluidos corporales.

 

 

  
El nudo de Bruce también había empujado a Tony al orgasmo. El omega se ha derramado sin ser tocado, su pene arrojando gotas claras de esperma que salpican en el piso debajo de él. Clint se había aferrado al omega mientras su orgasmo le atravesaba el cuerpo, murmurando palabras de elogio y aliento mientras Tony temblaba a través de las réplicas.

 

 

Estaban temblando, pero muy satisfechos. El nudo de Clint todavía estaba inflado, la punta de su pene sensible goteaba algo de semen ahora y ellos. Cuando Tony trató de lamerlo, Clint solo siseó por lo sensible que se sentía su piel y se apartó.

 

 

 

Bruce los bajó cuidadosamente al piso, asegurándose de acomodar a Tony cómodamente en su regazo. Su nudo aún no bajaba y necesitarían algo de tiempo para que siguiera su curso. Clint era, por supuesto, libre de irse, pero el alfa no quería irse.

 

 

 

En cambio, abrazó al Tony, y por poder, también a Bruce. Sus aromas se habían mezclado por completo, Bruce y Clint saturados en la piel de Tony. Él olía bien y ambos alfas estaban inmensamente complacidos con el resultado.

 

 

 

—Maldición— Clint murmuró una vez que las cosas se calmaron.

 

 

  
—Maldición— Tony estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose somnoliento y muy satisfecho.

 

  
-... Mmm- Bruce estuvo de acuerdo, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Tony mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cuello del Omega.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha mantuvo la distancia, viendo como los otros alfas competían por la atención de Tony. Ella ya no puede esperar más.
> 
>  

 

 

—Eso es extraño— comentó Tony una vez que Bruce explicó lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. "Bizarro pero fascinante. Casi me hace querer obtener un Ph.D. en eso."

 

  
Bruce solo negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo ante las payasadas del omega.

 

  
Clint se había despedido una vez que comenzaron a hablar más en profundidad. Aparentemente, estaba más cansado de lo que dejaba ver y estas peleas con Tony, aunque eran divertidas, minaban su ya escasa reserva de energía. Así que Clint decretó que le esperaba una siesta eléctrica y se fue para hacer eso, pero no sin darle un beso prolongado a Tony.

 

  
Así que ahora solo Bruce y Tony no tenían reparos en reclamar el pequeño y cómodo asiento que era el regazo de Bruce.

 

  
—Creo que me gusta esto— reflexionó Tony cuando Bruce acarició el costado de su cuello. —Quiero decir, si supiera que tendría que estar nadando en las hormonas alfa para que mis síntomas sean tan suaves, habría contratado a todo un equipo para apestar el lugar—

 

  
Tony sonrió cuando Bruce emitió un gruñido instintivo y grave antes de cortárselo con una tos incómoda. Tony soltó un corto ronroneo de satisfacción, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Bruce, que se extendían alrededor de la curva de sus caderas.

 

  
Bruce se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la compostura.

 

  
—Es ... es más que eso, Tony— el alfa intentó sonar razonable. Lógico, como si la idea de algún extraño grupo alfa que dejara su aroma en toda la torre no irritara sus propios instintos. Realmente lo hizo, y Bruce lo sabía.

 

  
Tony lo sabía. El aroma de Tony se volvió más dulce, calmando las emociones de su alfa antes de que se volvieran demasiado caóticas. Incluso solo un pequeño olfato de su aroma de omega calmó a Bruce mucho mejor que cualquier té o ejercicios calmantes.

 

  
—Lo entiendo— asintió Tony, tamborileando con sus inquietos dedos sobre el brazo de Bruce. —La compatibilidad de alfa y omega afecta la liberación de feromonas, también conocido como Eau de Stark. Y aparentemente, he estado recibiendo un cóctel adorable de Vengadores desde que todos lo movieron—.

 

  
Bruce lanzó una sonrisa irónica que estaba escondida en el hombro de Tony. —Eso es correcto.—

 

  
Tony se movió nerviosamente, inconscientemente o quizás a sabiendas, frotando la perceptible redondez de su trasero contra la ingle de Bruce. No tenía la intención de despertar, solo un poco de diversión. Acababan de dar una vuelta en la última hora, después de todo.

 

  
Tony se quedó quieto, en silencio por un momento, antes de preguntar seriamente: —¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que una manada pueda criar con cinco alfas y un omega ...? La probabilidad de que se estabilice, creo, sería ... —

 

  
—Bajo—, Bruce tuvo que admitir con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos se apretaron, la idea de perder a Tony o incluso a su grupo, su paquete floreciente, desmoronándose, rápidamente había matado el estado de ánimo.

 

  
Las manos del alfa se movieron fuera de las caderas de Tony y, con un suspiro, Bruce suavemente empujó a Tony fuera de su regazo. El hecho de que Tony se escapó sin protestar fue un testimonio de cuán serio era este asunto.

 

  
Bruce se frotó la cara, recordando las páginas de notas en sus habitaciones y la cantidad de ventanas abiertas en su computadora portátil. Investigue sobre paquetes alfa y toda la información que pueda compilar para comprender mejor.

 

  
—Realmente estaba investigando eso— admitió Bruce.

 

  
No quería llamar la atención de Tony, pero desde que los alfas se habían dado cuenta del inminente calor del omega, una tensión oculta había salido a la luz.

 

  
No fue intencional, pero hubo fricciones entre algunos de los miembros que se habían desarrollado lentamente, tan lentamente, ya que todos se mudaron.

 

  
El precalentamiento de Tony y su inminente calor fueron el catalizador que pareció darle a esta creciente tensión un importante comienzo. Era alarmante y Bruce sabía que los Vengadores tenían más para prepararse que solo el calor de Tony.

 

  
Necesitaban un plan viable o incluso reglas entre los alfas con respecto a Tony, sus interacciones con el omega y entre ellos.

 

  
Tony también suspiró, sus dedos recorrieron su cabello corto y oscuro. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, mostrando la adorable piel bronceada en su garganta.

 

  
Los ojos de Bruce saltaron de inmediato y su boca se humedeció, la necesidad de apretar los dientes allí fue tan repentina. Vio algunas de las picaduras de amor y una oleada de emociones mezcladas hizo que su visión se tornara verde.

 

  
Algunos de los mordiscos habían sido suyos, pero había otros, algunos más oscuros y claramente mayores. Que no eran de él.

 

  
Una repentina afluencia de celos y posesividad hizo que Bruce golpeara las puertas de esos pensamientos irracionales. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho y su alfa ahora estaba irritado y no en el buen sentido.

 

  
—¿Brucie?— Tony lo miró, con la nariz arrugada por la confusión.

 

  
En lugar de huir, Bruce tomó el omega sin resolver en sus brazos. Incluso entonces, el alfa tenía miedo de mantenerlo apretado, sintiendo que las sensaciones fantasmales recorrían su cuerpo como advertencia. Respiró profundamente ese suave aroma omega, notando a la distancia que había un sutil indicio de incertidumbre. Se sentía mal venir de alguien tan seguro como Tony.

 

  
—Tengo que volver a mi investigación— le dijo Bruce a Tony con renovada convicción. Sus propias reacciones mostraron lo primordial que era para ellos estar preparados. Sabía que cada alfa de su equipo se estaba preparando. Ya fuera comida o tener suministros listos, todos estaban ocupados con el único propósito de cuidar a Tony.

 

  
Bruce no estaba muy seguro de si alguien se daba cuenta de que, como alfas, tenían que tener en cuenta que habría otros cuatro alfas presentes.

 

  
—Bien, oso Brucie—, Tony cedió sin preguntar. —Simplemente jugaré con algunos juguetes— señaló Tony hacia una mesa llena de pedazos de metal y circuitos.

 

  
El alfa dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Antes de irse, envolvió el omega en sus brazos otra vez. —Trata de no perderte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Iré cuando la cena esté lista.—

 

  
Tony mostró su típica sonrisa encantadora. —Lo tengo.—

 

  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Tony se dejó caer en su asiento y tomando un repulsor modificado en la mano, le dijo a Jarvis, —J, dame todo lo que tienes en bonos de paquete multi-alfa. Demonios, incluso puedes incluir algunos artículos de Wikipedia allí—.

 

  
—Recuperando información ahora. Hay 393 artículos disponibles en la búsqueda inicial. Cargando el mejor resultado ahora, señor—.

 

  
—Oh, muchacho—, Tony se reclinó en su silla. El artículo era tan largo con letra minúscula. Rápidamente se acercó. —Gracias, J. Parece que tengo un montón de tareas que hacer—.

 

  
—En efecto.—

 

  
—Interesante.—

 

  
Tony se despertó sobresaltado, disparándose desde su posición derrumbada sobre la mesa de trabajo.

 

  
Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, la sorprendente sensación lo hizo jadear. Tuvo un breve momento de desorientación antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el laboratorio.

 

  
A su lado, Natasha había levantado un asiento, una pierna estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras la otra se extendía hasta el suelo. Ella era la imagen perfecta de —cómodo— usando sudaderas ajustadas y una camiseta sin mangas suelta. Su cabello corto y ondulado estaba suelto alrededor de su cara, pero en lugar de parecer desordenado, parecía atractivo. Sus ojos azules y afilados seguían la línea de texto en el holograma, sus labios rojos se curvaron divertidos.

 

  
Tony ni siquiera recordaba dónde había asentido, solo que había estado investigando enlaces alfa / omega.

 

  
—... Durante un 'frenesí', se ha descubierto que las alfas colaboradoras, dos alfas que se han unido bien e igualmente con un omega, fueron capaces de anudarse dentro de un omega en estro—, leyó Natasha en voz alta, firme y sin perdiendo el ritmo a pesar de lo que estaba leyendo.

 

  
Tony todavía estaba tratando de despertarse por completo cuando su cerebro escuchó las palabras y proporcionó una imagen mental que lo acompañó.

 

  
Se ahogó en su propia saliva.

 

  
—Hmm—

 

  
—Se informó que el tamaño de cada compañero alfa, aunque no se podía medir por razones obvias, era más pequeño para dejar espacio para el segundo alfa— continuó leyendo, —O eso dicen los compañeros—

 

  
Sus ojos saltaron un poco, hojeando algunas de las explicaciones científicas.

 

  
La cara de Tony se volvió roja y rápidamente apagó todos los hologramas. Esto solo divirtió a Natasha aún más cuando vio su cara enrojecida. Un sutil aroma del aire reveló más a su estado, un toque de dulzura empalagosa.

 

  
—No es que no esté contento de tenerte aquí, Nat, pero ... ¿por qué estás aquí ...?— Preguntó Tony, negándose a reconocer el hermoso sonrojo en su rostro.

 

  
Una rápida verificación de tiempo mostró que ya había pasado la cena.

 

  
—Bueno— ella cedió a molestarlo. —Bruce parece haber caído en una juerga de investigación. Clint todavía está durmiendo en la misión de ayer. Y Steve quería venir a buscarte, pero yo le gané a él—.

 

  
Lanzó una sonrisa, pequeños dientes blancos que de alguna manera parecían depredadores.

 

  
Tony dio un murmullo de reconocimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muriendo de hambre.

 

  
Un suave retumbo de su estómago hizo que Tony castigara su cuerpo, pero Natasha solo inclinó su cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos en él se sentían demasiado considerados, como si estuviera analizando sus reacciones y ajustándose a ellas.

 

  
Eso hizo que Tony se sintiera presa, pero en lugar de miedo, el omega solo sintió una emoción. El calor floreció en la boca del estómago, una reacción familiar que parecía venir cada vez más a menudo alrededor de sus alfas.

 

  
Al igual que con Clint, los instintos omega de Tony reconocieron a Natasha como su alfa, pero un alfa que aún tenía que probarse a sí misma. Todas estas pequeñas señales y gestos que parecían carecer de significado estaban llenos de significado.

 

  
Era aterrador porque Tony sabía que, lógicamente, Natasha era una mujer peligrosa. Ella no necesitaba trajes o poderes. Ella era peligrosa incluso en pijama y pies con zapatillas.

 

  
A pesar de saber esto, el omega no quería nada más que acercarla y hacerle probar que ella era la alfa para él. Y al igual que con Clint, Tony no pudo luchar contra eso. Descubrió que no quería porque sabía que Natasha estaba más que lista para enfrentarlo.

 

  
Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su presencia, por el simple hecho de que su mirada permaneció en él, inquebrantable y concentrada.

 

  
—Ya pasó la cena— señaló Natasha mientras se ponía de pie, —Pero hay comida arriba si has terminado aquí—

 

  
Tony ya asentía con la cabeza ante la mención de comida. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que había, pero su apetito era como un agujero negro en su estómago. Su calor estaba tan cerca ... Se estaba frustrando que parecía molestarlo al inclinarlo sobre un borde afilado de precalentamiento y calor.

 

  
Cuando Tony se puso de pie, sintió que el calor en su vientre se extendía, encendiendo un tipo diferente de hambre. Natasha inmediatamente dio un paso hacia él, indudablemente olfateando el toque de excitación, apenas allí.

 

  
Pero ella era una verdadera alfa, hasta el final, y ella colocó sus necesidades por encima de su deseo, por encima de los deseos de Tony. Ella se acercó, pero no se amontonó contra él ni lo olfateó descaradamente.

 

  
Ella mantuvo el control y solo le ofreció su brazo. Era un gesto anticuado, pero Tony se rió, lo que a su vez hizo que Natasha regresara con la misma alegría. Se sacudió la tensión extraña que había surgido, la simple necesidad mental de un omega y un alfa para seguir instintos y cuidarse el uno al otro.

 

  
Tony, en un gran gesto acorde con el que Natasha había hecho, la tomó del brazo y le permitió sacarlo del laboratorio.

 

  
Para cuando llegaron al ascensor, Natasha solo tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura, una mano presionada suavemente en la parte baja de su espalda. El peso era reconfortante, arrullando a Tony en una bruma cálida.

 

  
Una vez en el ascensor, ella simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí. Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, una pista de que podía olerlo si lo deseaba, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules estaban dilatados y el almizclado dulce olor a alfa llenó rápidamente el pequeño espacio.

 

  
Su dominio de sus instintos era impresionante y el omega interno de Tony era más que aprobador de ella como su alfa. Pero Natasha todavía tenía el control.

 

  
Y debido a eso, Tony intentó reinar en sus propias reacciones. Era evidente en el aire, el aroma de un omega tratando de tentar a un alfa. Tony no podía ayudarlo, pero Natasha lo soportó como una profesional.

 

  
Un alfa con una fuerza de voluntad impecable.

 

  
Tony se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba cuando los elevadores se abrieron al piso de Natasha.

 

  
Fue agradable y simple. De buen gusto con un toque moderno, pero apenas algo que permitiera vislumbrar quién era ella.

 

  
Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar, pero ¿acaso Natasha no dijo algo sobre golpear a Steve para llegar a él?

 

  
Cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de que Natasha no había tenido la intención de simplemente sacarlo del laboratorio. Ella había querido decir todo esto. Quería reclamar su propio tiempo con el omega cuando Steve, Clint y Bruce lo habían estado monopolizando con avidez.

 

  
Tony sintió un breve momento de culpabilidad antes de dejarlo de lado. Algo olía deliciosamente y sus deseos fueron empujados violentamente a un lado ya que su hambre de comida tenía prioridad.

 

  
Esta no fue una cena a la luz de las velas. Ambos llevaban ropa cómoda, por lo que estaba lejos de ser formal. Tony no se sentía mal vestido o ansioso por lo que estaba pasando.

 

  
Se sintió bienvenido, deseó incluso, y la pequeña incertidumbre que sintió al entrar en su piso se escapó como si nunca hubiera existido.

 

  
Esto era mucho mejor que una cena lujosa que hubiera sido más probable que pasara en silencio con solo el sonido de sus cubiertos para llenar el silencio.

 

  
Era acogedor e íntimo, solo los dos, sin pretensiones. Las cortinas estaban echadas hacia atrás en las amplias ventanas para mostrar una vista impresionante de la ciudad.

 

  
Tony podría jurar que había visto esta misma visión durante años en su propio piso, pero algo sobre estar en este momento hizo que todo se sintiera nuevo y emocionante.

 

  
En el aire, junto con el profundo aroma de Natasha, Tony podía oler un ligero toque de aceite y condimento. Era obvio que alguien había estado cocinando en lugar de pedir comida.

 

  
—¿Has cocinado?— Tony se volteo hacia ella sorprendido.

 

  
Natasha solo sonrió y lo llevó a la mesa. Tony estaba más que sorprendido, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué era eso.

 

  
Alpha / Omega cortejando a 101, a pesar de que los omegas eran los proveedores, un alfa de cortejo capaz de proporcionar era una ventaja.

 

  
Para algunos alfas, eso significaba comprar comida rápida o tal vez una caja de donas. Fue el gesto detrás de él y Tony siendo quien era ... bueno.

 

  
Los Alfas no consideraron particularmente necesario probar que podían proporcionar. Tony era más que capaz de proporcionar cualquier cosa, independientemente de si podía o no cocinar. Nunca antes le había molestado, así que nunca había experimentado la maravilla que surgió cuando alguien se desvivía por cocinar para él. Entonces, para que Natasha haga esto específicamente para él ...

 

  
Hizo daño a algo en su pecho. La sensación era tan real que presionó la punta de los dedos sobre la piel que rodeaba el reactor arc pero no, no era un dolor físico.

 

  
Natasha regresó con dos platos y los ojos de Tony se agrandaron cuando ella lo colocó frente a él.

 

  
Una hamburguesa.

 

  
Natasha le había preparado una hamburguesa, una de aspecto cruel a juzgar por lo malditamente jugosa que parecía. Su boca instantáneamente se humedeció al verla y al sentir un olor a carne cocinada y especias, Tony aplaudió mentalmente a su alfa.

 

  
Tony estaba acostumbrado a comer todo tipo de cosas. Cenas donde los platos principales variaban en cientos o más a comida rápida que era tan grasosa que sangraba a través de la bolsa y era francamente celestial.

 

  
Pero Tony tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para las hamburguesas. Era su comida de confort y aunque le gustaba mezclar lo que comía, nunca rechazaba una buena hamburguesa.

 

  
Natasha vio como Tony daba un mordisco y luego daba una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el omega gimió ante el sabor. Tony no pudo evitarlo, la carne estaba perfectamente condimentada y no demasiado hecha. No debería sorprenderse porque Natasha solo sabía cosas, pero era justo lo que le gustaba. Podía decir que el alfa había puesto un cuidado serio en hacer su comida.

 

  
Natasha lo miraba con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, incluso mientras tomaba mordiscos limpios de su propia hamburguesa.

 

  
Una vez que se tomaron los primeros bocados, la conversación comenzó a fluir. Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que casi había terminado, pero Natasha había mantenido la conversación ligera y fácil. Al mismo tiempo, no fue el conjunto básico de preguntas que mucha gente recurrió. Oh sí, el clima era agradable y los niños, DUM-E y U en el caso de Tony, estaban bien ... No, no había nada de eso con Natasha, pero sus conversaciones estaban lejos de ser aburridas.

 

  
Ella lo manejó con facilidad, extrayendo sonrisas y risas casi sin esfuerzo. Casi olvidó lo bien versada que estaba en otros encantadores. Y encontrarse a sí mismo en el extremo receptor hizo que su omega quisiera acurrucarse a su alrededor, feliz y contento.

 

  
Tony estaba completamente encantado y, a juzgar por la sonrisa genuina en la cara de Natasha, tampoco estaba tan mal.

 

  
Después de que terminaron y Tony logró evitar lamer la grasa de sus dedos, ayudó a limpiar la mesa. Ves, él tenía algunos modales.

 

  
—Bueno— Tony sonrió ante el sonriente alfa. —Me siento apropiadamente agotado y comido—.

 

  
—Todavía no— dijo Natasha mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino. Mientras aceptaba el vaso, Tony sintió esa calidez familiar en su pecho. Sus labios sonreían mientras probaba. Estaba delicioso.

 

  
En la pequeña cocina, estaban uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de una copa de vino juntos. El brazo de Natasha rozó el suyo, involuntario o no, pero mantuvo su concentración en ella.

 

  
—Puedo oler los otros en ti— le dijo casualmente, un simple hecho sin celos ni burlas.

 

  
Tony sintió que el calor le subía a la cara.

 

  
Los olores fueron una parte natural de la sociedad. Todo el mundo podía oler a los demás, simplemente era como eran las cosas. Pero había cosas específicas sobre el olor de una persona que no se mencionaron, al menos no tan claramente.

 

  
Este era uno de ellos, y aunque Natasha era una de sus alfas, el hecho del asunto aún hacía que Tony se sintiera un poco avergonzado de haberlo mencionado.

 

  
Ella podía oler a los otros en él. Dios, ni siquiera se había duchado completamente, solo usó una toalla limpia para limpiar todo el sudor y los líquidos de su cuerpo. La poca limpieza que se molestó en hacer fue probablemente apenas suficiente. Ni siquiera podía imaginar qué tan fuerte olía, su cuerpo empapado con el aroma persistente del sexo y excitación alfa.

 

  
Él se estremeció, no del todo con disgusto y sin vergüenza, sino algo que no era del todo bueno.

 

  
El omega inmediatamente quiso alejarse, poner distancia entre ellos para que el aroma que Bruce o Clint habían dejado no fuera tan fuerte. Para que no la ofenda o moleste.

 

  
Una mano lo detuvo de dar ese paso, la mano pequeña pero firme de Natasha agarrando su muñeca.

 

  
Tony la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando Natasha lo acercó más en lugar de dejarlo alejarse. Sus dedos pequeños y delicados giraron su rostro hacia el de ella. El omega era medio pie más alto que Natasha, pero no parecía importar, no cuando su misma presencia le robaba toda su atención. Sus ojos brillaban con ardiente intención.

 

  
Nunca había conocido a una alfa como Natasha, invisible cuando ella quería ser pero capaz de dibujar y mantener cada ojo en ella.

 

  
—Tony— dijo claramente, —Al comienzo de esto, te dije que quería ser tu alfa—.

 

  
Tony asintió, atrapado en el enfoque nítido de sus ojos.

 

  
—Necesito que me digas que me quieres a mí también— murmuró. Ella se inclinó más cerca y respiró con determinación. Así de cerca, ella lo estaba olfateando sin presionar directamente su nariz contra su piel. Se preguntó qué es lo que los aromas le decían y se dio cuenta de que le había pedido algo.

 

  
—¿Por qué ...? No sé por qué crees que no lo haría— murmuró Tony, más para sí que para ella. El mismo pensamiento parecía tan ridículo. —No recuerdas cuando Pepper—

 

  
Un gruñido bajo de la alfa los sobresaltó a ambos. Natasha lo cortó limpiamente, pero ella no parecía arrepentirse en lo más mínimo.

 

  
$Tony ... puede que no me vea como un alfa, pero no olvides que soy una— advirtió, con los ojos finalmente mirando hacia otro lado. Casi como si se sintiera culpable por sentir los celos irracionales que era común para cortejar a los alfas.

 

  
Esta vez fue Tony quien le devolvió la mirada.

 

  
Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa divertida, casi burlona. —Nat— reprendió gentilmente, —Si hay algo que nunca olvidaré, es eso. O tal vez dos cosas, porque ser una espía secreta superior, creo, superaría cualquier designación que seas—.

 

  
Ella sonrió levemente, pero aún había algo de inquietud.

 

  
Así que Tony tomó su cara entre sus manos y dijo bromeando: $Sé que eres una alfa. Eres mi alfa si quieres ser ... — se inclinó aún más cerca, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y deteniéndose tan cerca de tocar sus labios.

 

  
Su vacilación, su renuencia a tomar lo que quería, lo que ambos deseaban, tenían estos tontos sentimientos de inseguridad detrás de su fea cabeza.

 

  
Así que las siguientes palabras que salió de la boca de Tony se dirigieron exactamente a eso.

 

  
#Alpha ... ¿no me quieres ...?—

 

  
La burla pareció hacer que algo en Natasha se rompa, su alfa se levanta al desafío. Su mano, acurrucada contra su camisa, hábiles dedos retorcidos en la tela.

 

  
Ella borró esos pocos centímetros entre ellos con la mayor confianza.

 

  
$¡Nat-!— Tony chilló alarmado antes de que sus labios reclamaran los suyos.

 

  
Suave.

 

Sus labios eran tan suaves ...

 

  
Tony se quedó aturdido, una pequeña y maravillosa burbuja donde solo estaba él y su alfa. Había un brazo enroscado alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más cerca. Su frente estaba presionado contra el de Natasha y podía sentir la suave hinchazón de sus pechos contra su pecho.

 

  
Natasha tenía el control completo de la situación. Ella era como una tormenta, salvaje y libre, y le quitó a Tony todo lo que quería.

 

  
Y Tony ... Tony no era una doncella indefensa de un cuento de hadas, pero Dios mío, nunca se había rendido tan rápido a un amante como lo hizo en ese momento.

 

  
Él era dócil en sus brazos y tal vez se sentiría avergonzado por eso en el futuro, pero por ahora, estaba completamente satisfecho de estar donde estaba.

 

  
Cuando su alfa se dio cuenta de que no estaba protestando o luchando, el borde agresivo de su deseo se suavizó. Se suavizó pero no fue menos apasionado.

 

  
Los dedos de Natasha se curvaron sobre su pecho, justo sobre el reactor arc que normalmente era algo que haría que Tony se volviera loco, pero estaba tan perdido en ella que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos y él respondió a cambio, presionando contra ella con entusiasmo.

 

  
Él dio un feliz suspiro y negaría por siempre los suaves gemidos cuando sus dientes se clavaron suavemente en su labio inferior. Tony también negaría para siempre el chillido de sorpresa cuando sintiera que su pequeña y astuta mano le tocaba el trasero con firmeza.

 

  
O tal vez no. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Natasha en contra de sus labios ante su reacción, y ¿cómo podría negar un momento en que hiciera feliz a su alfa? Incluso si no fue intencional ... Se derritió contra ella, enroscó un brazo alrededor de su hombro para tratar de acercarla aún más. Él tituló su rostro e inclinó sus labios entreabiertos sobre los de ella.

 

  
Con un graznido complacido, Natasha concedió fácilmente su deseo. Ella deslizó su lengua en su boca y exploró el húmedo calor en ella. Siguieron besándose, ambos perdidos en el calor entre ellos.

 

  
Las cosas estaban escalando entre ellos, pero no era nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera manejar. En todo caso, hacía tiempo que estaba pendiente y sus sentimientos de inseguridad estaban desapareciendo. Una ola de deseo, como una bala, la atravesó cuando se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el pene de Tony presionando contra su cadera, carne suave que comenzaba a endurecerse.

 

  
Y ella podía olerlo, el aroma de la excitación de un omega en el aire. Era un olor del que a menudo se burlaba últimamente, pero nunca había estado en contacto directo con él.

 

  
La mano que tenía apoyada en la curva del culo de Tony se deslizó bajo la banda de sus pantalones de chándal. Cuando Tony no protestó, solo se apartó de su toque, su mano se deslizó hacia el centro y encontró lo que había estado buscando.

 

  
Tony estaba empezando a producir slick y mucho. Él gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron su suave agujero y ella podía sentir que se movía contra sus dedos.

 

Todavía no estaba resbaladizo, al menos no lo suficiente como para que se le escapara. Sin embargo, ella podría cambiar eso fácilmente, podría provocar y estimular el cuerpo de su omega para que se embadurnara por ella.

 

  
Sus dedos juguetearon con el borde, dando vueltas una vez y luego dos veces, antes de presionar contra el centro mismo.

 

  
La poca humedad allí era suficiente para ayudar a facilitar la yema del dedo en el interior.

 

  
La reacción de Tony fue instantánea.

 

  
—¡Mm!— Él jadeó y avanzó hacia adelante. Su pene medio duro tembló ante la estimulación y pudo sentir un chorrito de humedad en su muslo incluso a través de su ropa.

 

  
Su agujero instintivamente se agarró a su dedo, apretado y hambriento. En el interior, sus paredes estaban resbaladizas gracias a la lubricación natural que producía un omega. No estaba goteando de él, pero ella ya podía imaginar ese título una vez que ella lo tenía caliente y molesto.

 

Era una lástima que no tuviera un pene para usarlo. Podía decir que Tony estaba desesperado por la estimulación allí, pero las hembras alfa tenían algo más que hacía que los omegas masculinos como Tony fuesen salvajes.

 

  
Ella quería darle eso.

 

  
Cuando ella se separó de él. Tony persiguió a sus labios en retirada con un sonido de protesta. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presión de sus dedos contra su boca haciendo un mohín.

 

  
Sus ojos marrones, normalmente tan nítidos, eran omega dorados y brumosos. Su boca estaba fruncida en el mohín más lindo que Natasha había visto alguna vez.

 

—Necesito que digas que sí, Tony— le murmuró Natasha, incluso mientras ella jugueteaba con su agujero. Estaba engañando, lo sabía, pero en realidad nunca se preocupó por jugar limpio. Le habían enseñado a hacer lo que fuera necesario para obtener resultados.

 

  
Además, también sabía que Tony, a pesar de haber sido engañado por ella en el pasado, nunca lo permitiría si realmente no quisiera.

 

  
Ella continuó frotando contra su borde, las yemas de los dedos húmedos con su lubricante. Sus párpados bajaron mientras la miraba, sus ojos todavía brumosos de placer. Sintió que la duda empezaba a aparecer en su mente cuanto más tardaba en responder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su toque. Cuando ella dejó de molestarlo, él parpadeó y sus ojos perdieron algo de esa placentera bruma.

 

  
Él no se apartó, parecía tan feliz como siempre de permanecer en sus brazos.

 

  
Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, frotó su mejilla contra la suya cariñosamente y susurró las palabras que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara. Si si si.

 

  
Y cuando él se alejó con un sonido de disgusto cuando sus dedos se soltaron, ella lo dejó ir.

 

  
—¿Dormitorio?—, Inquirió con calma. Sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus entrañas temblando de anticipación. Ella finalmente iba a obtener su omega.

 

  
Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y con un bonito rubor en su rostro, él asintió. —Mientras no me lleves al otro lado del umbral como tu novia omega—

 

  
Dio un paso más y, como esa primera vez, lo acercó a la camisa para darle un beso hambriento.

 

  
Ella lo dejó aturdido. Ella podía sentir sus ojos seguirla.

 

  
—Dios, eso es tan caliente— declaró Tony y fue respondida con la risa de Natasha. Él rápidamente la siguió, su cuerpo sonrojado y excitado.

 

 

Tony siguió a Natasha, enganchado a la mirada sensual que ella seguía arrojando sobre su hombro.

 

  
Entonces se le ocurrió que, a pesar de las intimidades que compartía con los otros alfas, en realidad nunca los habían llevado a sus camas. El piso de Tony, específicamente su dormitorio, se estaba convirtiendo en un espacio compartido. Seguía siendo principalmente de Tony y estaba seguro de que podría echarlos a todos si alguna vez tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero los aromas de sus alfas inevitablemente se incrustaban en su espacio, sus paredes, sus muebles, su cama.

 

  
En lugar de encontrarlo perturbador, realmente calmó sus instintos, especialmente cuanto más se entusiasmaba con ellos. Era un poco desconcertante si lo pensaba, pero Tony no sentía que estuviera perdiendo algo. En todo caso, se sentía como piezas de un rompecabezas deslizándose en su lugar. Le daba una sensación de alivio y consuelo, tener los lugares vacíos en su cama llenos de parejas que lo deseaban y deseaban por razones más que superficiales.

 

  
Todos los demás lugares en los que había tenido relaciones íntimas con uno de sus alfas, además de su propio piso, eran espacios comunes, reclamados por nadie específicamente.

 

  
Entonces, cuando pisó la habitación de Natasha, era muy consciente de lo diferente que ya era este encuentro. Estaba entrando en el territorio de un alfa y, como se estableció previamente, Natasha era una alfa bastante peligrosa.

 

  
Todavía solo lo emocionó porque le hizo darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era la confianza mutua entre ellos. Hizo que su corazón se acelerara, el pecho subía y bajaba aún más rápido mientras inhalaba el aroma único de su alfa.

 

  
Era casi engañosamente dulce como el de un omega, pero había un toque de acero debajo. Algo metálico que Tony entendió, pero sabía que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, a juzgar por la forma en que el olor parecía distraer su mente.

 

  
Una vez que estuvo dentro del espacio de Natasha, rodeado de sus cosas y su olor, esperaba que ella lo emboscara. Esperaba la misma pasión y hambre que había vislumbrado por primera vez en la cocina.

 

 

(...)

 

Debería haber sabido mejor tratar de predecir a Natasha.

 

  
Ella acudió a él, como él había esperado, pero el hambre en ella estaba controlada. Era autoritaria, sus toques eran suaves y amables, como si temiera asustarlo.

 

  
Ella ahuecó su cara, sus palmas engañosamente suaves en sus mejillas. Las cortas cerdas de su barba le picaban en la piel, pero era una sensación placentera para la alfa.

 

  
Ella inclinó su rostro hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra marrón. Tony no era muy bueno leyendo a Natasha, todavía no de todos modos. Ella solo tenía tantas paredes que la protegían de los demás.

 

  
Pero lo que sí vio lo hizo sentirse humilde y atemorizado, un concepto extraño que rara vez sentía. Había una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que casi le dolió ver. Porque esta era su alfa, su fuerte y peligrosa alfa que podía derrotar a un grupo completo de matones entrenados y apenas podía sudar. Pero ese algo en sus ojos la perseguía, un recuerdo o incluso un concepto.

 

  
Tony no la obligaría a hablar de eso. Él no tenía derecho a preguntar, pero podía consolarla. Como su omega, tenía todo el derecho a calmar sus temores, a disipar sus pesadillas. Más allá de eso, Tony quería hacerlo porque le dolía ver este lado adolorido de ella.

 

  
Aunque era una mierda para consolar a la gente. Aún así, Tony quería intentarlo. Así que cuidadosamente llevó sus manos hacia donde ella enmarcaba su rostro. Frotó círculos lentos y suaves sobre el dorso de su mano, calmando en silencio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 

  
—Omega— susurró y le dolió el corazón al escuchar una reverencia tan cautelosa en su tono. Sus dedos recorrieron sus facciones, trazando su piel y sus músculos con las puntas, memorizándolo por el tacto.

 

  
Ella no se detuvo en su rostro y continuó pasándole los dedos por la línea de su marcada garganta, sobre el bulto de su clavícula.

 

  
Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el borde del reactor arc, Tony se tensó. Lo esperaba, pero sintiendo un toque extraño que no era el suyo, el omega se estremeció. Inmediatamente, sus dedos se apartaron como si estuvieran quemados y Tony instantáneamente se sintió avergonzado y culpable por no sentirse cómodo dejando que otros lo tocasen.

 

  
Sus ojos se dispararon hacia él otra vez, pero ella no ofreció una disculpa. Había uno en la punta de su propia lengua pero la mirada en sus ojos lo detuvo.

 

  
Los ojos de su alfa eran de un azul helado, duro con un brillo peligroso que chispeaba incluso cuando sus labios se apretaron en una línea firme. De alguna manera, Tony sabía que no estaba dirigido a él, sino a la circunstancia que traía esa ingeniosa luz azul en su pecho.

 

  
No intentó tocar el reactor arc otra vez, solo ahuecó su rostro una vez más.

 

  
—No dejaré que nadie te lastime—, juró con esa voluntad de acero en su tono.

 

  
Fue una tontería prometer. Con su estilo de vida, demonios, con Tony siendo quien era, no había forma de mantener esa promesa. La única forma en que podía prever era encerrarlo, quitarle todo lo que tenía para mantenerlo a salvo y escondido.

 

  
Cualquier alfa de él sabía que hacerlo sería posiblemente la peor idea de la historia. Y Natasha también lo sabía, por lo que Tony tomó la declaración como una promesa de que haría todo lo posible por cumplirla. Así como Tony haría todo lo posible para proteger a sus alfas.

 

  
La omega asintió, aceptando su declaración. También lo hizo sentir más a gusto, sabiendo que Natasha no había tomado su reacción incómoda personalmente. Natasha lo recompensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

  
La siguiente vez que sus ojos lo siguieron, la intención en esa mirada azul cambió.

 

  
—Quiero ser tu alfa— le dijo. El deseo y la profunda necesidad en esas palabras tocaron una fibra dentro de Tony. —Quiero que seas mi omega—.

 

  
Ella acarició su rostro una vez más, deslizando su pulgar sobre la carne regordeta de su labio inferior. Fue una petición si Tony alguna vez escuchó una.

 

  
—Alfa—, reconoció, besando el pulgar que ella había puesto en sus labios. Una fuerte inhalación hizo que Tony la observara cuidadosamente, notando el deseo cada vez más profundo en su mirada. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en sus labios.

 

  
—Déjame cuidar de ti— dijo, y esto fue menos una petición y más de una súplica. Quería hacer esto, tal vez incluso lo necesitaba para calmar los instintos alfa que la impulsaban.

 

  
Tony no se molestó en responder. En cambio, giró su rostro hacia su palma y colocó un beso justo allí, justo en el punto donde su pulso alfa era fuerte y potente.

 

  
Sus labios se separaron ante su toque, las yemas de los dedos se curvaron para acariciar su rostro. Cuando Tony dio un paso atrás, con las manos caídas en la parte inferior de su camisa, Natasha observó con creciente deseo. El omega se quitó la camisa, haciendo todo lo posible para verse elegante y seductor. Tal vez tuvo éxito porque su alfa extendió la mano, deslizando su mano sobre la piel suave con las uñas rozando ligeramente su carne.

 

  
Tony se estremeció cuando su piel comenzó a ponerse de gallina pero aún no había terminado.

 

  
Cuando sus manos cayeron sobre la parte superior de sus pantalones, Natasha se adelantó y los tranquilizó. Ella lo miró entonces, sus ojos azules ardiendo bajo un abanico de pestañas oscuras.

 

  
Él la dejó tomar el control y vio como ella lo empujaba hacia abajo, revelando huesos de cadera afilados, la parte superior de sus muslos, y finalmente su pene omega.

 

  
Él ya estaba respondiendo a su toque y olor. El cuerpo de Tony solo sabía que había un alfa frente a él. No conocía la distinción entre alfas masculinos o femeninos, así que cuando se excitó, su cuerpo se preparó para ambos.

 

  
Sin ropa, el aire frío de la habitación debería haberlo enfriado un poco. En cambio, su interior se estaba calentando, deseo y necesita una brasa lista para encenderse con un toque de su alfa.

 

  
Su agujero, que había estado recibiendo mucha atención últimamente, se lubrico fácilmente. Podía sentir la humedad resbaladiza acumulándose en su interior. No había duda, él estaría goteando lo suficientemente pronto.

 

  
El pene de Tony se estaba endureciendo, ya en camino de los molestos toques de Natasha de antes. No se acercaba al tamaño intimidante de un alfa, pero Tony lo mostró con orgullo. En todo caso, los omegas masculinos igualaban su contraparte beta para el tamaño o simplemente estaban ligeramente por debajo.

 

  
Tony nunca se había avergonzado de sus rasgos omegas y sus compañeros nunca lo habían echo sentir mal sin importar su designación.

 

  
Entonces, cuando Natasha se quitó la última parte de su ropa, ella terminó a la altura de su pene endurecido. Un alfa en sus rodillas nunca dejó de despertar a Tony, solo porque un alfa que se colocaba en esa posición mostraba una gran confianza.

 

  
Natasha pasó sus manos sobre los músculos de sus muslos, ocultando una sonrisa cuando el contacto íntimo hizo que el pene de Tony se hinchara mucho más.

 

  
Era un tamaño decente para un omega y más que suficiente para ella. Se curvó hacia su estómago, casi ofreciéndose para la atención de Natasha. Ella rozó la suave y esponjosa punta con sus dedos, contenta cuando escuchó otra fuerte inhalación escapar de su omega.

 

  
Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la longitud, acariciando suavemente pero con firmeza.

 

  
Ella miró hacia atrás a Tony, con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Cuatro alfas masculinos ...— reflexionó, mientras continuaba su lánguida caricia. Con la otra mano, ella continuó acariciando su muslo, un intento de calmarlo que falló espectacularmente debido a la mano envuelta alrededor de su longitud.

 

  
Ella cambió de táctica y arrastró su mano entre sus muslos. Instintivamente movió las piernas, permitiéndole más espacio para hacer lo que quisiera.

 

  
Natasha ignoró el peso de sus testículos y, en cambio, bajó los dedos por el sendero de su perineo. Acarició la sensible piel allí el tiempo suficiente hasta que se estremeció antes de continuar.

 

  
Sus dedos encontraron humedad y ella rastreó la fuente hasta la entrada de Tony. La entrada a su cuerpo ya estaba empapada y resbaladiza, pero el borde estaba apretado. Con el toque de su dedo, sintió que se flexionaba, se contraía y se cerraba en respuesta. Casi podía imaginarlo parpadeando, el agujero del omega acogedor y ansioso por la atención.

 

  
Se pasó los dedos por el borde, bromeando como lo había hecho antes de atraer a Tony a su habitación. Solo un ligero alboroto, un poco de atención antes de seguir adelante.

 

  
—Estoy seguro de que los demás te prestan mucha atención aquí ...— dijo con calma, evaluando las reacciones de Tony ante su toque. Ella se burló de ambas partes de él, su agujero que goteaba que se sentía tan vacío y hambriento de más y su pequeño pene que estaba empezando a gotear por ella.

 

  
Una gota de líquido preseminal se formó en la punta de su pene, una pequeña y clara bola de líquido que la tentó a lamerla. La alfa estaba segura de que Tony no tendría objeciones si lo hiciera.

 

  
Pero ella quería que esto fuera todo para Tony. Quería complacerlo, darle el tipo de concentración lenta y atenta que su omega merecía. No solo eso, sino que su alfa exigía esta lenta provocación para poder saborear cada momento de su tiempo juntos. Su alfa sintió que había sido negada por mucho tiempo, pero fue el comportamiento cauteloso de Natasha el que le había mantenido lejos del omega. Solo los olores y el conocimiento de lo que los otros le estaban haciendo a Tony la habían instado a que se comprometiera.

 

  
Tony era su omega tanto como de los demás y Natasha quería incrustar ese hecho en su mente brillante.

 

  
Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus labios rojos tocaran la punta, la punta mojara su boca. —¿Te prestan atención aquí ...? ¿Hmm? — Él se estremeció mientras hablaba. —Tal vez ... Pero estoy seguro de que no es suficiente—.

 

  
En este punto, el cerebro de Tony había fallado por completo. El omega quedó atrapado en las sensaciones de sus manos sobre él, hábil y seguramente capaz de exprimir su placer con solo unos golpes rápidos. En cambio, obtuvo este ritmo lento, casi tortuoso. Uno que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, haciéndolo gotear y vertiendo líquido preseminal solo para ella.

 

  
Y las imágenes ... Dios, la imagen de su bella alfa arrodillándose frente a él, todavía tan perfectamente en control con su mirada cargada de deseo observándolo intensamente. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente funcionar?

 

  
Sin embargo, ella había hecho una pregunta y, aunque su cerebro empañado por el placer no quería traducir lo que eran las palabras, aún emitió un murmullo de aprobación por sus atenciones.

 

  
—Me ocuparé de ti—, prometió antes de poner su boca para usarla. Su cálida boca envolvió la cabeza de su pene, labios rojos separándose alrededor de su sensible punta. Ella no se detuvo solo en la cabeza. Una vez que su glande estuvo rodeado de humedad, continuó, tomando el resto de su longitud en su boca.

 

  
Tony habría tropezado si no fuera por el agarre de Natasha en su cadera. Sentía que tenía demasiadas manos, estaba haciendo demasiadas cosas y era todo para despojarlo de la poca lucidez que le quedaba.

 

  
Adiós pensamiento racional , pensó Tony sin remordimiento.

 

  
Cuando bajó la mirada, fue para ver la cabeza de Natasha moviéndose arriba y abajo por su longitud, mechones de su ondulado cabello rojo balanceándose mientras ella repetía sus movimientos.

 

  
"Nng", Tony gruñó y luego gimió cuando el sonido hizo que Natasha lo mirara. Sus mejillas estaban santificadas mientras se movía y Tony podía sentir la forma en que su lengua le masajeaba, frotando la punta de su pene y la parte inferior peligrosamente sensible de su miembro mientras lo tomaba.

 

  
Él encajó perfectamente dentro de su boca, no lo suficientemente grande como para ahogarse, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que todavía necesitara alguna habilidad para tomarlo sin esfuerzo.

 

  
Cuando ella lentamente se detuvo, sus labios se arrastraron deliberadamente contra su carne sensible, el cuerpo de Tony se sacudió por la sensación de una yema del dedo abriéndose en él.

 

  
—¡Ah! ¡Nat ...!— Tony se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. No tenía dónde meter los dedos y no quería meterlos en el pelo. El omega no quería de ninguna manera tomar el control. Quería lo que Natasha quería hacer porque, hasta ahora, estaba a bordo con todo lo que sucedía.

 

  
Lo forzaron a apretar sus manos en puños a su lado, respirando irregularmente, y sus ojos se convirtieron en ranuras porque no quería perder ni un segundo de esto.

 

  
La yema del dedo se convirtió en un dedo completo. Natasha tenía dedos delgados pero fuertes e incluso con solo un dedo estirándolo para abrirlo hizo que Tony siseara su placer. Se sentía tan bien deslizándose dentro de él. Revestido en su slick, el dedo de Natasha se deslizó con apenas resistencia.

 

  
Ella jugueteó con las sensibles paredes de su interior, sacando más gemidos del omega antes de agregar otro dedo. Con dos dedos firmemente empujando dentro de él, Tony jadeó y gimió, disfrutando el estiramiento y la forma en que se frotaban contra él.

 

  
Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Él necesitaba esto, pero lo que lo volvía aún más loco era la fuerte y cálida succión de su boca sobre él. Las sensaciones duales tenían su mente luchando por dar sentido a ambas, las sensaciones robaban su enfoque deshilachado como un tirón de guerra erótico.

 

  
Tener su boca sobre él y sus hábiles dedos hábiles jugando con su borde lo empujó cerca del borde. Era casi vergonzoso lo bien que fue capaz de avivar el clímax de la construcción dentro de él.

 

  
Y debido a que era capaz de leer todos estos signos diminutos, sabía que él estaba cerca.

 

  
Ella lo detuvo antes de que empujara al borde del clímax.

 

  
Natasha, su bella alfa, mantuvo su clímax fuera de su alcance, quitando la cálida invitación de su boca y el delicioso estiramiento de sus dedos dentro de él.

 

  
Tony gimió de frustración, sus manos extendidas hacia su alfa. Natasha se levantó de su posición, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella lo besó, robando los suaves gimoteos de necesidad que quería liberar.

 

  
Se convirtieron en suspiros de placer cuando sus bocas se unieron, su necesidad se aplacó con solo tener su boca contra la de él. Tony presionó contra ella ansiosamente, su pene húmedo rozó contra su estómago. No había lugar para la vergüenza, por lo mal que quería sus manos o su boca en él. Él solo quería más, necesitaba sentirla y sentir su vínculo cada vez más fuerte.

 

  
Era mejor que sus necesidades fueran igualadas por las suyas.

 

  
El frenesí de su deseo se enfrió lo suficiente como para que Natasha lo empujara hacia la cama. Atrapado en sus besos, Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que la parte posterior de los muslos golpeó el borde de su cama.

 

  
Ella lo empujó hacia la cama con una mano en su pecho y, aunque no quería separar su boca de la de ella, obedeció.

 

  
Tony se arrastró hasta la cama, sus ojos oscuros forrados de omega dorado.

 

  
Natasha se tomó el tiempo para quitarse su propia ropa. Cayeron de sus manos mientras ella descaradamente revelaba la hermosa y ágil forma de su cuerpo.

 

  
—Tony— advirtió su alfa, los ojos hambrientos devorando toda esa carne desnuda. Sus extremidades eran ligeramente musculosas, engañosas en su fuerza. Sus pechos turgentes eran de un tamaño generoso con pezones de color rosa que eran firmes y duros por el aire frío. Tenía el estómago tenso y firme, y el pequeño y suave chasquido de su ombligo solo atraía su mirada hacia el sur.

 

  
Entre sus piernas, el pequeño montículo de su sexo estaba afeitado, todo menos un pequeño triángulo de cabello castaño recortado. Sus ojos querían quedarse allí, sus dedos temblando por el deseo de tocarla, pero quería tomarla, no solo detenerse en su sexo.

 

  
Sus muslos interiores se veían suaves e invitantes incluso cuando podía ver que sus piernas eran agradables y tonificadas. Siguiendo su longitud, dirigió sus ojos a sus bien formadas pantorrillas, sus tobillos, luego a sus delicados pies.

 

  
Sus ojos escogieron los lugares donde una cicatriz interrumpía toda esa suave carne pero no dejó que sus ojos se demoraran allí. Todos tenían cicatrices y Tony no sería quien los mencionara.

 

  
Natasha era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas. Los ojos de Tony volvieron a su rostro donde se había arreglado una expresión ilegible.

 

  
Quería decirle que era hermosa, decirle que tenía suerte, y que tenerla como su alfa era una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar.

 

  
No se sentía bien en ese momento, Tony no estaba seguro por qué, pero escuchó sus instintos omeganos. Él solo quería a su alfa con él.

 

  
—Natasha—, murmuró Tony, haciendo señas a su alfa para que se uniera a él. Su mirada cayó sobre su mano y se quedó por un momento antes de que ella la tomara. En lugar de permitir que Tony la atrajera, lo llevó al borde de la cama.

 

  
Él se adelantó con un jadeo que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido cuando capturó sus labios con los de ella. Cuando estuvo más que satisfecha de que la coherencia de Tony fuera cuestionable, lo empujó más arriba en la cama, siguiéndolo justo después.

 

  
Tony quería tocarla, para corresponder al placer que su alfa le estaba dando. Pero Natasha estaba decidida a enfocarse en él. Cuando trató de tocarla, ella sostuvo sus manos y susurró un —Déjame hacer esto ...—

 

  
—Déjame cuidarte— , fueron las palabras que ella le había murmurado.

 

  
Habría mucho tiempo en el futuro para hacer lo que Tony quería. Pero esta primera vez ... esta primera vez, Tony podría comportarse y dejar que Natasha hiciera lo que quisiera.

 

  
Ella lo empujó sobre su espalda, presionándolo con suaves toques y besos hambrientos. Tony se sintió un poco expuesto, tendido allí sin una puntada de ropa. La luz azul del reactor arc brilló libremente y él se sintió más incómodo por eso que por cualquier otra cosa.

 

  
Pero la mirada en la mirada encapuchada de Natasha estaba hambrienta, hambrienta cuando vio su cuerpo tendido.

 

  
Y sin embargo, cuando ella lo tocó, fue con cuidado y reverencia. Sus manos vagaron por su piel, dedos y palmas barriendo sobre la extensión desnuda de su cuerpo. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos se engancharon en el pezón endurecido de un pezón, ella hizo una pausa cuando Tony se sacudió, un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta.

 

  
Sus dedos recorrieron el pequeño nudo de nuevo, evaluando, y una vez más fue recompensada cuando Tony trató de amortiguar el gemido que escapó.

 

  
—Son sensibles ...— reflexionó, luego sus dedos exploraron alrededor de su pecho. Ella hizo un sonido suave e inquisitivo. —Tú eres ...—

 

  
Su tono lesorprendió, sus dedos se deslizaban mientras tocaba su pecho. —Eres un verdadero omega ... Tu cuerpo está cambiando para nosotros ...—

 

  
Ella sonaba asombrada y muy, muy complacida.

 

  
—Sí, son un poco ... Sensibles—, jadeó Tony.

 

  
Una pizca de sus dedos provocó que Tony volviera a levantarse con un escandalizado —¡Naat ...!—

 

  
Ella calmó el aguijón que le causaron los dedos antes de pasar las manos de su pecho al estómago. Sus músculos se flexionaron bajo su toque, anticipando y disfrutando de sus manos sobre él.

 

  
Ella se movió entre sus piernas, bajándose así que su cara estaba nivelada con la dura longitud de su pene. Sus ojos le asomaron y Tony tuvo que sentarse un poco, apoyándose en los codos para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

 

  
Ella acarició su pene, la carne un poco húmeda de antes. Ella necesitaba hacerlo agradable y elegante para lo que ella quería.

 

  
—Voy a probarte de nuevo— le dijo —y luego, voy a mostrarte por qué los omegas como tú necesitan un alfa como yo—.

 

 

 

  
Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron aun cuando su pene se crispó en aprobación. —Sí, señora— suspiró.

 

—Mm— Natasha le sonrió burlonamente, —¿Puedes aguantarme, Tony ...? ¿Puedes esperar para correrte hasta que lo diga ...?—

 

Natasha podría haberle preguntado cualquier cosa estúpida en ese momento y Tony hubiera aceptado fervientemente. ¿Quieres tu propia isla? Dale 30 minutos. Pero con su sensual mirada sobre él, sus manos jugando con su pene, Tony solo asintió con entusiasmo.

 

—Te rendiras a eso— susurró Natasha. Tony tuvo un breve segundo de presentimiento antes de que toda la razón huyera de su mente cuando Natasha lo tomó en su boca.

 

Antes, Natasha se había tomado su tiempo, yendo a un ritmo lento y pausado. Aquí, ella estaba sacando todos sus trucos. Si Tony pensó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza antes, no era nada en comparación con ahora.

 

Al menos, fue capaz de agarrar las sábanas debajo de él y lo hizo con gusto, aferrándose a ellas para salvar la vida.

 

Natasha lamió y chupó su pene mientras mantenía una cuidadosa vigilancia sobre la reacción de Tony. Cada escalofrío, cada gemido, cada sacudida de su cuerpo se notó y junto con eso, lo que ella hizo para obtener esa reacción.

 

No era todo un placer paralizante, aunque sus acciones nunca lo aburrían. Ella le dio breves momentos de respiro, segundos en los que ella no lo estaba haciendo golpear contra la cama. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en lo que a ella se refería, así que lo usó para aprender todo lo que pudo.

 

El sonido de su boca sobre él solo rivalizaba con sus gemidos de placer. Dar una buena mamada significaba que no tenía que preocuparse o sentirse avergonzada por los sonidos húmedos y sordos que hacía su boca mientras lo complacía.

 

Hubo varias ocasiones en que Tony estuvo a punto de llegar, pero ya fuera por su moderación o por haberse apartado lo suficiente como para darle un respiro, nunca rompió su promesa. Dejó su roca pene duro, la carne se enrojeció de un color rosado intenso y goteaba libremente.

 

Entre sus muslos, estaba segura de que se estaba formando una mancha húmeda debajo de él, solo por la libertad con que fluía su slick. La imagen le recordó que también debía prestar atención a esa parte.

 

Sus dedos se clavaron en su agujero, deslizándose a través de toda la parte húmeda que su omega había filtrado. Ella no bromeó como antes, solo los empujó sin previo aviso.

 

—¡Oh!— Tony jadeó. Solo su peso en la parte inferior de su cuerpo impidió que Tony saltara de la cama.

 

Su omega gemía sin parar ahora, un flujo constante de su nombre mezclado con sonidos de placer. Mantuvo el empuje constante de su dedo, trabajando rápidamente hasta dos, luego tres. Para cuando deslizó un tercer dedo, los ojos de Tony se cerraron con fuerza, las manos blancas y enredadas en sus sábanas. Su boca se abrió en un tembloroso O mientras gemía e intentaba hablar.

 

—Nat, Dios, Nat ... ¡No puedo ...!— Tony logró jadear entre sus gemidos. —Voy a…!—

 

Su pene se crispó con fuerza en su boca, un estallido de líquido preseminal cubrió su lengua. Debajo de la columna de carne, sus bolas se habían tensado, listas para descargar.

 

Pero Natasha fue rápida, y justo antes de que fuera empujado al límite, sintió presión sobre su perineo. El peligro inminente de correrse rápidamente se desvaneció y Tony cayó de espaldas contra la cama, con el brazo sobre los ojos.

 

—¿Qué hiciste ...?— Tony jadeó. Natasha subió por su cuerpo y se sentó en su regazo.

 

Cuando Tony retiró su brazo, ella estaba sobre él, sus ojos azules bailaban con calor y un poco de alegría. Ella se inclinó y él voluntariamente le ofreció su boca.

 

Este beso fue lento y sensual, como si se estuviera disculpando por la magia que ella había trabajado con él.

 

—No quería que te vinieras todavía— murmuró contra él. —Al menos no hasta que estés dentro de mí—.

 

—¿Quieres eso? Podemos esperar hasta más tarde si solo quieres terminar en otro lugar—

 

  
Su erección, que había marcado un poco, al instante se animó ante la idea. Era tentador llevarla a su oferta. El recuerdo de su talentosa boca era una tentación demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar, pero ella había insinuado que quería hacerlo antes. Y por mucho que quisiera dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, Tony también quería darle placer.

 

  
—Adentro— decidió, —pero quiero una cosa ...—

 

  
El aumento intimidante de una ceja perfectamente formada hizo poco para evitar que hiciera su pedido.

 

—Déjame tocarte, Nat— preguntó Tony. -Me estás matando con ésta situación ...—

 

Natasha vaciló por una fracción de segundo antes de ceder. —Bien. Siéntate un poco entonces —.

 

  
Tony obedeció ansiosamente, poniéndole las manos una vez que se le permitió. Él le tocó los hombros, feliz de sentir carne bajo sus manos en vez de las sábanas. Él pasó sus palmas por sus brazos y hacia arriba otra vez, curvando sus manos para poder tomar sus pechos en sus manos.

 

Un suave tirón en su respiración produjo los primeros movimientos de placer que su alfa estaba sintiendo.

 

—Eres rápido— bromeó, notando lo ansioso que estaba por tocarla. Quizás debería haberlo permitido desde el principio. Había estado tan concentrada en complacer a su omega que no se le había ocurrido que a Tony también le agradaría satisfacerla.

 

  
Rápidamente tomó el control de nuevo, quería más besos y se deleitaba con el hecho de que era libre de tomarlos. Mientras ella lo distraía con su boca, ella se levantó un poco, su mano extendiéndose hacia atrás para ver la erección de su omega.

 

  
Con la longitud caliente y goteante en su mano, lo colocó sobre donde estaba su propio agujero dolorido. Todo este tiempo, se había enfocado únicamente en el placer de Tony, ignorando cruelmente cuán apretado y húmedo se había vuelto su interior.

 

  
Los omegas masculinos eran capaces de anudarse. Un omega masculino rara vez se anudaba sin una hembra alfa alentándolo, pero aún era posible. El nudo no era ni cerca del tamaño del nudo de una alfa, pero era perfecto para una hembra alfa. Y cuando un omega masculino y un alfa femenino se unen, la experiencia es alucinante. O eso Natasha había escuchado. Los omegas masculinos ya eran lo suficientemente raros como para que nunca antes hubiera tenido la oportunidad o el deseo de experimentarlos.

 

Ella tenía esa oportunidad ahora y la tomaría.

 

Se dejó caer sobre el pene omega de Tony, sintiendo la longitud de ella empujar dentro de su interior en un delicioso estiramiento.

 

  
—Ah ...— Tony gimió debajo de ella. Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, restringiendo su movimiento. Eso estaba bien, Natasha necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse, para darse cuenta de que su omega estaba dentro de ella.

 

  
Estaban jadeando, tratando de controlarse, pero era difícil. Se agarraron el uno al otro, la nariz de Natasha presionada contra el hueco del cuello de Tony. Cada aliento que tomaba estaba lleno de Tony, su aroma a omega y el aroma profundo y seductor del deseo y la necesidad.

 

Su omega.

 

  
Su interior se apretó casi ferozmente, queriendo cerrar el nudo de su omega que aún no se había formado. Tony gritó debajo de ella, su agarre se apretó, casi mallugando, pero se sentía bien ...

 

  
Tony estaba luchando duro para no correrse. Él se lo había prometido, le había dicho que no lo haría a menos que ella lo permitiera y que el omega no quería romper esa promesa. Pero era tan difícil no hacerlo, con su alfa rodeando su pobre pene abusado.

 

Cuántas veces se le había negado su orgasmo y, sin embargo, Tony todavía se esforzaba por evitar llegar a él.

 

  
Natasha estaba apretada, exquisitamente. Cálido y húmedo, sus entrañas eran como un vicio alrededor de él, apretándose, sus músculos buscando algo.

 

Su nudo, Tony se dio cuenta aturdido.

 

  
Solo había anudado un puñado de veces en su vida por lo general después de haber sido llevado al olvido. Se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que Natasha había hecho, evitando que se corriera tantas veces, porque eso era lo que ella quería. Nunca antes había anudado a nadie, e incluso ahora, se preguntaba si sería posible.

 

  
Una profunda inspiración del delicioso aroma alfa de Natasha envió esa duda escabulléndose. Teniéndola caliente en sus brazos, su aroma en su nariz, podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Todas las otras veces que se había anudado, era debido al placer sin sentido y esos momentos eran momentos que podía contar con una mano.

 

  
Esta vez fue diferente. Podía sentirlo en la boca del estómago, esta lenta acumulación que estaba ganando impulso.

 

  
No estaba listo cuando Natasha comenzó a rebotar en su regazo. No estaba listo cuando sintió los afilados dientes de Natasha mordisqueándole la oreja, su sensible cuello. No estaba listo, no estaba listo, pero estaba sucediendo ...

 

  
Él estaba cogiendo a Natasha, estaba en el fondo de su ser con su pene y sin embargo era su alfa ls que tenía el control, tomándolo y dándole placer más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

 

  
Después de todo lo que sucedió, Tony no pudo aguantar más. Trató de advertirle, sabía que sería suficiente antes de que se corriera

 

  
Tratando de salvar su orgullo, Tony soltó el agarre que tenía en su cadera, llevando su mano a donde estaban unidas. Cuando su pulgar encontró la pequeña protuberancia del clítoris de Natasha, la alfa realmente dio un suave suspiro de placer pero apenas dejó de rebotar en su regazo.

 

  
—Ah ...— gimió ella suavemente, —se siente ... bien ..—

 

  
Tony gruñó en respuesta, concentrado en tratar de darle tanto placer como ella le estaba dando. Él frotó su clítoris allí, jugueteando con el manojo de nervios hasta que arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Tony pudiera inclinarse hacia delante y atrapar el pequeño nudo de su pezón en su boca.

 

  
Ella se estremeció sobre él, sus manos apretadas sobre sus hombros. Sus manos rasparon su cabello, casi dolorosas en su agarre, pero Tony solo jadeó, gimiendo incluso cuando su interior se cerró sobre él.

 

  
—correte, Tony, vente para mí—, gimió en su boca, agarrándolo con fuerza. Su interior masajeó la dura carne de su pene y ella se hundió hasta que cada parte de su erección estaba profundamente dentro de ella. Después de eso, no quería soltarlo, así que solo hizo rodar sus caderas, tratando de alentarlo más allá del borde.

 

  
Tony no necesitó mucho aliento. Su cuerpo se bloqueó, cada músculo se heló, mientras su nudo explotaba, una pequeña bola de carne encajándose en el interior de su alfa.

 

  
¿Es esto lo que sus alfas sintieron cuando lo anudaron? Esa fue la breve idea que tuvo antes de que su orgasmo lo distrayera.

 

  
Apretó a su alfa cerca de él, jadeando cuando se anudó dentro de alguien por primera vez. Era indescriptible, la carne sensible de su nudo se estrujaba, siendo ordeñado, mientras vertía su penetración en su cuerpo. Sus paredes parecían crecer aún más, casi insoportablemente, pero solo traían un exquisito tipo de dolor / placer a la mente destrozada de Tony.

 

  
Los primeros pulsos le dejaron un lloriqueo. Cuando finalmente terminaron, volvió en sí y descubrió que ronroneaba, satisfecho, bajo el peso de su alfa.

 

  
Natasha no había alcanzado el orgasmo, había estado tan cerca cuando sintió que Tony cerraba su nudo dentro de ella. Ella había luchado en contra de ella, quería memorizar y recordar cada parte de darle su placer omega.

 

  
Ella no se arrepiente. Tony anudándola había provocado que su cuerpo reaccionara de la misma forma que un alfa a su omega masculino. La cantidad de placer que había obtenido de Tony anudado la había dejado sin aliento, algo parecido a un orgasmo pero no del todo. Su interior se había abrochado, la mancha interna se hinchaba para que su omega no pudiera escapar incluso si él quería. Era otro seguro que no se separarían hasta que tuviera todo lo que su omega tuviera que dar.

 

  
Podía sentir la dura carne de su nudo dentro de ella, podía sentir cómo se estremecía cuando el calor salpicaba contra su interior.

 

  
Ella lo amaba. Y después del primer orgasmo que tuvo, quedó encantada cuando se estremeció un momento después, otro orgasmo lo atravesó. Ella acarició su cabeza mientras él se estremecía a través de ella, hizo sonidos de placer cuando sintió más calor inundándola.

 

  
No parecía ser tan intenso como el primero porque se recuperó más rápido que antes. Cuando finalmente pudo levantar su cabeza de su pecho, sus aturdidos ojos omega tenían problemas para enfocarse en ella, pero eventualmente lo hicieron.

 

  
Ella apartó algo del cabello que le había caído en la cara, acariciándole la mejilla.

 

  
—¿Te Viniste ...?— Preguntó un poco sin aliento.

 

  
Ella pensó en mentirle por un breve segundo antes de que ella decidiera no hacerlo. En lugar de responder, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, besándolo suavemente.

 

  
Para Tony, fue suficiente respuesta y gimió consternado.

 

  
—Nat ... yo ... por favor, déjame ...— murmuró. Cuando ella tomaba sus labios, él lo tomó como un permiso y los puso de lado.

 

  
Sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos, tocándola entre sus piernas donde su clítoris estaba hinchado y sensible.

 

  
No había mucho espacio entre ellos, no cuando todavía estaban bien juntos, pero Tony se las arregló. Él pagó sus esfuerzos por esta noche, asegurándose de que ella recibiera su placer.

 

  
Y cuando finalmente pudieron separarse, Tony decidió que le había dado a Natasha mucho margen de maniobra en las últimas horas.

 

  
Parecía que ella también estaba satisfecha con su parte, porque cuando Tony se arrodilló entre sus piernas, ella se separó de ellos con una pequeña queja.

 

  
Su interior rosado estaba enrojecido y usado, el resto de su esperma se escapaba de ella. Y a pesar de que Tony acababa de tener el orgasmo más alucinante, todavía sentía calor disparar a través de su cuerpo.

 

  
Bajó la cara a la húmeda entrada y se preparó para otra ronda de placer con su alfa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los créditos para quien creo este suculento fanfic "Geneveon" pueden encontrar el fic original por medio del siguiente enlace https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887139/chapters/18015859 yo solo me encargo de traducir a español


End file.
